<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Yourself- Version française by L_Ies_Ile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033222">Show Yourself- Version française</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ies_Ile/pseuds/L_Ies_Ile'>L_Ies_Ile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is back, Cockpit Sex, Dyade, En conclusion : REYLO, Episode IX, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Ghost Ahsoka Tano, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Leia Organa, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Ghost Mace Windu, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Ghost Yoda (Star Wars), Meditation, Monde entre les mondes, Mort - Freeform, Multi, Plein de fantômes Jedi, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resistance, Resurrection, Rey souffre beaucoup au début, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo c'est la vie, Reylo is canon, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Tous les jedis sont en fantômes, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Wait For Me, World Between Worlds, ames soeurs, contenu explicit au chapitre 16, il y en aura d'autre, mort violente, premier smut au chapitre 13, reylo forever, soulmate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ies_Ile/pseuds/L_Ies_Ile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a longtemps dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...</p><p>Les combats ne sont pas finis : le Premier et Dernier Ordre sont en train de tomber mais il reste encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant le retour d'une paix complète dans la galaxie. La Résistance continue de mener des combats pour libérer chaque système de l'oppression et oeuvre à la création d'une nouvelle République. Mais de nombreux obstacles se dresseront sur leur route, ils auront besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés pour réussir notamment celle de la dernière Jedi.</p><p>Rey, au grand désarroi de ses amis, s'est isolée sur Tatooine afin de réfléchir sur ce qu'il s'est passé et également afin de décider ce qu'elle veut faire du reste de sa vie. Ces longs moments de solitude lui font cruellement ressentir l'absence de son double dans la Force, l'autre moitié de la Dyade, son âme sœur Ben Solo qui s'est sacrifié pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Elle se sent encore plus seule qu'avant, même si elle est entourée par ses amis, Ben était celui qui l'a connaissait le mieux et lui seul aurait pu comprendre toutes ses angoisses.</p><p>Mais est-il vraiment mort ?<br/>La Force est mystérieuse et elle n'a pas encore révélée tous ses secrets...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Larma D’Acy/Wrobie Tyce, Leia Organa &amp; Ben Solo, Leia Organa &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa &amp; Rey, Luke Skywalker &amp; Ben Solo, Luke Skywalker &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Luke Skywalker &amp; Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alone again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Coucou tout le monde ! Bienvenue ! Voici la version française donc de base de ma fiction en anglais "Show Yourself" que je publiais jusqu'ici en français sur wattpad et ici en anglais. Désormais il y aura les deux versions partout ! </p><p>J'ai commencé ce travail le 18 décembre après ma séance de cinéma. Je suis sortie de la séance complètement triste et me sentant trahie par la fin du film. J'étais heureuse que Ben ait eu sa rédemption et qu'il ait eu au moins un moment de bonheur avec Rey mais j'avais espéré qu'il finirait le film en vie. </p><p>Il est coupable de nombreux crimes, ça je ne le nie pas (et je le nierais JAMAIS) donc si vous souhaitez lire une fanfiction où on absolut Ben de tout ses crimes et où on le considère comme complètement innocent je vous conseille de passer votre chemin 😉.</p><p>J'avais néanmoins espéré qu'il soit banni à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Anakin est mort après été ramené du côté lumineux, j'aurais aimé que pour conclure la saga, le dernier Skywalker de sang soit retourné du côté lumineux en vie mais bon...</p><p>J'ai alors voulu écrire le reste de l'histoire pour que je sois enfin satisfaite!Ne soyez pas surpris si je mentionne des choses que je ne détaille pas dans le texte: je fais référence à une autre fanfiction qui se passe après The Last Jedi mais je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire, j'ai juste les grandes lignes dans mon tête, j'apporte beaucoup de modifications en fonction de ce que je lis (plein de comics et un roman sont sortis donc je modifie mon histoire pour que l'ensemble reste cohérent avec le discours officiel). Cette fanfiction sera sur tous les protagonistes que nous avons rencontrés dans The Rise of Skywalker donc pas seulement sur Ben et Rey ^^. J'écris assez lentement, je veux que ça soit particulièrement réaliste donc patience patience ! J'espère que vous aimerez !!!</p><p>J'écris assez lentement car je me documente beaucoup en amont pour que ce soit le plus réaliste possible et j'ai beaucoup d'occupations à côté (concours à préparer...) donc parfois c'est un peu long entre deux publications.</p><p>J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires, à me faire des remarques...</p><p>Je dédicace ce travail à tous les fans de Star Wars en général et plus particulièrement aux reylos de twitter que j'adore ! </p><p>Place à la lecture !!!</p><p>PLAYLIST : A new home de John Williams</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Les deux soleils se levaient éclairant progressivement l'intérieur de la vieille ferme, réveillant ses occupants. BB-8 commença sa journée par vérifier que les nouveaux vaporateurs d'humidité et les mécanismes d'airs conditionnés nouvellement installés fonctionnaient bien. Une fois sa tâche effectuée il se dirigea vers la chambre où Rey dormait. Il la trouva repliée sur elle même, dormant profondément. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient librement de part et d'autre de son visage. Il bippa doucement pour la réveiller. </p><p>"Bonjour BB-8" lui sourit Rey en se redressant doucement en se passant la main des les cheveux. "Quelles sont les nouvelles aujourd'hui ?"</p><p>BB-8 émit une série de bip enthousiastes à propos des vaporateurs.</p><p>"Oh vraiment ?!" s'exclama joyeusement Rey. "Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait, c'est une bonne chose, nous devrions avoir plus d'eau maintenant,  ça sera plus facile".</p><p>BB-8 aquiesca et roula vers la cuisine. Rey le suivit en attachant ses cheveux. Elle sortit du cellier de la poudre à pain instantanée et entreprit de la mélanger avec un peu d'eau. Le pain leva et elle le plaça sur une petite assiette et sortit dans la cour, BB-8 sur ses talons. Elle grimpa jusqu'à la surface, BB-8 s'aidant de ses bras métalliques pour grimper les marches. Rey s'assit à même le sable regardant le lever de deux soleils ; c'était un rituel qu'elle avait instauré dès son arrivée -prendre ses repas en les regardant- un peu comme quand elle était sur Jakku mais désormais libre de passer toute sa journée à les contempler si elle le souhaitait. Elle mangea son pain rapidement, elle commençait à être lassée d'en avoir à quasiment tout ses repas, par souci d'économie. Elle soupira et BB-8 bippa aussitôt avec inquiétude, quelque chose n'allait pas ? </p><p>"Ce n'est rien" le rassura-t-elle. "C'est juste que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de la quantité de travail qu'il faudrait pour remettre cet endroit en état".</p><p>Rey soupira à nouveau en se demandant pour la centième fois depuis son arrivée pourquoi elle avait choisi de rester dans cette vieille ferme. Leia avait beaucoup raconté à Rey ses aventures avec Luke, Han et Lando et comment tout avait commencé. Elle lui avait parlé de la Ferme des Lars et comment Luke l'avait quittée le cœur brisé par la mort de sa famille. Il n'y était jamais retourné et avait préféré occuper de temps à autre la demeure de Obi Wan Kenobi à 136 kilomètres de là. Rey avait décidé d'y retourner pour y enterrer leurs sabres lasers en signe de respect. La propriété était à l'abandon, recouverte par le sable. </p><p>Elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé récemment. </p><p>Elle avait réfléchi de longues minutes devant les soleils, elle avait besoin de faire le point sur ce qu'elle allait faire, plein de possibilités s'offraient à elle mais avant d'avancer elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle avait déjà pris le temps de se refaire un sabre laser pour elle avant d'enterrer ceux de Luke et Leia. Elle avait choisi une lame jaune dorée rare qui représentait pour elle la couleur du soleil. Elle était particulièrement fière du résultat, c'était son premier vrai sabre, jusqu'ici elle n'avait fait que réparer celui de Luke. </p><p>Après avoir pris la décision de rester quelques temps sur Tatooine elle avait ramené le Faucon sur Ajan Kloss et l'avait laissé aux bons soins de ses amis. Elle avait ensuite passé quelques jours avec eux avant la longue séparation qui allait arriver. Ils avaient alors évoqué ce qui s'était passé sur Exogol, Rey ignorait tout de la bataille spatiale et eux du combat contre Palpatine. Elle leur expliqua les grandes lignes et garda pour elle tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et... lui. Rien que d'y repenser elle soupira et la douleur se réactiva. Elle n'arrivait même plus à dire son nom. Poe et Finn avaient eu l'air de croire son histoire comme quoi Kylo Ren s'était rangé finalement à ses côtés quand il s'était avéré que Palpatine voulait dominer toute la galaxie, le Premier Ordre y comprit. Elle avait passé sous silence le fait qu'il l'avait ressuscité, elle leur avait simplement dit que Palpatine l'avait fait chuter dans l'abysse et c'est tout. Une vague de culpabilité la submergea : ils étaient sa plus proche famille maintenant et elle leur avait caché tellement de choses, aucun d'eux n'étaient au courant de leur relation et de leur lien dans la Force. Il y avait eu tellement d'occasions où elle aurait pu leur dire mais à chaque fois elle avait renoncé préférant préserver son jardin secret.                                                                                                                      </p><p>Là où elle avait eu plus de mal c'était pour leur expliquer pourquoi elle voulait rester sur Tatooine pour quelques temps. Ils ne comprenaient pas, elle avait du insister presque se mettre en colère pour qu'ils entendent raison mais elle ne leur en tenait pas rigueur : après tout ils ne connaissaient qu'une partie de l'histoire et ça devait leur sembler très étrange qu'elle reste en retrait, seule. A contre cœur ils avaient fini par accepter, elle était revenue à bord d'un X-wing et ses amis lui avaient apporté du matériel et des vivres à bord du Faucon. Les adieux avait été difficiles comme s'ils étaient définitifs. Rey avait du leur jurer de leur donner des nouvelles par le communicateur du X-Wing au moins une fois par jour. A sa grande surprise Poe lui avait confié BB-8.</p><p>"Il t'apprécie beaucoup et comme ça tu ne seras pas seule"</p><p>"Tu es sur Poe ? C'est ton meilleur ami "</p><p>"Yep, je serais plus tranquille sachant qu'il est avec toi. Pas vrai buddy ? Tu aidera Rey hein ?" dit-il en se penchant vers le petit droide qui bippa un air d'approbation. </p><p>"Tu vas me manquer tu sais mais c'est pas pour toujours"murmura Poe au droide en posant sa tête dessus.</p><p>BB-8 bippa et se mit à tourner autour de Poe qui alla rejoindre Finn et Chewie près du Faucon.</p><p>Chewie serra Rey très fort dans ses bras en poussant des petits grognements.</p><p>"Je sais tu n'aimes pas les au revoir, mais on va se revoir, ne t'inquiètes pas" le rassura Rey qui essayait de parler la tête coincée dans sa fourrure. Chewie grogna encore un peu puis s'écarta pour abréger la scène, remonta dans le vaisseau et mit en marche les réacteurs. </p><p>Rey se tourna vers Finn et Poe, ils se regardèrent puis s'étreignirent. </p><p>"Prends soin de toi surtout" murmura Finn. "Si jamais il t'arrive un truc tu auras affaire à moi"menaça-t-il doucement.</p><p>Poe ricana et donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Finn : "Elle est morte de peur, regarde la :  elle tremble". Rey sourit :  Poe le grand frère, vraiment toujours là pour essayer de remonter le moral aux troupes.</p><p>Elle resta dehors et regarda s'éloigner le vaisseau jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.                                                                                                                                                                                    </p><p>Les premiers jours elle n'avait pas pas ressenti la solitude, elle avait été trop occupée avec la ferme. Il avait fallu tout d'abord qu'elle déblaie la propriété qui avait été laissée abandonnée et qui progressivement s'était recouverte de sable. Avec l'aide de la Force ça n'avait pas été trop difficile, une fois les tas de sables dégagés elle avait pu accéder à l'intérieur. Elle avait rapidement constatée que l'ensemble de la ferme avait été soumise au pillage, dans chaque pièce il ne restait que quelques meubles et aucun appareil électrique, encore moins les vaporateurs d'humidité qui sont essentiels pour le bon fonctionnement de la ferme. Sans ces vaporateurs elle ne pourrait pas récupérer l'eau de l'atmosphère et c'était vraiment le point vital pour survivre dans ce désert. Avec cette eau elle pourrait irriguer un potager ce qui l'approvisionnerait en légumes et fruits frais, agrémentant ainsi ses repas. Avec BB-8 elle s'était immédiatement attelée à cette tache, du lever au coucher du soleil pendant plusieurs jours ils avaient assemblé des vaporateurs qu'elle avait apporté à bord du Faucon en pièces détachées. Elle avait en effet pris des précautions :  elle s'était un peu renseignée auprès d'autres résistants natifs de Tatooine et avaient fait des stocks de matériels en conséquence. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas apporté elle avait été l'acheter et le troquer à Mos Eiley en landspeeder. Les longues journées de labeur sous un soleil brûlant lui avait permis d'éviter de réfléchir et de s'appesantir sur ses émotions, elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de ne pas faire le point tout de suite mais pour l'instant elle s'en sentait incapable, elle avait peur de se laisser submerger.</p><p>Après les vaporateurs, elle avait décidé d'installer des capteurs météorologiques et de détecteurs de mouvement de façon à surveiller les tempêtes et les hommes des sables qui avaient tendance à s'attaquer aux propriétés isolées. Rey et BB-8 avaient plutôt bien réussi jusqu'ici, les vaporateurs tournaient et les réservoirs d'eau commençaient à bien se remplir, bientôt ils pourraient s'attaquer au potager. </p><p>Le gros du travail était effectué, le rythme était moins soutenu et Rey commença à ressentir la solitude de plus en plus comme ce matin. Elle n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête en répondant BB-8,  sa tristesse n'était pas que du à la fatigue. Ses amis lui manquaient, l'ambiance du camp lui manquait... il lui manquait. Son cœur se serrait rien que d'y penser. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter sa mort, ça s'était passé si vite, elle avait eu à peine le temps de réaliser qu'elle avait du partir pour éviter de ne mourir écrasée par les blocs de roches. Elle avait commencé à réaliser qu'une fois arrivée au camp, alors que les autres faisaient la fête, elle s'était isolée et s'était rendue compte du vide qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine et dans sa tête : lorsqu'elle se concentrait et cherchait la signature de Ben dans la Force elle ne sentait désormais que du vide. Il était revenue pour elle, s'était rangé à son côté et l'avait sauvée : elle se souvenait d'avoir flotté dans le noir, privée de ses sens et d'un coup elle s'était senti revenir à la vie dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux en réalisant que c'était Ben qui la tenait si fermement, une main dans ses cheveux l'autre sur son ventre. Elle s'était assise, l'avait regardé dans les yeux, ces grands yeux sombres qui la regardaient presque en pleurs. Et là elle l'avait entendu dans sa tête à travers leur lien dans la Force, avec un débit saccadé: </p><p>
  <em>Rey... Rey je pouvais pas... je pouvais pas te laisser partir... je pouvais pas tu comprends ? Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, je serais mort si j'avais pas réussi à te ramener. Je t'aime Rey, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime depuis toujours, je sais que je me suis mal comporté par le passé mais je t'aime ! JE T'AIME !</em>
</p><p>Il n'avait rien dis à haute voix mais il n'en avait pas besoin, il faisait tout passer par le lien et par ses yeux, ses yeux qui la regardaient comme s'il voulait mémoriser chaque trait de son visage. Elle ressentait toute la panique et la douleur qui l'avait submergé quand il l'avait trouvé inerte. Et sa résolution lorsqu'il avait essayé de la sauver, puisant profondément dans les forces qui lui restaient, se concentrant sur la Force, essayant de lui transmettre sa vie comme elle l'avait fait précédemment sur l'étoile de la mort.</p><p>"Ben" un grand sourire aux lèvres, Rey avait sentit son cœur décoller. Elle avait hésité un peu puis d'un coup elle s'était décidée et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Ben, caressant son visage et ses cheveux. Il avait réagit immédiatement et l'avait enlacé tendrement, ses mains étaient montées dans son dos et dans ses cheveux. Les lèvres de Ben étaient douces et humides. Elle sentait leur lien dans la force devenir indestructible. Elle sentait sa joie exploser à mesure qu'il comprenait qu'elle l'aimait en retour. </p><p><em>Rey, Rey, Rey... </em>sa voix chantait à travers la Force, il espérait que ce baiser ne s'arrêterait jamais, il en savourait chaque instant avec intensité. Il l'aimait depuis si longtemps, jamais il n'aurait espéré qu'elle l'aime en retour. Et pourtant elle l'embrassait et il sentait son amour à travers le lien. Et ses mains qui lui caressait les cheveux et la joue le faisait monter au ciel. Rey avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, là où il y avait eu le chaos il n'y avait désormais que paix, sérénité et amour. Une évidence.</p><p>Ils s'étaient détachés l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeant, leurs sourires éclairant le visage de l'autre. Pour la première fois Rey vit Ben sourire, d'un vrai sourire d'homme heureux qui connait enfin l'amour et le bonheur. </p><p><em>Rey, mon amour, sweetheart... merci pour tout vraiment. Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours.  </em>       </p><p>A travers le lien elle sentit sa présence faiblir soudainement comme si il s'éloignait physiquement alors qu'il était en face d'elle. Éberluée elle le vit soudain basculer en arrière, ses mains toujours dans le siennes. Elle ressentit un grand vide soudainement dans la Force et elle comprit tout de suite : Ben était parti. Choquée, abasourdie elle vit son corps disparaître, ne laissant que ses vêtements derrière lui. Il ne faisait désormais plus qu'un avec la Force. </p><p>Plus Rey revoyait la scène, plus la douleur parcourait sa poitrine. Ben... Il avait été celui qui la connaissait le mieux et maintenant il n'était plus là, il s'était sacrifié pour elle, sachant qu'il y avait de fortes  chances pour qu'il meure à son tour. Elle était seule. Bien sur il y avait ses amis, il lui manquait mais ils ne la connaîtrait jamais vraiment. Ils ne pouvaient comprendre la Force, pour eux ce n'était qu'un truc cool qui permettait de déplacer des objets, de se défendre. Même en leur expliquant ses préoccupations elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'aider, ils l'écouteraient bien sur mais ne pourraient lui venir en aide. Seul Ben aurait été à même de la comprendre pleinement. Ben... Elle en revenait toujours à lui décidément constata-t-elle en secouant la tête. Il lui manquait tellement. Elle avait moins de choses à faire désormais dans la ferme et du coup son esprit vagabondait et elle se mettait à penser à lui. Elle ruminait son sentiment d'injustice : Ben et elle avait eu un moment de bonheur si éphémère c'était tellement cruel ! Si seulement elle pouvait parler de tout ça avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un comme une sœur, un frère, des amis... Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait en parler à personne ; Poe, Finn, Rose étaient ses amis et comme une famille pour elle mais elle savait très bien qu'ils ne comprendraient pas même si elle leur parlaient de leur lien à travers la Force. Pour eux Ben n'était qu'un meurtrier et ils se réjouissaient de sa mort. En plus ils lui en voudrait très certainement de ne pas en avoir parler plus tôt. Non il fallait oublier cette option.</p><p>"Ressaisis toi Rey" se murmura-t-elle à elle même. BB-8 bippa une question.</p><p>"Oui, on va se mettre au travail. Pars devant je te rejoins". BB-8 bippa joyeusement et s'éloigna.</p><p>Rey se mit debout, son assiette vide à la main et s'étira en regardant les soleils. Ils étaient hauts maintenant, elle avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée là à réfléchir en regardant dans le vide au lieu de travailler sur les circuits électriques des parties d'habitation. Mais elle en avait besoin, elle avait repoussé moment depuis des semaines et il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.</p><p>Elle rentra à l'intérieur, déposa son assiette dans l'évier de la cuisine et alla se mettre en tenue de travail. Avant d'aller rejoindre BB-8, elle sortit un pull noir troué de son armoire, le porta à son nez et respira profondément. Puis elle le remit à sa place et sortit de la pièce. </p><p> </p><p>Une nouvelle journée de travail l'attendait !</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Moisture_vaporator">Vaporateurs</a>
</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Moisture_farm">Ferme d'humidité</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Lars_homestead">Ferme des Lars</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où Finn, Poe, Rose et Chewie commencent à se demander ce que fait Rey sur Tatooine...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Petit chapitre où nous retrouvons Finn, Rose, Poe et Chewie qui discutent de Rey. Je tenais à écrire ce chapitre parce que je pense que Rey n'a jamais dit à ses amis quels liens elle entretenait avec Ben.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Finn ? Fi-in ? Fi-iiiiiin ??? Hello ??? Général Poe à Général Finn tu me reçois ???"</p><p>Poe agitait la main devant Finn espérant désespérément capter son attention. Finn avait les yeux qui fixait le vide et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il releva brusquement la tête.</p><p>"Désolé mec, j'étais..."</p><p>"En train de rêvasser. On sait. On a vu." compléta Rose.</p><p>Ils étaient en train de déjeuner dans la jungle d'Ajan Kloss savourant un moment d'inactivité. Poe et Finn, étant désormais à la tête de la résistance, passaient leurs journées et une partie de leurs nuits devant les écrans de communications ou en réunions. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines ils soufflaient un peu en profitant d'un repas entre amis au lieu de manger sur le pouce ou plus généralement de ne pas manger du tout. Le lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix et le commandant Larma d'Acy avaient proposé de les remplacer quelques heures devant les consoles et ils étaient partis en proposant aux résistants qu'ils croisaient s'ils voulaient venir avec eux. Plusieurs autres membres étaient ainsi venus : entre autres Chewie et quelques pilotes de combat. L'ambiance était conviviale et chaleureuse : ils avaient apporté leurs repas avec eux, partageant les plats et boissons assis à même l'herbe. Certains s'étaient installés sous des arbres et projetaient de faire une petite sieste à l'ombre tandis que d'autres se chamaillaient en riant. </p><p>Poe, Finn, Rose et Chewie étaient assis ensemble discutant de l'actualité, une oreille toujours attentive à leurs communicateurs des fois que Connix les contacte en urgence. Bien qu'étant en repos ils ne s'étaient pas trop éloignés du centre de commandement au cas où. Finn n'avait pas tellement participé à la conversation, il avait juste répondu ou hoché la tête quand il le fallait. Ce qui avait finit par attirer l'attention de Poe.</p><p>"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?"demanda Poe la bouche pleine. "T'es bizarre depuis quelques jours, tout va bien ?"</p><p>"Ouais, nan en fait, juste je.."commença Finn en hésitant.</p><p>"...t'inquiètes pour Rey? C'est ça ?"termina Rose à sa place.</p><p>Finn souffla avec soulagement.</p><p>"Elle va bien, tu l'a entendue ce matin ? Ça avait l'air d'aller, la rénovation de la ferme avance apparemment." répondit Poe entre deux bouchées.</p><p>"Ouais j'ai entendu mais franchement vous y croyez vous ? Je veux dire qu'elle va bien et tout ça ? Ça vous semble pas étrange qu'elle s'isole comme elle le fait, sur une planète qu'elle ne connait même pas ? Ça vous choque pas vous ?" demanda Finn les mains levées en l'air oubliant qu'il tenait une fourchette.</p><p>Poe continua de mâcher en silence essuyant les débris de nourriture que Finn avait fait tomber de sa fourchette. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il croisa le regard de Finn qui attendait sa réponse.</p><p>"Oui et non. Ça me choque pas tant que ça." finit-il par répondre en s'éclaircissant la voix. "Je veux dire elle a eu beaucoup à encaisser en très peu de temps non ?" </p><p>Rose approuva d'un signe de tête, laissant Poe approfondir ses propos. Il se mit à énumérer ses arguments sur ses doigts:</p><p>"En quelques jours elle a appris qui elle était vraiment, de qui elle était la descendante et clairement je suis prêt à parier mon X-wing qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais savoir ou qu'elle aurait préféré que ses parents ne soient que des pillards ivrognes même si ça veut dire qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas. Elle a cru avoir tué Chewie, elle a du combattre Ren plusieurs fois, elle a perdu Leia qui était une famille de substitution pour elle et enfin elle a combattu Palpatine et l'a vaincu. Ça fait beaucoup pour une seule personne. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de changer d'air et de réfléchir sur ce qu'elle va faire maintenant. Comme nous tous d'ailleurs."</p><p>"Je suis pas d'accord il y a un truc qui cloche ! Elle a beaucoup encaissé ça je dis pas le contraire mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose ! Elle est plus la même depuis Exogol ! Vous avez pas remarqué qu'elle s'isolait beaucoup ces derniers temps ? Moi si et ça m'inquiète !</p><p>Dans son emportement Finn s'était levé et marchait les bras repliés derrière la tête, n'essayant plus de masquer son inquiétude. </p><p>Ils le suivirent du regard. Chewie poussa une série de petits grognements.</p><p>"Toi aussi Chewie tu t'inquiètes ?" demanda Rose étonnée. "C'est quoi le problème selon vous ? Parce que je suis comme Poe je pense que Rey a juste besoin de temps pour digérer ce qu'il s'est passé."</p><p>"Quelque chose s'est passé sur Exogol j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Elle vous a convaincu sa version de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Moi pas ! C'était trop vague, elle est arrivée sur Exogol, a trouvé l'empereur qui voulait qu'elle devienne impératrice et l'a tué. Avec un peu d'aide de la part de Ren. En gros c'est ce qu'elle nous a raconté. Sérieusement vous trouvez ça crédible ? Aucun détail, elle y était, elle l'a tué et hop ! terminé. J'ai rien dis devant elle mais j'y crois pas, il a du se passer plus de choses. L'Empereur n'a pas du se laisser tuer si simplement ! Elle nous cache ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé et c'est ça qui m'inquiète : on a survécu jusqu'ici en se faisant confiance les uns les autres, en ne se cachant rien. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle nous tient à l'écart comme ça, on est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Si chacun commence à faire des cachotteries qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer à votre avis ? Hein ?!</p><p>"Hé calme toi s'il te plait" essaya de l'apaiser Rose. "Peut être qu'elle veut juste nous protéger en nous en disant le moins possible. Tu réagirais comment si elle te disais qu'il l'a torturé ?"</p><p>"Mal c'est clair ! Je me sentirais super mal de l'avoir laissé affronter ça seule." reconnu Finn.</p><p>"Tu vois ?! Je pense que c'est quelque chose de ce genre qu'elle essaie de nous cacher, elle sait comment on réagirait" souria Rose. "Vraiment je pense qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter : l'Empereur est mort, le Premier Ordre tombe en ruines, qu'est-ce qui pourrait la menacer ?"</p><p>"Sais pas" reconnu Finn en soupirant. "Mais n'empêche j'ai une drôle d'impression à propos de tout ça. Je sais qu'elle nous a menti pour un truc au moins."</p><p>"Comment ça ?" demanda Poe en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>"Ba vous allez trouver ça dingue mais... nan oubliez ce que je viens de dire !"</p><p>"Finn tu viens de nous faire tout un discours sur l'importance de se faire confiance les uns les autres mais tu ne veux pas nous en dire plus ?! Sérieusement vieux ?!". Poe croisa les bras en faisant semblant d'être outré. </p><p>"Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire Finn" l'encouragea Rose doucement.</p><p>"Oui on ne se moquera pas promis. Au pire on te le ressortira pendant 10 ans" le nargua Poe, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.</p><p>Finn sentit l'atmosphère se détendre un peu et éclata de rire.</p><p>"Tu peux parler Mr l'épicier. Bon alors voilà quand Jannah et moi on a été récupérés par Chewie et Lando j'ai ressenti un truc dans ma poitrine, un vide immense concernant Rey. J'ai ressenti au plus profond de moi qu'elle était morte."</p><p>Finn regarda ses amis. Poe avait arrêté de manger et le regardait les yeux grands ouverts , Chewie grognait doucement et Rose semblait étonnée. </p><p>"T'as eu une intuition ? Un pressentiment ?" tenta Poe</p><p>"Nan c'était plus fort que ça, je l'ai senti dans tout mon corps et dans mon cœur j'ai su." essaya de leur expliquer Finn qui était à court de mot pour leur décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti. </p><p>"Tu veux dire que tu aurais ressenti la mort de Rey comme Leia et elle ont ressenti celle de Luke ?" essaya de clarifier Rose</p><p>"Voilà c'est ça ! " s'exclama Finn soulagé de voir qu'au moins une personne comprenait où il voulait en venir.</p><p>"Elles m'en ont un peu parlé : elles ont ressenti ça car elles sont sensibles à la Force."remarqua pensivement Rose. "Ça voudrait dire que toi aussi tu serais sensible ? C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ?"</p><p>"Je sais que ça a l'air fou"soupira Finn à l'intention de Poe et Chewie qui semblaient ne pas suivre le raisonnement de Rose.</p><p>"Ba écoute vieux avec tout ce qu'on a vu récemment ça serait pas le truc le plus fou que j'ai vu" le rassura Poe. "Après tout Rey a découvert ses pouvoirs il y a quoi ? Un an et demi ?! Pourquoi pas toi ?"</p><p>"Je sais pas Poe, c'est bizarre, je suis juste moi, un mec banal, sans passé, pourquoi la Force me choisirait-elle ?"</p><p>"T'es tout sauf un mec banal !" Poe se leva et serra les épaules de Finn, le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Dois-je te rappeler tout ce que tu as accomplis ? Tu m'a sauvé, sans toi je serais plus là. Tu nous as guidé dans StarKiller pour détruire la base. Tu as combattu Ren. Tu as tout risqué en allant à Canto Bight avec Rose. Tu as failli te faire tuer par Phasma. Tu étais prêt à te sacrifier sur Crait. Toutes nos aventures pour en arriver là aujourd'hui... Tu veux que je continues d'énumérer ou c'est bon ? T'es quelqu'un de formidable, un meilleur ami, un frère pour moi. TU M'ENTENDS ?! JE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS T'ENTENDRE DIRE QUE TU N'ES RIEN !! " </p><p>Poe avait progressivement élevé le ton pendant son argumentaire pour essayer d'empêcher Finn de l'interrompre. Finn regarda Poe ne sachant pas quoi dire, trop ému pour parler. A la place il fit un signe de tête d'acceptation et Poe le serra brièvement contre lui. Les éclats de voix avaient attiré l'attention des pilotes et certains les regardaient avec curiosité. </p><p>"C'est rien les gars vous pouvez vous rendormir, juste une petite discussion entre généraux." leur lança Poe un sourire forcé aux lèvres.</p><p>"Navrée d'interrompre mais on fait quoi maintenant ?"demanda Rose qui était en train de remballer le pique nique.</p><p>"A propos de Rey ou de Finn ?" </p><p>"Les deux."</p><p>"Ben... si on part du principe que Finn a raison, qu'il a bien senti la mort de Rey à travers la Force, ça voudrait dire que Rey est morte à un moment donné mais que soit elle a été ressuscitée par quelqu'un ou alors elle est immortelle." répondit Poe en se grattant la tête perplexe. </p><p>Chewie se mit à grogner moqueur.</p><p>"Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait que c'est pas comme ça que fonctionne la Force ?" lui répondit Rose. "Personne à part Rey pourrait nous répondre et encore c'est pas sûr."</p><p>"Si elle a été ressuscitée, vous pensez que c'est par qui ? Clairement pas l'Empereur." remarqua Poe</p><p>Chewie grogna doucement.</p><p>"Quoi ?! C'est pas possible Chewie." lui répondit Rose en secouant la tête.</p><p>"Je crois savoir à qui il pense et j'aime pas ça." Finn regarda Poe qui finit par réaliser :</p><p>"REN???! Vous plaisantez les gars là?!"</p><p>"Et qui d'autre sinon lui ? Rey l'a dit elle même il n'y avait qu'eux, l'Empereur et les loyalistes Sith et c'est surement pas l'Empereur ou ses toutous qui l'auraient ramenée."</p><p>Poe se massa les tempes, en proie à une migraine naissante : </p><p>"Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il a passé la dernière année à essayer de nous tuer tous, elle la première. Ça n'a aucun sens !"</p><p>"Je suis d'accord : TOUT ceci n'a aucun sens, c'est un bazar." approuva Rose en se relevant prête à partir. "Il vaudrait mieux qu'on poursuive cette discussion ailleurs, les autres nous regardent depuis tout à l'heure."</p><p>Poe regarda autour de lui et constata qu'elle avait raison : les pilotes qui s'étaient réveillés les regardaient du coin de l'œil.  Il essaya de deviner ce qu'ils voyaient : leurs chefs en pleine discussion qui ressemblaient de loin à une dispute vu leurs tons. Il soupira : ce n'était pas le moment que des ragots se mettent à circuler, la Résistance était encore fragile avec le Premier Ordre pas totalement détruit, il ne fallait pas que des rumeurs de tensions entre les dirigeants apparaissent. </p><p>Ils retournèrent donc au poste de commandement pour relever Connix et Larma, laissant les autres se reposer sous les arbres. S'ils n'étaient pas si préoccupés ils auraient pu apprécier le soleil qui caressait leurs peaux, le chant des oiseaux et des cascades d'eau mais ils avaient trop à penser.</p><p>"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup?" demanda Rose au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche en silence.</p><p>"J'en sais rien." répondit Poe en se passant la main sur le visage. "Si Rey a besoin d'aide elle sait où nous trouver et pour l'instant le fait qu'elle nous cache quelque chose n'est pas tellement important, la guerre est finie, on est plus en danger. Si jamais elle veut nous en parler un jour on sera là. Pour toi Finn je pense qu'il faut que tu contactes Rey et que tu lui parle, on sait jamais : si tu es doué dans la Force et que tu n'apprends pas à la gérer ça pourrait mal tourner."</p><p>"OK mais pour cette histoire de résurrection  ?"</p><p>"J'en sais rien. C'est que des conjectures. On part du principe que Finn soit sensible à la Force et que Rey nous ait menti sur pleins de trucs. Je sais pas vous les gars mais j'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater là, un X-Wing est rentré par une oreille et est sorti par l'autre. Ça fait beaucoup à ingérer d'un coup."</p><p>Chewie grogna longuement pour leur faire remarquer qu'au moins ils étaient vivants.</p><p>"Tu as raison vieux, on a été chanceux, on a pas à se plaindre pour le coup." lui répondit Finn. </p><p>L'atmosphère qui était déjà lourde s'assombrit un peu plus en pensant à tous les êtres chers qu'ils avaient perdus dans cette guerre. Ils terminèrent leur retour en silence</p><p>C'est le visage fermé qu'ils relayèrent Connix et Larma, chacun pensant à ses morts.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. If only...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Si seulement...</p><p>Si seulement ils avaient eu plus de temps...</p><p>Si seulement elle pouvait l'embrasser encore une fois...</p><p>Si seulement elle avait su ce qu'il se passerait, elle lui aurait transmis un peu de ses forces pour qu'il tienne le coup...</p><p>Si seulement elle pouvait lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour elle...</p><p>Si seulement elle lui avait répondu "Je t'aime" au lieu de se contenter de faire passer ses sentiments par la Force...</p><p>Si seulement elle pouvait changer quelque chose...</p><p>Si seulement...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLAYLIST : Le titre du chapitre fait référence à une chanson de Dove Cameron des Descendants qui (je trouve) correspond bien à la situation:</p><p>"A million thoughts in my head<br/>Should I let my heart keep listening<br/>'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line<br/>Nothing lost but something missing</p><p>I can't decide<br/>What's wrong, what's right<br/>Which way should I go</p><p>If only I knew what my heart was telling me<br/>Don't know what I'm feeling<br/>Is this just a dream?</p><p>If only I could read the signs in front of me<br/>I could find the way to who I'm meant to be<br/>If only"</p><p>Egalement : If I never know you (la bande son de Pocahontas)</p><p>If I never knew you<br/>If I never felt this love<br/>I would have no inkling of<br/>How precious life can be</p><p>And if I never knew you<br/>I would never have a clue<br/>How at last I'd find in you<br/>The missing part of me</p><p>In this world so full of fear<br/>Full of rage and lies<br/>I can see the truth so clear<br/>In your eyes<br/>So dry your eyes</p><p>[...]</p><p>If I never knew you<br/>I'd be safe but half as real<br/>Never knowing I could feel<br/>A love so strong and true</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Le circuit électronique sur lequel Rey travaillait depuis plusieurs heures et qui devait normalement fonctionner, disjoncta soudainement et envoya partout une pluie de petites étincelles. Rey grogna avec exaspération, elle avait passé toute la matinée à travailler sur les soudures du câblage électrique de la cuisine, elle était persuadée d'avoir tout assemblé et soudé correctement et pourtant ce SATANE CÂBLE VENAIT DE FAIRE DISJONCTER LE SYSTÈME ENTIER !!! Dans son exaspération Rey tapa du poing sur le câble et le mur. Elle finit par arrêter d'une part parce que ça n'arrangeait rien au câblage de se faire taper dessus et d'autre part parce qu'elle s'était abîmée le dessus du poing en frappant sur le mur, elle saignait.</p><p>En soupirant Rey s'assis par terre la tête dans les mains, BB-8 s'approcha en bippant avec sollicitude. </p><p>"Non BB-8 ce n'est rien je suis juste agacée et fatiguée. ÇA m'énerve." répondit-elle en désignant le circuit qui continuait de cracher des étincelles. </p><p>BB-8 bippa et proposa de se charger de réparer le circuit pendant qu'elle se reposait.</p><p>Acceptant l'offre, Rey laissa le petit droïde prendre en main la situation et décida d'aller s'asseoir sous le porche qui jouxte désormais la cuisine. Avec des morceau de vieux bois elle a construit une tonnelle et suspendu une toile dessus lui procurant ainsi un espace agréable à l'ombre. Assise par terre elle essaya de se calmer et de méditer. Elle essaya pendant de longues minutes de se vider la tête, de ne penser qu'à la Force, de ne faire qu'un avec elle. Mais les longues nuits d'insomnies qu'elle avait passé dernièrement l'avaient vidée de son calme, elle se sentait en permanence agacée, prête à bondir. Jusqu'ici les longues journées de labeur abrutissant dans une chaleur étouffante l'épuisaient suffisamment pour qu'elle ait un sommeil paisible, mais depuis qu'elle avait moins de chose à faire elle avait commencé à réfléchir à tous les événements et du coup son sommeil s'en ressentait : elle passait une grande partie de ses nuits à repasser et ruminer encore et encore les mêmes moments. </p><p>Elle revoyait leurs visages, leurs expressions, leurs paroles... Elle revoyait sans cesse Ben, son sourire, son visage, ses grains de beauté ; elle se rappelait la texture de ses cheveux, si doux, si soyeux. Elle revoyait leur baiser et se passait un doigt sur les lèvres à ce souvenir. Comme ça avait été doux et libérateur ! Elle avait encore en tête la sensation des lèvres de Ben sur les siennes, ses lèvres boudeuses, charnues et en même temps si douces et si sensuelles. Elle ressentait dans sa poitrine un bonheur si intense qu'il lui  faisait comme un coup à l'estomac. Parfois elle ressassait tellement qu'elle finissait en pleurs, mordant son drap ou son poing pour ne pas inquiéter BB-8 avec ses sanglots. </p><p>Si seulement...</p><p>Si seulement ils avaient eu plus de temps...</p><p>Si seulement elle pouvait l'embrasser encore une fois...</p><p>Si seulement elle avait su ce qu'il se passerait, elle lui aurait transmis un peu de ses forces pour qu'il tienne le coup...</p><p>Si seulement elle pouvait lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour elle...</p><p>Si seulement elle lui avait répondu "Je t'aime" au lieu de se contenter de faire passer ses sentiments par la Force...</p><p>Si seulement elle pouvait changer quelque chose...</p><p>Si seulement...</p><p>Leia...</p><p>Rey pensait beaucoup à elle dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Elle considérait Leia comme sa mère de substitution et pourtant il y avait tellement de choses qu'elles ne s'étaient pas dite : elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit de sa connexion mentale avec Ben. Elle aurait peut-être du, ça aurait sans doute apaisée Leia de savoir que son fils n'était pas seul, que Rey était là pour lui parler et pour essayer de le faire revenir. Bien que Leia ne l'ai jamais ouvertement exprimé Rey savait qu'elle tenait toujours à son fils et que malgré tout une petite partie d'elle espérait qu'il puisse revenir. Elle aurait du lui dire, Rey se sentait triste et en colère envers elle même : Leia avait tellement souffert sans jamais se plaindre, tellement donné et si peu reçu en retour, elle aurait du lui faire confiance. Ce qui aggravait la tristesse de Rey était le fait que peut être Leia savait et qu'elle avait juste attendu que la jeune fille lui fasse confiance et lui ouvre son cœur et ce jour n'était jamais venu. </p><p>Mais si Leia était au courant du lien entre Rey et Ben en sa basant sur son expérience de la Force elle n'en avait jamais fait mention. Devant Rey du moins. Rey regrettait de ne pas avoir été tout à fait honnête avec Leia, peut être que ça aurait été différent : ce qu'elle n'osait raconté à ses amis par crainte d'être rejetée par eux, Leia l'aurait sans doute compris et elle l'aurait soutenu. Et si elle avait été honnête avec Leia peut être qu'en retour cette dernière lui aurait parlé de ses origines.</p><p>Pourquoi m'avoir caché tout ça ? se demandait sans cesse Rey en se retournant encore et encore dans son lit. Pour me protéger ? Pour ne pas que je sois désespérée d'être l'héritière d'un monstre ? Peut être. Le simple fait de penser à l'Empereur qui tenait plus d'un cadavre qu'autre chose dégoûtait instantanément Rey et déclenchait en elle une vague de haine qu'elle essayait en vain de maîtriser. A cause de lui tous ceux à qui elle tenait avait perdu quelqu'un de cher ou était eux même morts.</p><p>Se retournant sans cesse dans son lit, elle imaginait ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle avait été élevé par Palpatine. Aurait-elle été obligée de se cacher toute sa vie comme l'avait fait son grand père ? Ou bien aurait-elle vécu dans un palais élevé en secret par des loyalistes Sith ? La seule notion de royauté qu'elle avait était Leia qui lui avait parlé un peu de sa vie sur Alderaan.  Elle avait du mal à se visualiser en princesse n'ayant aucune idée de la notion de luxe, n'ayant jamais porté que des vieux vêtements simples et mangé des rations. Lorsqu'elle essayait de s'imaginer la scène, elle n'arrivait qu'à se voir dans une des robes élégantes de Leia. Elle aurait été aux côtés de son grand père, obéissant à ses ordres, régnant sur la galaxie, tuant ceux qui aujourd'hui sont les êtres les plus chers à son cœur. </p><p>Peut être aurait-elle croisé Ben un jour : parfois elle l'imaginait en résistant comme sa mère avec le même talent politique, d'autre fois elle le voyait en as de l'aviation comme son père. Elle l'imaginait vêtu comme Han : la veste en cuir, le blaster attaché à la hanche ou à la cuisse, des mitaines en cuir aux mains. Il aurait eu un charme fou comme ça...</p><p>Mais le plus probable était qu'elle ne l'aurait sans doute jamais croisé, son cœur se serrait, rien que de l'imaginer elle en était malade. </p><p>Elle était reconnaissante envers ses parents d'avoir essayé de la cacher, ils lui avaient évité le pire.</p><p>Ses parents...</p><p>Une autre blessure à son cœur : elle ne savait rien d'eux en fin de compte. Si seulement Leia ou Luke lui en avait parlé. Elle aurait aimé savoir leurs noms, leurs histoires. Comment avaient-ils échappé à Palpatine ? Pourquoi Jakku ? </p><p>Autant de questions sans réponse et une amertume qui l'empêchait de dormir depuis des jours et qui faisait qu'elle était maintenant à bout de nerfs et de patience.</p><p>Si seulement elle arrivait à dormir ne serais-ce que quelques heures...</p><p>Si seulement elle arrivait à méditer...</p><p>Si seulement elle arrivait à converser avec Leia et Luke...</p><p>Elle avait espéré qu'elle arriverait à converser avec eux de manière régulière. Pour cela lorsqu'elle méditait de manière calme -pas ces jours ci définitivement- elle les appelait dans sa tête, les suppliant de lui répondre, cherchant leur signal dans la Force. Elle avait tant de question à leur poser et tant besoin de réponses ! Mais jamais ils n'étaient réapparus devant elle à sa grande déception. Elle était vraiment seule dans ce combat.</p><p>Si seulement Ben avait été là... Lui aurait peut être eu plus de réponses ou du moins il aurait compris ce qu'elle ressentait.</p><p>Si seulement il n'était pas mort... Si seulement Leia n'était pas morte... </p><p>Que se serait-il passé s'ils étaient revenus ensemble sur Ajan Kloss ? Déjà comment auraient-ils quitter Exogol avec seulement le vieil avion de Luke ? Rey esquivait  cette question, ils étaient une dyade dans la Force, indestructible ensemble donc ce n'était pas ça qui les auraient arrêtés. Non c'était après que ça se serait corsé.</p><p>Rey n'osait imaginer la tête de ses amis lorsqu'ils auraient vu Ben. Elle imaginait la scène : Rose furieuse, Finn bouche bée incrédule, Poe mettant en joue Ben à moins que Chewie ne s'en charge pour venger Han. Le reste des résistants remarquant peu à peu sa présence, les célébrations s'arrêtant net, la foule haineuse, les cris de vengeance et de haine... Elle pouvait presque les entendre... Lui emmené, menotté et enfermé dans un cachot pendant qu'on décidait de son sort. Elle serait restée des jours et des nuits entières devant sa cage pour être auprès de lui, ses mains enserrant les siennes à travers les barreaux. Lui essayant de rester fort malgré la fatigue, la faim et la peur pour ne pas augmenter la détresse de Rey. Et puis... la réunion avec Leia, leurs embrassades, leurs pleurs, leurs demandes de pardon respectives... Leia caressant enfin le visage de son enfant pour la première fois depuis des années, la tête de Ben enfuie dans ses bras. </p><p>Rey voyait la scène comme si c'était réel et ça ne la rendait que plus triste. Elle ne savait que trop bien que la résistance n'aurait fait preuve d'aucune clémence envers Ben, la guerre avait fait trop de ravages. Et même si elle pouvait prouver qu'il avait fait de bonnes actions sur la fin il y avait des actes qu'on ne pouvait pas effacer : Poe lui avait parlé du massacre du village de Lor San Tekka, Tuanul. Il y avait ensuite la destruction du système hosnien, Ben étant le plus haut gradé du Premier Ordre c'était sur lui que retomberait les accusations. Sans compter toutes les autres crimes de guerre : esclavagisme, vol d'enfants... </p><p>Elle aurait beau leur expliquer que Ben avait été manipulé et abusé mentalement par Snoke durant toute sa vie et que ce qu'il avait fait était le résultat d'années de tortures et de conditionnent elle doutait fortement que quelqu'un ne l'écoute.</p><p>Rey savait que Ben n'aurait pas eu la vie sauve. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que la résistance ne le laisse en vie, en exil quelque part. Et quel aurait été son sort à elle ? Elle aurait été sans doute considérée comme une traître également. </p><p>Rey avait du mal à l'admettre mais elle préférait que Ben soit mort dans ses bras qu'exécuté. Mais si seulement il n'était pas mort, il aurait eu malgré tout plus de temps ensemble.</p><p>Si seulement...</p><p>C'est généralement à ce point là de ses réflexions qu'elle finissait par sombrer dans un sommeil léger au petit matin, le visage trempé de larmes. Et c'était ainsi depuis plusieurs jours maintenant et Rey commençait à être épuisée et cette épuisement se trahissait par une frustration et une colère grandissante comme ce matin avec le câblage.</p><p>L'après-midi était bien avancée désormais et Rey était toujours assise sous la tonnelle. Elle essayait toujours de méditer mais elle n'y arrivait pas, ressassant encore et toujours. Elle essayait encore de rentrer en contact avec Luke et Leia :</p><p>"Soyez avec moi" répétait-elle sans cesse les yeux fermés. "Soyez avec moi s'il vous plait". </p><p>Mais rien. </p><p>Une série de bips enthousiastes l'interrompit. BB-8 l'appelait depuis la cuisine. Elle descendit les marches et trouva le petit droïde qui l'attendait faisant des ronds joyeux.</p><p>"Tu as tout terminé tout seul ?"</p><p>Le petit droïde bippa en lui montrant son travail. Les câblages qui lui avaient donné du fil à retordre étaient désormais invisibles, encastrés dans les murs sous des plaques. La cuisine était ainsi terminée, les appareils ménagers attendant d'être utilisés. L'ensemble ne faisait pas très moderne puisque Rey avait collecté un peu partout les équipements, certains ayant plusieurs décennies mais tout était fonctionnel et c'était ce qui importait. </p><p>Rey contempla toute la pièce : c'était officiel les travaux étaient terminés. Elle avait cru par moment qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais et pourtant la ferme était de nouveau opérationnelle. Les vaporisateurs fonctionnait à merveille, les réservoirs d'eau étaient pleins, le système électrique tournait à plein régime, l'air conditionné rafraîchissait l'intérieur... tout était en place. Demain elle commencerait à planter quelques graines dans le potager. Rey se sentit enfin chez elle pour la première fois depuis son arrivée et savoura ce moment.</p><p>"Tu as fait du bon travail, ça te dirait une séance de nettoyage ?" demanda Rey à BB-8 en souriant.</p><p>BB-8 bippa férocement approuvant tout de suite l'idée d'être nettoyé de fond en comble et de retirer les grains de sable qui étaient bloqués dans ses rouages. </p><p>Rey s'assit par terre et entreprit de nettoyer consciencieusement son ami en démontant certaines pièces pour en enlever la saleté. Par moment BB-8 bippait doucement avec satisfaction. Elle termina par une généreuse application d'huile pour rouage et vérifia ses petites antennes si fragiles. </p><p>"Et voila !!" chantonna t-elle.</p><p>"Je n'ai jamais vu un droïde aussi propre, on dirait une pierre précieuse." plaisanta quelqu'un depuis un des coins de la cuisine.</p><p>Rey sursauta et se retourna d'un coup en position de combat, les bras levés les jambes fléchies. Quelqu'un venait de parler depuis l'un des coins sombres de la cuisine, proche du cellier.</p><p>"Qui est là ?" demanda-t-elle essayant de paraître la plus impressionnante possible. "Montrez vous !"</p><p>Le cœur battant Rey vit quelqu'un s'avancer et sortir de l'ombre.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A "family" reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Je pense qu'on a tous échoué, on a une responsabilité collective.<br/>Rey, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu ressens. C'est ta compassion, c'est à dire un amour inconditionnel, qui a ramené Ben à la lumière.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'ai essayé dans ce chapitre de faire une petite réunion "familiale" entre les Skywalker. Bien que je n'aime pas particulièrement l'idée de Rey Skywalker, je voulais la faire interagir avec Leia et Luke dans ses moments de doute. </p><p>Dans ce chapitre, Leia et Luke expriment leurs regrets quant à leur relation avec Ben et tentent de consoler Rey qui commence à craquer. J'ai également essayé d'expliquer comment Leia et Luke connaissaient Rey Palpatine. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de mon explication mais je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autres qui soient satisfaisantes au vu des indices et des éléments que nous avons eu jusqu'à présent. Alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires si vous voyez d'autres choses! J'ai aussi essayé d'inclure des "jurons", dans Harry Potter ils disent "par Merlin" alors j'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose de similaire: "par la Force".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>De l'ombre émergea Luke et Leia qui riaient de bon cœur. Luke portait sa tunique blanche recouverte d'une cape brune et Leia une robe blanche recouverte d'une cape blanche dont elle avait abaissé la capuche. Ils étaient entourés d'un halo bleuté qui s'atténua à mesure que la lumière du jour les touchaient.</p><p>Rey se redressa, soulagée et heureuse de les voir après tous ses appels à travers la Force.</p><p>"J'ai l'impression de remonter le temps." remarqua Luke avec nostalgie en regardant autour de lui. "J'entends presque mon oncle Owen et ma tante Beru qui m'appellent pour dîner. Tu as tout rénové, c'est un sacré travail."</p><p>Dans la voix de Luke Rey ressent une certaine admiration.</p><p>"J'ai eu de l'aide." répondit-elle en désignant BB-8.</p><p>"Ça n'empêche que tu t'es très bien débrouillée. Tu peux être fière de toi, en tout cas moi je le suis." déclara Leia d'une voix douce.</p><p>Était-ce la voix aimante de Leia ou son regard bienveillant qui firent craquer Rey mais elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche en sanglotant et enfouie sa tête dans ses mains en pleurant.</p><p>Luke et Leia échangèrent un regard et s'assirent de part et d'autre de Rey.</p><p>"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Rey ? On a senti tes appels dans la Force, tu avais l'air tendue. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ma chérie." tenta Leia toujours avec sa voix calme et apaisante en posant une main sur celle de Rey.</p><p>Rey frissonna à ce contact et se mit à renifler :</p><p>"Je suis juste fatiguée. Je pensais qu'en travaillant de l'aube jusqu'au coucher des soleils et en évitant de trop réfléchir je pourrais continuer sans me poser de question. Mais j'avais tort, j'ai commencé repenser à tout ce qu'il s'est passé et maintenant je ne suis plus tranquille. Je ne dors quasiment plus, je passe mon temps à me demander ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais fais les choses différemment. Je me pose plein de questions et je n'ai pas les réponses. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je pensais qu'en venant ici j'arriverais à faire le point et que je réussirais à aller de l'avant et de décider ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Mais j'avais tort".</p><p>Sa voix se brisa :</p><p>"Toute ma vie n'a été qu'un mensonge, je suis la descendante d'un monstre et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour vivre avec ça. Même en ne portant pas ce nom maudit, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait partie de moi quand même, qu'il me définit. J'ai un sentiment de vide en moi, j'ai l'impression qu'en me masquant toutes ses années la vérité on m'a dépossédé de quelque chose."</p><p>"Nous aurions pu te le dire quand nous t'avons rencontré c'est vrai." reconnu Leia. "Mais je pensais que c'était mieux pour toi si tu l'ignorais. Je croyais à tort que ça ne t'apporterais rien de bon de savoir que c'était ton grand père. Tu te serais torturée l'esprit comme maintenant et ça n'aurait servi à rien. Je voulais avant tout faire confiance à ton grand cœur c'est pourquoi je t'ai enseigné ce que je savais. Tu sais si tout le monde était prédéfini par notre sang personne n'irait très loin... Luke et moi sommes les enfants de Vador. Si les gens nous avaient tenus responsables de ses crimes nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui. Et c'est applicable à beaucoup de personnes que nous connaissons. Les liens de sang ne régissent pas tout,ce qui compte ce sont nos actes et dans ce domaine tu es exemplaire."</p><p>Rey renifla, Luke aquiesça :</p><p>"Quand tu es venu sur Ach-To la première fois je n'ai pas fait le lien tout de suite entre les informations que j'avais retiré du vaisseau d'Ochi de Bestoon sur Pasaana et toi. Je savais qu'il recherchait une petite fille mais je n'avais pas plus de détails. J'ignorais qu'il voulait l'amener à Palpatine. Je ne savais même pas à l'époque que l'Empereur avait survécu, je n'ai rien senti dans la Force, il a bien manœuvré comme quand il est arrivé au pouvoir la première fois, le conseil Jedi n'avait rien vu venir. J'ai vu tes pouvoirs déjà forts sans entraînement et ton attirance pour le côté obscur j'ai commencé à me demander qui tu pouvais être : étais-tu la fille d'un puissant utilisateur de la Force ou bien venais-tu de nulle part comme mon père ? Ta signature dans le Force est complexe, elle m'a rappelé l'aura que je ressentais autour de mon neveu : cette aura en partie maléfique qui lui tournais autour et qui me rappelais celle de l'Empereur. Mais à l'époque je pensais que ce n'était pas possible, je croyais qu'il avait juste trop de Vador en lui. J'ai croisé la route de Snoke avec Ben et nous l'avons combattu. Il exaltait de lui une aura manipulatrice et maléfique, la même que Palpatine. J'ai commencé à me poser des questions : Palpatine avait eu des décennies pour avoir accès à des pouvoirs immenses et j'ai commencé à douter de sa mort. Je me suis demandé si Snoke n'étais pas un clone ou un pion géré par Palpatine en secret depuis sa cachette. J'étais résolu à chercher plus dans cette voie et j'ai averti Leia, je devais la mettre au courant au cas où mes hypothèses seraient fondées et qu'il faille avertir le Sénat. Je lui ai parlé de mon hypothèse sur l'origine de Snoke et je lui ait demandé d'ouvrir l'œil si jamais elle ressentait dans la Force quelque chose ou si elle croisait quelqu'un avec une aura particulière."</p><p>"C'est pour ça que lorsque je t'ai rencontré Rey à travers ta signature dans la Force je me suis doutée de qui tu étais la descendante." expliqua Leia.</p><p>Luke aquiesça et continua : </p><p>"S'il le fallait j'étais prêt à combattre à nouveau, et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé en pleine nuit dans le hutte de Ben, mon sabre à la main, me disant qu'il était possédé et que je devais l'éliminer. Comme tu le sais ce moment d'égarement n'a duré que quelques secondes mais ça a suffi pour que ça tourne au désastre complet. Après ça je me suis coupé de la Force et je me suis retiré sur Ach-To. Action qui, aujourd'hui je le sais, est la pire qui soit. J'aurais du prendre le problème à bras le court et me lancer à la poursuite de Ben avec Han. Tu sais tu n'es pas la seule à te demander ce qu'il se serait passé si nous avions pris d'autres décisions."</p><p>"Comment ça ?"demanda Rey.</p><p>Leia soupira en se tordant les mains :</p><p>"J'ai longtemps accusé Vador puis Snoke puis Palpatine d'avoir corrompu fils mais la vérité c'est que nous lui avons facilité la tâche Han et moi. Nous sommes en partie responsables du basculement de Ben : nous l'avons fait se sentir seul, rejeté, abandonné."</p><p>"Ce n'est pas vrai vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu pour lui." protesta Rey</p><p>"C'est gentil d'essayer de me défendre Rey mais tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Nous aurions du être plus présents comme parents. Clairement nous n'avons pas été à la hauteur et j'en ai honte. Tellement honte ! Mes parents Bail et Breha ont été des parents particulièrement aimants et je n'ai pas su être là pour mon fils. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Tout ce qui importait était ma carrière au Sénat, Han sa carrière de pilote de course puis de responsables d'écurie de courses. Toujours plus de travail, de responsabilité, de déplacements, d'engagements... Lorsqu'il était tout petit nous étions encore assez présents et puis les obligations ont commencé à s'empiler et nous avons laisser faire, persuadé qu'il était assez grand pour être seul, à la garde du personnel ou de droïdes. Alors que tout ce qu'il aurait aimé c'était passer du temps avec nous, apprendre à piloter avec son père. Il est devenu un enfant silencieux, fermé, mystérieux ; il passait parfois des jours sans parler et nous ne le comprenions pas. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Nous vivions ensemble mais nous étions presque des étrangers et ça s'est aggravé par la suite. Il avait seulement 10 ans quand nous l'avons confié à Luke, nous pensions que ce serait mieux pour lui d'apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Nous aurions du mieux lui expliquer, mieux lui promettre que nous serions toujours là, venir lui rendre visite régulièrement. Nous aurions du lui dire que ce n'était pas une punition." </p><p>La voix de Leia se brisa, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Lorsqu'elle reprit Rey fut obligée de tendre l'oreille tellement sa voix était basse : </p><p>"Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il a du ressentir, il a du vivre ça comme un abandon. Nous n'avions déjà pas le temps d'être avec lui quand il était avec nous alors lorsqu'il a rejoint le temple sur une planète éloignée nous avions encore moins le temps de lui rendre visite. Nous communiquions essentiellement par hologrammes. Et encore c'était des messages très brefs, nous échangions des banalités. Nous ne l'avons pas vu grandir, nous n'avons pas été là pour lui. La plupart du temps nous ne savions même pas où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Nous avions peur qu'il ne suive le chemin de Vador du coup nous ne lui avons rien dit à ce sujet, nous voulions attendre qu'il soit adolescent. Et nous avons sans cesse repoussé le moment : d'adolescent il est passé à jeune adulte et nous ne lui avons toujours rien dit. Je t'ai rapidement raconté comment ma carrière au Sénat s'est arrêtée après que Ransolm Casterfo ait révélé que Vador était mon père. Ça a été un grand choc mais sans doute encore plus pour lui : il l'a appris par des écrans lors d'une mission. Le fait que nous lui cachions la vérité a du lui faire croire que nous n'avions pas confiance en lui et ça été une trahison et une déception de plus pour lui. Je lui ai envoyé un hologramme pour lui expliquer pourquoi mais avec le recul je pense que ça devait avoir l'air pathétique : je pleurais, lui demandais pardon, essayant de lui expliquer mes raisons ça devait avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui essaie de réparer les dégâts je ne suis pas sure que ça ait arrangé les choses."</p><p>Rey ne sait plus trop quoi dire, elle écoute, enregistre, essayant de visualiser Ben dans sa jeunesse. Une image lui vient : celle d'un petit garçon jouant avec les dés en or du Faucon, courant dans les couloirs d'un appartement en riant poursuivi par Han qui essaie de l'attraper. Un petit garçon qui essaie d'appuyer sur les commandes du Faucon assis sur les genoux de Chewie tandis que son père regarde avec amusement et fierté. Un petit garçon qui cherche ses parents, un petit garçon qui se renferme progressivement sur lui même. Elle l'imagine avec des cheveux plus courts, les boucles brunes encadrant son visage, des yeux rieurs pas encore sérieux ni tristes ni en colère... Elle le voit jeune homme, habillé d'une tunique similaire à celle de Luke, adolescent timide, gauche,  grand et maigre qui semble avoir grandi d'un coup de 20 centimètres. Elle l'imagine essayant de construire son premier sabre, ses gestes lents et méticuleux, ses sourcils froncés sous la concentration. Elle l'imaginait s'entraîner avec sous la supervision de Luke, actionnant la lame bleue pour la première fois avec fierté.  </p><p>La voix de Leia la tira de sa douloureuse rêverie : </p><p>"Nous aurions du chercher plus précisément la cause de ses cauchemars."</p><p>"Cauchemars?"</p><p>"Oui il n'arrivait pas à dormir et Han passait des heures à le serrer contre lui le soir en lui racontant nos aventures pour essayer de l'apaiser et qu'il s'endorme. Mais même quand il s'endormait il passait des nuits très agitées, il se réveillait parfois en pleine nuit en criant. Parfois il passait plusieurs jours sans dormir du tout. Nous avons consulté des médecins qui nous ont dis qu'en grandissant ses terreurs nocturnes s'atténueraient. Effectivement ça a été le cas, il dormait mieux mais il avait encore des cauchemars ; nous n'avons pas été assez vigilants nous lui avions dit que tout le monde faisait des cauchemars. Alors que le pauvre devait déjà entendre Palpatine lui murmurer dans sa tête. Pas étonnant qu'il n'arrive pas à s'endormir : chaque nuit était un tourment."</p><p>Leia soupira avant de continuer :</p><p>"C'est pour tout ça Rey que je nous considère responsables : il a été plus facile pour Palpatine de manipuler Ben en augmentant son sentiment d'abandon, de rejet. Si nous avions été plus là ça aurait été plus difficile pour lui : Ben ne l'aurait pas écouté et ne l'aurait pas considéré comme son seul ami. Ben aurait pu lui répondre quand il lui disait que nous ne l'aimions pas, que nous voulions nous débarrasser de lui... Alors que là que pouvait-il lui répondre ? "C'est faux mes parents m'aiment, ils s'inquiètent pour moi." alors que nous ne communiquons que quelques fois par an ?</p><p>C'est pour ça Luke que je n'en t'ai jamais voulu. Ton erreur n'a fait que mettre le feu au poudre mais l'incendie couvait depuis très longtemps par notre faute."</p><p>Luke se racla la gorge :</p><p>"C'est autant ma faute : j'ai été trop occupé par ma quête perpétuelle d'artefact et la construction du nouvel Ordre Jedi pour accorder toute l'attention qu'il fallait à Ben. Oh bien sûr je l'ai entraîné, lui appris tout ce que je savais mais j'aurais du plus passer de temps avec lui non pas comme MAÎTRE mais comme ONCLE. Je n'ai pas été assez présent pour lui au temple, il restait souvent seul. Il n'a jamais été proche de mes autres élèves. D'une part il était taciturne et silencieux et d'autre part, bien que j'ai essayé de les mettre tous sur un pied d'égalité, Ben était jalousé pour ses talents. Il a toujours été en décalage avec eux. J'étais la seule personne avec qui ça allait mieux. Et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur non plus : j'aurais du lui faire plus confiance, lui donner plus de responsabilités ; je l'ai souvent traité comme un enfant, lui donnant l'impression qu'il n'était pas capable, ça a développé chez lui un sentiment d'infériorité, une envie de prouver sa valeur et ça l'Empereur a très bien su l'amplifier. Il a su augmenter le ressentiment de Ben a mon égard, amplifier les moindres de ses doutes et de ses peurs. Si j'avais été plus proche de lui, il m'aurait confié ce qu'il se passait et alors tout aurait été différent. "</p><p>Luke regarda sa sœur avec tendresse : </p><p>"Je pense qu'on a tous échoué, on a une responsabilité collective."</p><p>Leia sourit tristement. </p><p>"Pourquoi on en ait venu à parler de Ben ? On parlait de mes origines à la base..." fit remarquer Rey.</p><p>Luke et Leia échangèrent un regard entendu :</p><p>"Rey soyons honnêtes les uns envers les autres :  on sait tous les trois que ce qui te peine réellement, ce qui t'empêche de trouver la paix -plus que le fait que tu sois la descendante d'un monstre- c'est le fait que Ben ne soit plus là. C'est ça que tu regrettes le plus :  tu aurais aimé faire les choses différemment de façon à ce qu'il soit là aujourd'hui."</p><p>Leia et Luke la regardait avec bienveillance, Rey se sentait rougir malgré elle. Comment étaient-ils au courant ? Et de quoi étaient-ils au courant au juste ?</p><p>"Vous... euh... comment ?... je veux dire..."</p><p>"Je me suis doutée de quelque chose" sourit malicieusement Leia. "L'année dernière quand nous avons discuté de ce qu'il s'était passé sur Ach-To et sur le Supremacy j'ai eu l'impression que tu me cachais quelque chose. En sondant la Force j'ai compris que que ton tourment venait de mon fils, tu étais triste et déçue. Tu ne m'as pas dis exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, tu m'a menti par omission. J'ai compris que tu tenais à garder secret ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous, c'était ton jardin privé. J'ai respecté ça et attendu que tu viennes m'en parler quand tu serais prête."</p><p>"Je suis tellement désolée Leia, j'aurais du vous faire confiance. J'aurais du vous ouvrir mon cœur quand il était encore temps. Vous n'attendiez que ça." se remit à sangloter Rey.</p><p>"Ce n'est rien Rey, j'avais mes secrets aussi." la rassura Leia en lui serrant doucement la main. "J'ai compris beaucoup de chose depuis mon départ, je sais désormais ce que tu cherchais à me cacher. Je me doute que votre lien dans la Force, vous a énormément rapproché et que progressivement vous avez développé des sentiments l'un pour l'autre et même si votre histoire a été compliquée vous vous êtes finalement retrouvé. Son absence doit t'être intolérable."</p><p>Rey se remit à pleurer, entendre les choses formulées à haute voix était comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur déjà meurtri.</p><p>"Lui seul aurait pu me comprendre...Et maintenant... et maintenant... J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi." </p><p>"Ce n'est pas fini Rey." déclara Luke en lui serrant le bras. "Personne n'est parti à jamais. Nous ne sommes plus là et pourtant tu es en train de discuter avec nous. Essaie de contacter Ben dans la Force comme tu l'as fais avec nous."</p><p>"J'ai essayé mais là où je ressentais sa présence par le passé maintenant je ne ressens plus que du vide !"</p><p>"Essaie encore Rey, vous êtes une dyade dans la Force, un lien puissant extrêmement rare. L'énergie de ce pouvoir est similaire à la Vie elle même ! Ben est là quelque part et attend que tu le contactes. Reprend tes esprits, calme toi, soit ouverte à la Force, laisse ta colère de côté, prends le temps qu'il te faut pour te recentrer et quand tu seras à nouveau apaisée ré-essaie de le contacter. Il est possible de contacter tous les Jedi du passé, il ne fera pas exception."</p><p>"Vous êtes sûr ? Je veux dire il est repassé de côté lumineux mais avec ce qu'il a fait peut être ne peut-il pas apparaître, peut être que seul ceux qui n'ont jamais dévié en sont capables."</p><p>Luke secoua la tête :</p><p>"Non, tout Jedi quel que soit son parcours et ses erreurs peut apparaître du moment qu'il est assez puissant dans la Force. Mon père m'est apparu sur Endor après la guerre au côté de maître Yoda et de maître Kenobi et pourtant la liste de ses crimes était bien plus longue que celle de Ben. Ne t'inquiète pas Rey, Ben est bien assez puissant et t'apparaîtra si tu l'appelles. Nous apparaissons quand nous ressentons que le Jedi en question en a besoin et--"</p><p>"Mais j'ai besoin de lui , s'il est quelque part il le sait ! " l'interrompit Rey. "J'ai besoin de le voir, de lui parler, je ne passe pas une nuit sans penser à lui alors pourquoi POURQUOI PAR LA FORCE N'EST-IL PAS ICI AVEC VOUS ?! JE L'AIME AU POINT QUE ÇA EN DEVIENT DOULOUREUX, J'AI L'IMPRESSION QUE MON CŒUR EST EN MORCEAUX ! "</p><p>Rey s'interrompt en rougissant, c'est une chose d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un mais une autre de les avouer à la mère et à l'oncle de la personne en question. En plus elle est vaguement au courant que l'amour est prohibé chez les Jedi, il faut se garder de développer des sentiments qui pourraient se retourner contre soit, devenir trop intense et pousser à des actes répréhensibles. </p><p>Luke et Leia rit doucement avec tendresse en voyant la gêne de Rey.</p><p>"Rey, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu ressens : l'amour est un sentiment merveilleux qui donne des ailes. Il nous transcende et fait ressortir le meilleur qu'il y a en chacun de nous. C'est ta compassion, c'est à dire un amour inconditionnel, qui a ramené Ben à la lumière. J'ai toujours pensé que l'ancien Ordre Jedi avait tort de proscrire l'attachement, en ce faisant c'est une porte ouverte aux regrets et à la frustration. Si Ben t'avait connu plus tôt je pense que tout aurait été différent. Crois moi s'il n'apparaît pas c'est peut-être parce que tu n'essaies plus de le contacter." </p><p>Luke est à ce moment même l'image de l'oncle bienveillant.</p><p>Leia avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, un sourire sur ses lèvres, Rey et Luke la regardèrent rire doucement :</p><p>"Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un contrebandier. Et mon fils est tombé amoureux d'une personne qui était à l'époque une pilleuse d'épave. C'est amusant le destin."</p><p>Leia leva les yeux vers Rey : </p><p>"Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour lui Rey, il a connu quelques instants de bonheur avant de partir. Luke a raison tu dois essayer de le contacter à nouveau à travers la Force. Je sais qu'il est là quelque part, je le sens. Je suis sure qu'il finira par t'apparaître, lui parler guérira ton cœur. Et peut être qu'il a des réponses à tes questions que nous n'avons pas, notamment à propos de tes parents."</p><p>Rey esquissa un mouvement que Leia comprit tout de suite, elle ouvrit ses bras et la serra contre elle : "Ma douce enfant, si courageuse...". </p><p>Rey finit par se lever en se raclant la gorge, elle avait assez pleurer et elle ne voulait pas recommencer tout de suite.</p><p>"Une dernière chose Rey" déclara Luke en se tournant vers elle. " Si j'ai bien compris tu n'as rien dis de tout ça à tes amis je me trompe ?"</p><p>Rey avait l'impression que Luke la regardait comme Maz avec ses verres grossissants, elle répondit en détournant les yeux et en les focalisant sur le tapis posé sur le sol :</p><p>"Je n'ai rien dis. Ils ne savent même pas pour la plupart qui était Ben réellement. Je n'ai pas osé leur expliquer la connexion que nous partagions. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprend vraiment la Force et j'ai eu peur qu'ils me rejettent. Et maintenant c'est trop tard je pense, j'ai eu beaucoup d'occasions de tout leur avouer mais je ne les ai pas saisi ; ils ne voudront jamais comprendre pourquoi je tiens tant à Ben, ils ne m'écouteront pas quand je leur dirais qu'il est revenu du côté lumineux. Pour eux il n'est qu'un monstre de plus et ils penseront que je les ai trahi."</p><p>"Plus tu attends Rey plus ça sera difficile. Je suis certaine que tes amis tiennent suffisamment à toi pour te pardonner de ne pas leur avoir fait confiance. La Rébellion et la Résistance ont survécu car ses membres se faisaient confiance, ne se cachaient rien et car ils croyaient à la rédemption."</p><p>Leia était la voix de la sagesse mais Rey n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer. </p><p>"En plus ils doivent être meurtris que tu les aies quitté, ils ont encore besoin de toi."</p><p>"La guerre est finie." protesta Rey</p><p>"Oui mais les combats n'ont pas cessé pour autant et il y a tout à reconstruire. Alors je te pose la question : veux-tu être spectatrice ou veux-tu prendre ton avenir et celui de la galaxie en main ?"</p><p>C'est au tour de Leia de regarder Rey avec les yeux de Maz. Rey sait qu'elle a raison mais--</p><p>"Je ne sais pas Leia, je peux continuer à combattre mais après ce qui va suivre je ne pense pas y avoir ma place, il y aura sans doute de la politique et ça n'est pas mon domaine. J'avais l'attention de voyager de système en système et de libérer les enfants esclaves ou d'aider toute personnes ayant besoin d'aide. Je pensais aussi à chercher d'autres personnes sensibles à la Force et ensemble on pourrait faire renaître un Ordre Jedi ou quelque chose de ce genre. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire il faut que je réfléchisse."</p><p>Luke et Leia approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.</p><p>"Bien sur. Mais n'oublie pas : quoi que tu décides tes amis méritent que tu les mette au courant. On est plus fort ensemble que tout seul."</p><p>Sur ces mots, ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, Rey ne les quittait pas des yeux, voulant graver leurs images et leurs paroles dans sa tête ne sachant pas quand elle les reverraient pour la prochaine fois. </p><p>"Rey ?"</p><p>Luke regardait par dessus son épaule et lui fit un clin d'œil </p><p>"Continue ton entrainement."</p><p> </p><p>La fin de l'après midi s'écoula rapidement, Rey remonta l'escalier d'accès avec son sabre, un casque et une sphère d'entrainement de combat Marksman. Elle s'entraîna sous le regard admiratif de BB-8 qui sifflotait des encouragements. </p><p> </p><p>Au loin deux personnes regardait la séance d'entrainement en faisant en sorte que Rey ne se rende pas compte de leurs présences.</p><p>"Très beau sabre laser." commenta Luke. "J'ai rarement vu cette couleur de crystal. Mais ça fait sens je trouve :  la Force l'a guidée vers un crystal représentant le pouvoir du côté lumineux et qui était traditionnellement porté par les gardes du temple Jedi de Coruscant. Ils étaient dévoués à vie pour protéger le temple. Ils étaient extrêmement doués au combat. Même si Rey ne le sait pas encore elle dédiera sa vie à protéger ce qu'il reste des Jedi et de leurs histoires."</p><p>"D'où le fait que tu lui dises de continuer à s'entraîner" remarqua Leia.</p><p>Ils regardèrent l'entrainement de Rey en silence pendant quelques minutes.</p><p>"Elle est douée vraiment. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un : préférant l'entrainement physique à la méditation..." charria Luke, regardant sa sœur avec malice.</p><p>"Moi ?! Hé !"protesta Leia faussement indignée, la main sur la poitrine, toisant son jumeau. "J'ai progressé, c'est moi qui est appris à Rey à entrer en contact avec les anciens Jedi je te rappelle."</p><p>"Qui l'aurait cru !" pouffa Luke.</p><p>Leia partagea son rire, ça faisait du bien, ça lui rappelait les jours anciens avec Han, Chewie et Lando : ils avaient passé tellement de bons moments ensemble.</p><p>Il redevint grave :</p><p>"Malgré ton discours sur la confiance, tu lui as encore caché des choses... Pourquoi ne lui as tu pas parlé du monde entre les mondes à propos de Ben ? L'occasion était belle pourtant..."</p><p>Leia soupira :</p><p>"Je n'ai pas voulu lui faire de faux espoirs, elle souffre déjà assez. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire miroiter un possible retour de Ben et ensuite lui enlever. Ce serait cruel. Je préfère qu'elle essaie de rentrer en contact avec lui de son côté. Peut être que ça suffira..."</p><p>Ils se turent, tous les deux ne voulant dire ce qu'ils pensaient conjointement : Ben aurait déjà du revenir. Luke finit par briser le silence et exprimer à haute voix son inquiétude :</p><p>"Avec le transfert de Force que tu as fait, normalement il aurait déjà--"</p><p>"Je sais." l'interrompit Leia en se tordant les mains. "Je ne comprends pas."</p><p>"Peut être ne veut-il pas revenir ?"</p><p>"Pourquoi ça ? Rey l'attend, elle l'aime. Pour la première fois de sa vie il a quelqu'un qui le comprend vraiment, qui lui ressemble, qui l'attend quelque part. Alors pourquoi par la Force ne voudrait-il pas revenir ?"</p><p>"Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il devra faire face à des accusations, il y aura sans doute un procès. Et tout l'amour et le courage de Rey ne suffiront alors pas à le sauver !"</p><p>"D'où le fait que j'ai demandé à Rey de parler à ses amis, Poe est le chef de la Résistance désormais. Si elle arrive à le convaincre, sa parole pèsera lourd dans la balance s'il y a un jugement ! Au lieu d'être exécuté il pourrait avoir une peine de bannissement à perpétuité à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Il serait toujours coupable mais au moins il serait en vie !" </p><p>Luke soupira, les épaules de Leia s'abaissèrent, vaincue momentanément. Elle espérait tellement, elle y croyait tellement. Luke la serra doucement contre lui.</p><p>"On va tout faire pour. Mais pour l'instant je pense qu'une petite discussion s'impose avec un certain garnement."</p><p>Leia hoqueta, nerveuse :</p><p>"Et si il ne veut pas nous voir ? Ça fait si longtemps..."</p><p>"Et bien on sera fixé, de toute façon il n'a pas d'autres endroits où aller. Il sera obligé d'écouter un peu."</p><p>Ils se tournèrent une dernière fois vers là où Rey s'entraînait : la jeune fille avait mis au sol sa sphère d'entrainement et discutait avec BB-8.</p><p>"Nous garderons un œil sur elle mais je pense que ça va aller.</p><p>Elle est sur le bon chemin."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Crystal">Crystal</a>
</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://sites.psu.edu/ninoscorner/2016/09/29/light-saber-colors-explained/">Les différentes couleurs de sabres</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Sentinel">Jedi sentinelles</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Lightsaber_crystal">Sabre laser</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Marksman-H_combat_remote">Sphère d'entrainement</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A meeting isn't a meeting without Port in a Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'aborde désormais le cœur de la Résistance, leurs projets pour l'avenir pour reconstruire la république donc c'est assez dense et assez long. </p><p>⚠Le chapitre pourrait changer beaucoup : je l'ai déjà modifié avec les infos que j'ai trouvé dans le guide visuel. Mais je ne sais pas encore si tous les personnages que j'ai cité sont encore vivants après Exegol donc peut être que je serais amenée à changer des noms/histoires.</p><p>J'ai également introduit de nouveaux personnages chez les pilotes : les pilotes ayant une durée de vie particulièrement courte de manière générale, j'ai estimé qu'après Exegol il y aurait un  nouveau recrutement pour remplacer ceux qui sont décédés. </p><p>A la fin il y a un petit moment clin d'œil à un film français qui m'a toujours beaucoup fait rire 😉.J'espère que ça vous plaira !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la jungle d'Ajan Kloss.  Les bruits des moteurs avaient cessé tout comme les va et vient incessants des résistants. Tout était calme, on entendait que le bruit reposant du vent dans les feuilles des arbres et le chant de quelques oiseaux. La chaleur était moins forte et agréable. Dans le ciel, les milliers d'étoiles scintillaient. C'était une nuit parfaite pour dormir à la belle étoile, ce que plusieurs résistants avaient fait d'ailleurs :la base avait peu de grottes aménagées pour les membres et jusqu'ici ils avaient utilisé le vaisseau de commandement de Leia, le Tantive IV, pour dormir. Mais avec la destruction du vaisseau sur Exegol cette solution de repli n'était plus possible. Vu le climat agréable et l'absence de prédateur dans la jungle, beaucoup de résistants en profitaient pour passer la nuit sous les étoiles dans des camps de fortune qui commençait à prendre de l'ampleur et ressemblaient de plus en plus à de petits villages. On devinait d'ailleurs au loin les feux de camps allumés par les petits groupes. Certains continuaient de parler autour du feu, d'autres dansaient aux sons de petits instruments de musique apportés avec eux. Tous étaient détendus, insouciants. </p><p>Sauf Poe Dameron. Qui actuellement était en train de lutter contre le sommeil devant une console holographique, la tête ballottant d'avant en arrière par à-coups. Il tenait dans la main un thermos de café qui visiblement n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et qui dégoulinait maintenant sur le sol.</p><p>Un voyant sur la console s'alluma en rouge et bippa, quelqu'un contactait la base.</p><p>Poe se réveilla brusquement, achevant de renverser le reste de café.</p><p>"J'suis réveillé, j'suis réveillé."</p><p>Il appuya sur le bouton, le voyant passa au vert : </p><p>"Ici Général Poe Dameron, identifiez vous !"</p><p>"C'est Jess. On y est. Je te recontate plus tard s'il y a du nouveau."</p><p>"Bien reçu."</p><p>Poe avait du mal à se concentrer : de quoi parlait Jess ? Ah oui la mission de l'escadron noir !</p><p>"Hé Jess ?"</p><p>"Oui ?"</p><p>"Gardez un œil sur Wedge au cas où..."</p><p>"C'est prévu, Suralinda ne le quitte pas d'une semelle et elle prête à lui bondir dessus et le mordre si besoin."</p><p>Poe souria malgré la fatigue, imaginant la Squamatan montrant les crocs : </p><p>"Pas la peine de tomber dans des extrémités mais faites juste en sorte qu'il revienne en un seul morceau."</p><p>"Bien reçu. Terminé."</p><p>Le voyant s'éteignit, Poe se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil, si on pouvait encore appeler ça un fauteuil : le cuir matelassé était sans doute aussi vieux que Chewie et à demi éventré. Mais lorsque la Résistance s'était installée, elle n'avait pas eu le luxe de faire la fine bouche : on avait pris ce qu'on avait trouvé, dérobé, accepté.</p><p>Sa nuque lui faisait mal à force de s'endormir la tête renversée en arrière. Il la fit craquer de droite à gauche.</p><p>"Tu devrais faire une pause." le gronda quelqu'un dans son dos.</p><p>Poe surprit, se leva d'un coup ce qui entraîna la chute de son fauteuil.</p><p>"Relax mec ce n'est que moi." Finn s'avança près de la console les mains levées en l'air comme s'il se rendait.</p><p>Poe ramassa sa chaise et se laissa retomber dedans en se frottant les yeux </p><p>"Désolé vieux, je t'ai pas entendu arriver."</p><p>"Tu n'as dormi que quelques heures en presque deux semaines. Je peux te relayer tu sais."</p><p>"Je sais mais je préfère être là au cas où--"</p><p>"Ça te manque pas vrai ?" l'interrompit Finn en se laissant tomber sur une banquette dans un coin de la grotte.</p><p>"Mhh?"</p><p>"Piloter."</p><p>"Je sais je sais" soupira Poe. Il alla s'appuyer contre la paroi de la grotte qui s'ouvrait sur la jungle et regarda le ciel étoilé.</p><p>"J'appartiens aux étoiles." Il regarda le ciel émerveillé. "S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr et dont j'ai toujours été sûr c'est que ma vie se passerait dans les étoiles. La vitesse, les poursuites, la montée d'adrénaline, la sensation de défier les éléments, les challenges... "</p><p>Il alla s'asseoir sur la banquette où était assis Finn. </p><p>"Dès l'âge de 6 ans je savais que je serais pilote un jour comme ma mère, j'ai commencé à apprendre avec elle, sur ses genoux, dans son vieux A-wing. Je me suis dépassé pour devenir le meilleur, pour qu'elle soit fière de moi depuis là où elle est. Quand je vole elle est avec moi en permanence."</p><p>Il regarda Finn :</p><p>"Voler c'est toute ma vie. Et maintenant je suis plus ou moins cloué au sol. Le plus marrant c'est que j'ai toujours voulu prendre du galon et maintenant j'en viens presque à regretter."</p><p>"Tu regrettes quoi exactement ?"</p><p>Poe se laissa aller contre la banquette, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du toit de la grotte.</p><p>"J'ai toujours été un homme d'action et là je me retrouve à diriger depuis une console, faisant des briefing en permanence, essayant de gérer tout à la fois dans ce bazar. Je sais pas comment Leia faisait pour être sur tous les fronts quelque soient l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. J'ai encore plus de respect pour elle maintenant que je sais ce que c'est d'être le chef. Surtout quand on a un chien fou comme moi qui conteste les décisions et met sur pied des mutineries."</p><p>Finn éclata de rire.</p><p>"Elle t'aimait justement pour ça je pense. Pour être un chien fou qui finissait par se remettre en question. Bon après je dis pas que tu le faisais rapidement ni de bon cœur hein ! Plutôt après t'être pris des gifles..."</p><p>Poe ricana, se repassant la scène dans sa tête. Sur le coup il n'avait pas rit mais maintenant avec le recul il savait qu'il l'avait mérité et que ça l'avait poussé à se remettre en question. Il regretta que Leia ne soit plus là pour lui mettre des gifles. </p><p>"Elle me manque, je la connaissais depuis si longtemps. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ma mère une deuxième fois."</p><p>Finn lui tapota le genoux compatissant :</p><p>"Je la connaissais moins que toi, mais je l'admirais, c'était un géant."</p><p>"Ouais je sais pas comment elle a fait tout ce temps, lutter en permanence, sans répit."</p><p>"C'était le combat d'une vie. De SA vie" conclut Finn.</p><p>Poe acquiesça, absent. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la console qui projetait les localisations des membres partis en mission. Finn suivit son regard :</p><p>"Tu veux faire le point maintenant sur toutes les missions à la place de demain ? Comme ça tu peux dormir un peu..."</p><p>"Nan faut qu'il y ait tout le monde : Rose, Kaydel, Larma, Chewie, Beaumont, Wrobie, Maz et Ransolm. Poe énuméra sur ses doigts pour n'oublier personne. "Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on doit discuter. Ça ne pourra pas se régler cette nuit en dix minutes, on ferra ça demain." </p><p>"Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?" </p><p>Poe et Finn sursautèrent en voyant arriver Rose avec Chewie sur ses talons. </p><p>Rose attrapa un tabouret métallique qui traînait et s'installa à côté d'eux. </p><p>Chewie lui poussa quelques grognements que Poe et Finn comprirent comme étant une demande express qu'ils se poussent pour lui faire de la place sur la banquette. </p><p>"Alors les garçons on ne dort pas ?"</p><p>"Pas vraiment." réussi à répondre Poe, compressé entre Finn et Chewie, la joue coincée dans sa fourrure.</p><p>"J'ai entendu que tu parlais d'une réunion ?"</p><p>"Tout le monde n'est pas là. Poe veut réunir la chaîne de commandement, enfin ceux qui ne sont pas en mission." répondit Finn à la place de Poe qui était occupé à se débattre avec Chewie. </p><p>"Ça peut s'arranger ça." Rose se leva.</p><p>"Rose attend, c'est le milieu de la nuit. On peut pas--"</p><p>"Depuis quand être résistant c'est dormir sur ses deux oreilles pendant 8 heures standard ?" Rose toisait Finn. "Il ne faut pas se relâcher, c'est encore loin d'être fini. Tu viens m'aider Chewie ?"</p><p>Chewie, actuellement engagé dans une bataille de regard avec Poe, finit par se lever et suivre Rose en grognant.</p><p>Poe et Finn les regardèrent partir. Poe se tourna vers Finn:</p><p>"Elle va vraiment aller les réveiller ?"</p><p>"Euh oui je crois qu'elle va vraiment le faire."</p><p> </p><p>Et effectivement quelques minutes plus tard Rose réapparu entraînant dans son sillage Kaydel, Larma et Wrobie. Larma se frottait les yeux et essaie d'attacher son bandeau dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Kaydel avait l'air un peu hagard. Wrobie quand à elle ne s'embarrassa pas des formalités : </p><p>"J'espère qu'il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle tu nous réveilles Dameron sinon--"</p><p>Wrobie bien qu'étant lieutenant s'adressait toujours à Poe avec informalité, déjà parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux pilotes et surtout parce que Wrobie avait toujours sur le cœur l'erreur de jugement de Poe qui avait coûté la vie à tous ses compagnons de l'escadron Cobalt. Poe laissait faire, il savait qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire pour se faire pardonner ses erreurs par tous et par ailleurs il savait que Wrobie, bien qu'étant "grande gueule", lui était néanmoins loyale.</p><p>Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre Chewie réapparu accompagné de Maz, Ransolm et Beaumont.</p><p>Maz était occupée à se mettre de la pommade autour des yeux. Ransolm, bien qu'il soit le milieu de la nuit, s'était enveloppé dans une élégante cape qui lui donnait l'air d'être à nouveau le sénateur qu'il avait été, prêt à aller à ses obligations mondaines. Beaumont quand à lui conversait avec Chewie à propos de techniques stratégiques pour Dejarik.</p><p>Ransolm sourit à Poe :</p><p>"Quand un wookie vient vous réveiller on est obligé de le suivre. Il se passe quelque chose Général ?"</p><p>Poe leur laissa le temps d'attraper un tabouret ou de s'adosser contre les parois de la grotte avant de commencer : </p><p>"Bon déjà merci d'être là et--"</p><p>"On ne nous a pas vraiment laissé le choix." rappela Maz qui maintenant s'étalait de la pommade sur les mains. Pommade qui sentait très fort l'ammoniaque et Poe se demanda si Maz n'avait pas apporté avec une des lotions faites à base d'excréments de félins qu'elle utilisait sur Ephemera. Vu la tête dégoûtée de Finn et Larma il supposa que oui.</p><p>"Mais quand mon fiancé me demande..."</p><p>Chewie émit un son qu'on pouvait qualifier de rire. </p><p>"Bon à la base je voulais faire cette réunion demain matin mais Rose nous a persuadé Finn et moi de la faire maintenant vu que nous étions réveillés. Au programme : un point sur les missions en cours, un autre sur la situation actuelle et enfin le dernier point le plus important : l'organisation de la résistance. Des questions ? Ransolm ?"</p><p>"Je ne devrais pas être ici, je ne fais pas partie de la chaîne de commandement, je ne suis pas gradé. Je suis très honoré mais je pense que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire."</p><p>"Leia estimait que vous aviez toutes les qualités pour nous rejoindre, vous avez un vrai leadership. C'est ce dont nous avons essentiellement besoin maintenant que le Premier Ordre est vaincu." </p><p>Ransolm ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et se rassit. Poe attendit et vu que Ransolm ne semblait plus vouloir le contredire il continua : </p><p>"Pour commencer, les missions." Le lieutenant Connix se leva et projeta un hologramme indiquant qui était en mission avec quels vaisseaux. </p><p>Poe décida de commencer par les nouvelles les plus récentes :</p><p>"Actuellement Suralinda Javos et Jessika Pava de l'escadron noir accompagnent Wedge Antilles et trois équipes de forces au sol sur Exegol afin de rechercher d'éventuels survivants et restes de corps. Ils relaient sur place l'équipe qui y est depuis une semaine. J'ai eu Jess tout à l'heure ils sont bien arrivés, elles surveillent Wedge de près."</p><p>Poe surprit le regard qu'échangeait Wrobie et Maz. Il soupira :</p><p>"Je sais : il n'y a aucune chance qu'on retrouve les restes de Snap. Mais--"</p><p>"On sait Poe." le coupa Rose. "Tu ne pouvais pas t'opposer à Norra et Karé." </p><p>Tout le monde baissa la tête, chacun se rappelant la douleur quotidienne des deux femmes. Leurs détresses avaient poussé Poe et le conseil à accorder à Wedge d'aller sur Exegol chercher d'éventuels restes. </p><p>Poe ravala ses larmes avec difficulté : </p><p>"Quand on est pilote on s'attend toujours à partir, à perdre ses amis. Ce qui est dur c'est qu'il soit mort à la dernière bataille après avoir survécu à toutes les autres." </p><p>Finn compatissait, il savait ce que ça faisait de perdre un frère d'arme, quelqu'un avec qui on avait été en mission et en entrainement depuis des années. </p><p>"Dreanna Conunda et Gandris Dyun seront donc de retour demain avec le Fortitude et leurs camarades, ils ont récupéré quelques débris de vaisseaux et du matériel électronique mais rien de plus. Ils en ont profité pour commencer une cartographie des lieux."</p><p>"On est toujours preneur de matériel, ça pourra toujours servir." remarqua Rose, en temps que capitaine dans la section d'ingénieur elle ne refusait jamais un bonus de matériel afin de compléter l'équipement hétéroclite et usagé que possédait la Résistance.</p><p>"Dès qu'ils arriveront, le chargement sera tout à toi et à ton équipe." approuva Poe. "Ensuite nous avons eu des nouvelles de l'ambassadeur Yendor."</p><p>Le commandant Larma d'Acy prit la relève : "L'ambassadeur Yendor a réussi avec l'aide du peuple Twi'lek à reprendre leur planète Ryloth des mains du Premier Ordre."</p><p>Cette annonce fut accueillie avec des exclamations appréciatives. Ransolm Casterfo semblait particulièrement content. </p><p>"Avec l'Autorité de Défense de Ryloth ils ont réussi à faire plier la capitale Lessu. Ils n'ont pas essuyé de pertes, juste quelques blessés mais rien de sérieux. L'ambassadeur souhaite rester sur place pour aider à la reconstruction de leur gouvernement indépendant et guider son peuple pour reprendre en mains sa destinée. </p><p>"Il aura du pain sur la planche." fit remarquer Ransolm. "Leur planète a été spoliée par l'Empire puis par les Hutt et les Red Nikto et le Premier Ordre n'a pas dû arranger la situation. Lors de notre mission avec Leia il y a plusieurs années de ça, tous leurs documents étaient écrits à la main sur du parchemin, pas de technologies, pas de droïdes car ils n'en n'ont pas les moyens. L'occupation par le Premier Ordre a du stopper les avancées que Yendor avait réussi à concrétiser."</p><p>"Son fils Charth, en revanche, va revenir dès que possible avec des amis pilotes. Il souhaite continuer le combat auprès de nous afin d'honorer la mémoire de sa sœur décédée Hahnee. "</p><p>"Je l'aime bien celui là, il pilote bien, ce serait bien de l'incorporer de manière permanente." Wrobie regarda Poe, qui lui fit signe qu'on en discuterait plus tard.</p><p>Larma finit le point sur la situation à Ryloth :</p><p>"Yendor nous a précisé qu'ils avaient fait des prisonniers : des simples troopers et quelques officiers. Le Premier Ordre n'avait pas laissé une grande force militaire sur place, ils avaient considéré que la planète n'en valait pas la peine. Il nous assure de sa loyauté et a précisé que si jamais nous avons besoin d'aide, l'autorité de défense se fera un plaisir de nous soutenir."</p><p>"Ça nous fait des forces de moins c'est pas trop le moment..." fit remarquer Finn en secouant la tête.</p><p>"On ne peut pas empêcher les gens de vouloir rentrer chez eux et de nous quitter Finn, on ne force personne." objecta Rose. </p><p>Le lieutenant Connix se leva à son tour pour faire son rapport : </p><p>"Heureusement nous devrions avoir bientôt des nouvelles recrues venant de Mon Cala. Le colonel Aftab Ackbar est en effet en train de reprendre contrôle de sa planète natale avec ses escadrons de B-wing. Il progresse lentement , les combats sont difficiles car des sympathisants du Premier Ordre cachent dans la population. Il espère pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de Dac City d'ici deux ou trois jours. Il s'attend à y rencontrer l'opposition des troupes de stormtroopers mais aussi de certains généraux mon calamari et quarren qui s'opposaient initialement à entrer en guerre et pour ce faire avaient contacté le Premier Ordre afin de s'attirer leurs bonnes grâces en dénonçant la présence de résistants l'année dernière."</p><p>Rose fronça les sourcils au souvenir de leur mission avec Leia sur Mon Cala, elle ne supportait pas la trahison quelle qu'elle soit.</p><p>"S'il le faut le colonel est prêt à mettre eu point une mission secrète afin de se rendre auprès du roi Ech-Char et le convaincre d'intervenir personnellement auprès de ses généraux et commandants afin d'obtenir leurs reddition."</p><p>"Son père serait tellement fier de lui." soupira Larma</p><p>Poe se tourna vers Kaydel :</p><p>"Contacte le et dis lui que s'il a besoin de renforts aériens on peut lui en envoyer."</p><p>Kaydel approuva, rajouta quelque chose sur sa tablette tactile et se rassit. </p><p>Finn se leva :</p><p>"A mon tour ! Juste quelques nouvelles du général Calrissian et de Jannah. Avec sa compagnie ils ont libéré les chantiers navals de Fondor des garnisons de troopers. En remerciements ils vont nous envoyer des vaisseaux de combats et des pièces détachées."</p><p>"Ça c'est cool ! " s'exclama Wrobie avec enthousiasme. "On va enfin avoir autant d'avions que de pilotes. J'ai entendu dire que les nouveaux X-wing sont déments ! Il parait que leur propulsion a été augmentée par--"</p><p>"Wrobie <em>s'il te plait</em> pas maintenant !" la supplia Poe.</p><p>Wrobie leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstient de répondre. Finn se rassit et Beaumont qui jusque là était resté silencieux sorti de l'ombre et s'avança.</p><p>"Récupérer des planètes éloignées est déjà un bon début mais je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi : il faut plus. Il faut que des planètes majeures soient libérées ou officialisent leur soutien à notre cause afin que la situation évolue significativement. Naboo est désormais officiellement à nos côtés. J'ai envoyé des espions sur des planètes qui adhéraient au parti Centriste du Sénat et qui souhaitaient secrètement le retour d'un Empire. Avec l'aide du sénateur Casterfo nous avons ciblé en priorité certaines planètes pour leurs rôles historiques, stratégiques et économiques. Nous sommes actuellement en train de compiler des informations afin de savoir si le Premier Ordre est toujours sur place et si oui avec quelles forces."</p><p>Chewie l'interrompit et poussa une série de grognements.</p><p>"J'aimerais bien Chewie mais je doute que le soulèvement populaire soit très utile si en face il y a une armée. Ce genre de personnes est capable de tirer sur son propre peuple."</p><p>Beaumont repris son exposé :</p><p>"Nous avons commencé par Hevurion. Le sénateur qui la représentait, Erudo Ro-Kiintor, a secrètement comploté avec le Premier Ordre en échange de larges sommes de crédits. "</p><p>"Je me souviens de ça." interrompit Poe. "Leia nous avait envoyé avec l'escadron Rapier pour essayer de récupérer des preuves sur ses liens avec Hux et Snoke."</p><p>"Tout à fait." acquiesça Beaumont. "D'après les communications que nous avons captées il semblerait que la planète serve de base à plusieurs escadrons de troopers. Mes espions m'ont rapporté également la présence de certains officiers supérieurs. Capitaine, commandant et peut être même un général."</p><p>"Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là celui là ?"demanda Wrobie.</p><p>"Si ça s'avère exact, il s'est rendu en personne auprès des sympathisants afin de conclure un marché pour inclure une base sur la planète. Et d'après mes informations le Sénateur Ro-Kiintor serait toujours en vie."</p><p>Ransolm Casterfo serra les poings, il avait été trahi et injustement accusé de meurtre et parmi les nombreuses personnes qui lui avaient tourné le dos tout en le sachant innocent il y avait Ro-Kiintor.</p><p>"Impossible ! " interrompit Maz. "Tout le Sénat a été réduit en poussière quand Hosnian Prime a été détruit !"</p><p>"D'après mes sources, le Premier Ordre aurait averti secrètement ses contacts sur place. Ils ont apparemment tous quitté la ville juste avant la catastrophe."</p><p>"T'es en train de nous dire que ces personnes savaient et qu'elles sont parties sans rien dire, laissant des millions de gens se faire tuer ?" Finn été écœuré. Le dégoût et la consternation se peignirent sur son visage lorsque Beaumont acquiesça.</p><p>"Ces personnes ne sont pas pires que le Premier Ordre." chuchota Rose, la voix tremblante. </p><p>"On leur fera payer." lui promis Poe en lui serrant la main. Il fit signe à Beaumont de poursuivre.</p><p>"La planète Kuat, connue pour avoir massivement approvisionné l'Empire de ses navires semble avoir passé le même type d'accord avec le Premier Ordre. Les chantiers sont surveillés par des soldats et des officiers de rangs de moindre importance. Ils sont peu nombreux, la majorité des tâches est effectuées par des autochtones."</p><p>"Prochaine mission donc ?"demanda Wrobie.</p><p>Poe et Finn se consultèrent du regard puis : </p><p>"On va envoyer un message à leur gouvernement leur indiquant que nous pourchassons le Premier Ordre et que nous leur laissons la possibilité d'agir eux-mêmes avant que nous débarquions."</p><p>"Le satellite artificiel Orinda serait intéressant aussi. C'est un de leurs dépôts de fuel, il n'est quasiment pas gardé. Beaucoup de sympathisants ont fui, notamment le sénateur Fatil"</p><p>Ransolm tressaillit de nouveau, depuis plusieurs minutes il avait l'impression d'assister à une réunion du parti avec tous ces noms évoqués devant lui. Le passé défilait devant ses yeux.</p><p>"Parfait ! "aboya Wrobie. "On entre, on ressort, on siphonne le réservoir comme ça les éventuels restes de l'Ordre iront ailleurs !"</p><p>Beaumont continua imperturbable :</p><p>"J'ai également envoyé des éclaireurs sur Arkanis car sa sénatrice Carise Sindian a beaucoup joué dans la chute de la Nouvelle République et la sécession des planètes centristes. Ils m'ont rapporté qu'aucune présence militaire particulière n'étaient à noter. Ce qui est assez surprenant. Apparemment la planète s'est un peu dissociée du Premier Ordre après Hosnian Prime. D'ailleurs personne n'aurait revu les officiels. Ils se cachent à ce qu'il parait. </p><p>"Trop peu, trop tard !" s'exclama  Kaydel en secouant la tête, les sourcils levés. "Il ne suffit pas de dire 'Désolé nous ne voulions pas ça.'"</p><p>"D'un point de vue objectif militaire et stratégique je pense qu'on peut la laisser de côté pour l'instant, ça nous intéressera plus tard quand il y aura des procès sur les responsabilités." fit remarquer Larma.</p><p>"Ça va Sénateur ?" demanda Maz. Elle regardait Ransolm à travers ses verres grossissants, ses yeux démultipliés.</p><p>Ransolm secoua la tête en signe de dénégation : </p><p>"Entendre ce nom... après toute ses années..."</p><p>"On rétablira votre nom. Je vous le promet." déclara solennellement Poe. "Leia me l'a fait promettre."</p><p>Ransolm cligna des yeux et détourna le regard:</p><p>"Leia... j'ai sali sa réputation et malgré tout ça..."</p><p>"Elle croyait aux secondes chances." affirma catégoriquement Poe. "Et nous aussi ! Beaumont d'autres informations ?"</p><p>"Oui à propos de Coruscant, j'ai particulièrement insisté dessus sachant à quel point la ville avait été importante pour l'Empire. La planète semble s'être tenue à l'écart depuis Hosnian Prime, cependant il y a des rumeurs comme quoi certains officiets de l'Ordre se retrouvent dans des bars la nuit pour faire des plans,recruter pour des milices. Je ne peux pas confirmer encore, j'en serais plus bientôt."</p><p>"Ok on garde à œil dessus. Quoi d'autre ?"</p><p>"Pour finir j'aimerais parler de Corellia. Il semblerait qu'il y ait encore une forte présence de l'Ordre sur place. Nous n'avons pas encore un dénombrement précis mais ils ont renforcé leur présence après notre mission de l'année dernière. Il y aurait beaucoup de troupes pour garder les chantiers mais surtout du personnel administratif."</p><p>"Je pense que tes contacts devraient se mettre en relation avec le Collectif pour avoir plus d'informations. Ils sont bien organisés et pourraient nous prêter main forte." proposa Poe.</p><p>"T'es sûr de ça toi ?" demanda Finn.</p><p>"Je ne les aime pas trop non plus mais ils sont efficaces. Même si leurs coûts sont... excessifs." répondit Poe avec amertume en se rappelant Nifera Shu qui avait vidé sans vergogne les crédits de la Résistance en échange d'un abri alors même qu'ils venaient de lui sauver la vie. </p><p>"Entendu, je leur passerais le message." acquiesça Beaumont. "Voilà j'en ai fini."</p><p>Poe se leva :</p><p>"Bon si on récapitule : en premier on contacte Kuat et le cas échéant on lance un raid pour déloger l'Ordre." Kaydel se leva et commença à lister les objectifs sur un hologramme.</p><p>"Parallèlement on peut lancer le raid sur Orinda. C'est rapide. Et on surveillera la situation sur Corellia et Coruscant tout en attendant des nouvelles de Mon Cala et de Ryloth et de Hevurion. Et on attend aussi le rapport de l'expédition d'Exegol."</p><p>Poe se passa les mains sur les yeux. Depuis combien de temps parlaient-ils ? Il aurait bien besoin de café...</p><p>Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées Maz se leva brusquement en annonçant :</p><p>"Je vais faire du café parce que sinon je jure par la Force que je vous force tous à vous étaler de ma pommade sur la tête si vous continuer à parler sans répit. Surtout toi <em>flyboy." </em>ajouta-t-elle en direction de Poe.</p><p>"Pourquoi toujours moi ?"lui répondit-il faussement outré.</p><p> </p><p>La pause leur fit du bien, ils ne se sentaient pas reposés pour autant mais ils étaient prêts à attaquer un nouveau round de discussions. </p><p>"Bon très bien, avec tout ce qu'on a abordé je pense que c'est la bonne approche pour vous parler de ... comment pourrais-je appeler ça ? Euh... de perspectives ?" Poe tenta.</p><p>Larma fronça les sourcils : "Perspectives ?"</p><p>"Oui je ne sais pas vous mais je trouve que plus on avance moins on voit où on va. Du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai. Peut être est-ce parce qu'on était persuadé de perdre qu'on a pas préparé l'avenir mais là plus ça va plus on avance dans un chaos."</p><p>Poe fit une pause et les regarda :</p><p>"Je veux dire, on libère les planètes OK, d'accord ça va nous prendre des mois peut être plus. Et après ? On traque ce qu'il reste du Premier Ordre ou du Dernier Ordre quelque soit son nom, on fait des prisonniers et après on en fait quoi ? Il n'y a plus de loi dans la galaxie, plus de République."</p><p>"Faut restaurer la République alors." déclara Wrobie comme si c'était logique tout en buvant son café.</p><p>"Oui mais comment ?J'ai l'impression qu'à l'heure actuelle c'est chacun pour soit, tout le monde attend dans son coin, en regardant ce qu'il se passe. Et restaurer une République sous quelle forme ? On en a déjà eu une nouvelle et ça a échoué et pourtant tout le monde avait dit après l'Empire 'Plus jamais ça' or rien n'a empêché la montée du Premier Ordre." </p><p>"La Nouvelle République était beaucoup trop laxiste, elle était victime d'elle même."approuva Ransolm. "Lorsque j'étais encore au Sénat chaque question qui aurait pu être réglée en quelques heures prenaient des journées entières de tractations, de débats futiles. Les Sénateurs passaient leurs temps à pinailler sur la forme et non le fond, à intriguer pour leurs intérêts personnels. C'est la chancelière Mon Mothma qui avait réussi à maintenir un équilibre et une rigueur au Sénat. Après son départ, il n'y avait plus de leader avec un vrai charisme qui faisait le consensus autour de lui et le Sénat s'est rapidement divisé entre Populiste et Centriste avec les conséquences que vous savez."</p><p>Tous approuvèrent, conscient de l'enjeu. </p><p>"Je pense que ce qui s'impose c'est rassembler les personnages influents à notre cause et ensuite œuvrer pour la création d'une République plus forte. Ce n'est qu'une fois que la République sera proclamée qu'on pourra avancer sur les questions de fond telles que le sort des prisonniers ou l'établissement d'un procès. Des voix se sont déjà élevées pour demander le retour de la République, il faut en profiter, il faut que nous rallions des personnes à notre cause avec des propositions, des projets de loi, une idée d'avenir. Et surtout il nous faut un porteur de projet charismatique, que ce soit un homme ou une femme il faut que les gens s'identifient à lui et lui fassent confiance." </p><p>En disant ça Ransolm se tourna vers Poe. Poe regarda autour de lui, tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur lui :</p><p>"Moi ?! Non ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis pas fait pour être un diplomate, même si j'essaie de m'améliorer je suis de base quelqu'un qui fonce dans le tas. Je ne suis pas fait pour des négociations feutrées, pour manier la langue de bois, pour faire des ronds de jambes... Ce ne sera pas moi ! Déjà que je considère que ma place n'est pas à être général alors ce n'est pas pour devenir le candidat à la restauration de la République. Je peux soutenir la cause, apporter mon soutien et ma voix mais je ne suis pas capable d'être plus que ça. Désolé."</p><p>Maz brisa le silence qui venait de s'abattre sur le groupe : </p><p>"C'est bien de savoir reconnaître ses limites Poe. On va peut être arriver à faire quelque chose de toi finalement."</p><p>Poe se retient de rire.</p><p>Finn  lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule :</p><p>"Merci de te défiler vieux ! Je vous préviens ça sera pas moi non plus !"</p><p>Rose, Larma, Wrobie, Kaydel secouèrent la tête d'un air de dire "moi non plus". </p><p>"J'ai d'autres plans, je pensais que peut être je partirais libérer des enfants esclaves comme sur Canto Bight. Pas tout de suite mais quand les choses se seront calmées." expliqua Rose.</p><p>"J'ai un charme fou, tout le monde le sait. Je serai la candidat rêvé." plaisanta Beaumont en faisant rire tous le monde. "Blague à part j'ai une idée du candidat parfait. Encore jeune, dynamique, vrai leadership, une connaissance approfondie de la sphère politique..."</p><p>Tout en parlant Beaumont avait pivoté de façon à se retrouver face à Ransolm qui écarquilla les yeux :</p><p>"Sérieusement ? Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis toujours considéré comme un assassin, un comploteur et un traître ? Vous pensez vraiment que les gens vont me faire confiance ? J'aurais à peine ouvert la bouche qu'on ressortira mes crimes ! Je ne peux pas vous représenter, je ternirais votre image."</p><p>"Il suffit de prouver votre innocence." avança Rose. "C'est Carise Sindian qui a monté le complot contre vous c'est bien ça ?"</p><p>Ransolm approuva d'un signe de tête, le regard noir.</p><p>"Il y a une liste de criminels recherchés qui est en train d'être mise en place par les systèmes libres de la galaxie : des officiers du Premier Ordre, des financiers, des politiciens les ayant soutenu... Il faut pouvoir justifier leur mise sur la liste mais une fois que c'est fait on a la liberté pour les rechercher pour les interroger."</p><p>"Combien de temps ça prendrait de la mettre sur la liste ?" demanda Poe.</p><p>"Je peux le faire en quelques minutes." répondit Larma. "Il me faut juste un descriptif, un visuel, la justification et la dernière localisation connue."</p><p>"La localisation mes hommes peuvent s'en charger." déclara Beaumont. " Je vais leur dire de ne pas la quitter des yeux, elle se cache mais je pense qu'elle essaiera de s'enfuir quand elle apprendra qu'elle est sur la liste."</p><p>"Super ! Ransolm si on arrive à avoir ses aveux vous en êtes ou pas ?"</p><p>Ransolm se leva :</p><p>"Si mon nom est lavé alors je remplirais fièrement ce rôle avec honneur." déclara-t-il solennellement.</p><p>"Ça c'est parlé ! "applaudit Maz. "Vous m'excuserez quelques minutes il faut que je vous donne quelque chose. Chewie tu peux venir s'il te plait ?"</p><p>Ils regardèrent Maz partir intrigués puis se replongèrent dans la réunion.</p><p> </p><p>"Bon dès que Maz revient on arrêtera la réunion." proposa Poe. "Mais avant je vous demande de revenir ici demain il faut qu'on lance les différentes missions dont on vient de parler et surtout que nous restructurons nos effectifs."</p><p>"Comment ça ?" s'inquiéta Larma, les sourcils froncés.</p><p>Poe soupira :</p><p>"On ne peut pas continuer comme ça avec les anciens escadrons qui sont quasiment décimés à part un membre ou deux et les nouvelles recrues qui n'en font qu'à leurs têtes. </p><p>Finn approuva : </p><p>"Il a raison, on connait à peine les nouveaux, ils nous ont rejoints mais ils font ce qu'ils veulent quand ils veulent. On a fait des réunions pour rencontrer tout le monde mais certains ne sont pas venus, tous les jours j'ai l'impression de voir de nouvelles têtes qui sortent de la jungle. En ce moment il y en a plusieurs qui dorment dehors et je ne suis prêt à parier qu'ils n'ont pas leurs communicateurs, ils ne seront même pas s'il y a une alerte."</p><p>Kaydel regarda Larma qui n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincue :</p><p>"Il n'a pas tort, il faut resserrer les vis. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas l'idée que la Résistance perd en efficacité et que ce que vous aviez construit avec Leia doit être amélioré mais on en a vraiment besoin maintenant après il sera trop tard."</p><p>Larma finit par incliner la tête vaincue. "Qu'est-ce que vous proposez Général ?"</p><p>Poe respira un grand coup : "Un briefing demain avec remontage de bretelles. On en profitera pour annoncer les nouvelles affectations et les prochaines missions."</p><p>Il se tourna vers Wrobie :</p><p>"Maintenant qu'on a augmenté les effectifs on va pouvoir reformer des véritables escadrons avec des membres assignés et non plus décider au hasard qui vole avec qui. On sera plus efficace ainsi. Si tu es d'accord j'aimerais qu'on travaille ensemble sur cette question de réaffectation."</p><p>Wrobie parut surprise de ce témoignage de confiance.</p><p>"OK on commence par quoi ? "</p><p>"Je pensais demander à Aftab quand il sera là de reformer l'escadron Cramoisi avec ses B-wing et ses StarFortress."</p><p>"Bonne idée, ça nous fera un bon escadron de bombardier ! Ensuite ?"</p><p>"Shriv Suurgav commande toujours l'escadron Dross, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps encore, il voudra peut être retourner à sa retraite. Mais en attendant il a sous ses ordres Pacer Agoyo, sa nièce Zay Versio, Wesson Dove et sa femme Raidah Doon. Je lui demanderais s'il ne veut pas changer le nom de l'escadron en Inferno ou Phantom vu que certains sont d'anciens pilotes de ces escadrons. Il leur faut un membre en plus suite au décès de Sanrec Stronghamer."</p><p>"Pourquoi pas Teza Nasz ? Elle a plus ou moins opéré seule depuis l'année dernière en se raccrochant à un groupe ou à un autre, ça serait bien de l'incorporer de manière permanente." proposa Kaydel qui faisait défiler les fiches des différents pilotes.</p><p>Poe et Wrobie semblaient indécis. Kaydel insista : "Je sais qu'elle a un caractère particulier mais ça s'arrangerait si elle n'était pas assimilée en permanence à son statut d'ancienne tueuse impérialiste."</p><p>Poe finit par céder : "D'accord on va faire un essai. On lui proposera demain et on verra ce qu'elle décidera. Bon ensuite ?"</p><p>"L'escadron Bleu. Il ne reste que Yolo Ziff. Je pense le nommer commandant et recruter parmi les nouveaux de quoi faire son équipe."</p><p>"Il va adorer ! Combien vous pariez que d'ici deux jours on a une nouvelle affiche de propagande de lui se mettant en scène ?!"</p><p>Tout le monde éclata de rire, les talents de dessinateur de Yolo étaient bien connus ; il avait beaucoup aidé la Résistance en faisant des documentaires sur les exactions du Premier Ordre.</p><p>" Ok je pense qu'on peut mettre sous ses ordres les jumelles Tara et Ies Ile Duncan. Elles viennent de Naboo, elles volaient dans des N-1 et sont plutôt douées. Elles se disent capables de voler avec n'importe quoi. De Naboo également Shasa Zaro, notre artiste-décoratrice de casque. Elle est en Y-wing. Elle volent en alliée avec Lega Fossang. Il y a aussi  Merl Cobben en A-wing. Je pense que ça serait bien de le mettre en bleu en hommage à Tallie. </p><p>"Bien. L'escadron Farrell, les pros des A-wing. J'avais pensé y affecter Merl mais tu as raison. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?"</p><p>"Mipeoy Arpuil et Andducrn Gransed'Hosnian Prime et Oicducpe Jaanil de Jakku".</p><p>"Je connais les deux premiers mais le dernier..."</p><p>"Il manque d'expérience, il a appris plus ou moins tout seul sur de vieux avions."</p><p>"Bon on va lui laisser sa chance. On peut rajouter Daulu Duar, Luoyes Ardui, Lucdauoy Blanil." Il désigna les trois  sur les hologrammes que projetaient Kaydel. Il y avait un Abednedo et deux humains. "Ce sont des anciens des torches de Tallie ils sont vraiment bons et de ce que j'ai pu voir c'est des fortes têtes."</p><p>"Et ça, ça te plait pas vrai ?" le taquina Wrobie.</p><p>Poe sourit, décidément il fallait qu'il travaille plus souvent avec elle, il commençait à l'apprécier.</p><p>" Ensuite je pensais mettre l'escadron Rouge sous le commandement de ses deux membres rescapés Bastian et C'ai Threnalli. Et de combler ensuite avec nos anciens."</p><p>"Bon alors on a Nimi Chireen, Clemitt Polus et Jeyo Garanam qui vient d'être remis sur pieds. Parmi les nouveaux on peut rajouter Floducan Roanes en T-70 je l'ai observé, elle est impressionnante. Je pense qu'elle terminera leader un jour."</p><p>Poe lista les effectifs : "Bon l'escadron Cramoisi, Farrell, Bleu et Rouge c'est fait.On passe au Cobalt." Il se tourna vers Wrobie :</p><p>"Tu es officiellement nommée commandant de ton escadron ! Félicitations !"</p><p>Wrobie avait l'air sonnée, Larma la serra dans ses bras en murmurant des félicitations.</p><p>"Je sais pas quoi dire..."</p><p>"Ba donne moi juste les noms."</p><p>"Ok alors je veux le Twi'lek Jeadauan et l'Abednedo Pionur Napees en X-wing et en StarFortress Raernc Amblns, Lefra Blam et la Squamatan Noefera. Et bien sûr Fossil en supervision des StarFortress comme avant.</p><p>Wrobie tournait autour des hologrammes particulièrement enthousiaste : </p><p>"J'arrive pas à croire que je vais avoir ma propre équipe ! Rose tu veux bien être notre technicienne comme avant ? C'est possible en plus de tes autres taches ?"</p><p>Rose inclina la tête et Wrobie se mit à gesticuler, les pouces levés en l'air : "Génial !!!"</p><p>Poe sourit, ravi de voir la joie de Wrobie.</p><p>"Bon passons maintenant à l'escadron Vert qui a été traditionnellement un escadron de A-wing.  Des idées ?"</p><p>"Pourquoi pas eux ?" désigna Finn en pointant du doigt un groupe de personnes sur l'hologramme, 3 hommes et 4 femmes.</p><p>"Des anciens chasseurs de primes ?" Larma fronça les sourcils. "Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ? Il parait que certains sont assez peu recommandables..."</p><p>"Comme plusieurs d'entre nous." fit remarquer Poe. "S'ils sont ici c'est qu'ils veulent se battre du bon côté. Ils savent prendre des risques, sont déterminés. J'aime cette attitude. Néanmoins je vais les mettre sous le commandement de Zorii. Si elle est d'accord."</p><p>Finn gloussa : "Elle va adorer, je sens que tu vas te faire encore taper."</p><p>Poe sourit malgré lui : "Elle cherche l'action, les défis, l'adrénaline. Elle pourrait accepter."</p><p>Il entra d'autres données : "Je pense confier l'escadron de chasseur Coalstreak à Charth et a ses amis Twi'Lek lorsqu'ils rentreront. Le capitaine Iolo Arana va rentrer de mission avec ses propres membres, il a recruté au gré de ses aventures pour l'escadron Dagger. Et pour finir..."</p><p>"L'escadron Noir !!!" s'exclama Rose. </p><p>"Bon il ne reste que moi, Jess et Suralinda. Sachant que je suis moins disponible qu'avant et que je--"</p><p>"Et moi ?!" l'interrompit une voix de femme qui sortait de l'ombre.</p><p>Ils se retournèrent tous et virent Karé Kun entrer dans la grotte . Elle qui était si dynamique paraissait maintenant épuisée, vidée de toute énergie. Ses grandes cernes sous les yeux lui donnaient l'air malade. Ses cheveux étaient ternes. Tout en elle exprimait la tristesse. Elle s'approcha de la console :</p><p>"Je suis renvoyée ?"</p><p>"Non Karé pas du tout." s'excusa Poe. "Mais je pensais que tu nous quitterais avec Wedge et Norra pour Akiva ou ailleurs, du moins c'est ce qu'ils m'ont laissé entendre..."</p><p>"Il ferait mieux de parler pour eux ! J'ai besoin d'une occupation, j'ai besoin d'un but dans la vie !"</p><p>"Karé écoute tu--" soupira Poe.</p><p>"Non toi écoute Poe Dameron ! J'ai perdu mon mari, chaque jour qui passe est un fardeau, je passe mon temps enfermée dans ma cabine à ruminer. J'ai envie--non j'ai BESOIN d'avoir quelque chose d'utile à faire. Et par dessus tout je veux botter le cul du Premier Ordre jusqu'au bout de la galaxie !! Tu m'as bien comprise Poe Dameron ?!"</p><p>"Reçu 5 sur 5 ! Heu... tu veux rester dans l'escadron noir ou reprendre la tête de l'escadron Stiletto ?"</p><p>"Je reprends celui là. Avec... voyons voir... Morbruis Roanil, Brumo Char, Moset Archil et attend... un wookie ???"</p><p>Chewbacca poussa une série de petit grognement que Beaumont traduisit :</p><p>"Il dit que Lear est plus petite ce qui fait qu'elle rentre dans le cockpit."</p><p>"Parfait je prends ! Et pour finir le keshian Marlarir Noanil ! Voilà mon équipe est complète ! "</p><p>Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche</p><p>Kaydel afficha les fiches de l'escadron noir :</p><p>"Donc il manque quelqu'un pour remplacer Snap, Karé, L'ulo et Oddy."</p><p>Poe se frotta la tête et fit défiler les pilotes restants : </p><p>"Avec eux on sera au complet : le sullustan Bencl Rato et Clmaam Torars, Eraure, Deware Plle et Erwdewau."</p><p>Kaydel rentra les noms dans les nouvelles listes d'affectations qui seraient effectives dès que les nouveaux appareils promis arriveraient. Elle mis également à jour les informations des pilotes afin que Cassy Algara en charge du fichier du personnel ait une copie actualisée.</p><p>Il y avait maintenant 11 escadrons : les escadrons Noir, Rouge, Coalstreak et Stiletto en X-wing ; les escadrons Vert et Farrell en A-wing , l'escadron Cramoisi en B-wing et les escadrons Bleu, Dross, Cobalt et Dagger en mixte. </p><p>Sans que Poe ou Wrobie aient besoin de lui dire, elle inscrivit certains des nouveaux pilotes pour une évaluation de niveau avec Elna Zibsara, la pilote vétéran.</p><p>Elle releva la tête en souriant : </p><p>"C'est bon on a fini." </p><p>"Enfin! " se frotta les yeux Ransolm. "Je crois que je me suis endormi pendant que vous parliez."</p><p> </p><p>Tout le monde se leva bien décidé à aller se coucher. Mais Maz s'avança suivie de C-3PO. </p><p>"Avant que vous ne vous dispersiez j'ai quelques petites choses à donner à plusieurs d'entre vous. Leia m'avait fait promettre de vous les remettre le moment venu. Elle avait senti que ses forces déclinaient progressivement, elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de l'explosion de la passerelle. Elle a donc préparé son départs."</p><p>Maz s'approcha de Rose :</p><p>"A Rose Tico, je me suis rendue compte à quelle point vous aimiez les histoires, toutes sortes d'histoires. Je vous lègue donc mes mémoires que j'ai enregistrées au fil des années. J'espère qu'elles seront pour vous une source de renseignements et d'apprentissage."</p><p>C-3PO s'avança et déposa das les mains de Rose ce qui ressemblait à une clé USB. "Un très grand honneur, une très grande responsabilité que de partager les réflexions d'une si grande dame." commenta-t-il fidèle à lui même.</p><p>Rose avait du mal à contenir ses larmes, que Leia se souvienne d'elle au point de la distinguer dans son testament l'émouvait beaucoup. FInn sentant qu'elle allait s'effondrer s'approcha et la serra doucement dans ses bras.</p><p>"A Larma d'Acy, ma fidèle amie et alliée depuis tant d'années. La Résistance ne serait pas ce qu'elle serait si vous n'aviez pas été là. J'admire profondément votre courage et votre intégrité même si je ne vous l'ai jamais dis en face. J'espère que lorsque la paix sera revenu vous accepterez d'être la représentante de Warlentta. Personne ne saurait remplir le rôle mieux que vous. Et je vous lègue mes bracelets tissés qui provienne de ma chère planète. Ils m'ont accompagné jusqu'ici et aujourd'hui ils sont à vous. Je serais ainsi toujours à vos côtés."</p><p>Larma serra contre elle le paquet que C-3PO lui remit et s'écarta dans un coin de la grotte pour cacher ses larmes, s'essuyant les yeux avec son bandeau. Wrobie la suivait, murmurant des mots de réconfort en lui passant une main dans le dos.</p><p>"A Kaydel Ko Connix, vous êtes une jeune fille courageuse qui bien que vous m'ayez déçue par le passé, avait grandement regagné ma confiance en vous montrant plus assidue que jamais dans votre engagement. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de vous être occupée de moi ces dernières semaines quand mes forces ont commencé à me faire défaut. Je vous lègue vos barrettes de capitaine largement méritées ainsi que ma paire de boucle d'oreille en aurodium.</p><p>Kaydel trop émue pour parler attrapa le petit paquet que lui tendait C-3PO et alla se cacher dans un coin de la grotte.</p><p>Maz s'approcha de Finn :</p><p>"A Finn, j'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps pour vous connaitre mais j'ai grandement été impressionnée par votre sens du devoir, du sacrifice ainsi que votre soutien inconditionnel à la cause. Je vous nomme donc général même si je me doute que Poe vous nommera un jour à ce poste. Voici donc vos barrettes."</p><p>Finn prit respectueusement les barrettes et les attacha du mieux qu'il le pu à sa chemise.</p><p>"Je les porterais fièrement je le promet."</p><p>"A Ransolm Casterfo, mon vieil ami nous n'avons pas toujours été d'accord sur tout, nous nous sommes même affrontés mais je sais que nous sommes du même côté. En souvenir d'une époque révolue je vous lègue cette bouteille de Port in a Storm qui vous rappellera surement des souvenirs d'une certine après-midi de fête."</p><p>Ransolm prit la bouteille des mains de C-3PO en souriant.</p><p>"Et pour finir Poe Dameron. Toujours prêt à faire des choses intrépides, à sauter dans son cockpit pour foncer dans le tas." Poe leva les yeux aux ciel, il sentait que la suite allait piquer, aussi fut-il très surpris.</p><p>"Flyboy intrépide qui ne connait pas la peur ou choisit de l'ignorer, vous avez toujours répondu présent quand j'ai eu besoin de vous, je n'avais qu'un mot à dire et vous retourniez des montagnes pour moi à bord de votre X-wing. Nous serions tous morts depuis longtemps si vous n'aviez pas été là. Vous êtes en quelque sorte un second fils pour moi. Et je vous dis de tout cœur merci !"</p><p>Poe ne s'attendait pas à être distingué ainsi, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il aimait profondément Leia et en la perdant il avait le sentiment  de perdre sa mère une nouvelle fois. Il avait perdu aussi son mentor, celle qui le connaissait assez pour lui mettre une gifle quand il le fallait. S'il avait été seul il aurait été pleuré un grand coup mis là c'était impossible.</p><p>Aussi apprécia-t-il quand Maz repris la parole :</p><p>"Néanmoins pour ne pas que vous preniez la grosse tête je tenais à vous laisser ceci afin que vous vous rappeliez toujours vos leçons."</p><p>C-3PO lui tendit un holocube qui projeta une courte séquence en boucle : on y voyait Poe se prendre une gifle bien méritée après avoir refusé d'obéir aux ordres. La séquence était courte mais elle se répétait se qui donnait l'impression que Poe était giflé en permanence.</p><p>Poe sentit son humeur s'alléger d'un coup et éclata de rire avec les autres. Il ne risquait pas de l'oublier cette leçon, pas de sitôt !</p><p>C-3PO avait toujours quelque chose dans les mains : deux holocubes et un petit paquet qui semblait contenir une petite boite.</p><p>"C'est pour Rey."expliqua Maz. "La prochaine fois que vous la contactez, dites lui que Leia a laissé quelque chose pour elle. En attendant je les garderais"</p><p> </p><p>Ransolm prit la parole : "Vous savez je ne vais pas boire ça tout seul."</p><p>Tous le monde se tourna vers lui.</p><p>"Pour la petite histoire cette bouteille nous l'avons ouverte il y a plusieurs années en 28 ABY avec Korr Sella, Greer Sonnel et Josph Seastriker. C'était l'idée de Greer une native de Pamarthe elle voulait mettre au défi Josph de boire. Avec la mort de Leia, je suis le dernier membre de ce petit groupe à être en vie : Korr est morte dur Hosnian Prime, Greer souffrait d'une maladie incurable qui s'accentuait avec le stress et elle a malgré tout voulu rejoindre la Résistance. Et Josph--</p><p>"Est mort dans l'attaque de la base Starkiller. C'était un bon gars." compléta Poe.</p><p>"Je me disais qu'on pouvait boire un coup tous ensemble en hommage et en souvenir de toutes les personnes qu'on a perdues."</p><p>"Bonne idée ! " approuva Maz. "J'ai toujours voulu tester !"</p><p>"Je dois vous prévenir que le capitaine Han Solo ne s'en servait que comme solvant." tient à rappeler C-3PO.</p><p>"Alors dans ce cas je n'en prends pas, il faudra quelqu'un de valide pour s'occuper de vous."proposa Beaumont.</p><p>"Dans mon état ce ne serait pas une bonne idée." refusa également Karé.</p><p>Les autres s'étaient mis en cercle, Finn avait déniché des timbales qui traînait dans un coin. Ransolm versa une dose et leva sa choppe : "A Leia" avant de vider le contenu.</p><p>"A Leia" répéta tous le monde en chœur.</p><p>Mais chacun rajouta un nom en plus : Snap, Paige, Nien,Han et tous les proches qu'ils avaient perdu. Il y en avait tellement... Tellement de vies gâchées, de rêves brisés...</p><p> </p><p>Au début rien ne se passa et puis :</p><p>Rose commença à recracher petit à petit le liquide. Finn avait l'impression que sa tête était en train de fondre, il se mit la tête contre la console "C'est frais ça fait du bien."</p><p>Poe et Wrobie qui en avait pris plus que les autres pour faire un concours était l'un en train de faire des grands "Haa Haa" en ayant l'impression que sa gorge était en feu tandis que l'autre s'était laissée tombée à terre.</p><p>"C'est-pas-fait-pour-être-bu-ce-truc." finit-il par articuler.</p><p>Larma était furieusement en train de manger une barre protéinée en espérant que ça atténuerait les sensations.</p><p>Kaydel s'était assise sur le tabouret le plus proche, une main sur son estomac.</p><p>"J'ai l'impression que je brûle de l'intérieur." hoqueta t-elle.</p><p>"Je vous avais pourtant prévenu." rappela C-3PO sentencieux.</p><p>Seul Chewie et Maz s'en sortait bien et regardait les autres en ricanant avec Beaumont et Karé.</p><p>Ransolm avait le visage cramoisi et toussait à n'en plus finir.</p><p>"Vous savez quoi ?" finit-il par dire entre deux quintes de toux. </p><p>"Je suis sure que Leia nous regarde d'où elle est et qu'elle rit."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Certaines infos viennent du dictionnaire officiel du film que j'ai acheté donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il n'y a pas toutes les infos en ligne. J'ai également beaucoup lu Resistance Reborn et Bloodline. Je vous les conseille d'ailleurs ils sont très bien. Et j'ai beaucoup lu aussi la série de comics sur Poe et ses amis pilotes, c'est sympa à lire aussi.</p><p>
  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Aftab_Ackbar">Aftab Ackbar le fils du grand Gial Ackbar</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ajan_Kloss">Ajan Kloss, la base</a>
</p><p> <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ryloth_Defense_Authority">Autorité de défense de Ryloth</a></p><p> <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/A/SF-01_B-wing_starfighter">B-Wing</a></p><p> <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Beaumont_Kin">Beaumont Kin</a></p><p> <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Collective">Le Collectif</a></p><p> <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Dreanna_Conunda">Dreanna Conunda</a></p><p> <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Blue_Squadron_(Resistance)">Escadron Bleu</a></p><p> <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Coalstreak_Squadron">Escadron Coalstreak</a></p><p> <br/><a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Cobalt_Squadron_(Resistance)">Escadron Cobalt</a></p><p> <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Crimson_Squadron">Escadron Cramoisi</a></p><p> <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Dross_Squadron">Escadron Dross</a></p><p> <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Farrell_Squadron">Escadron Farrell</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Squadron_(Resistance)">Escadron Noir</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Squadron_(Resistance)">Escadron Rouge</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Stiletto_Squadron">Escadron Stiletto</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Green_Squadron_(Resistance)">Escadron Vert</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Gandris_Dyun">Gandris Dyun</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jessika_Pava">Jessika Pava</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kar%C3%A9_Kun">Karé Kun</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kaydel_Ko_Connix">Kaydel Ko Connix</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Larma_D%27Acy">Larma d'Acy</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Maz_Kanata">Maz Kanata</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Nifera_Shu">Nifera Shu</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Norra_Wexley">Norra Wexley</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Orinda">Orinda</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Arkanis">Arkanis</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ephemera">Ephemera</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Hevurion">Hevurion</a><br/> <br/>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kuat">Kuat</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ryloth">Ryloth</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Warlentta">Warlentta</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Port_in_a_Storm">Port in a Storm</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Carise_Sindian">Sénatrice Carise Sindian</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Erudo_Ro-Kiintor">Sénatrice Erudo Ro Kiintor</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ransolm_Casterfo">Sénatrice Ransolm Casterfo</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Temmin_Wexley">Snap</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/MG-100_StarFortress_SF-17">StarFortress</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Suralinda_Javos">Suralinda Javos</a></p><p> <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tantive_IV">Tantive IV</a></p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Wedges_Antilles">Wedges Antilles</a></p><p> <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Wrobie_Tyce">Wrobie Tyce</a></p><p> <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yendor">Yendor</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>C'est à ce moment précis qu'il réalisa que ses sentiments étaient partagés, elle l'aimait aussi. Un sourire inespéré naquit sur ses lèvres, il sentit son cœur décoller et lui faire mal dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage, il voulait en mémoriser chaque détail : ses minuscules taches de rousseur, ses longs cils, la couleur de ses yeux, ses lèvres si roses...</p><p>Il avait senti son hésitation dans leur connexion et puis soudain il avait senti sa résolution lorsqu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. </p><p>Il l'enlaça tendrement, il ne pouvait croire à ce bonheur si soudain. Rey l'aimait il le sentait à travers le lien, jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait imaginé que ça puisse être possible. Il sentit leur lien dans la Force chanter et devenir indestructible. Son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait les lèves les plus douces qu'il soit.</p><p>Il était finalement apaisé pour la première fois de sa vie.<br/>Il voulait que Rey n'arrête jamais de caresser ses cheveux</p><p>Rien que nous deux</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre j'avais dans ma tête cette chanson, je trouve qu'elle correspond plutôt bien au personnage : Hello Darkness de Simon &amp; Garfunkel, une chanson de 1966 mais que je trouve très moderne. </p><p>"Hello darkness, my old friend</p><p>I've come to talk with you again<br/>Because a vision softly creeping<br/>Left its seeds while I was sleeping<br/>And the vision that was planted in my brain<br/>Still remains<br/>Within the sound of silence<br/>In restless dreams I walked alone"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Le vide...</p><p>Les ténèbres...</p><p>Un battement de cœur...</p><p>Les ténèbres...</p><p>Une voix...</p><p>Deux battements de cœur, puis trois...</p><p>Une paupière qui se soulève et qui retombe...</p><p>Une voix qui appelle... </p><p>"Ben debout, réveille toi !"</p><p>Une main tremblante se lève et retombe...</p><p>Le vide...</p><p>Les ténèbres...</p><p> </p><p>Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il s'est réveillé avec l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours entiers. Autour de lui le silence. Le vide. Tout était noir mais d'un noir lumineux comme éclairé par les étoiles. Il ne savait pas où il était. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il s'était réveillé ici, seul.</p><p>"Il y a quelqu'un ?"</p><p>Sa voix résonna autour de lui.</p><p>"Où suis-je ?"</p><p>Il n'entendit que l'écho qui lui renvoyait sa voix mais rien d'autre. Pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu quelqu'un pendant son sommeil...</p><p>Il regarda autour de lui, il semblait perdu dans l'espace parmi les étoiles. Il se mit debout, il semblait être sur une sorte de long couloir qui s'étendait à perte de vue. De nombreuses lignes blanches couraient dans l'espace, formant des courbes harmonieuses. </p><p>Il tourna sur lui même, aperçut au loin un motif géométrique qui se détachait des lignes. Il voulut s'approcher mais hésita : et si en faisant un pas il tombait dans les ténèbres, il n'avait pas l'impression que le couloir était réel. Finalement il respira profondément et fit un pas. Rien ne se produisit. Il en fit un autre, s'attendant à tous moments à plonger dans les ténèbres. Mais rien. Alors il continua d'avancer en direction de la forme. Il remarqua qu'à chaque pas qu'il faisait, une sorte d'onde de choc blanche apparaissait autour de ses pieds, comme une goutte d'eau tombant dans une flaque et créant des rides à la surface du liquide. </p><p>Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne ressentait plus ses blessures : sa jambe et sa colonne vertébrale brisée ne lui faisait plus mal, il marchait sans que des décharges électriques de douleurs se fassent ressentir dans tous son corps. </p><p>Était-ce donc ça la mort ? Ne faire qu'un avec la Force signifiait-il être coincé dans cet univers sans plus ressentir la douleur ?</p><p>Il n'avait pas de réponse à ses questions. </p><p>Il avait souvent essayé d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir près la mort. Lorsqu'il était petit Lando Calrissian lui avait parlé de sa chère cité des nuages. Il lui avait décrit avec enthousiasme comment il adorait regarder le soir tomber et le soleil se coucher derrière les nuages, illuminant l'espace de couleurs orangées et rosées. Il avait d'ailleurs sous entendu que Leia adorait aussi ce spectacle ce à quoi Han avait répondu avec un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule et Leia avec une grimace faussement indignée. Ben l'avait vu de ses propres yeux quand son père l'y avait emmené. Il avait été émerveillé et avait passé de longs moments devant une baie vitrée à regarder les changements de couleurs. C'était une des rares fois où il n'avait pas eu de cauchemar. Après ça il s'était imaginé que la mort ressemblais à ce paradis. </p><p>Lorsqu'il avait commencé sa formation de Jedi avec son oncle l'image qu'il se faisait de la mort avait changé : il imaginait que la mort serait comme faire partie du vent, nulle part et partout en même temps. Il avait appris à ne pas la redouter, c'était un processus naturel et qui plus est un chevalier Jedi mort au combat était considéré comme la mort la plus noble qui soit.</p><p>Sous l'entrainement de Snoke, il tournait la mort en dérision, se plaisant à penser qu'il pouvait la contrôler mais la vérité était qu'il la redoutait : il la voyait comme une place sombre, effrayante, source d'un éternel tourment.</p><p>L'endroit où il se trouvait ne ressemblait à aucune de ses imaginations.</p><p>Il continua d'avancer et arriva au niveau du motif qui l'intriguait. Il l'examina soigneusement : un grand triangle avec en son centre un rond. Tout autour étaient inscris des symboles ésotériques qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Ils ne faisaient partie d'aucune langue qu'il connaissait. </p><p>Quel était cet étrange élément ? Ça ressemblait à une porte. Il pouvait la toucher sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas passer à travers, lorsqu'il essayait son bras passait au travers et brassais du vide. </p><p>Il regarda autour de lui et vit que d'autres portes étaient réparties un peu partout le long des lignes blanches. Elles étaient de formes différentes cependant.</p><p>Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il continua de marcher sans but le long des couloirs. Pour combien de temps il n'en savait rien. Il avait l'impression de marcher sans but sans sentir le temps s'écouler.</p><p>Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il ne saurait le dire... Des heures ? Des jours ?</p><p>Pour la première fois de sa vie il n'avait pas de but à poursuivre, pas d'objectifs à atteindre. Il savoura ce moment : enfin seul, enfin apaisé, enfin le calme dans sa tête. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait bien. </p><p>Non pas pour la première fois à vrai dire, pour la seconde fois de sa vie. La première avait été quand Rey avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit son cœur brûler en y repensant, ce souvenir était une flamme dans son cœur, elle le réchauffait et l'apaisait. Il se souvenait de chaque seconde. Il avait senti la Force quitter petit à petit son corps, il avait alors mémorisé chaque détail. Son sourire, ses yeux noisettes qui brillaient en le regardant, ses cheveux si doux... Ses cheveux... Force il adorait ses cheveux et ses adorables petits chignons. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les toucher quand il la serrait contre lui. </p><p>Comme tout ça lui paraissait loin maintenant.</p><p>Repenser au moment où il l'avait trouvé inerte et sans vie le brisait : il l'avait senti mourir à travers la Force alors qu'il était en train d'abandonner d'essayer de remonter de l'abysse. Sur le coup il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui plantait des poignards dans le cœur, il avait poussé un long râle d'agonie comme si une partie de lui venait de mourir aussi. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être morte.  Il avait alors décidé de reprendre son ascension tant bien que mal : ses blessures, la roche froide et glissante, ses forces qui lui faisait défaut de plus en plus, tout était contre lui en ce moment précis. Mais malgré tout il continua, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule ce n'était pas possible. Il avait puisé profondément au plus profond de lui et avait continué de grimper malgré la douleur qui l'aveuglait, il serrait les dents tellement fort qu'il les entendait grincer douloureusement. Il avait relâché la pression dans sa mâchoire seulement pour mordre sa langue. Il avait senti le goût ferreux du sang mais il n'en avait cure. Il devait arriver jusqu'à elle le plus vite possible.</p><p>Même perdu au milieu de l'espace comme il l'était à présent il ressentait encore sa peine et ça l'empêchait d'avancer dans les couloirs. Il ferma les yeux, laissant ses souvenirs défilaient devant lui.</p><p>Il s'était traîné jusqu'à elle comme il avait pu avec sa jambe cassée. La voir morte était pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé : elle est était partie les yeux ouverts, regardant l'immensité sans la voir. Ses yeux vides le hantait. Il avait vérifié qu'elle était bien morte, tout ça n'avait l'air que d'un cauchemar. Mais son pouls ne battait plus... Il avait alors essayé tant bien que mal de la prendre dans ses bras, en essayant de ne pas s'appuyer sur sa jambe cassée. Elle était toute molle, ses bras sans vie retombaient de part et d'autre et sa tête ballottait en arrière, ses yeux fixant le vide. Force ses yeux... Ne pouvant supporter de continuer à les voir il avait regardé tout autour de lui, espérant désespérément que quelqu'un pourrait l'aider, lui dire que Rey pouvait être ramenée, que tout irait bien. Mais non il était seul comme toujours. Seul tenant Rey dans ses bras. </p><p>"Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Reviens"</p><p>Il l'avait alors serré contre lui, essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes. Il avait senti son cœur se fendre encore plus qu'il n'était déjà lorsqu'il repensa à toutes les opportunités manquées. </p><p>Un calme soudain s'était emparé de lui, un espoir s'était mis à briller sans sa poitrine. Si Rey avait pu soigner sa blessure mortelle aux poumons, peut être pouvait-il la réanimer. C'était fou mais au point où il en était il était prêt à tout. Il s'était reculé et avait placé une main sur le ventre de Rey. Il avait fermé les yeux et essayé de faire le vide en lui, de ne plus penser à ses blessures qui lui faisaient de plus en plus mal, de ne faire plus qu'un avec la Force et de la rediriger de son corps à celui de Rey. Il essayait de se rappeler les leçons de Luke : identifier le mal, ne penser qu'à lui et faire circuler la Force jusqu'à la blessure, visualiser la cicatrisation. Il avait fait diffuser la Force jusqu'au cœur de Rey, espérant, priant pour que cela fonctionne. Il respirait profondément, sentant ses cotes cassées lui faire mal à chaque inspiration,  comme Rey l'avait fait sur lui. </p><p>
  <em>S'il te plaît, reviens, je t'en supplie.</em>
</p><p>Après un moment qui lui avait paru une éternité il avait senti un mouvement et une petite main sanglante s'était posée sur la sienne. Il avait ouvert les yeux. Rey le regardait avec incrédulité de ses grands yeux noisettes. </p><p>Lui aussi la fixait, incrédule. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi, il n'avait jamais entendu dire que ça puisse être possible.</p><p>Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps, il aurait aimé lui ouvrir son cœur. Il regardait son magnifique visage en ne souhaitant qu'une chose : l'embrasser. Mais se ravisa, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais parler de ses émotions, de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle lui avait été impossible. Toute sa vie il avait  appris à mettre ses émotions de côté, à les contrôler et à les dominer. L'enseignement des Jedi puis de Snoke lui avait appris à se méfier de ses tourments : ils pouvaient être une source de puissance mais aussi un point faible. Mais Ben savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas la raison qui l'avait empêché d'avouer à haute voix ses sentiments pour Rey : c'était la peur d'être à nouveau rejeté. Il avait vraiment été un connard envers elle, il voulait tellement qu'elle le rejoigne qu'il avait employé tous les moyens : il était entré dans sa tête, l'avait obligée à revoir des souvenirs particulièrement pénibles qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Elle en avait souffert. Alors il n'avait pas osé lui dire ce qu'il ressentait à haute voix, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle le haïsse pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait à elle et aux autres. Alors il avait exprimé tout par leur lien mental, c'était peut être lâche mais à ce moment précis où il savait qu'il ne lui restait très peu de temps il s'en moquait. C'était comme un torrent d'émotion qui déferlait.</p><p>
  <em>Rey je pouvais pas te laisser partir... je ne pouvais pas tu comprends ? Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, je serais mort si j'avais pas réussi à te ramener. Je t'aime Rey, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime depuis toujours, je sais que je me suis mal comporté par le passé mais je t'aime ! JE T'AIME !</em>
</p><p>Il l'avait enfin dit. Il continuait de la fixer, attendant sa réponse, attendant le verdict. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que ces paroles lui parvenaient à travers la connexion. </p><p>"Ben." Rey lui souriait complètement, d'un sourire qu'il avait rêvé de voir. Elle se mit à lui caresser doucement la joue et les cheveux. Il se retint de gémir au contact de sa main sur sa joue.</p><p>C'est à ce moment précis qu'il réalisa que ses sentiments étaient partagés, elle l'aimait aussi. Un sourire inespéré naquit sur ses lèvres, il sentit son cœur décoller et lui faire mal dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage, il voulait en mémoriser chaque détail : ses minuscules taches de rousseur, ses longs cils, la couleur de ses yeux, ses lèvres si roses...</p><p>Il avait senti son hésitation dans leur connexion et puis soudain il avait senti sa résolution lorsqu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'enlaça tendrement, il ne pouvait croire à ce bonheur si soudain. Rey l'aimait il le sentait à travers le lien, jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait imaginé que ça puisse être possible. Il sentit leur lien dans la Force chanter et devenir indestructible. Son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait les lèves les plus douces qu'il soit.</p><p><em>Rey, Rey, Rey </em>il chantait dans sa tête, espérant que ce moment béni ne s'arrête jamais. Il voulait que Rey ne s'arrête jamais de lui caresser les cheveux, elle avait les mains si douces, il adorait ce contact, le premier contact féminin qu'il avait depuis son enfance. Il était enfin apaisé pour la première fois de sa vie. Il sentit Rey savourer ce moment autant que lui. Ils étaient tous les deux des êtres esseulés qui n'avaient jamais aimés de toute leur vie et ils venaient enfin de trouver leurs moitiés.</p><p>
  <em>Rien que nous deux</em>
</p><p>Ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre, reprenant leurs respirations, leurs souffles se mélangeant. Leurs nez se touchaient. Rey lui souriait toujours, il sentit ses propres lèvres s'étirer dans un vrai sourire, le premier qu'il avait eu depuis depuis... il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait vraiment souri. </p><p>Il senti que sa force l'abandonnait, c'était le moment. Il devait lui dire au revoir. Il avait compris dès le moment où il était remonté de l'abysse qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, il avait tenu jusque là mais c'était fini, il le sentait.</p><p>
  <em>Rey, mon amour, sweetheart... merci pour tout. Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours.  </em>
</p><p>Il senti la perplexité de Rey à travers le lien, elle ne comprenait pas, il avait si bien masqué son agonie qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé. Il s'était senti partir. Il était heureux, il était avec Rey, il serrait toujours sa petite main dans la sienne. Elle irait bien, il essayait de s'en persuader, elle n'était pas seule, ses amis veilleraient sur elle. Il aurait fait au moins une bonne action dans sa vie il partit le cœur léger.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait eu l'impression de dormir, il flottait dans le noir. </p><p>A un moment il avait cru entendre des voix</p><p>"Debout Ben, allez réveille toi !</p><p>Il avait essayé d'ouvrir les yeux et de bouger mais il se sentait engourdi, pris dans une torpeur. Ces voix... elles lui semblaient familières...</p><p>Les ténèbres l'avaient à nouveau englouti. </p><p>Et puis il s'était réveillé dans cet étranger endroit.</p><p>Seul.</p><p>Voilà où il en était.</p><p>Il soupira, au moins il avait eu un ultime moment de joie dans sa vie. </p><p>Il se demanda ce que Rey aurait pensé de cet endroit. Elle aurait sans doute été émerveillée, elle aurait eu des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle n'aurait pu s'empêcher de courir à droite et à gauche, posant des dizaines de questions. Il l'aurait regardait tourbillonner autour de lui, ébloui.</p><p>Il ressentit un pincement dans son cœur. Était-il toujours aussi égoïste qu'il veuille que Rey soit avec lui dans cet endroit ce qui signifiait qu'elle aussi était morte. Non il ne voulait pas ça, même si cela signifiait que plus jamais il ne verrait Rey, il était heureux qu'elle soit en vie.</p><p>S'il devait passer le reste des temps enfermé dans cet endroit, il voulait le passer à chérir chaque souvenir qu'il avait eu avec Rey même les moments pénibles, il ne voulait pas gâcher son temps en pensant à ce qu'il se serait passer s'il était revenu plus tôt. </p><p>Trop tard... Rien que d'y penser il avait mal.</p><p><em>Crétin ! </em>pensa-t-il avec amertume.<em> Rey m'a tendu la main tellement de fois et je ne l'ai pas prise. </em></p><p>Il se força à se calmer et à penser à autre chose, si une chose qu'il voulait conserver de son ancienne vie ce serait son mantra : "Laisse le passe mourir !". Ça ne servait plus à rien maintenant de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait fait les choses différemment, ça ne lui apporterait que regrets éternels et il en avait déjà assez.</p><p>Une image apparu dans son esprit : Rey entourée de ses amis, riant, débarrassée de tout souci.  Au début il se plu à imaginer Rey détendue mais un sentiment nouveau pris le dessus. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'ici et qu'il ne savait comment maîtriser : la jalousie. Il sentit une rage sourde monter en lui, lui faisant serrer les poings. Rey un jour ou l'autre finirait peut être par tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Peut être de cet ancien déserteur FN-2187, comment s'appelait-il déjà maintenant ?</p><p>Ah oui : <em>Finn</em>...</p><p>Il se rappela comment Rey l'avait protégé sur l'étoile de la mort... </p><p>Ou alors pire encore, si elle tombait amoureuse de ce Dameron. </p><p>Un as comme lui avec une tête comme la sienne devait avoir une foule d'admiratrices. Rien que d'y penser sa vision se brouillait de rage. </p><p>Il s'efforça de retrouver le contrôle, il avait laissé son côté obscur derrière lui, il ne devait pas replonger, même si la tentation était grande de retomber dans ses anciens travers... A ce moment précis il se serait bien défoulé avec son sabre sur tout ce qu'il aurait pu trouver. Du moins Kylo Ren l'aurait fait. Mais il était de nouveau Ben Solo et se devait de garder la paix dans sa tête. Elle lui avait trop fait défaut.</p><p>Il s'efforça donc de ne plus penser à ce que Rey pouvait bien faire en ce moment précis. Il se focalisa sur les autres souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle.</p><p>C'est alors qu'il cru entendre une voix qui l'appelait...</p><p>                                                    დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>Tatooine</em>
</p><p>Assise en tailleur sous sa pergola, Rey méditait. </p><p>Elle flottait à quelques centimètres du sol. Autour d'elle gravitait plusieurs objets : son sabre, son comlink, son vieux bâton de combat et BB-8. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air très rassuré et émettait des petits bips inquiets. </p><p>Rey ouvrit un œil</p><p>"Tout va bien je ne vais pas te lâcher d'un coup."</p><p>BB-8 continua de protester un peu mais il finit par se calmer.</p><p>Rey se reconcentra. Elle se focaliser sur le signal de Ben dans la Force comme lui avait  conseillé de faire Leia et Luke. Là où il y avait eu sa signature fougueuse elle ne ressentait encore une fois que du vide. </p><p>Elle décida malgré tout de faire confiance à ses maîtres Jedi et essaya de se lier à Ben.</p><p>"Ben, sois avec moi."</p><p>"Ben"</p><p>"Ben"</p><p>"Sois avec moi <em>s'il te plaît</em>"</p><p>Elle cru sentir une faible présence dans la Force. Un signal à peine perceptible tellement il était faible. </p><p>Elle ouvrit les yeux sous le choc ce qui causa sa déconcentration, le signal qu'elle avait perçu s'évanouit instantanément. Les objets qui lévitaient autour d'elle tombèrent d'un coup.</p><p>
  <em>Boum </em>
</p><p>BB-8 heurta le sol durement et se mis à bipper. Rey ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupée à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de ce passait. Elle avait senti la présence de Ben à travers la Force, c'était infime mais elle en était persuadée. Peut être que si elle continuait de l'appeler elle arriverait peut être à le faire apparaître devant elle comme lui avais dis Luke et Leia.</p><p>Une série de bips plus insistants que les précédents lui firent lever la tête.</p><p>"Désolée BB-8. Pardon pour tes antennes." Rey entreprit de détordre les deux petites antennes du droïde. </p><p>"J'y suis presque arrivée tu sais. Je l'ai senti dans la Force pour la première fois depuis Exegol."</p><p>BB-8 émit une série de bips interrogateurs.</p><p>Rey ria doucement : </p><p>"C'est vrai, tu ne sais pas de qui je parle. Tu veux que je te raconte l'histoire de Ben ? Ça te plairait ?"</p><p>BB-8 bippa avec enthousiaste faisant tourner son corps à toute vitesse.</p><p>"Bon alors je te préviens je ne connais pas tous les détails, tout commence il y a trente ans..."</p><p>       დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>Monde entre les mondes</em>
</p><p>C'était la voix de Rey, il aurait parié son sabre laser dessus. Elle l'appelait.</p><p>
  <em>Ben</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ben</em>
</p><p>Il entendait l'écho répéter. </p><p>Désespéré, il se mit à courir le long des passerelles, regardant partout.</p><p>"Rey où es-tu ?"</p><p>
  <em>Sois avec moi s'il te plaît.</em>
</p><p>"J'ESSAIE ! Mais je ne te vois pas !"</p><p>La voix s'atténua et disparut.</p><p>Il s'arrête de courir et hurla de frustration. </p><p>C'était elle, il en était sûr ! </p><p>Comment se faisait-il qu'il l'entende ? </p><p>Il commença à paniquer : et si elle était morte depuis ? Ce n'était pas possible, non ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il avait l'impression de mourir une deuxième fois, il voulait que Rey ait une belle et longue vie, plus belle que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu lui proposer.</p><p>Non elle ne pouvait pas être morte, il devait y avoir une autre explication. Peut être était-il en train de devenir fou ? Il ricana avec amertume en se passant une main sur la figure. Pour la plupart des gens, être sensible à la Force était un signe de sorcellerie ou de folie. Peut être qu'à force de sombrer dans le côté obscur au pris de tortures physiques et mentales il avait fini par être dérangé à tel point qu'il entendait la voix de la femme qu'il aime.</p><p>Il continua de marcher, une part de lui espérant tomber sur Rey au détour d'un croisement. mais rien :  des lignes, des passerelles, encore des portes.</p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>Tatooine</em>
</p><p>"Tu dois garder ça pour toi s'il te plait BB-8. Promet le moi ! "</p><p>BB-8 émit une série de bips et de boucles indécis.</p><p>"Non même à Poe ! Surtout pas à Poe !"</p><p>BB-8 bippa interrogatif </p><p>"Bien sûr qu'on est ami ! Mais personne n'est au courant, je ne sais pas comment je vais leur annoncer, c'est délicat."</p><p>BB-8 bippa pensivement, il comprenait à sa manière.</p><p>Rey se remit en position de méditation. </p><p>"Je vais refaire un essai pour ce soir puis on ira récolter ce qu'il y a dans le potager d'accord ?"</p><p>BB-8 bippa affirmativement et se dépêcha de rouler en bippant comiquement vers la cuisine pour que Rey ne puisse pas le soulever du sol.</p><p>Rey le regarda partir et sourit tendrement, elle adorait ce droïde, c'était une sorte de meilleur ami en miniature.</p><p>Elle commença à faire le vide dans sa tête, respirant profondément. Elle laissa la Force l'entourer et l'envahir. Elle chercha la signature de Ben dans la Force, elle ne sentait plus le faible signal qu'elle avait ressenti précédemment mais elle sentait une trace résiduelle. Elle se concentra, essaya de trouver la balance dans la Force entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Sa respiration s'approfondit à mesure qu'elle ne faisait qu'un avec la Force. </p><p>"Ben ?"</p><p>"Je sais que tu es quelque part, réponds moi... s'il te plaît"</p><p>"Tu me manques tellement"</p><p>Elle sentit le signal qui revenait, il était plus fort, elle pouvait presque le saisir.</p><p>"Ben, reviens !"</p><p>"J'ai besoin de toi !"</p><p>"Ben ! "</p><p>"S'IL TE PLAIT !"</p><p>C'est alors qu'elle sentit  : un désespoir, une frustration, une douleur.</p><p>Elle rouvrit les yeux: qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle sentait la signature de Ben à travers la Force, elle était fragile mais plus forte qu'auparavant. Mais pourquoi ressentait-elle ces émotions autour de lui ?</p><p>Pensive, elle se laissa redescendre sur le sol. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à le faire apparaître devant elle mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps : au bout de deux tentatives elle avait réussi à refaire surgir son signal dans la Force. Avec quelques autres tentatives, il devrait pouvoir apparaître.</p><p>Satisfaite bien qu'intriguée elle rentra dans la cuisine. Elle trouva BB-8 occupé à vérifier le système de purification d'eau.</p><p>"Prêt pour la cueillette ?"</p><p>BB-8 roula aussitôt avec enthousiasme.</p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>Monde entre les mondes</em>
</p><p>Il venait de traverser toutes une série d'intersections quand il la sentit encore.</p><p>Rey...</p><p>Sa voix résonna autour de lui, encore plus forte qu'avant.</p><p>
  <em>Ben ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je sais que tu es quelque part, réponds moi... s'il te plaît</em>
</p><p>"OÙ ES-TU ????" hurla-t-il avec frustration</p><p>
  <em>Tu me manques tellement</em>
</p><p>La douleur dans son cœur se réactiva : en mourant il avait essayé de se persuader que Rey irait bien, entouré de ses amis, sa nouvelle famille. Le fait de savoir que sa mort lui causait une détresse émotionnelle le faisait sombrer.</p><p>
  <em>Ben, reviens !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'ai besoin de toi !</em>
</p><p>A ce point il aurait préféré qu'on le frappe au visage ou dans l'entrejambe, ça lui ferait moins mal que de sentir la détresse de Rey.</p><p>
  <em>Ben !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S'IL TE PLAIT !</em>
</p><p>Il tomba à genoux en se bouchant les oreilles, il devenait fou, c'était la seule explication. La Force avait décidé de le rendre fou pour le punir. </p><p><em>Faites que ça s'arrête </em>supplia-t-il dans sa tête.</p><p>Une voix se fit entendre derrière lui, le faisant sursauter :</p><p>"Fous nous somme tous."</p><p>Il se releva et se retourna brusquement. </p><p>Sa mâchoire se  décrocha.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/World_between_worlds">Monde entre les mondes</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A lesson of Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suivez le périple de Ben pour sortir du monde entre les Mondes !</p><p>Il ne sera pas seul car "des milliers de générations vivent en toi désormais et en Rey! Regarde le ciel. Tu vois les étoiles ? Elles sont les seules limites à tes actions. Fais en sorte d'atteindre les étoiles Ben Solo. Secoues les ! 🔥💥✨"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je vous préviens le chapitre est long !</p><p>S'il y a bien une chose qui m'a manqué dans TROS c'est de voir les fantômes des Jedi, on a entendu leurs voix mais bon, elles étaient mélangées et il fallait vraiment avoir les films précédents dans l'oreille pour les reconnaître surtout ceux qu'on a pas vu dans les films mais dans les séries... Je pars du principe que parce que Ben et Rey sont une dyade si Rey entend les voix des Jedi, Ben au fond de l'abysse les entend aussi. J'aurais aimé que les Jedi se déplacent aussi pour Ben : où étaient-ils quand Ben a sombré dans le côté obscur ??? </p><p>Bref j'avais envie depuis le début d'écrire cette scène. Je ne savais juste pas où ni quand.</p><p>La photo du chapitre est un petit montage effectué par moi même  Bon clairement c'est pas super comme résultat mais c'est le premier montage que je fais de toute ma vie donc je vais m'en contenter. J'aurais bien aimé gardé la couleur bleu vif de l'illustration originale mais je ne suis pas assez douée pour que le montage ne se voit pas donc en couleurs plus sombres ça passe mieux... 😅 J'aurais aimé réussir à ajouter Ahsoka et Leia mais clairement ça dépasse mes compétences 😅 !</p><p>PLAYLIST : Sonne le clairon (Spirit-Bryan Adams)</p><p>[...]</p><p>Pour moi c'est la fin</p><p>Je suis fatigué</p><p>Je ne suis plus rien, rien qu'un cœur blessé</p><p>Rien qu'un soldat<br/>Qui a livré son ultime combat<br/>Jusqu'au dernier soupir<br/>Emmène moi, ou laisse moi mourir</p><p>[...]</p><p>Mais loin là-bas<br/>Quelque part dans le ciel<br/>Une voix m'appelle<br/>N'oublie pas qui tu es</p><p>Si tu perds espoir ton courage va retomber<br/>Relève toi ce soir<br/>N'oublie pas qui tu es</p><p>Ouiiiiii !!!!!!!<br/>Lève toi soldat il reste encore un combat<br/>Et tu dois gagner<br/>Oui, pour la liberté</p><p>En VO c'est encore plus poignant : </p><p>Now I can't go on<br/>I can't even start<br/>I got nothing left<br/>Just an empty heartI'm a soldier wounded<br/>So I must give up the fight<br/>There's nothing more for me<br/>Lead me away<br/>Or leave me lying here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maître Yoda appuyé sur sa canne regardait le jeune Solo. Agité il était. Impatient, instinctif, fougueux. Comme son grand-père. Il sentait les émotions bouillir à l'intérieur du jeune homme qui le regardait complètement ahuri. Il y avait tellement de tourments en lui, tellement d'ombres qui pouvaient le faire replonger dans le côté obscur. D'où le fait qu'ils interviennent maintenant.</p><p>"Et bien jeune Solo ?" Le vieux sage regardait Ben avec malice, ses yeux plissés par l'amusement et ses oreilles pointues dressées bien haut sur sa tête.</p><p>"Maître-- <em>Yoda</em> ?" Ben avait seulement vu quelques fois maître Yoda à travers des hologrammes qui avaient survécu à la purge de l'Empire envers les Jedi et que Luke avait récupéré au grès de nombreux périples aux quatre coins de la galaxie. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à se souvenir de son nom cependant, bien que les leçons d'histoire au temple paraissaient si loin maintenant, ayant été particulièrement bon élève il se souvenait d'une bonne partie des enseignements de Luke. </p><p>Il savait ainsi que les grands Jedi morts pouvaient apprendre à se matérialiser devant d'autres Jedi lorsqu'ils en ressentaient le besoin afin de leur délivrer des conseils. Luke lui avait parlé du fait que de temps en temps, dans ses moments de doute les plus profonds, Obi-Wan Kenobi lui apparaissait et l'aidait. Ben s'était ironiquement demandé quelques fois lorsqu'il était Kylo Ren si maître Kenobi était apparu devant Luke avant qu'il n'aille essayer de le tuer. Visiblement non ou alors ses conseils n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté.</p><p>Il avait parfaitement reconnu le vieux sage, son hésitation venait plus du fait que c'était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à trouver ici.</p><p>"Intrigué tu es."</p><p>Avant que Ben puisse répondre, une autre voix se fit entendre, une voix qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il avait espéré ne plus entendre. Une voix qu'il redoutait d'entendre depuis plus d'un an, souvenir d'une ultime menace "<em>on se reverra mon grand"  :</em></p><p>"Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons répondre à tes questions."</p><p>
  <em>Luke.</em>
</p><p>Ben instinctivement serra les poings le long de ses côtés puis les relâcha. La paix. Il devait vraiment faire la paix avec lui même.<em> Laisse le passé mourir </em>se répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois. Il était un nouvel homme maintenant, il était retourné dans la lumière, il devait réapprendre à pardonner comme on lui avait enseignait autrefois. Il devait vraiment retrouver son calme pour la vie d'éternité qui l'attendait. </p><p>Néanmoins il avait du mal à regarder son oncle dans les yeux sans s'énerver. Même s'il s'efforçait de penser à autre chose, aux aventures qu'ils avaient partagés, aux heures passées à étudier la voie des Jedi, il ne pensait qu'à cette fameuse nuit où en une fraction de seconde il l'avait vu  sur le point d'abattre son sabre sur lui. Ou il pensait à leur dernière confrontation. Le sentiment d'humiliation et de dépréciation qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté refit surface dans sa poitrine. Qu'il avait été ridicule ce jour là... Tellement aveuglé par la haine qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas son oncle mais une projection à travers la Force. Humiliation cuisante devant ses troupes et devant la galaxie puisque la rumeur n'avait pas tardé à courir qu'il avait été battu par un puissant Jedi... Le sourire narquois de Hux lui revenait sans cesse en tête... </p><p>
  <em>N'y pense plus, c'est derrière toi maintenant...Inspire, expire...</em>
</p><p>Il avait senti la mort de Luke, de façon minime certes, et secrètement il s'était senti soulagé. Une partie de son passé était morte avec son oncle à tout jamais. Une part qu'il avait à l'époque espéré ne plus jamais revoir. Sauf que son oncle était bien là devant ses yeux et qu'il le regardait avec un demi sourire à travers sa barbe. Il s'efforça de reléguer tous ses sentiments -la colère, la honte, le dégoût de soi- dans un coin de sa tête. <em>Inspire, expire</em>.</p><p>"Maître Skywalker" sa voix était froide comme la glace mais néanmoins calme et posée. Il se contrôlait mais pour combien de temps?</p><p>"Maître ? Je pense qu'on peut laisser tomber les formalités entre nous tu ne crois pas ? Il est grand temps que nous redevenions une famille."</p><p>Ben ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings une nouvelle fois. </p><p>"C'est un peu tard pour ça." ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de répondre, sa voix claquant avec amertume. La colère était revenue alors qu'il s'était juré de faire la paix. <em>Inspire, expire.</em></p><p>"Ben..." Une voix douce s'éleva derrière lui. </p><p>Oh non... cette voix... </p><p> </p><p>Dès le moment où il avait entendu et vu son oncle, un sentiment de peur s'était emparé de lui. Si son oncle était là une autre personne pouvait sans doute apparaître... Une personne dont il ne se sentait pas le courage de croiser le regard perçant.</p><p>Ses épaules tremblèrent, ses poings se serrèrent. Il déglutit difficilement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir.</p><p>Il se retourna d'un coup et fit face à Leia Organa.</p><p>C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient face à face à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre depuis des années. Pas d'hyperespace entre eux, pas de vitres blindées. Rien qu'eux. Il eut du mal à regarder sa mère dans les yeux. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait y trouver : de la colère et de la déception sans doute. Il savait qu'elle aurait préféré avoir un autre fils, il s'en doutait. Et il ne lui en voulait plus pour ça. Mais il avait peur de croiser son regard et d'y lire la confirmation de ses hantises. Une part de lui espérait toujours que sa mère ait encore de l'affection pour lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour renier son identité, il était toujours ce petit garçon cherchant l'affection et l'approbation de ses parents.</p><p>Leia regardait son fils. Son fils... Ça faisait tout drôle de le dire. Il était encore plus impressionnant que sur les hologrammes. Tellement grand...  C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait adulte et après toutes ses années elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre son cœur et passer les mains dans ses cheveux noirs. Mais elle n'osa pas : elle sentait le conflit en lui, un mélange de rancœur, de colère plus ou moins contenue, de peines, d'espoirs et de tristesse. </p><p>Il leva la tête vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. </p><p>Sa mère avait vieilli mais ça il le savait déjà, c'était juste un choc de le constater par lui même. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une épaisse tresse qui faisait le tour de sa tête. Elle portait une longue tunique blanche donc la capuche venait se poser sur ses cheveux. Cheveux qui de brun-roux foncés s'étaient éclaircis avec l'âge. Il reconnut le style capillaire d'Alderaan que sa mère portait parfois avec nostalgie. Avec les années, des rides s'étaient creusées sur son front, autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que certaines avaient du être causées par lui. </p><p>Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux n'étaient pas ce à quoi il s'attendait : à la place de la colère il vit la détermination éternelle et sans faille de sa mère, à la place de la déception il vit ce qu'il interpréta comme de la joie. Il hoqueta de surprise : sa mère était heureuse de le voir.</p><p>Il essaya de sonder la Force pour essayer de savoir ce à quoi elle pensait. Mais comme précédemment avec Rey il ne sentit rien. Il semblait coupé de la Force. Il décida de laisser ce problème de côté pour l'instant, il le résoudrait plus tard avec le reste de ses questions.</p><p>Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant était sa mère et son regard bienveillant. Elle fit le geste d'ouvrir les bras, le suppliant presque du regard. </p><p>Il hésita pendant un court instant, se mordant les lèvres, déglutissant difficilement. Et puis il se laissa tomber dans les bras de sa mère. Il se préparait vaguement à tomber au sol, pensant que l'image de sa mère était immatérielle mais ses bras se refermèrent autour de lui.</p><p>Il entendit un drôle de bruit, une sorte de plainte d'animal blessé. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte que ce bruit était celui de ses propres sanglots. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. Sa mère lui caressait les cheveux en de longs mouvements réguliers. </p><p>Il avait l'impression de remonter le temps, d'être de retour dans sa chambre, la nuit après un de ses énièmes cauchemars. Des voix qui chuchotaient dans sa tête, des hurlements stridents sans fin qui le réveillaient en sursaut. Il se réfugiait alors dans la chambre de ses parents en pleurant et ces derniers essayait de le rassurer et de le consoler comme ils pouvaient. Han le prenait contre lui et lui racontait leurs aventures ou Leia lui chantait une berceuse d'Alderaan. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement des paroles, juste qu'elle parlait d'une lune. Il se souvenait surtout de la façon dont sa mère le réconfortait, lui caressant les cheveux et le dos en longs mouvements réguliers apaisants.</p><p>Comme elle le faisait actuellement. </p><p>Ses sanglots s'espacèrent et finirent par s'arrêter. Il se redressa embarrassé d'avoir craqué et qui plus est devant son oncle et maître Yoda. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de sa mère, un peu gêné, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter.</p><p>Leia le regardait les yeux brillants, si elle avait pu elle aussi se serait mise à pleurer. Elle se contenta de caressa la joue de son fils.</p><p>Il sursauta quand sa main se posa puis après un bref moment d'hésitation il posa la main sur la sienne.</p><p>"Mère... Je--je suis--tellement--<em>tellement</em>--"</p><p>Les mots avaient du mal à sortir, il ne savait plus comment s'exprimer.</p><p>Leia vint à sa rescousse :</p><p>"Je sais. C'est moi qui suis désolée."</p><p>Il inspira bruyamment.Il ne s'attendait pas à des excuses. Il ne savait comment réagir, il se contenta d'opiner de la tête et laissa retomber sa main. Il s'éloigna un peu de sa mère, toujours avec un air gauche et emprunté, ne sachant quelle contenance se donner.</p><p> </p><p>Un grattement de gorge brisa la magie du moment.</p><p>Luke les regardait : "Je suis désolé aussi Ben, je t'ai laissé tombé. Je te refais mes excuses."</p><p>Ben serra les mâchoires, mouvement qui n'échappa pas à Luke qui leva les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement.</p><p>"Peut être qu'un jour tu arriveras à nous pardonner et que surtout tu feras la paix avec toi-même." </p><p>Ben allait répondre que ça serait difficile mais une voix sage l'interrompit :</p><p>"Il faut laisser le temps au temps."</p><p>L'homme qui avait parlé s'avança. Il était vêtu d'une tunique qui laissait entrevoir, à la différence de Luke, un tissu marron et il portait une cape brune. L'homme semblait âgé et portait une barbe fine.</p><p>Il salua maître Yoda avec déférence qui lui rendit son salut puis vient se placer à côté de Luke avec qui il échangea un sourire complice. Leia lui serra le bras, son regard ému allant de Ben à l'inconnu.</p><p>L'inconnu vit le regard interrogateur de Ben et s'avança en lui présentant la main droite :</p><p>"Obi-Wan Kenobi."</p><p><em>Obi-Wan Kenobi. </em>C'était donc lui, le grand Jedi dont il avait hérité le surnom comme nom en hommage. Un fardeau de plus...</p><p>Ben serra sa main rapidement. Il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant cette réunion de famille qui se tournait de plus en plus à une réunion de Jedi.</p><p>"Il... Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres ?" demanda-t-il. "Je veux dire... est-ce qu'il y a d'autres fantômes de Jedi avec vous?"</p><p>Une voix dynamique se fit entendre derrière lui :</p><p>"Il n'y a qu'à demander !"</p><p>Un groupe de quatre individus approchait : trois hommes, une femme que Ben reconnu comme étant une Togruta. Les hommes portaient les mêmes tenues que Luke, Obi-Wan et Yoda ; la femme en revanche se démarquait : elle portait des bottes jusqu'aux genoux, un pantalon et une tunique qui semblait être en cuir. La tunique était sans manche et ses avants bras étaient recouverts de grandes manchettes de combats en cuir. Elle portait une ceinture qui se terminait par une grande languette en forme de losange décorée de motifs floraux. </p><p>L'homme à la peau sombre s'approcha dans le but de se présenter. Il avait l'air plus sévère que les autres. </p><p>"Maître Mace Windu"</p><p>Ben répondit par un signe de tête.</p><p>Le second homme s'approcha, il portait une barbe et des cheveux longs.</p><p>"Maître Qui-Gon Jinn. Et voici Ahso--"</p><p>"Chipie." l'interrompit le plus jeune avec un sourire narquois. Il dégageait de lui une aura de certitude, de pouvoir et de nonchalance. Ben compris que c'était lui qui l'avait interpellé un peu plus tôt.</p><p>La Togruta se tourna vers lui, indignée :</p><p>"Ça va hein Sky-truc !"</p><p>Puis elle se tourna vers Ben en lui souriant : "Désolée il est souvent comme ça, je suis Ahsoka Tano. Et lui c'est--"</p><p>"Anakin Skywalker" compléta Ben.</p><p>Dès qu'il avait entendu "Sky-truc" il avait compris. Ben ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du jeune homme. C'était donc lui. Son grand-père. Celui dont il avait cru entendre sa voix toute sa vie. Celui qu'il suppliait de lui répondre pendant ses séances de méditation. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé ainsi. C'était sans doute stupide mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, il ne voyait qu'un Dark Vador vieillissant et non pas le jeune homme Jedi qui l'avait été avant. </p><p>Jeune homme dont la désinvolture semblait en exaspérer plus d'un dans le groupe : Maître Windu et Leia se retenaient de lever les yeux aux ciels. Avec un sourire contrit, Anakin lui fit un clin d'œil et fit semblant de se fermer la bouche à clefs et de la jeter par dessus son épaule.</p><p>"Père <em>s'il vous plaît. </em>Nous n'avons pas tellement de temps" gronda gentiment Luke. </p><p>Ben tiqua sur le coup : c'était assez surprenant d'entendre un vieil homme appeler un jeune "père". A la différence des autres il se comportait envers Anakin avec sympathie qui tournait presque à la dévotion réalisa Ben. Luke aimait son père tendrement se rendit-t-il compte. </p><p>Il regarda sa mère du coin de l'œil : Leia avait un sourire plus que crispé. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de son père en tant que Dark Vador avant d'y être obligé après qu'un sénateur rival ait révélé sa parenté au Sénat Galactique, pour elle son vrai père était Bail Organa. Aussi le fait d'être confronté à nouveau à lui ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il croisa le regard de sa mère, elle lui sourit rapidement pour le rassurer. Il comprit alors que sa mère prenait sur elle pour lui : elle ne voulait pas interagir avec Anakin plus que nécessaire mais pour lui elle le faisait.</p><p>Ben sentit son cœur se gonfler et se fendre en même temps en se rendant compte à quel point sa mère tenait à lui.</p><p>Leia, habituée aux pires traquenards politiques, savait comment prendre sur elle quand il le fallait. Et c'était définitivement un de ces moments. Lorsqu'avec Luke ils avaient décidé de venir en aide à Ben et d'essaye de comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas de retour, Luke avait déclaré qu'ils ne seraient pas que tous les deux. Il n'avait rien ajouté de plus mais Leia avait supposé qu'il parlait de maître Yoda et d'Obi-Wan. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir maître Windu et Jinn qu'elle ne connaissait que par les histoires que lui avait enseigné son père et qui remontait au temps de la guerre des clones. Elle s'attendait encore moins à voir Ahsoka et son père. Elle se souvenait à peine d'elle, elle l'avait croisé lorsqu'elle était une toute petite fille au tout début de la rébellion crée par son père. </p><p>Quant à son père... Elle respectait le fait que Luke parle de lui avec enthousiasme et qu'il parle de lui avec ravissement, pointant le fait qu'il y ait toujours eu une part de lumière en lui même en tant que Vador. Leia respectait ça et comprenait qu'il dissocie les deux personnes, après tout son fils était similairement dans le même cas de figure mais malgré tout elle n'arrivait pas à avoir le même enthousiasme que lui à propos de leur père. Pour elle Vador était celui qui l'avait torturée sans répit ni sans pitié pendant des heures pour essayer de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait des plans de l'étoile noire et pour savoir où était cachée la rébellion. Il s'était montré complètement insensible aux hurlements de douleur de la jeune femme qu'elle était alors. Elle se souvenait de sa main lourde et ferme qui l'avait maintenu en place pour assister à la destruction de son cher Alderaan. Cette emprise implacable et cruelle qui l'avait forcé à regarder la congélation de Han dans la carbonite. </p><p>Non malgré tous ses efforts elle ne pouvait que paraître réservée envers Anakin même si elle lui reconnaissait un certain charme : il présentait bien et avait de l'esprit ; elle voyait ce que sa mère avait pu aimer chez lui. </p><p>Elle sentit le regard de son fils sur elle, il essayait d'analyser la situation et semblait perplexe. Elle même si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle serait là où elle était entouré par ces personnes aurait cru à une farce. Mais si la vie lui avait appris une chose c'est que la Force opère de façon mystérieuse.</p><p> </p><p>Maître Windu dû estimer que les présentations avaient assez durées car il s'avança vers Ben : </p><p>"Je te sens perplexe Ben. Marches avec nous veux-tu ?" proposa-t-il.</p><p>"Nous répondrons à tes questions si tu en as." enchaîna maître Jinn</p><p>Le groupe se mit à avancer le long des passerelles. Ben remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à examiner attentivement les alentours : les maîtres semblaient très intrigués par cet endroit. Par moment l'un deux poussait une exclamation et examinait avec précision un portail. Seule Ahsoka semblait être plus à l'aise et familière avec leur environnement ou du moins elle cachait mieux ses émotions. Elle marchait en marge du groupe ne se mélangeant pas avec les autres. Ben se surprit à la contempler. Elle l'intriguait. Elle semblait connaitre les maîtres Jedi mais n'interagissait pas avec eux. Il surprit plusieurs fois l'un d'eux essayer d'engager la conversation avec elle mais elle tournait systématiquement la tête.</p><p>"Où sommes-nous ?" finit par demander Ben.</p><p>"Dans ce que j'ai appelé le monde entre les mondes" répondit Ahsoka. "Au temple on nous a appris que théoriquement c'était un endroit au sein de la Force qui consiste en une collection de portails qui relient le temps et l'espace, ce qui fait que tout est connecté ensemble. C'était plus une légende qu'autre chose. C'est une sorte de monde parallèle. Mais personne ici ne s'y est déjà aventuré...à part moi."</p><p>"Est-ce que tous les Jedi morts se retrouvent ici ?"</p><p>Ahsoka ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais maître Yoda fut plus rapide :</p><p>"Non. Exception à la règle tu es."</p><p>"Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas mort ?" Ben comprenait de moins en moins.</p><p>"Disons que tu es à demi mort." tenta d'expliquer Luke avec un sourire de conspirateur. Sourire que partageait sa sœur d'ailleurs. Ben sentit son estomac descendre d'un coup : qu'est-ce que ces deux là avaient encore manigancés ? Il avait passé la plupart de sa vie à être ballotté entre ses parents, son oncle puis Snoke et même dans la mort il continuait à être manipulé comme un pion constata-t-il avec amertume.</p><p>"J'ai senti ma mort arriver Ben." se hâta d'expliqua Leia pour calmer son fils. "Je m'y étais préparée et après ma mort la Force n'a pas quitté mon corps tout de suite. J'ai attendu de savoir si tu survivrais, si la vision que j'avais eu sur ta mort lorsque j'étais enceinte se réaliserais. J'avais espéré qu'on en arrive jamais là,  j'avais espéré que mes actions suffiraient pour te protéger. Je pense qu'on peut parler de fiasco sur ce point." </p><p>Leia sourit faiblement essayant de faire un trait d'humour. Voyant que ça n'avait pas l'effet escompté sur son fils elle continua :</p><p>"Je t'ai senti partir et à ce moment là, la Force a quitté mon corps et s'est transférée dans le tien. Un transfert d'essence vitale pour faire simple."</p><p>Ben essayait vainement de saisir le sens ce que sa mère lui disait, il avait l'impression que son cerveau tournait au ralenti. Tout ça n'avait pas de sens ! Et pourtant...</p><p>"Jamais je n'ai entendu parler d'un tel phénomène..."commença-t-il avec hésitation</p><p>Les autres approuvèrent, ils scrutaient Leia avec intensité attendant des réponses. </p><p>"Je n'étais pas sûre non plus que ça puisse être possible. Je me suis dis que si on pouvait transférer une part de notre force à quelqu'un pour le soigner on pouvait peut être faire en sorte qu'il reste en vie." essaya d'expliquer Leia au groupe.</p><p>"Il y a longtemps j'aurais été plus que sceptique et le premier à dire que ce n'est pas comme ça que la Force fonctionne mais après avoir vu ce dont a été capable ce garçon pour ramener Rey et qui n'avait jamais été fait avant je suis plus disposé à y croire." concéda Maître Windu.</p><p>Maître Yoda approuva : "Un éternel apprentissage chaque jour nous apporte."</p><p>"Mais si Leia m'a transféré sa Force pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi je ne me suis pas réveillé sur Exegol? " interrogea Ben. Il avait failli ajouter "avec Rey" mais il s'était abstenu par pudeur. </p><p>Il remarqua tout de suite que personne n'était dupe, de Mace Windu qui secouait la tête vers le sol avec un air de réprimande à Obi-Wan et Anakin qui partageait un sourire complice et semblait ricaner. A son grand effroi sa mère le regardait avec un sourire en coin, se pinçant les lèvres comme si elle riait. Il leur fut reconnaissant de ne pas aborder le sujet à haute voix.</p><p>"C'est ce que j'avais imaginé, je pensais que le transfert te permettrait de rester là où tu étais quel que soit l'endroit." répondit-elle en essayant de retrouver son sérieux. "Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as atterri ici. En fait je m'attendais à ce que tu apparaisses avec nous devant Rey mais elle nous a dis qu'elle ne t'avais jamais vu. C'est là que nous avons compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là pour essayer de comprendre et de trouver une solution"</p><p><em>Rey ! Ils avaient parlé à Rey !</em> Ben n'écouta plus rien dès qu'il entendit son nom. Il se mordit la langue pour se retenir le flot de questions qu'il avait : comment elle allait, où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait...</p><p>La tension dû se voir sur son visage car Luke l'apaisa : "Elle va bien, fatiguée mais ça va. Elle est triste aussi que tu ne sois pas à ses côtés."</p><p>Ben sentit ses joues et la pointe de ses oreilles rougir malgré lui : "Je sais." répondit-il rapidement. "Je l'ai entendu qui m'appelait mais je ne la voit pas, je n'entends que sa voix en écho."</p><p>"C'est normal." le rassura Ahsoka. "C'était pareil pour Ezra et moi quand on était ici. On entendait des voix des Jedi du passé et du futur. Mais on ne voyait pas ceux qui parlait."</p><p>"Ezra ?"</p><p>"Ça serait trop long à expliquer."coupa Ahsoka</p><p>"Donc le fait que je ne la vois pas est normal ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je n'arrives plus à sentir qui que ce soit à travers la Force."</p><p>Ahsoka fronça les sourcils : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ne plus sentir ?" Les autres maitres étaient tout aussi perplexes.</p><p>Il soupira, essayant de ne pas montrer son agacement : "Je veux dire que lorsque j'essaie de sonder l'esprit de quelqu'un ou de ressentir ses émotions je n'y arrive plus. Je suis comme bloqué !"</p><p>"Je ne sais pas sur QUI de nous tu as essayé mais peut être que la personne en question a mis en place des protections mentales de façon à ce que ses émotions soient protégées." souligna Qui-Gon avec un regard perçant.</p><p>Ben allait répondre et argumenter mais il comprit qu'il avait été trop loin et qu'il ferait mieux de se taire, il avait l'habitude de scanner les esprits des personnes en face de lui afin d'obtenir des indications d'émotions qui pouvaient lui être utile. C'était devenu une seconde nature chez lui mais analyser une personne lambda était une chose, le faire à un maître Jedi en était une autre.</p><p>Obi-Wan soupira : "Je pense que nous n'avons pas tellement le choix. Il faut vérifier." Il se tourna vers Ben : "Vas-y ! Essaie de capter ce que nous avons dans la tête."</p><p>Ben se concentra et essaya de commander la Force comme il le faisait habituellement : généralement il la dirigeait vers la personne en question et analyser le flux d'émotions qui gravitaient autour d'elle. C'était aussi simple que ça mais là rien ne se passa. Il avait beau essayer de projeter, il ne sentait rien. Au bout de la quatrième tentative il commença cependant à ressentir la Force circuler en lui.</p><p>Il soupira et s'avoua vaincu avec honte: "Je ne sens rien."</p><p>"Vraiment rien ?" insista Ahsoka. "Ça n'a pas de sens."</p><p>"A la fin j'ai commencé à ressentir à nouveau quelque chose dans la Force mais c'était infime." </p><p>Il donna un coup de pied dans le vide pour se défouler. Depuis 20 ans il marchait quotidiennement avec la Force, il ne se rappelait même plus ce que ça faisait d'en être privé et de vivre sans et là subitement il se retrouvait vidé de ses pouvoirs. Il se sentait diminué. Il se mit à marcher pour évacuer sa frustration : la Force le rendait spécial, c'était une des rares choses dont il était fier et maintenant il n'était plus qu'un homme de 30 ans sans talent particulier pathétique. Il lui restait ses talents de pilotes. Mais plus il y pensait plus il réalisa qu'une grande partie de ses capacités étaient due à la Force : bien que voler était instinctif chez lui il s'en remettait à la Force lors des combats. C'est Elle qui le guidait pour tirer, pour éviter ses adversaires. Décidément l'humiliation était complète et totale.</p><p>"J'ai peut-être une explication si je puis me permettre" tenta sarcastiquement  Anakin</p><p>Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, certains le regardaient avec réticence.</p><p>"Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer. A mon avis tu n'es pas vidé de la Force." affirma-t-il. Il regarda chacun des membres du groupe en tournant sur lui même en levant les mains.</p><p>"Réfléchissez : si Ben n'était plus sensible à la Force serait-il ici ? Non ! Est-ce qu'il pourrait nous voir ? <em>Non plus</em> ! Seules les personnes sensibles à la Force peuvent nous voir je vous le rappelle."</p><p>Ben sentit un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine, il respira plus librement. Mais alors qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?</p><p>Qui-Gon se lissa sa barbe pensif : "Tu as été vidé de la Force et ensuite tu l'a à nouveau eu en toi. Peut être va-t-il te falloir un peu de temps et beaucoup de méditation et d'entrainement pour que tu puisses la contrôler comme avant."</p><p>Anakin approuva bruyamment.</p><p>Maître Windu fut prompte à réagir : "Ait le triomphe modeste Anakin."</p><p>Rappelé ainsi à l'ordre ce dernier baissa la tête mais Ben aurait pu jurer que ce n'était que pour cacher son rictus.</p><p> </p><p>Maître Yoda s'avança : "Avancer nous devons."</p><p>Leia approuva : "Oui maintenant que nous avons compris pourquoi Ben était coincé ici  il faut désormais que nous travaillons à le ramener parmi les vivants."</p><p>"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire." murmura Ahsoka en se passant la main sur le visage, perdue dans ses pensées. </p><p>"J'ai certaines réponses grâce aux livres Jedi que je possédais mais je n'ai pas toutes les solutions." avança Luke.</p><p>"Il va falloir une sacrée puissance, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on soit <em>assez.</em>" fit remarquer Ahsoka. </p><p>Elle semblait comprendre où voulait en venir Luke.</p><p>"Ni même que nous soyons les personnes autorisées à le faire."</p><p>"Le temple est <em>détruit</em>, qui d'autre pourrait le faire ?" fit remarquer Anakin avec exaspération.</p><p>"Et la faute à qui ?" s'énerva Mace Windu</p><p>"Pas la mienne !"</p><p>"Si l'Empereur n'avait--</p><p>"Ah parce que je suis l'Empereur maintenant !"</p><p>"Restons calmes s'il vous plaît" s'interposa Qui-Gon mais sans succès.</p><p>"On en serait pas là si--"</p><p>Ils se mirent à parler tous en même temps, chacun argumentant sa position. Ahsoka et Anakin était en plein échange houleux et réglaient leurs comptes chacun pointant un doigt accusateur vers l'autre. Mace Windu était en train de démontrer quelque chose avec de grands gestes à Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon tandis que Leia, Luke et Yoda essayait d'apaiser tout le monde tout en suivant les conversations.</p><p>Ben regardait la scène à distance sentant la colère remonter en lui mais cette fois il ne chercha pas à la contenir. Ils étaient intervenus dans le seul but de le ramener en vie parce qu'ils partaient du principe <em>qu'il voulait être en vie.</em> Mais s'était-il seulement demander ce que LUI voulait ? Non ! Comme toujours ! Il avait de nouveau l'impression d'être le petit garçon pour qui on prenait des décisions sans le consulter et qui était ensuite mis devant le fait accompli.</p><p>La seule chose qu'il regrettait vraiment pour le moment c'est de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps avec Rey. Bien sur qu'il aurait voulu pourvoir apprécier tout ce qu'une relation amoureuse aurait pu l'apporter ! Bien sûr qu'il avait rêvé de la tenir dans ses bras, de passer son temps à embrasser sa ravissante bouche et plus encore !<em> Force</em> il avait honte de repenser à certains de ses rêves tellement ils étaient scabreux ! Mais néanmoins il estimait qu'elle serait mieux sans lui. Quelle vie pourrait-il lui offrir ? Lui le monstre, le criminel de guerre. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était enfin en paix, au calme et ils voulaient le replonger dans le chaos de la galaxie ? Combattre à nouveau ? Fuir encore et toujours ? </p><p><em>Kriffing !  </em>Ça n'arriverait pas, il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça. Avec la Force ou pas il allait leur compliquer la tâche.</p><p>Il essaya vainement d'attirer leurs attentions mais aucun ne se préoccupaient de lui : Leia était maintenant en train d'affronter verbalement Anakin, Ahsoka avait pris à partie Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, Luke et Qui-Gon discourait plus calmement sur la manière de procéder tandis que maître Yoda commençait doucement à s'énerver aussi devant le manque de sérénité de ses confrères, ses oreilles pointues frémissaient.</p><p>"ASSEZ !" hurla Ben de toute la force de ses poumons.</p><p>Ils se figèrent tous sur place. Mace semblait paralysé dans sa désapprobation, visiblement il n'appréciait pas qu'on lui hurle dessus. Qui-Gon le regardait le sourcil levé attendant la suite. Obi-Wan avait croisé ses bras et était aussi dans l'attente. Yoda avait posé ses deux mains sur le sommet de sa canne et regardait Ben à travers ses yeux plissés quasiment fermés, semblant apprécier que quelqu'un ait mis fin aux querelles du groupe. Leia regardait son fils avec les yeux écarquillés, ils sortaient presque de leurs orbites. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, même sur les hologrammes des services de renseignements où il paraissait dangereux et puissant il n'avait jamais été pris en train de hurler comme ça. Luke en revanche semblait plus habitué vu qu'il avait du composer avec la crise d'adolescence de Ben. Les seuls qui étaient parfaitement détendus étaient Ahsoka et Anakin. La première semblait comprendre sa colère,  Anakin quant à lui avait repris son air bravache et semblait même fier que son petit-fils essaient de s'imposer face à tous ces grands maîtres Jedi.</p><p>"Assez ! " répéta-t-il. Il avait baissé d'un ton mais sa colère n'en paraissait que plus grande à travers sa voix grave et sourde.</p><p>"Vous êtes tous là en train de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là mais vous demandez-vous ce que <em>moi </em>je veux ?" Il regarda la perplexité se peindre sur leurs visages. "Non vous croyez savoir ce qui est mieux pour moi. Mais je vais vous apprendre quelque chose : je ne veux PAS retourner d'où je viens !"</p><p>"Comment ça tu ne veux pas ?" commença Leia perplexe et indignée à la fois. "Bien sûr que si, tu--"</p><p>"Leia s'il te plaît" Luke leva la main pour faire taire sa sœur. "Continues Ben exprime toi."</p><p>Ben souffla un grand coup, lorsqu'il repris sa voix était plus calme :</p><p>"Je vous suis reconnaissant de ce que vous essayez de faire, vraiment ! Mais honnêtement vous voulez me ressusciter pour faire quoi après ? Au cas où vous l'avez oublier avec ma liste de crimes je n'irais pas très loin. Alors si c'est pour me faire exécuter autant leur épargner ce travail, je n'ai qu'à rester ici le résultat sera le même : je suis mort."</p><p>"Ce n'est pas la seule option Ben." Leia parlait doucement. "Rey va faire en sorte d'expliquer la situation au reste de la Résistance."</p><p>"Non non je refuse de l'entraîner là-dedans !  Elle a déjà assez souffert par ma faute, elle mérite le meilleur et ce n'est pas avec moi qu'elle l'aura ! " Tout son être transpirait la souffrance.</p><p>"Ben..." Anakin parlait posément avec une douceur insoupçonnée. "Tu as la chance d'avoir la femme que tu aimes qui t'aimes en retour. Qui t'aimes malgré le mal que tu as fais. Qui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, espère que tu apparaisses devant elle. Qui regrette de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps avec toi. Qui est prête à affronter ses amis pour toi. Tu as eu ce que je n'ai jamais eu : tu as été capable de la ramener. Tu as une occasion unique de pouvoir faire les choses bien et de corriger ta destinée. Alors saisis la !"</p><p>"Il a raison" approuva Luke. "Vous êtes une dyade dans la Force. Une <em>dyade</em> Ben ! Un lien surpuissant qui ne se croise que qu'une fois ou deux en plusieurs millénaires ! Vous avez ensemble un pouvoir plus puissant que la vie et la mort ! Ensemble vous pourriez secouer les étoiles ! Réfléchis-y !"</p><p>"Amende honorable tu pourrais faire." intervient Yoda. "Sur tes erreurs passées méditer tu pourrais. Tes fautes expier tu dois." appuya maître Yoda.</p><p>Ben était plongé dans sa réflexion : les points qu'ils soulevaient été tous valides. Il faisait peut-être preuve de lâcheté. Peut-être qu'il essayait de se protéger au détriment de tout le reste. De Rey.</p><p>"La guerre n'est pas finie Ben. Rey et la Résistance se battent toujours. tu pourrais leur être d'un grand secours, ça serait une manière d'expier tes crimes. Tu pourrais être condamné à l'exil." expliqua Leia d'une voix douce.</p><p>"Comment ça la guerre n'est pas finie ? Palpatine est mort !"</p><p>"Oui mais couper la tête du serpent ne veut pas dire que ses membres ont arrêté de bouger." déclara Qui-Gon avec sagesse.</p><p>"Tu sais mieux que quiconque l'organisation du Premier Ordre, met ton savoir au service de la cause. Je suis morte mais pas ce pour quoi je me battais." souligna Leia.</p><p>La phrase résonna dans la tête de Ben, il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part... Oui... c'est ce que son père lui avait dis sur les vestiges de l'étoile noire. Comment sa mère était-elle au courant ? Elle était morte mais ne faisait pas encore une avec la Force. Un doute commença à germer dans sa tête...</p><p>"<em>Mère... ?" </em>commença-t-il une note d'avertissement dans la voix.</p><p>Leia le regardait avec innocence mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice. </p><p>Il ne poussa pas plus loin, il avait compris : ce n'était pas une vision sortie de sa tête qu'il avait eu, c'était Leia qui avait projeté cette image de Han dans une ultime tentative pour ramener son fils. </p><p>"Merci." lui murmura-t-il avec émotion, un nœud dans la gorge. </p><p>Leia cligna des yeux, surprise et lui serra légèrement la main en signe de réconfort.</p><p>Il inspira un grand coup. Une résolution commençait à naître dans sa poitrine : il pouvait le faire. Il <em>devait</em> le faire. Pour Rey. Pour son père. Pour sa mère. Une note chaude commença à se répandre dans son corps et à le réchauffer : l'espoir.</p><p>"On est d'accord donc ?" vérifia Ahsoka. "On continue ?"</p><p>Ben acquiesça, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le regard fier, le torse bombé. </p><p>"Je suis prêt ! affirma-t-il avec conviction.</p><p> </p><p>"Bon c'est là où on en était avant que les choses--"</p><p>"dégénèrent." railla Anakin.</p><p>"se compliquent." termina Ahsoka sans tenir compte de l'intervention d'Anakin.</p><p>"Je t'ai dis plus tôt que je ne t'expliquerais pas tout mais finalement j'estime qu'on ne doit pas te cacher des informations cruciales."</p><p>Ben hocha la tête pour la remercier. Il en avait assez qu'on le traite comme un enfant et l'honnêteté d'Ahsoka était une bouffée d'air frais.</p><p>"Nous sommes dans le monde entre les mondes. Théoriquement ce qu'on en sait est contenu dans plusieurs dessins des livres Jedi que j'ai récupéré, aussi connu comme le théorème des chaines." expliqua Luke. " Ces dessins ressemblent à des réseaux reliant des planètes particulièrement importantes pour la Force d'où il est possible d'entrer et de sortir du monde entre les mondes." Il fit un dessin avec ses mains dans le vide pour que tout le monde visualise. "Rares sont les planètes qui ont été identifiées mais j'en connais deux : Ach-To, là où j'ai passé mes dernières années, et son équivalent dans le côté obscur : Exegol."</p><p>Ben grimaça en entendant le nom. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse et il était en train de ramarrer les wagons : on pouvait entrer et sortir de ce monde par ces deux planètes, Ach-To ne lui disait rien du tout mais il ne connaissait que trop bien Exegol. Il se prépara pour la suite : </p><p>"Laissez moi deviner : je ne peux être ramené qu'à un endroit où je suis déjà allé ?" soupira-t-il</p><p>"C'est ce qui est le plus sûr" approuva Luke. "Dans ton cas j'ai bien peur que tu n'aies pas tellement le choix ça sera--</p><p>"Exegol. Compris" soupira Ben résigné. Le simple fait de dire le nom à haute voix lui faisait apparaître par flash Rey morte ses grands yeux fixant le vide, molle comme une poupée de chiffon. Il s'efforça de penser à leur baiser si doux et tendre.</p><p>"L'idée est que nous activons un des portails pour te refaire passer de l'autre côté. C'est la seule possibilité." expliqua Ahsoka.</p><p>"On ne peut pas l'activer depuis Exegol ?" demanda Ben. Puisque Leia et Luke avait déjà commencé à mettre Rey au courant peut-être pouvait-elle...</p><p>"Je sais à quoi tu penses Ben et c'était hautement improbable. A l'heure actuelle avec nos connaissances le seul endroit en dehors du monde entre les mondes où on pouvait y entrer et activer les portails c'était à partir de la peinture des Dieux de Mortis qui était sur le temple de Lothal. On y accédait en touchant la main de la Fille. Mais le temple a té détruit comme nous l'a rappelé maître Windu." rappela Ahsoka.</p><p><em>La Fille ?</em> Ben était perdu.</p><p>"Le seul espoir qu'il nous reste est d'activer un des portails de l'intérieur. Ezra m'a raconté que lorsqu'il était ici l'un des portails s'est activé devant lui et lui a montré une scène du passé où je me battais contre Vador." Elle regarda Anakin du coin de l'œil qui avait un air coupable sur le visage.</p><p>"Il m'a sauvé en passant la main à travers le portail et en me tirant vers l'arrière. Ça m'a amenée ici. Nous avons pu ensuite après des péripéties regagner nos temps respectifs."</p><p>"Comment le portail s'est-il activé ?"</p><p>"Je n'en sais rien. C'est justement ce que j'expliquais à Luke tout à l'heure : le portail s'est peut-être activé de lui même par la Force mais je ne suis pas sûre que nous soyons autorisés ni capables de l'obliger à s'activer. Ezra m'a dit que c'était mon convor qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à lui. Il ne sait pas comment il est entré mais il était là."</p><p>"Un esprit sans doute." avança maître Yoda</p><p>"Il nous faut déjà trouver le bon portail." souligna Obi-Wan. "Comment savoir ? Je ne vois pas de convor ou d'esprit pour nous guider !" Il désigna toutes les portes qui les entouraient.</p><p>"Mhh En la Force faire confiance nous devons." énonça maître Yoda.</p><p>Il avança à petits pas le long des couloirs, les yeux fermés la main tendue. Les autres se regardèrent puis Obi-Wan haussa les épaules et fit un signe de tête invitant le groupe à le suivre. </p><p>"Au point où nous en sommes." Ben entendit Mace Windu maugréer en soupirant.</p><p>Ils marchèrent en silence, suivant maître Yoda. Parfois l'un d'entre eux -Anakin ou Mace- soupirait. Au bout de ce qui semblait une éternité maître Yoda finit par s'arrêter devant un portail. </p><p>Maître Windu, un doigt sur sa tempe, les yeux fermés se concentrait. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et fronça les sourcils : "Quelque chose me repousse quand j'essaie d'atteindre le portail."</p><p>"Moi aussi !"s'exclama Qui-Gon "On dirait une sorte de bouclier."</p><p>Un à un les Jedi s'avancèrent et essayèrent avec la Force de communiquer avec le portail. Mais tous finirent par reculer vaincus. Leia surtout était la plus contrariée de tous : son calme olympien s'était fissuré et son visage était plissé sou l'effet de la frustration.</p><p>Frustration qui semblait être partagée par plusieurs d'entre eux: </p><p>"C'est quand même un comble ! ragea Anakin. "Nous sommes huit Jedi et aucun de nous ne peut rien faire ! C'est une farce ! "</p><p>"Techniquement je ne suis pas une Jedi" rappela Ahsoka</p><p>"Ni moi " ajouta doucement Leia.</p><p>"Très amusant ! " grinça Anakin "Continuez à jouer sur la sémantique si vous voulez mais vous feriez mieux de vous creuser la tête pour trouver une solution !"</p><p>"Vous ne posez pas les bonnes questions, il n'est donc pas étonnant que vous n'ayez pas les bonnes réponses." Une voix douce et harmonieuse venait de se faire entendre les faisant sursauter. </p><p>Ils regardèrent autour d'eux mais il n'y avait rien, que le vide, des passerelles, des portails. </p><p>"Je connais cette voix" souffla Ahsoka</p><p>"Moi aussi" reconnu Obi-Wan</p><p>Ils se tournèrent vers Anakin :</p><p>"Maintenant que vous le dites, ça me dit quelque chose aussi"</p><p>"Regardez ! " Luke venait de pointer le doigt au loin, une forme blanche se dessinait dans les airs et s'approchaient d'eux.</p><p> </p><p>La forme se dessinait progressivement, des lignes blanches apparaissaient dans l'espace et semblaient se solidifier en une forme; Cela formait un ballet aérien très poétique et plaisant à regarder. La forme s'avérait en fait être une femme.</p><p>Une femme comme Ben n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour la décrire tellement sa beauté était exceptionnelle. Tout son visage était fin et délicat de son nez à sa bouche rose et ses beaux yeux verts en amande. Ses cheveux étaient longs et soyeux et d'un blond très pale qui tirait sur le vert. Sa peau était aussi blanche que les services à thé qu'ils avaient chez eux quand il était enfant. Elle portait une robe ivoire et doré dont la partie supérieure était tellement échancrée qu'elle laissait apparaître le galbe des seins et une partie du ventre de la femme. Elle avait un petit col qui donnait un aspect très formel à l'ensemble. Le reste de la robe tombait en une cascade qui était entièrement fendue sur le devant dévoilant l'intégralité des jambes qui étaient habillées de bandelettes blanches. Une courte cape de la même couleur que la robe était fixée aux épaules. Du tissu doré courait sur la robe et dans ses cheveux mettant en valeur l'échancrure du corsage et sa taille fille. Ses oreilles étaient recouvertes par de grosses boules en or qui les cachaient complètement à la vue. </p><p>Une<em> déesse</em>, ce ne peut être qu'une déesse pensa Ben. Il essayait de ne pas trop la regarder, il n'était plus sur d'être en mesure de se contrôler. Il avait l'impression que ses joues étaient en feux. Il tourna la tête vers le groupe et leurs réactions étaient sans prix. Leurs yeux étaient tellement remontés sur leurs fronts que c'en était presque comique. Seuls Ahsoka, Obi-Wan et Anakin semblaient plus choqués qu'autre chose. Ils regardaient l'apparition comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme.</p><p>Ben sentit un courant d'air autour de lui et quelque chose le frôla. Il leva la tête et vit un oiseau se poser sur l'épaule droite de la déesse. C'était un convor et son plumage s'accordait étonnamment bien avec la robe et la chevelure de la femme : les plumes étaient blanche et dorées sauf sur le sommet du crane où elles étaient vertes. Les yeux étaient verts.</p><p>Ahsoka retint une exclamation quand elle vit l'oiseau. Visiblement elle le reconnaissait comme étant son fidèle compagnon. Ce dernier se détacha de son perchoir, voleta jusqu'à elle en hululant doucement et vint frotter sa tête contre la joue de la Togruta.</p><p>"Tu me manques tu sais" lui chuchota-t-elle.</p><p>Luke s'avança vers l'apparition en se raclant la gorge : "Pardonnez-nous notre ignorance mais qui êtes vous ?"</p><p>La femme lui répondit avec un sourire : "Oh je pensais que vos compagnons vous avaient parlé de moi. Je suis la Fille. Et voici mon convor Morai."</p><p>"Votre convor ?" s'étonna Ahsoka.</p><p>"Oui c'était mon fidèle ami, parfois je prenais possession de son esprit et voyageais ainsi au delà de Mortis. Après ma mort il t'a suivie car tu portes une partie de mes pouvoirs en toi. C'est ça qui t'a ramené à la vie."</p><p>Maître Yoda, Windu et Jinn s'approchèrent d'elle : "Ravis nous sommes de faire votre connaissance. Nous vous connaissons par les légendes Jedi et Maître Kenobi et Skywalker nous avaient raconté ce qu'il s'était passé mais jamais nous aurions espéré vous rencontrer en personne."</p><p>"Oui la plupart du temps, je ne fais qu'un avec la Force et ne me manifeste pas. J'observe et c'est tout." répondit-elle d'une voix éthérée et lointaine. "Mais j'ai senti que quelqu'un essayait d'activer un des portails. En tant que gardienne de l'accès je me suis permis d'intervenir."</p><p>Luke, Leia et Ben étaient on ne peut plus perplexe. Les autres étaient parfaitement à l'aise, discutant aimablement de faits anciens mais personne ne s'était donné la peine de leur expliquer. Jusqu'à ce que la Fille remarque leurs malaises.</p><p>"Pardonnez moi il est vrai que vous ne devez pas comprendre grand chose de ce qu'il se passe.  Laissez moi me présenter : je suis la Fille, on peut dire que je suis l'émanation suprême du côté lumineux de la Force. J'avais un frère qui lui était l'émanation suprême du coté obscur. Et il y avait notre père qui maintenait une balance entre nous et dans la Force. Nous étions les Elus. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter nous avions de grands pouvoirs : nous pouvions nous métamorphoser, moi en griffon et lui en gargouille. J'étais capable de voler, de me téléporter d'un point en un autre, j'étais douée de télékinésie et j'étais capable de rajeunir la vie. Nos pouvoirs étaient tellement puissants qu'ils étaient opérationnels dans d'autres endroits de la galaxie sans que nous y soyons. Ainsi une peinture murale sur le temple de Lothal nous représentait et nous gardions ainsi l'accès vers le monde entre les mondes."</p><p>Ahsoka sembla soudain comprendre quelque chose : "C'est pour ça qu'Ezra a trouvé Morai ici, vous étiez dans sa tête, vous n'avez pas besoin d'activer de portails !"</p><p>La Fille approuva d'un signe de tête.</p><p>Une <em>déesse...</em> Ben était figé.</p><p>"Lorsque la guerre des clones a éclaté, notre père affaibli a pensé que l'Élu dont parlait une prophétie Jedi serait la bonne personne pour prendre sa place après sa mort et continuer à maintenir la balance."</p><p>L'Élu ? Ben regarda autour de lui et croisa le regard d'Anakin qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il découvrait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ignorait encore ? </p><p>"Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu." continua la Fille toujours avec la même voix céleste. "L'Élu n'avait pas saisi à quel point la situation était périlleuse avec mon frère qui était devenue surpuissant avec la guerre et a décidé de repartir à ses devoirs de Jedi. Mon frère a kidnappé sa padawan et a corrompu son âme pour en faire une arme et l'Élu et son mentor ont du se porter à sa rescousse. Mon frère a tué la padawan en aspirant sa force après n'avoir plus eu besoin d'elle. Il a ensuite essayé de tuer notre père avec la seule arme capable de nous tuer : la Dague de Mortis. Mais je me suis interposée et ait pris le coup de poignard fatal. Avant de mourir j'ai demandé à mon père de transférer mes dernières forces dans le corps de la padawan afin de la faire revivre. Ma mort a crée un grand déséquilibre dans la Force mais l'équilibre a ensuite été rétabli quand l'Élu a tué mon frère. Mon père est mort aussi ce qui a ramené un équilibre parfait. Voici toute l'histoire."</p><p>Ben regarda Obi-Wan, Ahsoka et Anakin : ils avaient l'air assez émus de se remémorer les jours anciens. Ahsoka regardait Anakin, toute trace de colère envolée. Ce dernier lui souriait comme le ferait un frère à sa sœur. </p><p>"Je devine que si vous êtes ici en train d'essayer d'activer un portail c'est que vous souhaitez modifier le destin d'une personne. Une personne qui, a la différence de nous qui faisons un avec la Force et pouvons aller où nous voulons, est coincé ici." La Fille regarda Ben dans les yeux.</p><p>"Ben Solo."</p><p>Elle s'avança vers lui, Ben essaya de rester concentré et ne pas paraître troublé. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée avec ces grands yeux verts qui le scrutait intensément et lisait à l'intérieur de son âme. </p><p>"Je n'ai plus autant de pouvoir qu'avant mais je peux aider à activer le portail. Mais en vaux-tu la peine ?"</p><p>Ben sentit sa poitrine se serrer,  il n'était pas sur d'être digne de quoi que ce soit et encore moins de cette seconde chance qu'on lui offrait: "Je n'en suis pas sûr, je--"</p><p>La Fille leva un doigt pour le faire taire et tendit la main en avant, analysant la moindre de ses pensées. Elle fronça tellement les sourcils lorsqu'elle découvrit toute la noirceur qu'il avait eu en lui que ses sourcils se rejoignirent en une ligne furieuse. Ben déglutit difficilement, le peu d'espoir qu'il avait commencé à ressentir dans sa poitrine était à nouveau en train de s'envoler au fur et à mesure que la Fille autopsiait son esprit. Ses traits commencèrent à se détendre au fur et à mesure qu'elle abordait certains souvenirs : sa torture intérieure après la mort de son père, ses émotions conflictuelles à propos de sa mère, l'amour brûlant qu'il ressentait de plus en plus pour Rey même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre,  son désir de la protéger à tout prix face à Snoke, son ultime sacrifice pour elle. </p><p>"Tu es quelqu'un de très complexe : tellement d'obscurité mais avec une pointe de luminosité qui refuse de s'éteindre. Tu es capable de tuer ton tortionnaire pour sauver la femme que tu aimes mais tu es aussi capable après d'ordonner qu'on la traque. Tellement de contrastes et de colère mal gérée ! Ce serait un grand défi pour toi d'essayer de faire en sorte de réparer tes erreurs tout en essayant de ne pas replonger."</p><p>Ben sursauta : était-elle en train de dire que malgré tout il pouvait avoir une chance de rédemption ?</p><p>"Regarde le ciel. Tu vois les étoiles ? Elles sont les seules limites à tes actions. Fais en sorte d'atteindre les étoiles Ben Solo." déclara-t-elle solennellement. </p><p>Il promit la gorge nouée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance.</p><p>La Fille lui fit un petit signe de tête et alla se placer près du portail. Elle posa ses mains dessus et ferma les yeux. Petit à petit le portail se mit à scintiller comme s'il s'éclairait, les symboles ésotériques se mirent à bouger. </p><p>"Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, je ne suis plus assez puissante." les prévient la Fille.</p><p>"Œuvrer tous ensemble nous devons !" accepta maître Yoda</p><p>Un à un les Jedi vinrent poser leurs mains sur les bords du portail. Le portail était maintenant entièrement éclairé d'une lumière bleutée. Le centre du portail rougeoya et soudain devant leurs yeux se matérialisa un univers bleuté poussiéreux et oppressant.</p><p>Exegol.</p><p>Tout semblait détruit mais soudain ils aperçurent trois silhouettes qui se déplaçaient parmi les décombres. Résistants ou Sith survivants se demanda Ben.</p><p>"A toi de le découvrir Ben." lui enjoignit Qui-Gon.</p><p>"C'est seulement toi maintenant." appuya Obi-Wan</p><p>"Méditer tu ne dois pas oublier." lui rappela Yoda</p><p>Ben prit un moment pour les regarder tous, ils voulaient graver cette image dans sa tête. </p><p>"Merci à tous." La gorge serrée il les regarda tour à tour. "Je ferais en sorte que ça ne soit pas pour rien, que vous soyez enfin fier de moi."</p><p>"<em>Ben !" </em>Ahsokaserrait les dents sous l'effort <em>"On a pas tout le temps !"</em></p><p>Leia lâcha une mains du portail et lui serra le bras :"Prend soin de toi surtout."</p><p>Il hésitait encore, son oncle le rassura : "Un millier de génération vive en toi maintenant et en Rey. Tout ira bien maintenant !" </p><p>Ben s'avança vers le portail, au loin les personnes parmi les décombres s'éloignaient.</p><p>"Hé Ben ?!"</p><p>Il se retourna : Anakin le regardait avec son sourire en coin. "Que la Force soit avec toi !"</p><p>Il allait répondre mais il senti que quelque chose le pousser brutalement à travers le portail. Il disparut d'un coup, le portail se remit à rougeoyer et se désactiva. </p><p> </p><p>Les Jedi retirèrent lentement leurs mains. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins exténués vu la quantité d'énergie qu'il avait fallu pour activer le portail. </p><p>Leia resta plantée devant, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Luke s'approcha de sa sœur et la serra contre lui : "Ça va aller, ça va aller..."</p><p>Leia poussa un gros soupir : "Je l'espère tellement."</p><p>Anakin intervient joyeusement "Mais oui ! Il peut soulever des montagnes ! "</p><p>Leia sourit malgré elle : "Si vous croyez que je vais oublier ce que je viens de voir vous vous trompez maître !"</p><p>Anakin prit un air indigné qui ne convainquit personne.</p><p>"Je vous ait très bien vu en train le pousser à travers le portail ! "</p><p>Anakin éclata de rire : "Je plaide coupable ! Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Il ne serez jamais parti sinon !"</p><p>Tous se mirent à rire de bon cœur. La tension retomba. </p><p>Avant de partir ils remercièrent longuement la Fille pour son aide précieuse. </p><p>Puis un à un les fantômes, toujours en train de discuter entre eux, s'estompèrent.</p><p>La Fille les regarda partir, elle resta encore quelques minutes perdues dans ses réflexions :  l'avenir dirait si elle avait eu raison de leur faire confiance.</p><p>Puis comme elle était venue, elle repartit.</p><p>Le silence était revenu. </p><p>Le calme aussi.</p><p>Le vide...</p><p>Les ténèbres...</p><p>Les étoiles...</p><p>Et les voix à travers la Force racontant une histoire éternelle...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ahsoka_Tano">Ahsoka Tano</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Force_ghost">Fantômes Jedi</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Daughter">La Fille</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Painting_of_the_Mortis_gods">Peintures des Dieux de Mortis</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hangover and negotiations don't mix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Si Poe pouvait se mettre la tête dans un seau d'eau glacée il le ferait immédiatement.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>C'est vous voulez voir à quoi ressemblait la danse de Poe et Finn <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6HXmYi6Jw8&amp;feature=emb_title">ici</a>. En plus je trouve ça trop drôle il y a Oscar Isaac et Domhnall Gleeson (aka Général Hux). J'adore cette vidéo, je me dis que je vois Poe Dameron apprendre à danser au Général Hux !!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Si Poe pouvait se mettre la tête dans un seau d'eau glacée il le ferait immédiatement. Il avait l'impression qu'un X-Wing était coincé dans sa tête et faisait des loopings à plein régime. Avec un grognement il s'assit lourdement sur l'un des tabourets près des consoles. La grotte n'était déjà pas un endroit très organisé et ordonné de base mais là on avait l'impression que le Faucon avait allumé ses réacteurs et que tout avait été propulsé au quatre coins de la grotte.</p><p>Il se leva en se traînant et alla ramasser les tabourets un par un ; il les ramena près de la console en les traînant sur le sol rocailleux de la grotte, produisant un grincement strident qui ne fit qu'augmenter son mal de crâne.</p><p>Il ne se souvenait plus de grand chose de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la nuit après avoir vidé son verre.  Il avait vaguement le souvenir de s'être effondré par terre à un moment donné, en témoignait une ecchymose sur son avant-bras mais le reste était complètement flou, empêtré dans un brouillard cotonneux bien épais. Des scènes confuses se déroulaient devant ses yeux : Wrobie qui faisait l'avion dans un coin, Larma qui mangeait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main dans le but d'apaiser les sensations, Kaydel qui s'étais mise à pleurer sans aucune raison... Il essaya de mettre au clair ses pensées : qu'avait-il fait au juste après ce verre ? Plus il y pensait moins il  se souvenait. </p><p>Il entendit Finn arriver à pas lourds. Il avait l'air aussi épuisé et hagard que lui. Il s'affala sur un autre tabouret près de Poe. </p><p>"'Jour"</p><p>"'Jour" répondit Finn la voix ensommeillée. "Rappelle moi de tuer Ransolm la prochaine fois que je le croises... Oh et rappelles moi de te tuer aussi pour avoir fait grincer les chaises !"</p><p>Poe sourit furtivement : "Désolé. A sa décharge on était prévenu par C-3PO."</p><p>"Ouais parce qu'on prend en compte ce que dit  C-3PO maintenant ?" grinça Finn.</p><p>Poe grimaça, pour le coup Finn n'avait pas tort, le vieux droïde protocolaire au ton pompeux et au savoir infini trouvait toujours moyen de tout prendre au premier degré et ne savait toujours pas quand il fallait mieux se taire ce qui faisait que beaucoup de résistants avaient du mal à le supporter. Poe le premier. </p><p>Il se racla la gorge, il n'avait pas trop envie de poser la question mais il devait savoir...</p><p>"Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?" demanda-t-il avec crainte. </p><p>"Tu veux dire après le shot ? Nan c'est flou, je crois me souvenir que Ransolm était en train d'inventorier tous les organes de son corps qui étaient en train de brûler de l'intérieur. Euh je crois aussi avoir vu Larma essayer de manger un morceau de roche mais je suis pas sûr."</p><p>"Hein ?!"</p><p>"Et après le trou noir, je ne sais plus où j'étais ni avec qui ni ce que je faisais."</p><p>Poe soupira soulagé, au moins il n'était pas le seul : "Pareil... Où est Rose ?"</p><p>"Sais pas, je suis allée voir à sa couchette et elle était déjà levée."</p><p>"Chewie ? Maz ? Karé ?"</p><p>Finn secoua la tête :</p><p>"J'ai vu Chewie au loin dans la jungle, il a grogné quelque chose à propos de chasse. Maz par contre je sais pas, elle est sans doute en train de faire--</p><p>"Des trucs de Maz." termina Poe. </p><p>"Ouais. J'ai cru apercevoir Beaumont qui courrait rejoindre Chewie. Et Karé j'ai pas osé, je la connais pas assez."</p><p>Poe hocha la tête : "J'irais. De toute façon il y a rassemblement général dans une heure standard donc tout le monde sera là."</p><p>Finn hocha la tête, absent, il était sur le point de se rendormir quand soudain...</p><p>"AH ILS SONT BEAUX NOS GÉNÉRAUX !" une voix les fit sursauter. </p><p>Poe pesta intérieurement : il était moyennement d'humeur à subir les sarcasmes d'une certaine personne, personne qui ne manquerait pas de se moquer de son état.</p><p>Zorii s'approchait, Rose et Beaumont sur ses talons.</p><p>Poe agita le main en guise de salut, à moitié avachi sur la console essayant de prendre un air cool et blasé.</p><p>"Ba alors <em>Dameron</em> ?! On ne tient plus l'alcool ?! Tu t'es ramolli à ce point chez les résistants ?!" se moqua Zorii les poings sur les hanches tandis que Rose et Beaumont gloussaient.</p><p>"Bonjour à toi aussi Zorii." la salua Poe. D'habitude il aurait démarré au quart de tour mais là il ne se sentait pas de le faire. Il sentait toujours quelque chose remuer dans son estomac et par moment il se demandait s'il n'allait pas vomir. Il espérait que Zorii laisserait tomber mais...</p><p>"J'aurais tellement voulu voir ça ! Le grand, le fameux, l'<em>astucieux</em> Général Dameron incapable de boire un verre et de rester droit dans ses bottes ! " Zorri clappait ses mains ensemble en riant. </p><p>"Hé c'est bon j'ai perdu la main, on a pas eu tellement d'occasion de fêter quelque chose dans l'année qui vient de s'écouler je te signale." protesta Poe.</p><p>"J'aurais tellement voulu te voir danser bourré avec Finn ça devait être quelque chose !" continua hilare Zorii sans l'écouter.</p><p>Finn et Poe relevèrent la tête et se regardèrent effarés : <em>danser</em> ??? Comment ça ils avaient <em>dansé </em>?!</p><p>"D'où tu sors ça ? Tu n'étais même pas là !"</p><p>Zorii ricana derrière son casque et désigna du menton Rose qui se retenait de rire, cachée derrière un moniteur et Beaumont qui regardait trop attentivement le sol pour que ça soit sincère afin éviter de croiser leurs regards.</p><p>Le regard de Finn et Poe fit la navette entre eux deux :</p><p>"Sérieusement ?! Rose ! Beaumont !"</p><p>Rose finit par éclater de rire : "Je lui ai juste raconté c'est tout."</p><p>"Il n'y a pas de vidéos ou d'hologrammes promis !" affirma Beaumont. "Juste des témoins comme nous deux et--"</p><p>Poe inclina sa tête de côté, se pinçant l'arrête du nez, se préparant à la suite</p><p>"--et Maz, Chewie et Karé" termina Beaumont avec un sourire en coin.</p><p>Poe secoua la tête, il était prêt à parier qu'il en entendrait longtemps parler par Maz.</p><p>Finn se tourna vers Rose intrigué :</p><p>"Comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas été intoxiquée ? Je t'ai vu, tu as pris un verre comme nous."</p><p>Rose secoua la tête : "Ça m'a brûler la langue, j'ai tout recraché. Du coup j'ai été moins atteinte. J'ai aidé Beaumont à vous surveiller, vous et les filles. C'était plutôt drôle."</p><p>"Ridicule tu veux dire !" intervint Finn.</p><p>"Grotesque !" enchérit Poe qui mentalement essayer d'imaginer le genre de danse qu'il avait pu faire. Il avait eu l'habitude d'aller à beaucoup de fêtes improvisées lorsqu'il était pilote au service de la République mais ce genre de fête était plutôt des moments joyeux avec des amis autour de verres où on se marrait bien. Il n'y avait pas eu tellement de fêtes dansées et Poe manquait ainsi cruellement d'expérience dans ce domaine, il se contentait généralement de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre en marquant le rythme.</p><p>"Non non drôle je vous assure ! C'était un peu comme ça" Beaumont se mit à esquisser des pas de danse rythmés, gesticulant avec enthousiasme. Bien que consternés Finn et Poe se mirent à rire en voyant les mimiques de Beaumont, ils en venaient presque à regretter de ne pas avoir de souvenirs ! </p><p>Poe finit par se lever, essayant de retrouver son sérieux :</p><p>"Bon c'est pas tout ça, et bien que j'adorerais rester là avec vous pour discourir sur ma <em>merveilleuse </em>technique de danse il faut qu'on se mette au travail !"</p><p>Il se tourna vers Rose : </p><p>"Tu peux contacter Kaydel et Larma s'il te plaît ? Dis leur que c'est pour préparer le rassemblement."</p><p>Rose hocha la tête et pianota sur sa tablette à leurs destinations.</p><p> </p><p>Poe décida de tuer le temps en attendant leurs arrivées en ayant une petite discussion privée avec Zorii. Il souhaitait lui annoncer en personne son intention de la nommer chef d'escadrille de combat plutôt que de la mettre devant le fait accompli devant le reste de la Résistance. Les autres pilotes ne se souciaient guère de ce genre de formalité mais Zorii était différente et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se braque et refuse.</p><p>"Zorii ? Je peux te parler s'il te plait ?"</p><p>Il l'invita à la suivre vers le fond de la grotte. Zorii parut réticente puis la volonté de découvrir ce que Poe avait à lui dire pris le dessus. Elle croisa les bras attendant la suite.</p><p>Poe prit une profonde inspiration, il ne savait toujours pas comment gérer les situations avec Zorii. Le passif irrésolu entre eux couplé au départ puis au retour de Poe faisait que leur relation était le plus souvent tendue et électrique voire franchement houleuse. Leur confiance l'un envers l'autre et leurs complicité d'antan ne serait sans doute jamais retrouvées mais Poe avait espoir que Zorii et lui puisse travailler main la main dans un futur proche sur quelques missions d'importances.</p><p>"Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire dans les prochaines semaines mais sache que tu as ta place parmi nous. Je le pense vraiment. Tu es comme nous : tu aimes l'aventure, le risque, l'adrénaline, les défis, tu--</p><p>"Arrête de tourner autour du pot, craches le morceau !" l'interrompit Zorii avec agacement.</p><p>Poe acquiesça reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à faire de longs discours pompeux : "J'aimerais te nommer chef d'une escadrille de combat. On est en train de reformer les escadrons et de réaffecter les membres afin qu'ils soient opérationnels. Tu serais en charge de l'escadron Vert composé de A-wing."</p><p>"Pourquoi moi ?" </p><p>Même avec son casque qui couvrait son visage, Poe savait que Zorii avait froncé ses sourcils blonds. </p><p>"Tu es une bonne pilote et je sais que tu as le leadership nécessaire."</p><p>"Tout comme beaucoup d'autres pilotes de cette base qui sont en plus des vétérans." Zorii était plus que sceptique à ce point. Elle s'avança vers Poe :</p><p>"Si tu fais ça tu peux être sur que certains de tes soldats vont lever la langue pour remettre en cause ta décision. Tu peux être certain qu'ils vont ramener le fait que toi et moi sommes de vieilles connaissances. J'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ça Poe, tu sais comment ça fonctionne dans ce milieu, c'est à peu près pareil que dans la contrebande : on fonctionne à l'ancienneté et au mérite. Or je n'ai fais qu'un combat avec vous ! Ça sera une claque dans la figure de beaucoup de gens !"</p><p>"Je n'ai pas pris cette décision tout seul ! "protesta Poe. "Je l'ai prise avec Finn, Larma, Wrobie et Kaydel. Wrobie est la représentante des escadrons et elle n'a rien trouvé à redire."</p><p>"Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu ne peux pas m'ôter l'idée qu'il y a une raison derrière tout ça. Tu es prêt à risquer ton autorité et la confiance de tes troupes en me nommant chef d'escadrille. Ton<em> petit</em> discours sur mes qualités ne m'empêchera pas de penser que tu me caches quelque chose et que tu as une idée derrière la tête." </p><p>Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus près de Poe qui essaya de soutenir son regard à travers le casque sans ciller. </p><p>"Crache le morceau ! C'est quoi le problème de cet escadron pour que tu veuilles me mettre à sa tête ?"</p><p>"Zorii, écoutes c'est pas ça du tout--</p><p>Elle l'interrompit en soufflant bruyamment : "Ne joues pas à ça avec moi Poe, même si tu es devenu un étranger pour moi tu restes quand même prévisible, tes réactions n'ont pas tellement changées, tes expressions faciales non plus."</p><p>"Très bien tu l'auras voulu ! Il sont sept, personne ne les connait vraiment et j'avais espéré, enfin non je veux dire <em>nous</em> avions espéré que--</p><p>"Que je jouerais les gardes fous ? Que je les surveillerais discrètement pour découvrir quelles sont leurs motivations ? Qui ils sont vraiment ?" </p><p>Poe sentit qu'il avait manqué de tact et avait ainsi blessé Zorii en lui laissant entendre qu'elle n'était là que pour jouer les tutrices. Il essaya de réparer sa bourde mais ne fit que s'enfoncer davantage :</p><p>"Ce sont des anciens chasseurs de primes et j'avais pensé, vu que--</p><p>"vu que je ne suis qu'une contrebandière, que je pourrais être avec eux, après tout ce sont mes semblables..."</p><p>Poe sentit qu'il l'avait blessée encore plus. Il sentit la peine dans sa voix lorsqu'elle reprit la parole : </p><p>"C'est donc comme ça que tu me voies Poe ? Juste bonne à jouer les espionnes auprès de personnes dont tu n'as pas confiance et que visiblement tu méprises au point de ne pas essayer de les connaitre toi même ?"</p><p>Poe ne savait pas quoi répondre, il avait le cerveau complètement ralenti par les excès de la veille et il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette situation qu'il avait lui même provoqué. Il avait peur d'empirer les choses en ouvrant à nouveau la bouche. Il ne pensait aucune des choses dont l'accusait Zorii mais il ne savait comment se défendre sans aggraver la situation. </p><p>Zorii émit un hoquet dégoûté devant son mutisme et tourna les talons. Elle se retourna un bref instant : </p><p>"Deux choses : premièrement j'accepte de diriger l'escadrille si personne n'objecte. Je la dirigerais le temps que je trouve un endroit où aller dans les prochaines semaines. Considère que c'est mon cadeau d'adieu. Deuxièmement... à partir de maintenant ne m'adresse plus la parole Dameron !"</p><p>La voix pleine de menaces, le regard meurtrier à travers son casque, Zorii tourna les talons sans laisser le temps à Poe de répondre.</p><p>Poe resta là quelques minutes énervé contre lui même, il tournait en rond, soufflant bruyamment. Il finit par se calmer les nerfs en donnant des coups de pieds dans la roche.</p><p>"Et merde !"</p><p>Il se passa les mains sur le visage, comment la situation avait pu déraper à ce point ?!</p><p>
  <em>Je ne suis qu'un imbécile</em>
</p><p>Une preuve de plus que la diplomatie n'était pas son fort.</p><p>Il retourna près des consoles, le visage sombre. Kaydel et Larma étaient arrivées et discutaient joyeusement avec les autres tout en préparant la réunion, racontant à qui voulaient les entendre qu'il ne s'était absolument rien passé la veille. Et Larma n'avait <em>absolument</em> pas essayé de manger de la roche. </p><p>"Tout va bien ? " lui demanda Rose  inquiète. " On a vu passer Zorii, elle avait l'air en colère..."</p><p>Poe secoua la tête sans répondre, Finn fit signe à Rose qu'il ne fallait mieux ne pas insister. </p><p>"On est prêt Poe, c'est quand tu veux." annonça Beaumont.</p><p>"Très bien allons y ! Faites sonner le rassemblement général !"</p><p> </p><p>Les hauts parleurs crachotaient à pleine puissance à travers les grottes et la jungle environnante : "ATTENTION ALERTE GÉNÉRALE, TOUS LES COMBATTANTS ET DROÏDES SONT ATTENDUS IMMÉDIATEMENT PRÈS DE LA GROTTE PRINCIPALE  POUR UNE RÉUNION AVEC LE HAUT COMMANDEMENT!"</p><p>La haut commandement s'était installé sous l'une des ouvertures de la grotte qui donnait sur la zone défrichée où était stationné les avions notamment le Faucon. Ils avaient déplacé quelques consoles et moniteurs de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse voir les hologrammes.</p><p>Les combattants formaient une joyeuse troupe hétéroclite : ils arrivaient par la jungle, descendant des petits villages de fortune qu'ils avaient construits,  bavardant avec enthousiasme, bras dessous bras dessous, se saluant les uns les autres. Progressivement en approchant de la grotte ils se séparèrent en corps de combats : les pilotes, les troupes d'interventions au sol, les analystes, les intendants, les agents du renseignements...</p><p>Ils s'installèrent comme ils purent, certains assis sur des caisses, d'autres à même l'herbe ou appuyés sur les appareils.</p><p>Les bavardages eurent du mal à cesser et Poe du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à obtenir un semblant de silence et pour être honnête si Maz ne s'était pas mise debout sur une caisse avec un megaphone dans la main et avait hurlé dedans, il serait encore en train d'essayer de les canaliser.</p><p>Profitant du silence forcé que Maz avait obtenu au dépend de certains tympans, Poe se dépêcha d'ouvrir la séance : </p><p>"Bien ! Puisque nous sommes tous réunis et que le rythme est moins soutenu que par le passé, nous avons décidé d'organiser cette réunion afin de vous faire part des changements qui vont être apportés à notre organisation, les nouveaux objectifs et les missions qui en découlent. Des questions  ? Non ? Très bien alors commençons."</p><p>Poe et Finn vinrent se placer devant. Poe avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, Finn avait ses pouces glissés dans son ceinturon.</p><p>"Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que nous faisons ça mais nous allons commencer par vous faire des réprimandes." Poe avait bien un autre terme plus coloré à l'esprit à la place de "réprimandes" mais si il avait appris une chose auprès de Leia c'est que c'était possible de faire passer tout type de message tout en restant poli. Et il avait bien fait, ça commençait déjà à chuchoter dans les rangs.</p><p>"Vous êtes tous de braves soldats, courageux et loyaux, si nous sommes en vie aujourd'hui c'est grâce à vous. Cela étant dit nous avons constaté ces dernières semaines plusieurs manquements."</p><p>Les chuchotements repartirent de plus belle, tous se demandaient ce que leurs généraux voulaient bien dire par "manquements". </p><p>Finn prit la relève : </p><p>"Nous comprenons le fait que vous ayez besoin de décompresser après tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette dernière année et pour certains depuis plus longtemps encore mais clairement le laissez-aller que nous avons pu observer ces dernières semaines doit s'arrêter maintenant."</p><p>"Concrètement cela signifie que lorsqu'on organise des réunions afin de rencontrer les nouveaux membres vous êtes priés de venir !" expliqua Poe en s'efforçant de ne pas trop hausser le ton. "Il y a des têtes ici que je ne reconnais toujours pas !"</p><p>Du coin de l'œil Poe vit certains résistants baisser la tête pour cacher leurs embarras.</p><p>"Je ne veux pas savoir les noms des coupables, tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'à la fin de cette réunion vous vous dirigez vers Cassy Algara et le capitaine Connix afin de vous enregistrer et de mettre à jours vos informations dans notre base de données."</p><p>Il y eut des murmures soulagés en voyant qu'il n'y aurait pas de sanctions cette fois-ci. Cependant ils retinrent à nouveau leur souffle lorsque le commandant d'Acy s'avança brandissant un objet argenté dans sa main, le visage particulièrement sévère : </p><p>"Ceci est, comme vous le savez tous, un communicateur. Vous êtes censés en avoir un sur vous en permanence afin de pouvoir recevoir des messages, des alertes ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! J'ai vérifié et je peux assurément dire qu'à peine la moitié d'entre a le sien en état de marche et activé."</p><p>Personne ne pipa mot cette fois, beaucoup regardaient le sol, d'autres fouillaient le plus discrètement possible dans leurs poches afin de remettre la main sur leur communicateur. Poe aurait presque pu rire, s'imaginant tout à fait à leur place, fouillant désespéramment ses poches avec la tête embarrassée de quelqu'un qui a fait une bêtise et qui s'est fait prendre, s'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet :  depuis quand la Résistance s'était-elle ramollie à ce point ? Ils pouvaient se montrer conciliants envers les soldats n'ayant pas respecté le règlement car la paix était presque revenue, du moins il n'y avait plus une menace imminente mais que se serait-il passé s'il y avait eu une attaque là, tout de suite ? Il frissonnait rien que d'y penser.</p><p>"Merci de faire vérifier vos appareils auprès des techniciens" Ils nous en reste en stock si vous n'en avez pas. Et méfiez vous : il n'y aura peut-être pas de sanctions cette fois-ci mais je vérifierais et s'il y a encore des manquements nous sévirons."</p><p>La voix de Larma claquait contre les murs de la grotte et se répercutait tout autour de l'assemblée. On aurait pu entendre un insecte voler. </p><p>"Rappelez vous : vous n'êtes forcés en rien ! Si notre fonctionnement strict ne vous convient pas, vous êtes libres de partir et nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous recommander auprès de qui vous voulez en reconnaissance de votre bravoure. La Résistance a survécu jusqu'ici grâce à ce mot d'ordre "Toujours prêts !" Prêt à décoller, à combattre, à survivre et à mourir s'il le fallait. Ca ne s'arrêtera pas aujourd'hui ! Pas avec moi !"</p><p>Sur ces mots, Larma se recula après avoir fait un signe de tête à Poe.</p><p>"J'aimerais également que cessent les petites fêtes que vous organisez quasiment tous les soirs dans le village."</p><p>Des protestations s'élèvent aussitôt : <em>comment ça il n'y aurait plus de fêtes ? Ils avaient survécu et ils n'avaient plus le droit de faire des fêtes ? Surement Poe plaisantait, lui si joyeux</em>.</p><p>Poe leva les mains en signe de résilience : "Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore faire la fête moi aussi. Je ne vous demande pas d'arrêter complètement mais juste de ralentir le rythme. Nous ne sommes pas débordés de travail en ce moment mais les missions vont reprendre et j'ai besoin que tout le monde soit au maximum de ses capacités et non pas à moitié endormis et ivres mort le matin comme j'ai pu constater il y a quelques jours."</p><p>Il aperçut certains jeunes recrues baisser la tête avec culpabilité, parmi eux Pacer Agoyo et Zay Versio. Poe les avaient effectivement trouvés quelques jours plus tôt au petit matin avec certains autres jeunes soldats complètement soûls après avoir apparemment entamé une partie de sabacc au cours de laquelle les perdants devaient boire des shoots. Sur le coup il ne les avaient pas trop réprimandés, d'une part parce qu'ils étaient jeunes et d'autres part parce que dans leurs états ça serait inutile. Il les avait laissé à la garde de l'oncle adoptif de Zay, Shriv Suurgav qui lui ne s'était pas fait prié pour servir une mercuriale à ces jeunes. </p><p>"Oh vous avez peut-être des noms en tête Général ?" demanda avec malice Zorii qui était restée à l'écart du groupe et qui toisait maintenant Poe à travers son casque.</p><p>Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait bien dire. Poe entendit derrière lui Finn murmurer à l'intention de Rose, Beaumont, Larma et Kaydel : "C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir et elle le sait très bien, <em>à quoi elle joue</em> ?"</p><p>Poe déglutit nerveusement et répondit d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu : "Vous êtes encore nouvelle ici Zorii et vous apprendrez que, ordinairement, nous ne faisons pas  de règlements de comptes en public. Si besoin ait je prendrais à part les personnes concernées afin de leur faire part de mon mécontentement mais en aucun cas je ne les humilierais publiquement."</p><p><em>Et merde... </em>il l'avait vouvoyé et en prime il l'avait recadré devant tout le monde. Ça n'allait pas arranger la situation mais c'était trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Zorii donnait l'air d'avoir été frappée de plein fouet, elle se recula un peu plus dans un coin sombre de la grotte.</p><p>Il croisa le regard de Rose qui lui fit penser à celui de Maz qui vous autopsiait du regard avec ses verres grossissants. Mal à l'aise, il détourna le regard, se gratta la gorge et se retourna vers l'auditorat.</p><p>"En parlant du village..."</p><p>Il les entendit aspirer nerveusement l'air, tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, craignant qu'il annonce la destruction du village.</p><p>"J'ai demandé à l'équipe de techniciensde travailler activement à l'aménagement étendu de la grotte pour les gradés. Ils seront ainsi à terme logés sur place. Le village restera, les campements de fortune vont se transformer en de véritables habitations en dur."</p><p>Il y eut un soupir collectif de soulagement, des acclamations de joie même.</p><p>Rose sourit : " Beaucoup d'entre nous ont eu des parcours chaotiques sans avoir de véritables places à soit pour se poser. Nous ne voudrions pas vous ôter ce que vous avez patiemment construit."</p><p>Poe acquiesça : "N'hésitez pas à leur faire des suggestions.La seule condition que le haut commandement émet est que les fêtes se calment un peu et que tout le monde soit prêt à répondre à un signal quel que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit."</p><p>"Le message est-il clair ?" Il parcourut l'assemblée silencieuse du regard et croisa celui de Maz qui approuva d'un signe de tête. </p><p>"Nous allons donc passer à des choses plus sérieuses à savoir les réaménagements des escadrilles de combat."</p><p> </p><p>Il aurait tout aussi pu annoncer le début d'une nouvelle guerre : les pilotes fixèrent soudain avec intensité leurs chefs, certains avec le front plissé sous la concentration.</p><p>Poe en profita pour se désaltérer et pour laisser la parole à Kaydel et Wrobie :</p><p>"Au vu de l'augmentation de nos effectifs et de la perspective de recevoir un parc d'avions neufs nous avons conclu après concertation que le meilleur moyen pour continuer d'être opérationnel est de modifier les compositions des escadrons afin de remplacer les places laissées vacantes par nos morts." expliqua Kaydel.</p><p>"On ne les oublie pas !" se hâta d'intervenir Wrobie car elle avait déjà vu que certains commençaient à protester contre ce qu'il leur semblait un manque de considération envers leurs camarades décédés. "Nous ne les oublierons jamais ! Mais il faut reconnaître qu'un escadron au complet est plus puissant qu'un escadron à moitié vide."</p><p>"Voici les nouveaux chefs d'escadrons, je vais demander à ceux qui sont présents de vous lever pour plus de visibilité."</p><p>Poe, Larma, Shriv, Yolo, Daulu Duar, Bastian, C'ai Threnalli, Zorii et Karé se levèrent. Seuls les escadrons Cramoisi, Coalstreak et Dagger n'étaient pas représentés car encore en missions. Il y eut de vives acclamations enthousiastes lorsque les noms apparurent, les pilotes formaient une famille à part au sein de la Résistance et voir l'un des leurs distingué ainsi remplissait tout le corps d'armée de joie et de fierté. Il y eut cependant des murmures surpris : la nomination double de Bastian et C'ai Threnalli en chefs conjoints de l'escadron Rouge surprenait mais après tout c'étaient les deux seuls rescapés de l'ancienne équipe et ils étaient aussi bons l'un que l'autre. Les deux frères d'armes étaient d'ailleurs tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et commençait déjà à plaisanter sur qui serait le véritable chef.</p><p> La nomination de Daulu Duar surprenait aussi, il était jeune et n'avait pas l'expérience des vétérans mais après tout pourquoi pas. </p><p>La plus grosse surprise venait de la nomination de Zorii. Beaucoup étaient étonnés de ce choix, ils la connaissait bien, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à sympathiser avec eux et ils savaient qu'elle était une pilote douée mais pour autant ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle soit si vite à la tête de sa propre équipe.</p><p>Poe regardait Zorii, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'elle annonce qu'elle se retirait mais rien ne se passa. Elle attendait, ne prêtant aucune attention aux murmures qui l'entourait. </p><p>"Et voici les listes des équipes." annonça Kaydel en affichant plusieurs hologrammes. "Merci de vous rapprocher auprès de votre chef."</p><p>Ce fut la cohue généralisée : les pilotes se bousculaient pour trouver leurs noms sur les listes puis ils essayaient de se frayer un chemin vers leurs équipes. Ils s'interpellaient, chacun demandant à l'autre où il avait été affecté. Bien que la Résistance mette tout le monde sur un pied d'égalité, il n'en restait pas moins que certains escadrons étaient plus courus que d'autres. Comme le mythique escadron Noir. Ceux choisis par Poe se pressaient autour de lui, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres avec pour certains les yeux embués, presque en larmes.</p><p>Entre deux poignées de main, Poe vit du coin de l'œil Shriv essayer de bloquer Pacer qui commençait à invectiver Teza Nasz. Poe s'excusa auprès de ses nouveaux pilotes et s'approcha de l'escadron Dross.</p><p>"Un problème ?"</p><p>"Vous savez très bien ! Elle... Elle--"</p><p>"Ça suffi gamin ! " gronda Shriv. "Si tes supérieurs ont jugé bon de la nommer dans cet escadron tu obéis et tu te tais ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise de respecter la chaîne de commandement ?!"</p><p>"Mais elle--"</p><p>"On sait Pacer, on sait ! Et il me semble que nous avons déjà eu cette discussion l'an passé sur Ryloth. Teza a prouvé sa loyauté à notre cause à de nombreuses reprises. Elle mérite sa chance."</p><p>Poe attendit que le gamin se calme un peu et le laissa à la garde Shriv qui continuait ses admonestations.</p><p>Une main à la poigne de fer s'abattit sur son bras alors qu'il allait rejoindre son équipe, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Teza : </p><p>"Je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier ou vous maudire. Il se pourrait bien que vous veniez juste de me jeter dans la fosse..."</p><p>"Contestez-vous cette nomination?"</p><p>"Non... mais vous ne pouvez pas forcer les autres à m'accepter même si j'apprécie vos efforts." Teza ne souriait pour ainsi dire jamais ou alors c'était un sourire carnassier qui faisait froid dans le dos. Poe prit sa grimace pour ce qu'elle était : une tentative d'exprimer des remerciements.</p><p>"Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Ne tuez juste pas le gamin s'il vous tape sur les nerfs."</p><p>Teza agrandit un peu son sourire : "J'essaierais de garder ça à l'esprit."</p><p>Avec un hochement de tête Poe retourna vers les consoles où Kaydel essayer d'attirer l'attention de l'assistance en agitant les bras pour réclamer le silence :</p><p>"Vous remarquerez que les postes de chefs d'escadrilles sont des postes de commandants. Nous ferons prochainement une cérémonie de remise de grades pour célébrer votre avancement !"</p><p>Des hourras éclatèrent dans la grotte, on se serrait les mains, les bras des nouveaux gradés qui restaient malgré tout des frères et des sœurs pour qui on se réjouissait de leurs bonnes fortunes. </p><p>"Et également la promotion au grade capitaine de Rose Tico ainsi que la promotion posthume par notre regrettée générale Organa de Kaydel Connix au rang de capitaine !"</p><p>Les hourras repartirent de plus belle, certains parlant déjà d'organiser une fête pour célébrer l'événement.</p><p>Kaydel sourit essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de la situation :</p><p>"Les personnes ayant un astérisque à côté de leurs noms seront priées à la fin de ce rassemblement de prendre contact avec Elna Zibsara et Dreanna Conunda , nos instructrices chevronnées afin de programmer une séance de test."</p><p>Des protestations indignées éclatèrent tout de suite, Elna se présenta afin de calmer le jeu :</p><p>"Ce n'est pas que nous n'avons pas confiance en vos capacités de pilotes c'est surtout que beaucoup d'entre vous sont des nouveaux dont nous ne connaissons pas les capacités. Je serais là pour vous accompagner dans un vol d'évaluation et je rédigerais ensuite un contre rendu sur chacun de vous afin de savoir précisément sur quels appareils vous pouvez voler et si vous avez des points faibles sur lesquels travailler. Je vous dispenserais  également une formation afin que vous puissiez voler sur tout type d'appareils. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter vraiment ! Nous sommes tous passés par là ! Même moi ! Même Poe !"</p><p>Les pilotes se calmèrent, certains grommelaient toujours un peu mais dans l'ensemble ils acceptèrent le fait d'être évalués.</p><p>Beaumont s'avança : </p><p>"Problème résolu ! Passons-nous à la suite ?"</p><p> </p><p>Beaumont et Yama Dexpassèrent ensuite de longues minutes à expliquer de façon la plus intéressante possible les rapports d'espions de différents systèmes. Ils avaient tenus à inclure ces données à la réunion pour que tous aient une vue complète des problèmes à résoudre. Yama n'avait rejoint la Résistance que l'année dernière après avoir été sauvée sur Corellia par l'équipe de Wedge mais elle était rapidement devenue une expert en analyse et en décryptage de données. Poussée par la volonté qu'aucun n'autre être vivant ne souffre du Premier Ordre comme elle en a souffert, elle était rapidement devenue l'une des principales analystes sous les ordres de Beaumont avec Seossra Thwisp.</p><p>Poe prit la parole à la fin de l'exposé : </p><p>"La prochaine mission consistera à un voyage jusqu'à Fondor où le Général Calrissian et des troupes au sol nous attendent avec de nouveaux appareils en guise de remerciement pour avoir débarrassé les chantiers navals des troupes du Premier Ordre."</p><p>Les pilotes poussèrent des cris de joie et trépignaient sur place : enfin des appareils neufs ! </p><p>"Vous partirez demain à la première heure. Vous serez transportés par le commandant Suurgav et le commandant Bliss au sein d'un transporteur de troupe et escortés par les escadrons Noirs et Stiletto. Puis chacun d'entre vous repartira avec un appareil."</p><p>"Une fois que vous serez revenus nous pourrons lancer le raid sur Orinda en attendant d'avoir plus d'informations sur la situation des autres planètes. Comme vous avez pu le constater nous avons pour vocation de libérer progressivement les différents systèmes de la présence du premier Ordre mais notre but final est d'œuvrer au rétablissement d'une République efficace."</p><p>Les soldats hochaient la tête, tous étaient fatigués de la guerre, certains étaient nés dedans et en avaient connu plusieurs. On ne parlait pas de politique au sein des troupes, c'était le sujet tabou mais tous avaient conscience qu'il fallait œuvrer pour le bien de la galaxie et aider à la formation d'une nouvelle république comme la Rébellion avant eux était leur souhait. Il y eut quelques applaudissements. Certains parmi les pilotes se mirent même debout en scandant : "Poe chancelier, Poe chancelier !"</p><p>Poe éclata de rire, entraînant les autres avec lui : "Ça ne sera pas moi, vous me manquerez trop ! Blague à part nous avons une idée du candidat qui pourrait porter nos propositions et rassembler autour de lui des représentants des différents systèmes libres afin d'essayer de rétablir une constitution."</p><p>Il fit un signe de main vers Ransolm Casterfo qui se tenait en retrait au coté de Maz et de Chewie pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Son apparition provoqua quelques murmures.</p><p>"Nous souhaitons que l'ancien Sénateur Casterfo nous représente. Il connait les rouages du système politique mieux que personne, a un vrai leadership et pour avoir été témoin de la chute de l'ancienne République il sera faire en sorte d'éviter une nouvelle montée des extrêmes."</p><p>"Mais auparavant il faudra que je sois disculpé des crimes dont on m'a accusé il y a plusieurs années. Vous connaissez mon histoire, vous savez comment j'ai été trahi. Ce que vous devez savoir c'est que les noms de Sénateurs et de planètes que vous avez entendu plus tôt dans les rapports de Beaumont sont des noms que vous aurez à vous souvenir pour la suite."</p><p>Ransolm parcourait du regard l'assistance : "Les missions qui vont suivre auront pour but d'une part de libérer la planète de la présence du Premier Ordre mais aussi d'arrêter les sénateurs qui ont orchestré ma chute afin d'obtenir d'eux des aveux et de les traduire en justice. Si je vous dis ça c'est pour que vous ayez toutes les informations, nous ne voulons pas vous manipuler en vous cachant l'objectif réel de vos missions."</p><p>Les résistants opinaient, savourant l'honnêteté de leurs leaders. </p><p>"Voici pour l'instant les cibles que nous recherchons. J'ai entré ce matin leurs noms dans la liste de criminels recherchés par les systèmes libres. C'est une liste confidentielle, peu de personnes ont les codes d'accès. Une fois entré sur la liste nous avons l'autorité nécessaire pour les traquer, où qu'ils soient sans demander l'autorisation à qui que ce soit. Les cibles n'ont pas de primes, ce qui fait que seules les personnes intéressées par la justice et par notre cause et non par les crédits les traqueront. C'est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour éviter que des chasseurs de primes ne se lancent sur leurs traces et ne les remettent à qui en offrira le plus. Nos ennemis ont encore des soutiens un peu partout notamment financiers, nous voulons éviter qu'ils ne se mettent à l'abri et que nous perdions leurs traces." expliqua Larma.</p><p>Elle fit une pause : "Nous travaillons également activement à bloquer leurs comptes bancaires mais comme vous pouvez vous en douter c'est un travail abyssal : on tombe sur des sociétés écrans qui renvoient à d'autres sociétés écrans. La restauration de la République pourra permettre de travailler à plus grande échelle et de bloquer leurs apports financiers mais pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose."</p><p>Elle projeta plusieurs hologrammes : Carise Sindian, Erudo Ro-Kiintor, Fatil et Ormes Apolin. Ils se mirent à tourner sur eux mêmes. Les images dataient un peu, on voyait les Sénateurs dans toute leurs splendeurs, richement vêtus, le port fier et arrogant. </p><p>"Fatil est en fuite et je n'ai pas pour l'instant réussi à la localiser." expliqua Beaumont. "Sindian et Ro-Kiintor se cachent sur leurs planètes respectives, j'ai demandé des précisions à mes agents."</p><p>"J'ai ajouté Apolin ce matin sur la liste" expliqua Larma à Poe et Finn qui regardait avec intérêt l'homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année au regard orgueilleux et cruel. "Seossra  a eu des informations intéressantes sur lui cette nuit."</p><p>"En préparant le message à leur destination pour exiger le départ des troupes sur Kuat  je me suis aperçu qu'il était au gouvernement sous un faux nom. Le gouvernement a massivement traité avec le Premier Ordre obtenant des contrats beaucoup plus juteux que les autres planètes soumises. Et pour cause, Apolin connaissait personnellement l'Empereur et il a même été avancé à un moment pour diriger le Premier Ordre avant que Snoke n'arrive !" expliqua la caphex.</p><p>"J'en étais sûr" murmura Ransolm. "Je me doutais qu'il cachait ses relations passées avec l'Empereur, il m'avait raconté combien il admirait les armures rutilantes de ses gardes personnels."</p><p>"Le mettre sur la liste nous permet d'avoir une grande capacité d'action car je crains que notre message reste sans réponse. Nous pouvons attendre leur réponse par politesse et agir ensuite mais je pense qu'ils refuseront."</p><p>Tous approuvèrent. Poe se tourna vers le commandant Gartfran : "Avec vos connaissances stratégiques, pouvez vous nous préparer des topos sur les différentes planètes en question ? Insistez sur les capitales, les structures militaires mais surtout leurs points faibles. Nous aurons sans doute à y débarquer pour des missions prochainement et nous devons avoir toutes les cartes en mains. Ils se battront sur un terrain qu'ils connaissent, nous devons donc nous mettre à niveau."</p><p>"Entendu je m'y mets tout de suite ! Je vais commencer en priorité par le satellite Orinda puis Hevurion et Kuat et enfin Arkanis." répondit le vieil homme.</p><p>"Parfait ! La section de renseignements doit accentuer ses efforts en priorité sur la localisation des cibles. Nous bougerons seulement quand on les aura localiser. On fera d'une pierre deux coups : débarrasser la planète des garnisons et les capturer."</p><p>Yama et Seossra approuvèrent en prenant des notes sur leurs tablettes.</p><p>"Excusez moi ?" Une voix s'éleva parmi les troupes, il s'agissait d'une des jumelles Duncan, Ies Ile. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et elle rougit devant toutes ces paires d'yeux qui la fixait.</p><p>"Si j'ai bien compris nos missions devront à terme permettre de restaurer la position et la crédibilité du Sénateur Casterfo en vu de bâtir des alliances et de réunir autour de nous les peuples libres afin de reconstruire une République c'est bien ça ?"</p><p>"Correct ! "confirma Rose. "Continues"</p><p>"Même en lui apportant notre soutien, ça va être difficile car le Sénateur est pour ainsi dire un inconnu sur la scène politique. Désolée" ajouta-t-elle gênée en direction de Ransolm qui lui fit signe qu'il ne prenait pas offense de ses propos. Elle avait raison.</p><p>"Il faut des soutiens de poids, des personnes reconnues depuis des années, des personnes avec des connections..."</p><p>"Tu as une idée derrière la tête" remarqua Poe. "A qui penses-tu?"</p><p>Ies Ile prit une grande inspiration :</p><p>"Mon Mothma. Vous devez aller voir Mon Mothma"</p><p> </p><p>La réunion était en train de se terminer, les résistants se dispersaient en petit groupe, échangeant sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Il avait été convenu de convoquer tout le monde à nouveau si de nouvelles informations venaient à arriver. Les pilotes se réuniraient à nouveau le lendemain matin à l'aube pour un dernier point avant de partir.</p><p>Dans un coin Cassy Algara armée d'une tablette entrait les identités des quelques soldats qui ne s'étaient pas présentés. </p><p>Le lieutenant Aarton Chireen en tant qu'intendant distribuait des comlinks tandis que Ibdun Dand vérifiait leurs états de marche.</p><p>Vazzet Dipterz et son essaim cyclorrien discutaient avec Phenlass et Odla Sur à propos des aménagements futurs de la grotte. Ils prenaient des mesures et étudiaient la dureté de la roche.</p><p>Les pilotes n'étaient pas tous partis, beaucoup étaient restés et s'étaient regroupés autour de Shasa Zaro et la suppliait de bien vouloir s'occuper de la décoration de leurs futurs appareils. Shasa faisait tout enregistrer par son droïde mécanicien, il n'y avait pas vraiment de règles établies pour les décorations de casque et d'avions. Seul l'indication de l'escadron était obligatoire et encore... Patiemment elle écoutait toutes les demandes la plus simple à la plus farfelue : Noefera venait de lui dire qu'elle avait entendu le major Angon parler d'un dragon qui vivait sur une terre glacée. </p><p>Il lui avait vaguement dessiné la bête et elle espérait que Shasa puisse s'en inspirer notamment en le peignant entouré de flammes sur son cockpit...</p><p>Elna en profitait également pour programmer les différentes sessions d'évaluation entre elle et Dreanna qui ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer de sa mission sur Exegol.</p><p>Yolo Ziff était également resté. Il devait s'entretenir avec le haut commandement à propos de la diffusion d'affiches et de vidéos présentant la Résistance.</p><p>"L'HoloNet est de nouveau libre, nous devrions en tirer avantage en mettant en ligne des vidéos nous présentant, présentant nos membres, nos actions et notre but." expliqua Kaydel.</p><p>"Nous pouvons tourner des petits spots nous montrant au travail"proposa Yolo. "Les gens apprendront à nous connaitre."</p><p>"Attention à ne pas divulguer des informations sensibles" avertit Finn</p><p>"Je propose de filmer et de vous montrer ensuite le montage final pour votre approbation. Vous ne vous rendrez même pas compte que je filme, ça sera naturel. Et je vais réaliser de nouvelles affiches, j'ai plusieurs idées en tête." avança Yolo.</p><p>"Très bien. Demande de l'aide à Shasa si besoin. Je vais prévenir Suralinda pour que vous travaillez ensemble, on aura besoin de bons articles et les siens font toujours mouche." déclara Poe. </p><p>"Ça serait bien que Rey revienne." souligna Yolo. " Les gens connaissent les Jedi, il les respectent. Ça serait un atout indiscutable."</p><p>"Je ne veux pas utiliser Rey comme un vulgaire outil de propagande." se hérissa Finn.</p><p>"On lui proposera." essaya de l'apaiser Poe. "On verra sa réponse."</p><p>Il les congédia et se tourna vers ses compagnons qui étaient en train de s'affairer à remettre en place les consoles et moniteurs. Il vit que Rose se dépêchait particulièrement. Il savait qu'elle avait hâte de retourner écouter les mémoires de Leia. Son casque était d'ailleurs suspendu à sa ceinture.</p><p>"Honnêtement ça fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à Mon Mothma." reconnut-il</p><p>"Pareil." admit Beaumont. "On en entend tellement peu parler depuis sa maladie que je la croyais plus ou moins morte."</p><p>"C'est une légende, même moi je la connais ! Si elle était morte on l'aurait su non ?" demanda Finn.</p><p>"Je n'ai plus de contact avec elle depuis plusieurs années, mais je peux demander à mon père, ils était proches autrefois." proposa Larma.</p><p>"Bonne idée" approuva Poe. Il chercha du regard Maz en espérant qu'elle ne s'était pas évanouie de nouveau dans la nature. Il la trouva près de la rivière qui courrait dans la grotte accompagné de Chewie et de quelques porgs qui s'étaient bien acclimatés au microclimat tempéré qu'on trouvait près des rivières de la base.</p><p>"Hé Maz ! Tu connaîtrais pas quelqu'un qui connaîtrait quelqu'un qui saurait où on peut trouver Mon Mothma ?"</p><p>Maz le regarda en plissant les yeux : "Peut-être bien... Je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire. Je ne te promets rien."</p><p>Poe la remercia d'un hochement de tête et se tourna vers Beaumont qui rangeait certaines des données confidentielles de la réunion dans des petits tubes qu'il mettait ensuite dans une petite poche située sur l'épaulette de sa chemise. Il devait éclaircir un point : </p><p>"Dis moi Beaumont, qui sont tes informateurs exactement ? Je veux dire à quel point sont-ils fiables ?"</p><p>"Fiables il le sont, de par leur histoire personnelle le plus souvent tragique à cause de l'Empire ou du Premier Ordre. Après je ne sais pas si tu veux vraiment savoir <em>qui</em> ils sont..." déclara Beaumont en se grattant la tête.</p><p>"C'est à dire ? Je suis dans la partie depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que tout n'est pas reluisant même chez nous mais c'est à quel point ?" demanda Poe</p><p>"Et bien ce ne sont pas tous des citoyens modèles si tu vois ce que je veux dire : on a des civils, des enfants, des esclaves, des barmaids, des serveurs, des droïdes, des contrebandiers, des chasseurs de primes, des tueurs à gages, des--</p><p>"C'est bon je ne veux pas en savoir plus je--"</p><p>"des prostituées, des--"</p><p>"Hein ?!"</p><p>"Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de maisons de passe dont le Premier Ordre a autorisé l'implantation voire implanté lui même...C'est un véritable marché lucratif, les officiers du Premier Ordre, les étoiles seules savent combien ils sont nombreux, y ont leurs habitudes. C'est d'ailleurs une source d'informations particulièrement fiable, ils se confient après--</p><p>"C'est bon c'est bon j'ai saisi l'idée" l'arrêta Poe, gêné. "Tu leurs promets quelque chose en retour ?"</p><p>"Généralement non. Il le font d'eux-mêmes et savent les risques encourus. Ils le font pour le bien de tous. Mais on a parfois fait des exceptions : ils nous ait arrivés d'aider certains informateurs qui avaient des problèmes, on les a exfiltrés et envoyés dans un autre système pour qu'ils se fassent oublier. Et on essaie au maximum de protéger les enfants."</p><p>Poe le remercia pour ces informations, pensif. Il avait parlé d'enfants, ça lui fit revenir en mémoire ce que Rose avait dit la veille : elle aimerait libérer les enfants esclaves. Il soupira, il savait que le Premier Ordre le Mal incarné mais par moment ça le frappait plus durement. Comme à l'instant.</p><p>Il regarda le chronomètre accroché à son poignet, il n'était pas encore trop tard sur Tatooine. Une distraction lui ferait du bien à lui et à son mal de tête.</p><p>Il se tourna vers Finn :</p><p>"Ça te dis qu'on contacte Rey ?"</p><p>Poe avait à peine fini que Finn empoignait déjà sa tablette.</p><p> </p><p> დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>Tatooine</em>
</p><p>La tablette que Rey avait posé sur la table de la cuisine se mit à bourdonner signalant l'arrivée d'une transmission.</p><p>"Hello Jedi !" s'exclama Finn en agitant la main.</p><p>Rey sourit en voyant son meilleur ami. "Salut vous ! Comment ça va depuis hier ?"</p><p>L'hologramme se flouta un peu lorsque Finn se décala pour que Poe apparaisse aussi dans le champ de vision de la caméra. </p><p>"Quoi de neuf ?" demanda-t-il</p><p>"Rien de nouveau, juste l'entretien de la ferme. Je suis en train de finir la salle de bain."</p><p>Poe grimaça : "Je me souviens même plus de ce que ça fait de se laver dans une vraie salle de bain et non dans une rivière."</p><p>Rey sourit : "Vous auriez du me voir transporter le matériel depuis Mos Eiley sur mon speeder. C'était assez comique."</p><p>Bien que la vision du lavabo ficelé sur le speeder la fisse sourire, son sourire restait amer. Ce qu'elle ne leur disait pas c'est l'accueil qu'elle avait reçu dans la ville. Elle y était allée quelques fois pour acheter des aliments et des composants électriques et tout s'était très bien passé. Mais elle avait depuis fait l'erreur de discuter avec les marchands et de leur dire d'où elle venait. "Une ferme d'humidité abandonnée... dans le désert... dans cette direction...". Ils l'avaient regardé avec épouvante et s'étaient reculés tellement vite qu'ils s'étaient cognés contre le mur derrière eux. Au début Rey pensa qu'ils avaient vu une menace derrière elle, elle s'était donc retournée sur le qui-vive, prête à en découdre mais il n'y avait rien. Les marchands la pointait du doigt terrifiés. Ne comprenant toujours pas elle avait avisé une vieille femme dans un coin, qui, bien que réticente à l'idée de lui parler, avait finit par lui expliquer que la ferme était maudite, il s'y était passé de drôles de choses, on évitait de passer par là si on le pouvait. Elle s'était éloignée de Rey aussi vite qu'elle avait pu du haut de ses vieilles jambes en serrant contre elle une amulette, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. La seule chose que Rey parvint à comprendre c'était que si elle habitait là bas c'est qu'elle devait être un démon elle aussi. </p><p>C'était peut-être un mal pour un bien, si elle devait s'absenter pour rejoindre ses amis, la ferme serait en sécurité, personne n'oserait s'en approcher. Elle ne voulait néanmoins pas inquiéter ses amis pour des broutilles de ce genre, elle était capable de gérer seule. </p><p>Elle se racla la gorge : "Qu'est-ce que vous faites en ce moment ?"</p><p>Ce fut Rose qui répondit ayant réussi à pousser petit à petit Finn hors du champ de caméra. Elle lui résuma les derniers développements.</p><p>"On sera probablement injoignable demain avec la mission on se contacte après ok?"</p><p>"Entendu ! Alors comme ça tu vas revoler ?"</p><p>"Et oui ! Enfin ! Je laisse la gestion du bastion à Finn pour quelques heures. J'ai hâte d'être de nouveau parmi les étoiles !"</p><p>Rey entendit Finn goguenard, répondre hors champ : "Et pendant qu'il s'amuse nous on fait tout le travail."</p><p>L'hologramme se brouilla à nouveau lorsque Poe quitta brusquement le champ de vision et laissa la tablette à Rose et à Beaumont qui en profita. Rey crut entendre des bruits de bagarre derrière eux et vit passer Finn  poursuivi par Poe.</p><p>"Ils sont en train de s'entretuer ?" demanda-elle légèrement.</p><p>Rose regarda par dessus son épaule : "Ils chahutent." Elle fronça soudain les sourcils à l'intention des deux belligérants : "Ne venez pas vous plaindre après ! Je vous aurait prévenu !"</p><p>"Et sinon Rey, tu en es où avec les livres ?" lui demanda Beaumont.</p><p>"Je n'y ai pas touché depuis que je suis arrivée ici." avoua t-elle. "Avec la ferme, tout ça... J'ai fais surtout de la méditation."</p><p>
  <em>Et surtout pensé à un certain beau brun et à la façon dont on s'est embrassés...</em>
</p><p>Rey sentit à nouveau la culpabilité l'envahir en même temps que les paroles de Luke et Leia.</p><p><em>Tes amis méritent de savoir, c'est ta famille maintenant.</em> </p><p>Elle devait leur dire... Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le faire mais Beaumont ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler : "N'hésite pas si tu as besoin, je serais ravi d'essayer de t'aider à nouveau, ces livres sont tellement fascinants !"</p><p>"Promis ! Et lorsque je reviendrais je les ramènerais comme ça tu pourras les relire."</p><p>"Tu vas revenir alors ?!" s'exclama joyeusement Rose tandis que Beaumont souriait à la perspective de pouvoir remettre la main sur les textes sacrés.</p><p>Rey se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle avait parlé plus vite qu'elle n'avait réfléchi, elle n'était toujours pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait faire.</p><p>"Peut-être pas tout de suite, je reviendrais bien pour les missions plus complexes que vous êtes en train de mettre sur place sur Kuat, Hevurion ou Arkanis."</p><p>"Ça tombe bien Poe à quelque chose à te demander justement à ce propos." Rose se tourna vers l'arrière et appela : "Poe ! <em>Lâche</em> Finn ! Ou sinon je raconte tout à Rey à propos d'hier soir..."</p><p>Poe apparut aussi subitement que s'il était tombé du ciel et Beaumont lui laissa sa place.</p><p>"Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Rien de grave j'espère..." demanda Rey inquiète.</p><p>"Rien de grave, juste une réunion tard dans la nuit qui s'est finie avec la lecture du testament de Leia par Maz et par un hommage alcoolisé. Elle t'a d'ailleurs laissé quelque chose, c'est Maz qui en a la charge pour l'instant."</p><p>Rey fouilla sa mémoire pour essayer de se rappeler si Leia lui avait parlé de quelque chose à propos d'un legs mais rien ne lui revenait. </p><p>"J'imagine que je ne peux plus retarder mon retour maintenant." remarqua-t-elle pensive.</p><p>"Ce serait mieux effectivement" approuva Poe. "Surtout qu'il se pourrait qu'on ait besoin de toi dans les négociations pour construire la République."</p><p>Rey fronça tout de suite les sourcils, suspicieuse : "Comment ça?"</p><p>Poe se racla la gorge mal à l'aise : "Il a été suggéré de faire des petits films à destination de l'HoloNet afin de présenter la Résistance, nos actions et notre but afin que les populations soient averties de nos missions et qu'elles nous soutiennent pour construire la nouvelle République." </p><p>"Je lui ai déconseillé de faire ça." intervint Finn </p><p>"Je n'aime pas non plus l'idée de l'utiliser à des fins politiques mais le fait qu'elle soit une Jedi pourrait nous aider. Et c'est pas comme si on voulait l'utiliser pour acquérir le pouvoir pour nous seuls. C'est pour restaurer l'ordre et la paix dans la galaxie !"</p><p>Finn commença à protester mais Rey le prit de court : "Très bien, je vous aiderai. Uniquement pour aider le Sénateur Casterfo laver son nom et à rassembler des personnes de poids pour aboutir à la signature d'un nouveau concordance galactique."</p><p>Rey réfléchissait à toute vitesse, elle s'était retrouvée au milieu d'une guerre par hasard ou c'était la volonté de la Force elle n'en savait rien mais ce qui était à la base qu'une volonté de survivre c'était transformé en vocation. Elle avait combattu le Premier Ordre parce que c'était juste de le faire. Elle avait entièrement embrassé les idéaux de la Résistance et s'était battue corps et âme contre la tyrannie. </p><p><em>La guerre n'est pas finie </em>lui avait rappelé Leia. Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher ici plus longtemps et fuir ses responsabilités alors qu'il restait tant à faire. Elle n'allait pas rester spectatrice de son destin, pas après l'avoir été toute ses années sur Jakku. Elle pourrait toujours continuer sa route, libérer les enfants esclaves ou fonder un nouvel ordre Jedi, après.</p><p>"Du moment que je ne fais pas de politique." prévint-elle</p><p>Poe secoua la tête soulagé : "Ça sera sans pour essayer de convaincre les chefs des différents systèmes de se joindre à nous dans les négociations, des meetings et quelques vidéos rien de plus, pas de discours ou je ne sais trop quoi d'autre. Tu ne seras pas seule, le haut commandement sera aussi impliqué."</p><p>Rey acquiesça et se détendit, du moment que ses amis était avec elle et qu'elle n'était pas seule c'était ce qui comptait le plus. Avec le départ de Ben c'était la seule chose qu'elle redoutait et qu'elle détestait : être seule. Et bizarrement elle s'était isolée sur Tatooine. Elle secoua la tête, elle n'était plus à une contradiction près.</p><p>Poe fit une pause puis il reprit  : "Je n'aime pas non plus l'idée d'entrer dans l'arène politique. Les autres voulaient que ça soit moi mais je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Et les autres se sont tous déclinés pour les mêmes raisons. Ransolm est vraiment qualifié pour le rôle."</p><p>"Tu n'as pas à te justifier Poe, je sais que tu fais de ton mieux pour tout gérer entre les combats, les missions et le futur." le rassura Rey.</p><p>Elle vit l'hologramme de Poe cligner des yeux avec surprise : "Tu vas bien Rey ? C'est la première fois que tu me complimentes..."</p><p>Rey souffla avec exaspération, ses yeux s'assombrissant en une fausse menace : "Méfie-toi que ça ne soit pas la <em>dernière</em>..."</p><p>Poe éclata de rire en levant les mains : "Je te reconnais bien là."</p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>Ajan Kloss</em>
</p><p>La discussion alternait entre rires et sujets plus sérieux. Plusieurs résistants passèrent pour saluer Rey. Poe menaça de poursuivre Beaumont dans la jungle s'il mimait à Rey la danse de la nuit dernière. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Rose était déjà en train de le faire. Rey s'étouffa presque de rire.</p><p>Le rire de Rey était une bouffée d'air frais pour ses amis. Elle les inquiétait beaucoup dernièrement et en la regardant rire aux éclats Poe sentit sa poitrine s'alléger. Ils s'étaient fait du mauvais sang pour rien l'autre jour au pique nique il en était sûr. Tout allait bien, Rey allait bien, elle ne leur cachait rien et elle serait bientôt de retour et tout serait comme avant. Néanmoins la part de prudence qui sommeillait toujours en lui lui souffla qu'il fallait néanmoins s'en assurer.</p><p>"Quand tu seras là il faudra qu'on discute, on a des choses à se dire et c'est trop sérieux pour les dire par hologramme."</p><p>"De quoi tu--" commença Finn avant de se rappeler : "Ah oui ! Moi aussi j'ai un truc à te dire mais ça peut attendre que tu-- Rey tu m'écoutes ?"</p><p>L'hologramme de Rey la montrait la tête regardant quelque chose sur sa gauche, hors de vision pour Finn et Poe. Elle semblait complètement surprise et incrédule.</p><p>"Rey est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu fais une drôle de tête"</p><p>"Oui je-- ça va-- je dois juste--je vous recontacte plus tard !"</p><p>"Quoi ?! Attend il se passe quoi--"</p><p>Elle avait coupé la communication avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase. Il regarda Finn puis Rose et Beaumont qui avait été alarmés par la fin de l'échange. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? </p><p>"Est-ce qu'on doit essayer de la recontacter ou on envoie directement quelqu'un ?" demanda Rose qui tenait sa tablette à la main prête à envoyer un ordre.</p><p>Poe revoyait la séquence dans sa tête : "Elle ne semblait pas en danger plutôt surprise. On va attendre un peu."</p><p>Il avisa Finn qui semblait cogiter. Il se hâta d'expliquer : "Je me concentre, peut être que je vais ressentir quelque chose comme pendant la bataille."</p><p>Ils entendirent Chewie grogner depuis le fond de la grotte : <em>Ce n'est pas comme ça que la Force fonctionne !</em></p><p>Une clameur monta soudain de la jungle, ils virent apparaître certains compagnons qui couraient vers une des zones d'atterrissage.</p><p>"Il se passe quoi ?" demanda Poe au droïde AD-4M qui gérait les flux</p><p>" Dreanna Conunda et Gandris Dyun viennent de sortir de l'hyperespace et ont demandé l'autorisation d'atterrir Général. " répondit le robot de sa voix métallique hachée.</p><p>"Loué soit le créateur"bénit C-3PO les bras levés et qui se hâtait vers la foule suivi de R2-D2.</p><p>Ils se mirent tous à courir vers la zone ou deux transporteurs de troupes étaient en train de se poser, pressés d'avoir des nouvelles. Un retour de mission, quelle qu'elle soit était toujours un instant à part : ils étaient en communion les uns avec les autres car ils rentraient en vie.</p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>Tatooine</em>
</p><p>Rey écoutait Poe et Finn lui dire qu'ils avaient des choses à lui raconter de vive voix lorsqu'elle ressentit cette sensation qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis un mois. Les sons environnants s'évanouissaient et disparaissaient, il ne restait plus que le silence autour d'elle. Elle connaissait cette sensation, elle l'avait ressentie d'abord sur Ahch-To et avant chaque connexion. Elle l'avait ressentie quand elle lui avait tiré dessus, quand elle l'avait accusé, quand elle l'avait vu torse nu, quand ils s'étaient touchés les mains, quand il la suppliait du regard agenouillé, à chaque fois qu'il l'avait confrontée, à chaque bataille à distance, lorsqu'ils s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre sur Exegol... La ressentir maintenant ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, une chose pourtant impossible...</p><p>Elle avait mis fin à la conversation comme elle avait pu et avait regardé autour d'elle.  Son cœur avait accéléré, il martelait sa poitrine au point de lui faire mal. Elle se surprit à espérer de toutes ses forces que ça soit vrai, c'était complètement fou mais elle voulait y croire...</p><p>Le silence était assourdissant, elle ressentit une sensation de froid et de lourdeur atmosphérique et cru voir des éclairs bleus.</p><p>Elle prit une profonde inspiration :</p><p>"Je sais que tu es là"</p><p>"Montre-toi"</p><p>"Ben"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Arkanian_dragon/Legends">Dragon</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/AD-4M">AD-4M</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Cassy_Algara">Cassy Algara</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Comlink">Comlink ou communicateur</a></p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Elna_Zibsara">Elna Zibsara</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Aarton_Chireen">Lieutenant Chireen</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Fadros_Angon">Major Angon</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mon_Mothma">Mon Mothma</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ormes_Apolin">Ormes Apolin</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Pacer_Agoyo">Pacer Agoyo</a></p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Phenlass_Sur">Phenlass Sur</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sabacc">Sabacc</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Seossra_Thwisp">Seossra Thwisp</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Shasa_Zaro">Shasa Zaro</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Shriv_Suurgav">Shriv Suurgav</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Teza_Nasz">Teza Nasz</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Vazzet_Dipterz">Vazzet Dipterz</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yama_Dex">Yama Dex</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yolo_Ziff">Yolo Ziff</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Zay_Versio">Zay Versio</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A taste of dust and hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On retrouve les héros de la Résistance qui partent en mission sur Exegol... où se trouve Ben après avoir quitté le monde entre les mondes, il cherche un moyen de retrouver Rey...</p><p>L'idée qu'elle soit potentiellement retournée sur cette planète qu'elle détestait car elle n'était plus avec lui le rendait malade. Il avait été dans sa tête, il savait combien elle aimait les planètes humides, l'océan, les rivières, la mousse... </p><p>Il devait impérativement la retrouver.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je vous préviens le chapitre est vraiment long.</p><p>Pour info : Jess, Suralinda et Wedge se déplace dans ce qui était l'antre de Palpatine seulement tout est détruit donc le lieu est assez différent.</p><p>⚠ Fun fact : J'adore Suralinda. Elle est super courageuse, ingénieuse avec beaucoup d'humour et badass. Elle me fait penser un peu à Han Solo mais en femme. J'ai pensé à un moment que je ferais en sorte que Poe et elle se mettent en couple (ils se connaissent très bien, ont eu des tas de missions ensemble et s'apprécient énormément CF toute la série de comic sur Poe). Finalement j'ai abandonné l'idée mais elle reste néanmoins un de mes personnages préférés. </p><p>PLAYLIST : Pendant toute la partie sur Exegol pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance écoutez Music for Reading Thrillers de Steve Buick, ça fait bien ressentir la tension. Mettez la musique et imaginez vous à la place du trio en train de marcher, blasters levés s'attendant à se faire sauter dessus à chaque instant 😱</p><p>Et pendant tout la partie avec les pilotes de la Résistance qui s'envolaient j'avais dans la tête la marche de la Resistance qu'a composé John Williams.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><em>E</em> <em>xegol</em></p><p>L'atmosphère était lourde et électrique, des éclairs zébraient le ciel illuminant l'Y-wing ainsi que le transporteur de troupes. </p><p>Jessika Pava "Jess" commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir accepté de participer à cette mission. Elle n'était pas superstitieuse mais cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule. Tout y était sinistre : l'atmosphère confinée et lourde, l'odeur d'ozone, les éboulis de roche qui continuaient de s'effondrer par endroit. Ils n'étaient arrivés que la veille et déjà elle avait envie de partir. </p><p>Le reste de leur équipe s'était posé à quelques kilomètres pour récupérer certains débris que Dreanna et Gandris n'avaient pas emporté. Jess, Suralinda et Wedge avaient quant à eux atterris au dessus d'une sorte précipice après avoir perdu au sabacc. Ils avait en effet joué afin de décider quelle équipe irait dans "l'antre de la bête" comme ils l'appelaient. Et évidemment c'était tombé sur eux.</p><p>Jess soupira pour la centième fois : pourquoi eux ? Etre membre de l'escadron Noir était décidément un véritable aimant à danger. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa binôme Suralinda. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimidée par l'endroit, en fait elle semblait presque à l'aise, déambulant en contemplant longuement leur environnement. Jess se demanda si elle ne prenait pas des notes pour son futur article. </p><p>Wedge était resté silencieux pendant tout le vol, ne répondant que par monosyllabes lorsqu'elles l'avaient contacté par radio. Elles gardaient en permanence un œil sur lui et ce qu'elles voyaient les inquiétaient au plus haut point. Wedge était déjà âgé et usé par de nombreux combats et tortures lorsqu'il avait accepté de rejoindre la Résistance mais il ne faisait pas son âge et était toujours dynamique ; en l'espace d'un mois il semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans, ses épaules s'étaient voûtées, de nouvelles rides étaient apparues  sur son front et aux coins de sa bouche, il ressemblait à un homme à qui la vie avait tout pris et qui n'en espérait plus rien.</p><p>Ils s'approchèrent du précipice, une partie de l'ouverture était recouverte par une roche qui devait sans doute à la base recouvrir toute la fosse et la cacher ainsi mais la roche était en partie effondrée suite à la bataille. Ils avaient tout juste la place pour marcher avec la roche qui les recouvrait, un résistant plus grand aurait eu sa tête qui frottait. L'ouverture était creusée de manière régulière et formait un cercle. On pouvait apercevoir d'énormes chaines qui pendaient dans le vide et qui à la base devaient soutenir une sorte de plateforme qui descendait en bas.</p><p>Suralinda trépignait : "Tu te rends compte Jess ?! C'est tellement excitant, on va être les seuls avec Rey à avoir été ici !"</p><p>"Excitant n'est pas vraiment le premier mot que j'avais à l'esprit..."</p><p>"Oh allez ! Fais pas ta rabat-joie ! J'imagine d'ici les titres des articles que je vais écrire."</p><p>Suralinda agitait sa main dans l'air comme si elle faisait apparaître un titre devant leurs yeux : "Exegol : plongée dans l'enfer Sith !", "Exegol : la chute de l'Empereur", "Résistance : histoire de héros !"</p><p>Elle surprit Jess qui levait les yeux au ciel : </p><p>"Quoi ?! Les gens adorent les bonnes histoires ! Et c'est ce que je fais : je vante la Résistance, je n'invente rien, j'embellis ! Nuance !"</p><p>Elle secoua ses nattes avec impatience : "Tous autant que vous êtes vous ne voyez pas qu'une partie du fonctionnement de la Résistance repose sur les histoires qu'on raconte aux gens ! Sans le travail de relation publique, personne ne saurait que nous nous battons pour la liberté, personne ne se découvrirait une vocation pour notre cause... C'est pour ça que j'ai hâte que les combats se terminent ! Je suis impatiente de voir la suite, j'imagine que nous allons nous tourner vers la reconstruction d'une République et je pense que mes talents pourraient vraiment servir à quelque chose lors de négociations par exemple."</p><p>"C'est très bien tout ça ! Ravie que tu sois si épanouie dans ce que tu fais que tu oublies ce pour quoi nous sommes là." la rappela à l'ordre Jess avec une pointe de sarcasme en pointant du menton Wedge.</p><p>Suralinda accusa le coup : " Désolée Wedge. Je voulais pas-- Je me suis laissée emportée-- Pardonne mon égoïsme s'il te plait--"</p><p>Wedge la rassura d'un signe de main : "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Suralinda s'il te plaît, ce n'est rien vraiment. Je vous suis assez reconnaissant de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici."</p><p>Suralinda faillit répondre qu'elles n'avaient pas tellement eu le choix vu que Poe leur avait ordonné en tant que leader de l'escadron Noir et en tant que chef de la Résistance. Mais une part d'elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai, elle se serait proposée de toute façon pour l'accompagner. Elle avait beau faire partie de l'escadron depuis moins longtemps que les autres membres, elle en avait été membre suffisamment longtemps pour avoir appris à connaitre Snap et à l'apprécier. C'était un bon compagnon, toujours partant, veillant sur les autres, une sorte de grand frère, un as de l'aviation. Elle se souviendrait toujours des conseils qu'il lui avait donné, ils étaient gravés dans sa mémoire à jamais. Elle revoyait son visage si rond et souriant, surtout quand il était avec sa femme Karé. Ces deux là avec leur mariage avaient amené une parenthèse enchantée dans les tourments de la Résistance. Ils étaient tellement touchants à regarder lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. On était secrètement sentimental dans la Résistance et beaucoup enviaient le bonheur du couple. Mais maintenant... Suralinda secoua la tête, Karé était une amie elle aussi et la voir comme ça hantait ses nuits.</p><p>Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jess. Sa coéquipière était douée pour garder ses sentiments pour elle mais elle la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle aussi était dévastée par la mort de Snap. Elle l'avait surprise sur la base à plusieurs reprises près des avions, les yeux rougis et bouffis par les larmes. </p><p>Elles étaient ici par choix, pour aider un ami, un mari qui considérait Snap comme son propre fils.</p><p>"Je sais bien qu'on ne trouvera rien"soupirait Wedge. " Je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit à ce point. Je veux juste me sentir utile et faire quelque chose. Au moins au yeux de Norra..."</p><p>Norra, l'intrépide, la guerrière, la bornée désormais mère ravagée et éplorée. Elle aussi semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans...</p><p>Suralinda lui passa une main furtivement dans le dos. Wedge la remercia d'un mouvement de menton, il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles, il savait à quel point Snap comptait pour elles.</p><p>Suralinda se reprit : </p><p>"Bon ! Comment on descend ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas dire mais il y a comme qui dirait une bonne trentaine de mètres avant de toucher le sol..."</p><p>"Avec ceci ! " Wedge avait dans la main des harnais de descente en rappel couplés à des filins motorisés qu'il agita sous leurs nez. "On descend et le moteur nous remontera. Simple et rapide."</p><p>Jess regardait le dispositif avec suspicion : </p><p>"Je n'ai pas trop confiance dans la solidité de la roche. Elle me semble très fragile avec tout ce qui lui ait tombé dessus."</p><p>Suralinda s'avança prudemment vers le bord de l'ouverture :</p><p>"Ça devrait tenir :  il y a une trentaine de centimètres d'épaisseur."</p><p>Jess n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincue.</p><p>"Quoi ?! Tu vas pas me dire que tu as peur du vide ?! Tu es <em>pilote</em> de combat !"</p><p>Jess lui fit une grimace, Wedge s'avança entre elles deux : </p><p>"Je vais descendre le premier, si tout va bien vous pourrez suivre."</p><p>Jess et Suralinda échangèrent un imperceptible regard : si Wedge tombait elles auraient lamentablement échoué dans leur mission. </p><p>Wedge les scrutait  : "Je suis peut-être vieux mais je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien que vous êtes là en mémoire de Snap mais je suppose qu'on vous a demandé de veiller sur moi également ? Je me trompe?"</p><p>Elles secouèrent la tête.</p><p>"Qui ? Norra ou Poe ?</p><p>"Poe" répondit Jess. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et avoua "Après que Norra l'ait supplié"</p><p>Wedge hocha la tête : "J'ai vécu une longue vie, bien remplie. Je ne me suis ennuyé à aucun moment. J'ai vécu dans le feu de l'action. J'ai été au bout de mes rêves. Je ne regrette qu'une chose : la mort de mes amis. A chaque fois j'avais l'impression qu'une part de moi partait avec eux dans les étoiles. J'ai enfin connu le bonheur auprès de ma femme, j'ai enfin eu une famille. Ma vie est derrière moi désormais mais la votre est devant vous ! C'est pour ça que je descendrais le premier, afin d'évaluer la stabilité du terrain. "</p><p>La voix de Wedge était ferme et il ne leur laissait pas vraiment le choix. Il accrocha son filin à un rocher et commença à reculer vers le précipice. </p><p>Il regarda par dessus son épaule vers le précipice : "Bon c'est l'instant de vérité." </p><p>Il fléchit ses jambes, prêt à s'élancer dans le vide. " Hé Suralinda ?! Interdiction d'écrire que je me suis écrasé comme un vulgaire Hutt..."</p><p>Suralinda ricana et il s'élança dans le vide, le filin motorisé le faisant descendre lentement.</p><p>Elles le regardèrent descendre, surveillant le filin et les alentours, attentives aux moindres bruits pouvant signaler une rupture dans la roche, prête à essayer de le remonter au moindre problème.</p><p>Après ce qui leur paru une éternité, la voix distante et étouffée de Wedge leur parvient :</p><p>"Tout va bien ! A votre tour maintenant !"</p><p>Suralinda laissa passer Jess afin d'apaiser son stress. Puis elle suivit. Elle se laissa tomber dans le vide, tous ses sens en alerte, inscrivant dans sa mémoire chaque minuscule détail en vue de ses prochains articles. Elle avait assez de matière pour plusieurs semaines.</p><p>La descente paraissait beaucoup plus rapide quand on était en train de l'effectuer, elle fut bientôt en bas, réceptionnée par Wedge et Jess.</p><p>Wedge détacha son harnais d'escalade : "Laissons les ici, ils vont nous gêner dans nos mouvements. Ils ne bougeront pas, on les récupérera à notre retour."</p><p>"Comment on va faire pour revenir ici ? On a des plans que de la surface pas de l'intérieur." fit remarquer Jess qui paraissait se remettre difficilement de ses émotions. </p><p>Wedge explora du regard leurs environnements : "Dans un premier temps je pense qu'on peut se contenter d'avancer en ligne droite. Mais en cas de doute je pense qu'on peut se fier à la luminosité : il fait plus clair ici."</p><p>Ils commencèrent à avancer parmi les gravats, Wedge en tête. Tout était en ruines, il ne restait rien d'intact : des débris en tout genre s'amoncelaient un peu partout rendant leurs progressions difficiles. Ils s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour vérifier s'ils pouvaient récupérer des composants électriques mais globalement tout était en trop mauvais état. </p><p>Il faisait de plus en plus sombre à mesure qu'ils avançaient et bientôt ils durent sortir des bâtons lumineux pour s'éclairer. </p><p>Suralinda était toujours aussi excitée, elle avait trouvé des restes de ce qui devait être le visage d'une gigantesque statue. Elle se mit à faire un croquis sur un petit calepin qui lui servirait plus tard pour faire des illustrations virtuelles.</p><p>"C'est incroyable ! Ça devait être tellement impressionnant ! La statue devait bien faire presque 20 mètres ! Je demanderais à Beaumont il pourra sans doute m'en dire plus ! </p><p>Elle sautillait presque sur place : "Cet article va être tellement épique ! JE LE SENS !"</p><p> </p><p>Un bruit soudain les fit sursauter, ils dégainèrent instantanément leurs blasters. Suralinda pour faire bonne mesure en avait un dans chaque main. Elle se rapprocha à pas furtifs de ses compagnons, et ils se placèrent dos à dos.</p><p>"C'était quoi <em>ça </em>?" demanda à voix basse Jess. </p><p>"J'en sais rien" gronda Suralinda. "Wedge ça venait d'où à ton avis ?"</p><p>"De par là." Wedge désigna du menton une zone sur la gauche qu'ils n'avaient pas encore exploré.</p><p>Suralinda fit un mouvement de tête vers la zone en question : </p><p>
  <em>On y va ?</em>
</p><p>Ils répondirent par signes :</p><p>
  <em>Couvrez vos arrières</em>
</p><p>Ils avancèrent lentement, en triangle, les jambes légèrement fléchies, prêt à tirer si besoin. Une main sur le bâton lumineux, une autre sur le blaster. Ils communiquaient par signe : <em>regarde ici, là, attendez, attention</em></p><p>"J'aime pas ça" finit par murmurer Jess. " J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe."</p><p>"Garde ton calme, c'est pas le moment de perdre son sang froid." grinça Suralinda entre ses dents.</p><p>"Vous avez une idée de ce que c'était ?" demanda Wedge.</p><p>"J'en sais rien, en tout cas ça ressemblait pas à de la roche qui tombe" marmonna Jess.</p><p>"Ça ressemblait plus à quelque chose d'électrique selon moi" ajouta Suralinda.</p><p>Soudain un communicateur se mit à biper, brisant d'un coup le silence. Jess fit un bond de côté en poussant un cri, Suralinda quant à elle jura et regarda son communicateur attaché à son poignet, ce n'était pas le sien qui bipait mais celui de Wedge.</p><p>Il accepta la transmission, une voix résonna immédiatement : "Hé Wedge vous m'entendez ? Ici Wipolo."</p><p>Wedge porta son poignet à sa bouche : " On vous entend ! Quoi de neuf ?"</p><p>"Rien de spécial, on continue le chargement. Et vous ? Ça se passe comment ? Des trucs intéressants ?"</p><p>Wedge jeta un coup d'œil à ses coéquipières, Jess respirait bruyamment, une main sur le cœur, Suralinda n'avait plus l'air de s'amuser du tout. <em>Des trucs intéressants ? Et comment...</em></p><p>"Rien de particulier, il n'y a pas grand chose à voir" répondit-il précautionneusement.</p><p> Wipolo semblait déçu : "Ha ok... on se tient au courant alors. Terminé."</p><p>"Terminé."</p><p>Jess regardait Wedge, effarée : "Il aurait fallu les <em>prévenir </em>! On devrait retourner là où on a laissé les harnais et remonter !"</p><p>Wedge secoua la tête : "Pas nécessairement.  On a juste entendu du bruit, on va attendre et aviser."</p><p> "Histoire de ne pas devenir la <em>risée</em> de la base." compléta Suralinda qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits. </p><p>"On a pas inventé ce bruit quand même ! Il est pas venu tout seul !" s'énerva Jess.</p><p>Wedge se pencha pour examiner quelque chose au sol : " Ça pourrait être une décompression énergétique sous forme d'éclairs: il y a eu des appareils électriques ici."</p><p>Jess fit la moue, peu convaincue. </p><p>Elle allait répondre quand un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux. Une sorte de grattement...</p><p>Jess, à bout de nerfs ouvrit le feu en hurlant. Suralinda suivit, faisant feu de ses deux blasters.</p><p>"Assez ! Assez!" Wedge hurla pour se faire entendre par dessus le bruit de la mitraille.</p><p>Elles baissèrent leurs blasters, confuses. </p><p>"Vous croyez que vous l'avez eu ?" demanda sarcastiquement Wedge. "Regardez-vous ! Prêtes à tirer sur n'importe quoi ! Et toi Suralinda tu tires des deux mains alors que tu n'es même pas ambidextre ! Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un !"</p><p>"Je m'entraîne" marmonna-telle. "Zorii me donne des conseils et je --"</p><p>"Zorii n'est pas là pour nous aider, alors <em>s'il te plait</em> tu me ferais le plaisir de ranger ton blaster gauche ! Et reprenez vos esprits ! Ce n'est que de la roche qui tombe pour l'amour du ciel !"</p><p>Il attendit qu'elles se calment puis ils se remirent en position, recommençant leur progression.</p><p>"Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas de la roche." murmura Jess à Suralinda tout bas pour que Wedge n'entende pas.</p><p>"Pour le coup je suis d'accord avec toi." chuchota en retour Suralinda. </p><p>"Cet endroit me file la chair de poule, j'ai du mal à respirer." se plaignit Jess.</p><p>"Inspire profondément ça va passer." la rassura Suralinda. </p><p>Trop fière pour l'avouer à Jess, elle même ne se sentait plus aussi à l'aise : l'atmosphère lourde et étouffante lui pesait de plus en plus et la visibilité réduite n'arrangeait rien.</p><p>
  <em>Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être tranquillement sur Ajan en train d'écrire mon article avec une tasse de café...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ<em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em>Toujours sur Exegol</em>
</p><p>Il s'en était fallu de peu, la roche derrière laquelle il s'était caché un instant auparavant était maintenant désintégrée. </p><p>Il les regarda s'éloigner avec soulagement, et reposa sa tête contre la roche et souffla un bon coup tout en tendant l'oreille au cas où.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait basculé à travers le portail, sans doute poussé par son grand père il était prêt à le parier, et s'était subitement retrouvé sur Exegol, à ce qu'il semblait être l'endroit où il était mort. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, il n'en était pas entièrement sûr : il y avait beaucoup plus de décombres. Le portail s'était refermé avec un bruit d'aspiration. Et tout était revenu silencieux. </p><p>Il s'était relevé et avait regardé autour de lui, ses instincts de survie avaient repris le dessus instantanément : il avait vu des personnes à travers le portail, elles pouvaient être tout près et il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. </p><p>Il avisa une roche particulièrement massive et couru se cacher derrière. Il se camoufla comme il le pu, espérant que la pénombre ferait le reste.</p><p>Il s'assis, aux aguets. Il sentait la Force en lui mais faiblement. Là où jadis il ressentait un torrent d'énergie qui l'entourait et le guidait, il ressentait désormais seulement un vague courant.</p><p><em>Tu devras beaucoup t'entraîner et méditer </em>avaient-ils dit. Sauf que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. </p><p>Il tendit la main vers un amas de petites roches. Il se concentra de toute ses forces, essayant de rediriger la Force vers les minéraux afin de les soulever du sol. Il se concentra, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Rien ne se produisit. Il recommença, poussant encore plus fort vers son objectif. Finalement petit à petit les plus petits cailloux commencèrent à s'élever de quelques centimètres en tremblotant.</p><p>Il laissa retomber sa main, il avait poussé trop loin et trop vite, il se sentait à nouveau vidé. Il détestait se sentir si faible, ça le rendait fou, lui qui avait été si fort autrefois...</p><p>
  <em>Et merde !</em>
</p><p>Sans la Force ça allait être compliqué. <em>Très</em> compliqué...</p><p>Et il n'avait même pas d'arme. <em>De mieux en mieux...</em></p><p>Il regarda autour de lui attentivement à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui servir.</p><p>C'est au moment où il aperçut une barre de fer à quelques pas de lui qu'il les entendit. Il se recroquevilla du mieux qu'il pu. Du coin de l'œil il les vit arriver, blasters levés, marchant en triangle.</p><p>Trois en tout, un homme et deux femmes. Ils semblaient converser entre eux mais il était trop loin pour qu'il puisse entendre quoi que ce soit. </p><p>Ben essaya d'étendre sa jambe droite le plus silencieusement possible afin d'atteindre la barre en fer. C'était une arme dérisoire face à des blasters mais c'était mieux que rien. </p><p>Quelque chose se mit à biper frénétiquement, Ben se recourba d'un coup, persuadé d'avoir été découvert. Les cris et jurons des des deux femmes ne fit qu'augmenter ses doutes. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à tout instant à être démasqué. Il était prêt à bondir et à se battre à mains nues s'il le fallait. </p><p>Il avait négligé ses entraînements de combat rapproché, préférant toujours s'en remettre à la Force. Et les conséquences de ce manque de sérieux s'étaient vues face aux chevaliers de Ren : si Rey n'était pas intervenue il n'aurait pas fait long feu. Et pourtant il maîtrisait la Force à ce moment là. Il n'osait imaginer ce que ça donnerait maintenant qu'il avait une maîtrise extrêmement limitée. </p><p>Mais quelque chose était différent, il avait désormais un but dans la vie : rejoindre Rey et faire table rase du passé. On lui avait donné une nouvelle chance, c'était inespéré et il ne comptait pas la laisser s'envoler comme ça. </p><p>
  <em>Rey...</em>
</p><p>Il s'efforçait de ne pas trop penser à elle en ce moment précis pour ne pas se déconcentrer. Elle était sa lueur au bout du chemin, son étoile mais encore fallait-il qu'il sorte en vie de ce bourbier.</p><p>Comme aucun coup de blaster ne venait, il risqua un rapide coup d'œil : l'homme avait pris la communication et discutait avec un coéquipier. Apparemment il était question de chargement de matériel. </p><p>Ils étaient peut être des contrebandiers ou des trafiquants en matériels électriques qui parcouraient les champs de bataille afin de récupérer le matériel qui était en bon état afin de le revendre. Ben regarda plus attentivement les deux femmes, l'une d'elle était une squamatan et elle lui semblait vaguement familière. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs, il lui semblait qu'il avait vu son profil au cours d'une réunion avec les services de renseignement du Premier Ordre. L'officier Kandia avait eu pour charge de faire défiler les différentes personnes recherchées et de faire un rapport sur ce qu'on savait d'eux afin de mettre sur pied des missions de capture. Il se rappela avoir vu passer le profil de la squamatan au milieu de beaucoup d'autres. Il ne se rappelait plus trop mais il lui semblait qu'il avait été question d'espionnage. </p><p>Si elle était de la Résistance alors ses compagnons aussi. Ça faisait sens : la Résistance avait dû envoyer des équipes afin de fouiller les décombres et de récupérer ce qui était encore utilisable. </p><p>Il essaya de projeter la Force jusqu'à eux afin d'évaluer leurs émotions. Généralement il arrivait sans peine à analyser la personne qu'il avait devant lui, un peu comme si elle était un livre ouvert, mais actuellement il ne ressentait quasiment rien. Il arriva tout juste à déterminer que la partenaire de la suqamatan était particulièrement stressée, la squamatan semblait énervée. L'homme quant à lui exprimait une profonde aura de tristesse.</p><p>A défaut d'utiliser la Force pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, il tendit l'oreille. La fille stressée était en train de s'en prendre à l'homme plus âgé. Apparemment elle aurait voulu avertir le reste de l'équipe ce dont l'homme et la squamatan contestait. Pour eux le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu n'était pas si alarmant que ça.</p><p><em>Bruit ? </em>Ben comprit que c'était le bruit du portail qui se refermait qu'ils avaient entendu.</p><p><em>Merde. </em>Du peu qu'il avait réussi à tirer d'eux il se doutait qu'ils ne seraient pas très amicaux s'il se montrait maintenant.</p><p>Il réessaya d'atteindre la barre de fer. Il y parvient au bout de quelques contorsions. </p><p>Mais alors qu'il allait la prendre en main, l'un des bout racla sur le sol et émit un grincement parfaitement audible. Il s'immobilisa.</p><p>
  <em>Et merde, cette fois-ci je suis bon...</em>
</p><p>Il se jeta à plat ventre sur le sol alors que des hurlements retentissaient et qu'une rafale de blasters s'abattait sur la roche derrière laquelle sa tête se trouvait encore quelques secondes auparavant. </p><p>D'autres hurlements vinrent se rajouter. Apparemment l'homme qui semblait être le chef d'équipe essayait d'obtenir un cessez-le-feu.</p><p>S'en suivit une longue mercuriale de sa part envers les deux filles, leur reprochant de tirer sur n'importe quoi mais à la surprise de Ben, aucun d'eux ne vint vérifier s'il y avait <em>effectivement </em>quelque chose derrière ce qui restait de la roche. </p><p>Il les entendit qui s'éloignaient.</p><p> </p><p>Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il n'avait pas tellement de temps devant lui. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il sorte d'ici. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Rey de nouveau. Rien que l'idée qu'il ne puise pas arriver à faire les choses bien pour elle le faisait paniquer ànouveau.</p><p>
  <em>Rey... </em>
</p><p>Il essaya de la sentir à travers la Force. Il la sentait à peine, signe de la distance physique entre eux ou bien du fait qu'il soit encore faible dans la Force. Un peu des deux sans doute.</p><p>Une idée lui traversa la tête, c'était sans doute stupide vu son contrôle actuel de la Force mais au point où il en était...</p><p>
  <em>Rey</em>
</p><p>Il essaya de l'atteindre à travers leur lien dans la Force comme ils l'avaient fait avant d'affronter l'Empereur. S'il pouvait lui faire savoir où il était c'était gagné ! </p><p>Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à cette incroyable chance de partager un lien si fort avec Rey, c'était rien que pour eux et non du fait de Snoke, de l'Empereur ou de n'importe qui d'autre. La Force l'avait voulu ainsi, ils étaient une dyade, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.</p><p>Il pensa à tout ça pendant qu'il essayait d'atteindre Rey là où elle se trouvait. Il pensa à tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, son passé, son présent et son futur. Sans elle il n'était rien. L'effort lui faisait serrer les dents et il avait à nouveau l'impression de mourir.</p><p>
  <em>Rey</em>
</p><p>
  <em>REY</em>
</p><p>Il sentit que les bruits ambiants d'Exegol s'évanouissaient, il n'entendait plus que sa propre respiration et les battements de son cœur. </p><p>Une lumière chaude lui faisait cligner des yeux, devant lui s'étendait une pièce qui ressemblait à une cuisine. Les murs étaient fait de résine imitant la pierre, une construction qu'on voyait typiquement dans les planètes désertiques. </p><p>Et elle... Elle était là devant lui, en train de communiquer par hologramme avec quelqu'un via une tablette. La Résistance sans doute.</p><p>Il émit un son surpris, étranglé, à bout de souffle, surpris d'avoir réussi. </p><p><em>Force </em>qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué. Son cœur sortait presque de sa poitrine, elle était si belle : sa peau dorée par le soleil, ses<em> adorables </em>petits chignons. Il avait envie d'étendre la main pour les toucher et voir si ses cheveux étaient aussi doux que dans son souvenir. </p><p>Elle finit par se rendre compte que leur connexion s'était rouverte. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle semblait stupéfaite, ses magnifiques yeux noisettes s'agrandissaient avec surprise. Elle regardait à droite et à gauche à toute vitesse semblant chercher une explication à la situation.</p><p>Et puis : </p><p>"Je sais que tu es là"</p><p>"Montre-toi"</p><p>"Ben"</p><p>L'entendre l'appeler fit bondir son cœur et alors qu'il allait lui répondre, le lien se brisa à ce moment précis, la Force s'éloignant d'un coup. La seconde d'avant Ben regardait avec béatitude Rey dans la chaleur d'un désert et l'instant d'après il était de nouveau dans l'univers froid et lourd d'Exegol. </p><p>"Merde !" jura-t-il à haute voix.</p><p>Ces quelques minutes lui avait demandé tellement de concentration et d'efforts qu'il était complètement essoufflé, en sueur comme sil avait couru pendant dans de longues minutes. il voyait un peu flou, un sifflement retentissait dans ses oreilles.</p><p>Ça n'avait pas marché, il n'était pas assez fort pour faire durer la connexion suffisamment longtemps. Il avait perdu du temps à contempler sa merveilleuse Rey. Peut-être cela avait-il suffi mais il en doutait, Rey ne l'avait vu qu'une fraction de seconde.</p><p>Ce désert... Était-elle retournée sur Jakku ? L'idée qu'elle soit potentiellement retournée sur cette planète qu'elle détestait car elle n'était plus avec lui le rendait malade. Il avait été dans sa tête, il savait combien elle aimait les planètes humides, l'océan, les rivières, la mousse... </p><p>Il devait impérativement la retrouver.</p><p>Ben se frotta les yeux, essayant de réfléchir. Il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen pour se sortir de cet enfer.</p><p>
  <em>Attends...</em>
</p><p>Le Résistant n'avait-il pas parlé de chargement ? <em>Si...</em> Ils étaient trois donc il y avait au minimum deux avions. Et s'ils étaient venus pour essayer de récupérer des débris ils étaient venus avec au minimum un cargo.</p><p>S'il pouvait se glisser à l'intérieur... C'était de la folie pure, il allait se retrouver ainsi au sein même de la Résistance. Il savait qu'il devrait les affronter un jour mais il avait besoin de Rey à ses cotés et pour ça il devait découvrir où elle était. Ses amis le savait surement. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure pour des règlements de comptes.</p><p>Mais quel autre choix avait-il ? Aucun. A part se laisser mourir de faim ici en essayant de contacter Rey.</p><p>Sa décision était prise.</p><p>Il attrapa la barre de fer, regarda furtivement par dessus les roches pour voir si la voie était libre et il se mit à courir.</p><p> </p><p>Il courut le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible dans la direction par laquelle il les avait vu arriver.</p><p>Rapidement il se rendit compte qu'il se dirigeait vers la lumière. </p><p>Il se retrouva près d'une falaise, dominée par une grande ouverture circulaire. Il reconnu la zone par où il était entré mais le plateau de pierre qui descendait au sol avait été pulvérisé, il ne restait qu'une partie des énormes chaines qui le tenait.</p><p>Il remarque que des filins motorisés pendaient jusqu'au sol. C'était donc comme ça qu'ils étaient descendus.</p><p>Il ne se posa pas de question, il enfila l'un des harnais le plus vite qu'il pu, s'attendant à tout moment à les voir surgir.</p><p>Le dernier Skywalker commença son ascension. Il avait l'impression que ça n'allait pas assez vite mais il finit par atteindre le sommet de l'ouverture. Il se hissa précautionneusement, espérant que la roche n'allait pas céder.</p><p>Il retira son harnais et le balança dans le vide pour qu'ils le retrouvent quand ils reviendraient. </p><p>
  <em>Pas de soupçons. </em>
</p><p>Il couru sous la roche, il était tellement grand qu'il touchait presque le plafond. Il atteint enfin l'air libre et respira profondément, l'atmosphère était moins lourde et confinée.</p><p>Il aperçut un Y-wing et un cargo de transport de troupes YC-123B.</p><p>Il s'approcha du cargo et actionna la manette de descente des portes de débarquement. Il se rua à l'intérieur, vérifiant toujours que personne n'arrivait.</p><p>A l'intérieur les néons s'allumèrent automatiquement grâce aux détecteurs de présence. </p><p>Il balaya du regard l'intérieur. Il y avait des toilettes mais ce n'était pas une cachette idéale, ils serait à coup sûr découvert. Le cargo était de facture coréllienne. De part son expérience il savait que ce genre de vaisseau était assez massif pour avoir un espace entre la paroi et le plaquage métallique. Généralement les constructeurs faisaient passer certains câbles dans cet espace. Il devrait y avoir assez d'espace pour se glisser dedans.</p><p>Il passa sa main sur les parois cherchant un décrochement. Il sentait que la Force le guidait malgré tout. Il finit par arriver devant un panneau, il tira dessus et le panneau s'ouvrit révélant une sorte d'étroit corridor qui courait le long des flancs de l'appareil. </p><p>Il se glissa doucement à l'intérieur, prenant garde à reclipser la paroi derrière lui. Il faisait complètement nuit à l'intérieur. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité il distingua les épais câbles électriques.</p><p>Il tourna sur lui même et essaya de s'asseoir par terre. </p><p>Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.</p><p>
  <em>Je serais bientôt là ma chérie c'est promis. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ<em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em>Ajan Kloss</em>
</p><p>R5-2JE donnait l'ordre de départ aux différents droïdes des escadrons Noir et Stiletto. Les avions s'élançaient les uns après les autres avec plus ou moins d'ordre.</p><p>Au pied de Black One Poe, Finn et Rose avaient une discussion de dernière minute. Finn et Rose avait insisté pour l'escorter jusqu'à son appareil pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.</p><p>R2-D2 était déjà dans son compartiment et faisait tourner les moteurs du X-wing et vérifier que tous les voyants et commandes étaient opérationnelles.</p><p>Poe allait grimper dans son cockpit quand Finn le retint par le bras et le serra contre lui :</p><p>"Fais gaffe à toi Dameron !"</p><p>"Hé relax mon vieux ! Tout va bien se passer ! C'est juste une mission de routine ! Pas de quoi s'inquiéter !"</p><p>Finn opina et de se dégagea de leur étreinte, mal à l'aise. Rose s'approcha en souriant et serra brièvement Poe contre elle.</p><p>"Bonne chance !"</p><p>Poe leur fit un signe de main et grimpa dans le cockpit. La coupole se referma doucement.</p><p>"On peut y aller mon pote ?"</p><p>R2-D2 sifflota affirmativement. </p><p>R5-2JE lui signala qu'il avait la voie libre pour décoller.</p><p>Poe se positionna dans l'axe et accéléra, il se sentit plaqué à son siège à mesure qu'il s'élevait du sol.</p><p>Il savoura cet instant : ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un cockpit et ça lui avait cruellement manqué.</p><p>Il en profita pour faire quelques figures aériennes maniant le manche avec souplesse et précision. </p><p>Voler était comme une drogue, c'était addictif, une fois qu'on y avait pris goût c'était difficile et douloureux d'y renoncer. </p><p>Mais il n'était pas là pour faire de la voltige, il s'arracha avec regret à la contemplation du lever du jour qui colorait les nuages en de magnifiques teintes de roses et d'orangés.</p><p>Il activa les canaux de communication : un pour son astroméchanicien, un avec son escadron et un commun aux autres escadrons.</p><p>"Escadron noir présentez-vous!"</p><p>Presque aussitôt des voix répondirent :</p><p>"Noir Trois présent !" Bencl Rato </p><p>"Noir Cinq, présent !" Clmaam Torars </p><p>"Noir Six, présent !"Eraure</p><p>"Noir Sept, présent !"Erwdewau</p><p>"Noir Huit, présent !"Deware Plle </p><p>Ils étaient tous là, Noir Deux et Quatre correspondaient à Jess et Suralinda quand elles volaient en X-wing.</p><p>"Très bien, ici Leader Noir. Nous attendons l'escadron Stiletto et le transporteur."</p><p>Une communication en provenance de l'escadron Stiletto arriva justement sur le canal :</p><p>"Leader Noir ici Leader Stiletto. On est prêt de notre côté !"</p><p>"On attend le transporteur et on y va !"</p><p>"Il est en train de décoller" annonce Karé.</p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous en orbite prêt à faire le saut en hyperespace.</p><p>"R2-D2 calcule les coordonnées pour le saut et envoie un message au général Calrissian. Dis lui qu'on part et qu'on sera là normalement dans moins de deux heures standards."</p><p>Poe regarda  Shriv faire passer le transporteur en vitesse lumière et il donna l'ordre aux autres  X-wings de suivre.</p><p>Il fut le dernier à passer en vitesse lumière, il sentit son environnement s'étirer autour de lui en faisceaux blancs et bleus, l'inimitable signature du saut en hyperespace et il se retrouve fonçant avec ses camarades dans un tunnel bleuté.</p><p> </p><p>Finn regarda les appareils disparaître les uns après les autres, un bras levé devant ses yeux pour les protéger de la lumière aveuglante du lever de soleil. </p><p>Il regagna ensuite la grotte principale et s'assit près des consoles et des moniteurs indiquant les appareils en mission et leurs trajectoires. En l'absence de Poe il était le plus haut gradé, il se devait donc d'être présent.</p><p>Il essaya de se détendre sachant qu'il avait environ deux heures de battement avant qu'ils ne les contactent  pour annoncer leurs arrivées sur Orinda. Tout contact anticipé serait pour annoncer un problème.</p><p>Finn écoutait vaguement les techniciens lui expliquer détail quels terrains allaient être tondus et préparés en vue de l'arrivée des nouveaux appareils.</p><p> </p><p>Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Poe. Depuis que la pression était un peu retombée il avait eu un peu plus de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments. Ça n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'il savait depuis un peu plus d'un an.                                                                                         </p><p>Il aimait Poe. Il aimait son rire, son humour, sa gentillesse, son courage, le fait qu'il soit toujours prêt à remuer le ciel pour une solution. Plus d'une fois il avait failli lui avouer.   </p><p>Il l'avait expliqué à Rose lorsqu'ils avaient discuté au calme de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et la jeune femme avait été ravie pour lui, l'exhortant à parler à Poe. Mais Finn avait peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques et que la situation entre eux devienne bizarre.</p><p>Mais Finn avait peur car persuadé que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, Poe et Zorii étaient tout le temps en train de se chamailler et la rumeur dans le camp était qu'ils étaient en train de se remettre ensemble. </p><p>Finn souhaitait le meilleur à son ami même si ça signifiait qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre.  Sa petite lueur d'espoir était Rose qui lui assurait que Zorii n'était pas intéressée.</p><p> </p><p>Il tenait difficilement en place au grand dam de Larma et de Kaydel qui le regardait avec exaspération et soupiraient bruyamment pour lui montrer leurs agacements. </p><p>Au bout du troisième raclement de gorge énervé de Larma, Rose intervint : </p><p>"Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ? Tu t'inquiètes à ce point pour Poe ?."</p><p>"Non--enfin si ! Un peu quand même !" répondit-il hâtivement devant la clairvoyance de Rose "Tous nos pilotes sont au même endroit, il suffirait qu'un truc se passe mal et ils seront tous--"</p><p>Finn ne finit pas sa phrase, ravalant ses paroles de peur qu'elle ne portent la poisse.</p><p>Rose secoua la tête, compatissante : "Le Général Calrissian et l'équipe de Jannah sont là bas depuis plusieurs jours et ils nous ont affirmé que tout allait bien. On peut leur faire confiance ! D'ici quelques heures ils seront rentrés."</p><p>Finn grommela mais finit par en convenir.</p><p>Larma le regardait avec un œil incisif :</p><p>"Ça ne serait pas aussi parce que c'est la première fois que vous avez à gérer la base seul ?"</p><p>Finn esquissa un semblant de sourire :</p><p>"Vous m'avez percé à jour."</p><p>"Savoir gérer les situations s'apprend beaucoup dans le feu de l'action vous verrez. Les qualités qui font un bon chef sont l'autorité, la capacité à mener ses troupes, avoir une vision à long terme et un sens d'anticipation. La plupart vous les avez déjà, il vous faut juste de l'expérience."</p><p>"Hmm... Merci j'imagine." Finn n'avait pas l'air vraiment rassuré.</p><p>Il essaya de trouver quelque chose à faire mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau depuis la réunion de la veille. Son esprit se mit à dériver et il repensa à Rey et à la façon bizarre dont leur conversation s'était arrêtée. Ses inquiétudes à son sujet refirent surface, il ressentait une forme de malaise. Même si elle les avait recontacté plus tard pour leur dire que tout allait bien et qu'elle avait du régler un problème de vaporateurs qui fuyaient, il avait toujours une drôle d'impression à ce sujet. </p><p>Il écouta Dreanna et Gandris faire le contre-rendu de leur mission sur Exegol. Après être rentrés la veille ils avaient eu droit à un check-up complet du docteur Kalonia et de son assistant Twylope Nur. Etant donné les événements qui s'étaient produits du Exegol et que la Résistance n'avait aucune idée des expériences que les Sith conduisaient sur la planète, il avait été en effet décidé que toute personne qui partirait en mission sur Exegol devrait faire un check-up médical à son retour ainsi qu'un contre rendu détaillé de la mission. </p><p>Le médecin les avait jugé apte au service et avait seulement recommandé de les mettre quelque heures sous oxygène afin afin que leurs poumons se remettent de l'atmosphère particulière d'Exegol. </p><p>Ils n'avaient rencontré aucun problème particulier, ils ne s'étaient juste pas sentis à l'aise. La planète était selon eux angoissante et anxiogène. </p><p><em>Pas étonnant</em> pensa Finn. <em>Qui sait ce que les Sith ont trafiqué la-dessous...</em></p><p>Son sentiment de malaise ne s'atténuant pas il se tourna vers Rose. Elle était en train de travailler sur des coupes détaillés de blaster, s'ingéniant visiblement à vouloir en modifier le fonctionnement pour plus d'efficacité. Elle avait un casque sur ses oreilles et Finn savait que c'était pour continuer d'écouter les mémoires de Leia tout en travaillant.</p><p>Rose releva la tête et croisa le regard de Finn, elle lui sourit et enleva un de ses écouteurs :</p><p>"J'ai l'impression qu'elle est toujours avec moi comme ça. Je m'attends presque à la voir tourner au coin de la grotte avec une tasse de thé de gatalentan entre les mains. Ça te dirait d'écouter avec moi ? Elle a une voix apaisante..."</p><p>Finn savait qu'elle sous-entendait que ça pourrait l'aider à le tranquilliser et lui fut reconnaissant.</p><p>"Tu en es où ?" lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle essayait d'étendre le casque au maximum de sa largeur pour contenir leurs deux têtes.</p><p>"Oh pas très loin. Elle a décrit pendant des heures Alderaan, sa vie de petite fille, ses parents. Là je viens juste de commencer le tout début de la Rébellion."</p><p>Finn mit le casque tant bien que mal sur ses oreilles, sa tête était collée contre celle de Rose pour qu'il puisse tout les deux écouter.</p><p>
  <em>Mon père me demanda un jour--</em>
</p><p>Finn ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la voix apaisante de Leia. Rose avait raison, il était curieusement plus serein et détendu. Il aurait pu rester comme ça pendant des heures si un voyant sur la plateforme de communication ne s'était pas mis à clignoter en vert. Quelqu'un essayait de contacter la base.</p><p>Il vit Kaydel entrer la combinaison chiffrée et ouvrir la connexion sur leur canal sécurisé pour la personne en bout de ligne qui connaissait également la combinaison. </p><p>Finn s'approcha de nouveau tendu. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Il fit mentalement le tour des différentes possibilités. Ils attendaient des rapports d'espionnage mais généralement ils contactaient directement Beaumont et ses acolytes ; il y avait ensuite Charth le fils de l'ambassadeur Yendor qui devait revenir avec ses amis mais il ne devait pas arriver normalement avant plusieurs jours voir semaines le temps que la situation sur Ryloth se stabilise ; le plus logique était que ça soit le colonel Aftab Ackbar qui essayait de les contacter, il était toujours en train d'essayer de reprendre le contrôle de sa planète et maintenant que Finn y pensait le manque de nouvelles de son côté était plutôt inquiétant.</p><p>Mais ce ne fut pas la voix du colonel qui résonna : </p><p>"Ici Wedge"</p><p>Finn souffla, soulagé : "Salutations, commandant ! Comment ça va chez vous ? Rien à signaler ?"</p><p>"Bonjour Général. Dans l'ensemble ça va."</p><p>Finn tiqua : "Dans l'ensemble ?"</p><p>"Et bien disons qu'on a eu quelques frayeurs..."</p><p>"C'est à dire ?"</p><p>"L'endroit est assez instable et entre les éboulements de roche et les décharges atmosphériques on eu quelques moments de frousse, on croyait entendre des bruits ou qu'on était observé... ce genre de choses."</p><p> Le ton posé de Wedge ne rassura pas Finn pour autant :</p><p>"Vous allez bien ?"</p><p>"C'est en partie pour ça que je vous contacte, on a découvert quelque chose. Quelque chose d'énorme."</p><p>Kaydel, Larma et Rose qui écoutaient d'une oreille seulement en continuant leurs taches, lâchèrent tout et s'approchèrent de la console, intriguées.</p><p>"On s'est séparé avec le reste de l'équipe, ils sont partis récupérer ce que Dreanna et Gandris n'ont pas pu emporter et nous nous sommes dirigés vers--la grotte--l'antre-- je ne sais pas comment l'appeler."</p><p>"Continuez"</p><p>"On a fureté un peu partout, l'endroit que nous a décrit Rey est en bonne partie en ruines mais nous avons fini par trouver des portes d'accès cachées dans la roche. On a réussi à se glisser derrière et on s'est retrouvés dans des corridors creusés à même la roche et qui s'enfoncent au cœur de la planète. On a rebroussé chemin au bout d'un moment lorsqu'on a trouvé des ascenseurs mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a toute une cité enterrée sous la roche et ce qu'on a vu n'est que la partie émergée du complexe."</p><p><em>Evidemment.</em> Finn se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt : L'Empereur ne vivait pas juste dans une arène géante.</p><p>"Je pense qu'avant qu'on remette les pieds dedans ils nous faut un scan complet de la zone afin d'avoir une vision en trois dimensions de ce qui nous attend. et ce afin d'éviter de mettre des vies en danger inutilement."</p><p>"Je ne sais pas si un scan à l'échelle d'un planète a déjà été fait et si même c'est techniquement faisable" fit remarquer Finn.</p><p>Du coin de l'œil il vit que Rose était déjà en train de réfléchir à la question.</p><p>Il reporta son attention sur la conversation :</p><p>"Très bien commandant, on est sur le coup. Rien d'autre ?"</p><p>"Si. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on retourne à la base. Déjà nous ne somme d'aucune utilité sans les scans et nous risquerions de nous mettre tous en danger en tentant d'explorer la zone. Et de plus j'ai l'impression que Jess et Suralinda ne vont pas tenir très longtemps."</p><p>"Comment ça ?"</p><p>"Jess était déjà sur les nerfs à notre arrivée, complètement stressée et l'environnement... toxique et malsain d'Exegol n'arrange pas la situation. Sans compter les fausses alertes qui nous ont mis un coup de pression. Jess est complètement anxieuse au point d'ouvrir le feu au moindre bruit et Suralinda s'est laissée gagner."</p><p>Finn mit la communication en attente et se tourna vers les autres, presque en panique :</p><p>"Je fais <em>quoi </em>? Je fais <em>quoi ?</em>"</p><p>C'était la première fois qu'il devait prendre une décision aussi importante que de stopper une mission de son propre chef. D'ordinaire ce genre de décision c'était Poe qui les prenait. En cet instant précis il ne savait plus s'il était à la hauteur de son grade. </p><p>Larma le regardait avec sévérité : "C'est à vous de décider."</p><p>Kaydel tenait ses mains serrées devant elle, imitant sans le vouloir ou peut être bien que si Feu la Générale Organa : "Pesez le pour et le contre."</p><p>Ce fut de Rose que lui vint le plus précieux conseil : "Quelle que soit ta décision elle sera la bonne du moment que tu l'assumes pleinement."</p><p>Finn respira profondément et réactiva la conversation  : "Rentrez Commandant ! Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous restiez plus longtemps surtout si cela doit être au mépris de vos santés mentales." </p><p>"Bien reçu Général. Je transmets aux autres ! Terminé !"</p><p>Le voyant s'éteignit. Larma se tourna vers Finn, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres : "Félicitations Général pour votre baptême du feu."</p><p>Finn la remercia d'un signe de tête rapide, perdu dans ses pensées. Il regarda le chronomètre posé sur la console, tout le monde devait être levé à présent.</p><p>"Convoquez le haut commandement présent. Tout de suite." </p><p>Kaydel pianota tout de suite sur sa tablette tandis que Rose envoyait des messages à l'intention des communicateurs de son équipe d'ingénieur et de techniciens. </p><p> </p><p>Ils arrivèrent au pas de charge, chacun ayant senti l'urgence dans le code qu'avait employé Kaydel.</p><p>Finn fit un bref compte-rendu. Maz n'avait pas l'air plus surprise que ça  : "Les Sith ont toujours été extrêmement prévoyants, ce n'est donc pas étonnant. Ça pourrait même être intéressant, surtout si on y trouve des données à exploiter."</p><p>"Je suis d'accord." approuva le commandant Gartfran."Personne d'autre que nous ne peux accéder à Exegol,il doit y avoir forcément des archives quelque part. Ça nous permettrait d'avoir une vision globale du travail qu'il nous reste à accomplir pour débarrasser la galaxie de ces vermines."</p><p>Ils approuvèrent bruyamment. </p><p>"Les listes de personnel, de vaisseaux, de contacts, de comptes bancaires et j'en passe..." énuméra Beaumont.</p><p>Finn leva les mains en l'air essayant de calmer les esprits qui s'échauffaient avec des spéculations :</p><p>"Il faut déjà que nous mettons au point un scan capable de faire une topographie interne de la planète."</p><p>"On va travailler dessus Finn" annonça Rose. "Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer mais avec mon équipe je pense que c'est possible de modifier le principe de com-scan afin de pourvoir le placer sur des petits modèles d'avions et d'augmenter la puissance de détection."</p><p>Finn leva les pouces en l'air : "Super ! Vous faites ça ! Pour tout le monde, quelques soient vos taches je vous demande de vous mettre à disposition de Rose et de son équipe. Et si elle n'a pas besoin de vous, mettez les bouchées doubles dans vos objectifs afin que nous avancions le plus rapidement possible. Les étoiles seules savent ce que l'Empereur nous a encore concocté !"</p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>Fondor</em>
</p><p>Ils sortirent de l'hyperespace au dessus de la planète Fondor sans encombre.  Le voyage avait semblait court ce qui était souvent le cas quand on le passait à discuter entre pilotes.</p><p>R2-D2 sifflota un air appréciatif.</p><p>"Oui c'est beau hein ?" lui répondit Poe qui admirait la belle planète aux reflets violacés.</p><p>Une voix robotique se fit entendre à travers le canal de communication :</p><p>
  <em>Bienvenue dans l'espace aéronautique de Fondor, veuillez décliner votre identité ainsi que la raison de votre venue.</em>
</p><p>"Ici le général Dameron de la flotte de la Résistance en mission officielle. Nous sommes attendus par le Général Calrissian qui est un de vos hôtes."</p><p><em>Un instant je vous prie. </em>Du chahut se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne puis une voix grave se fit entendre :</p><p>"Bonjour Général Dameron ici le Général Calrissian avez-vous fait bon voyage ?"</p><p>"Bonjour Général aucun problème et vous de votre côté ?"</p><p>"Rien à redire ! Je vous envoie les coordonnées du port aéronautique principal. Il est à proximité du chantier naval dans la périphérie de la capitale. On se retrouvera là-bas !"</p><p>"Bien reçu. Terminé !"</p><p>Poe transféra les coordonnées sur le canal de communication général.</p><p>Le port aéronautique était une vaste structure à l'aspect militaire avec de nombreuses pistes d'envols et des bâtiments d'accueil tout autour.</p><p>Poe savoura le fait d'atterrir sur une vraie piste pour la première fois depuis la base D'Qar.</p><p>Un comité d'accueil les attendait. En tête le Général Calrissian, Jannah et son équipe. Puis venait plusieurs officiels.</p><p>Les pilotes échangèrent des accolades avec l'équipe de Lando, ça faisait du bien de se revoir !</p><p>Lando présenta Poe aux officiels : il y avait le gouvernement provisoire établi depuis la chute du premier Ordre ainsi que des représentants des chantiers aéronautiques. Ils s'inclinèrent tous devant les pilotes, les remerciant chaleureusement pour leur aide. </p><p>Une fanfare locale jouait en leur honneur. On les invita à un buffet dînatoire car comme l'un de leur hôte lui spécifia "Le Général Calrissian a décliné notre offre de vous inviter à un grand banquet, il a argué que vous deviez retourner à vos devoirs."</p><p>Poe remercia silencieusement Lando : "En effet votre Excellence, de plus nous nous verrions mal festoyer alors qu'il y a encore tant de systèmes opprimés."</p><p>"Certes certes." approuva poliment son hôte.</p><p>Poe s'efforça d'être particulièrement diplomate et agréable essayant de reproduire ce qu'il avait vu Leia faire de nombreuses fois. Il répondit du mieux qu'il pu à leurs questions, donnant assez d'informations pour les contenter mais des informations qui étaient particulièrement évasives.</p><p><em>La diplomatie est un jeu de dupes </em>lui avait appris Leia. <em>Comme le sabacc...</em></p><p>Il y réussit tellement bien qu'au bout d'une heure de discussion à bâtons rompus, le chef du gouvernement suppliait Poe d'accepter quelques avions supplémentaires en remerciement.</p><p>Enfin au bout de ce qui parut une éternité, ils partirent à bord de petits véhicules en direction d'une zone à l'écart des chantiers où étaient stationnés de nombreux avions de tout modèles avec leurs astromécaniciens. Poe voyait du coin de l'œil ses pilotes trépigner sur place et se hâta de remercier leurs hôtes pour leurs généreux cadeaux de peur que l'un d'entre eux ne commette une bourde. On lui répondit que c'était tout naturel et que Fondor leur était éternellement redevable.</p><p>Poe attira discrètement l'attention de Lando :</p><p>"C'est moi ou nos hôtes sont trop accueillants ?"</p><p>Il se méfiait particulièrement des gens qui souriaient trop, la vie lui avait appris qu'il n'y avait rien de plus traître. </p><p>"Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Nous sommes là depuis plusieurs jours et je pense qu'ils sont sincères." </p><p>Il baissa la voix en chuchotant : "Par ailleurs j'ai personnellement supervisé la revue des avions et des droïdes. Il n'y aura pas de mauvaises surprises : ils sont neufs et rien n'est caché à l'intérieur."</p><p>Poe, soulagé fit un signe de main aux autres pilotes qui essayèrent de ne pas trop se précipiter vers les avions.</p><p>Le couple d'heures suivantes se passa à attribuer les appareils et droïdes. Leurs hôtes leurs réservèrent une surprise de taille : en guise de "quelques avions en plus" il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'un transporteur lourd de classe baleine remplie de munitions des garnisons de troopers vaincue, de blasters, de matériel électronique et de X-wing supplémentaires.</p><p>Abasourdi par tant de générosité Poe commença par refuser mais le chef du gouvernement Irgris Voilatea lui posa une main sur le bras, le regard suppliant : "J'ai perdu mon fils, il a été exécuté par Kylo Ren en personne alors qu'il n'avait rien fait ; l'occupation de notre planète a été particulièrement douloureuse mais nous l'avions quelque part mérité, nous avions refusé de vous aider et nous en avons payé le prix fort. Et malgré ça dès la défaite du Premier Ordre vous êtes venus à notre secours et nous avez délivré. Nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous remercier. Je vous en prie, acceptez ces vaisseaux."</p><p>L'homme avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait sincère. Poe le remercia sincèrement : </p><p>"J'espère que nous nous reverrons. Nous allons continuer à libérer les systèmes mais parallèlement nous allons accroître nos efforts sur la scène politique afin de pouvoir reformer une République."</p><p>"Nous en avons entendu parler effectivement, notamment que la planète Naboo s'est rangée à vos côtés. c'est une bonne chose, cette planète a toujours été particulièrement importante dans l'histoire de la galaxie." Irgris inclina la tête. " Fondor se joindra volontiers à vous pour essayer de ne pas reproduire les erreurs du passé."</p><p>"Nous vous tiendrons au courant quand nous serons plus nombreux à travailler sur le sujet."</p><p>Il s'inclina une dernière fois et s'excusa pour aller rejoindre les pilotes. </p><p>"Il lui est arrivé quoi à son fils ?" demanda-t-il à Jannah qui l'accompagnait vers le transporteur.</p><p>"L'année dernière lorsque vous êtes passés à la recherche de pièces détachées et qu'ils ont refusé de vous aider ça a attiré l'attention du Premier Ordre sur eux. Son fils était responsable des chantiers et il a été amené devant Kylo Ren. Il a eu beau lui jurer qu'il vous avez repoussé, ça été suffisant pour qu'il juge Fondor coupable d'avoir des liens avec vous. Il l'a exécuté sur le champ et a ordonné l'occupation immédiate. Un prétexte pour avoir le contrôle sur toujours plus de chantiers navals." Jannah émit un bruit dégoûté.</p><p>"Quelle ordure..." murmura Poe en serrant les poings.</p><p>"Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour qualifier ce qu'il a fait. Mais ça t'étonnerait si je te disais qu'il n'était pas le pire ?"</p><p>"Comment ça?" Poe était choqué.</p><p>"On ne le voyait quasiment jamais, on savait  rien sur lui, juste qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver. On discutait entre nous, le gros des décisions étaient prises par les Généraux qui lui faisaient ensuite un compte rendu. Lui il passait son temps avec ses chevaliers démons et à faire ses trucs de sorcellerie. Du moins c'était comme ça lorsqu'on y était encore. C'était un monstre mais les généraux que j'ai côtoyé étaient aussi pires voire plus encore."</p><p>Poe acquiesça songeur.</p><p> </p><p>Un petit groupe s'était formé près du transporteur baleine. </p><p>"Il faut lui trouver un nom vous ne croyez pas ?" demanda l'une des jumelles Duncan. "On ne va pas continuer à l'appeler le<em> baleine.</em>"</p><p>Des noms fusèrent : l<em>'Intrépide, </em>le <em>Fougueux, </em>l'<em>Indomptable,</em> l'<em>Organa, </em>l'<em>Ogre.</em>..</p><p>"Et pourquoi pas le <em>Snap </em>?"proposa Poe en guettant la réaction de Karé.</p><p>Cette dernière tourna la tête vivement vers lui, le regard à nouveau embué de larmes. </p><p>Le nom fut tout de suite approuvé : "Longue vie au <em>Snap</em> !"</p><p>"Qui va le piloter ?"demanda Pacer Agoyo. "Quelqu'un a déjà piloté un truc aussi gros ?"</p><p>"C'est pas si compliqué que ça" répondit Zorii en s'avançant avec son escadron. "Il a un fonctionnement assez simple, ce n'est pas un avion de combat mais de transport de marchandises."</p><p>"Tu peux t'en charger s'il te plaît ?" proposa Poe, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ne l'envoie pas balader.</p><p>Zorii sembla peser le pour et le contre puis finalement elle se décida : "J'ai déjà piloté un engin de ce genre, ça devrait le faire. Globa tu viens avec moi ?"</p><p>Une des chasseuses de prime sous les ordres de Zorii s'avança et la suivit  à l'intérieur afin d'être sa copilote.</p><p>Lando clappa dans ses mains : "Bon la jeunesse on y va ?"</p><p> </p><p>Le départ fut un peu chaotique : chacun avait désormais un appareil et à un droïde à lui qu'il devait apprivoiser et en plus il fallait s'organiser en escadron. </p><p>Pour patienter, Poe contacta la base pour les prévenir qu'il fallait prévoir un terrain <em>beaucoup</em> plus grand que prévu pour parquer les avions.</p><p> "Finn ? C'est Poe. On est en train de partir. Tu peux souffler, tout s'est bien passé !"</p><p>"Comment tu sais que j'étais en apnée tout ce temps ?" Au son de la voix de Finn, Poe savait que le jeune homme avait esquissé un sourire et se retenait de rire.</p><p>"Vieux je te connais..."</p><p>Il entendit Rose rire en arrière plan.</p><p>"Préviens les cyclorriens et les Sur qu'il va falloir prévoir de la place pour les avions de combat et pour un transporteur de classe baleine."</p><p>"Hein ?! C'est quoi ce truc ?"</p><p>"Demande à Rose elle connait tous les types de vaisseaux."</p><p>Il y eut un instant de silence puis des exclamations retentirent :</p><p>"La vache !"</p><p>"Non la baleine" corrigea avec humour Poe.</p><p>De l'autre côté Finn riait aux éclats et il n'était pas le seul. Poe crut distinguer le rire un peu coincé de Larma.</p><p>"Et préviens aussi le lieutenant Chireen, Junn Gobint et Huper Tenrecs. Le transporteur est bourré de caisses d'armes, de munitions, d'explosifs et j'en passe... Cadeaux supplémentaires de nos nouveaux alliés."</p><p>"Et qui pilote ce monstre ?"</p><p>"Le<em> Snap</em> ? Oh euh-- Zorii" répondit Poe en se grattant la gorge.</p><p>il y eut un temps de silence puis :</p><p>"Rose et Kaydel me disent de te dire Poe que tu as intérêt à arranger la situation avec elle. Sérieusement mec si tu ne le fais pas, vu leurs yeux ça va barder pour toi..."</p><p>Finn souffla dans le micro : "Il s'est passé quoi au fait ?"</p><p>Poe se gratta à nouveau la gorge : "J'ai manqué de tact et euh-- elle-- elle a un fort caractère. Je ne sais pas comment la prendre, avec nos retrouvailles inespérée, c'est assez-- délicat."</p><p>"Ça m'a fait pareil avec Rose quand nous avons décidé d'en rester là, il y a eu plusieurs semaines de flottement entre nous deux, on ne savait pas trop comment agir l'un envers l'autre. En fait vieux, il faut déjà que tu saches ce que TOI tu veux."</p><p>"Depuis quand tu es devenu mon conseiller sentimental toi ?" le taquina Poe</p><p>"Depuis que tu es mon frère" charria en retour Finn. " Sur une note plus sérieuse, Wedge nous a contacté, je te ferais un contre rendu détaillé mais je leur ai demandé de rentrer."</p><p>"Quoi ?! Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?" Alarmé,  Poe pensa tout de suite à Wedge.</p><p>"A priori oui. On fait le point plus tard ? N'angoisse pas trop !"</p><p>"Entendu, à tout à l'heure."</p><p>Il coupa la communication et malgré les recommandations de Finn il s'inquiétait. Il entendit à peine R2-D2 lui biper que c'était à leur tour de décoller. En effet le <em>Snap </em>avait décollé suivi des transporteurs des forces d'intervention, du transporteur qui avait apporté les pilotes et qui repartait chargé de pièces détachées et pour finir les escadrons.</p><p> Une fois passé en hyperespace, Poe en profita pour mettre Lando, Jannah et les troupes d'interventions au courant des derniers développements.</p><p>Il se mura ensuite dans le silence repensant à ce que Finn avait dit. </p><p> </p><p>La vérité était qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs mois des sentiments de plus en plus forts pour Finn. Et l'année passée à faire des missions périlleuses avec lui n'avait fait qu'accroitre sa passion. Lorsqu'il lui parlait il avait l'impression d'être dans un X-wing déchaîné, faisant des loopings à pleins régimes et des virages à 180°. A plusieurs reprises, au cours d'une de leurs discussions à cœur ouvert il avait eu envie de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes mais à chaque fois il avait renoncé. Bien que Finn et Rose se soient séparés, Finn semblait toujours tourner autour d'elle, discutant parfois à voix basse à l'abri des regards.</p><p>Poe ne voulait pas risquer leur amitié si précieuse, d'autant plus qu'il fallait prendre en compte le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux à la tête de la Résistance. Un désaccord entre les deux chefs pouvaient tout mettre en péril.</p><p>Poe soupira. Il était toujours au courant des ragots et il savait qu'on lui prêtait une liaison torride avec Zorii. Visiblement Finn y croyait aussi et le considérait comme son frère...</p><p>Liaison ou pas il allait falloir qu'il arrange la situation avec elle et vite.</p><p> </p><p>R2-D2 était d'humeur bavarde et le tira de sa rêverie. Il posa une question qui le détendit un peu.</p><p>"Tu as raison mon vieux, BB-8 va être ravi d'avoir plein de nouveaux BB comme amis."</p><p>Poe secoua la tête en riant imaginant BB-8 entouré de pleins de boules bipantes et colorées.</p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>Tatooine</em>
</p><p>Rey était assise sur son lit, hautement contrariée, triturant dans ses mains le pull de Ben.</p><p>Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien comprendre. Elle avait senti la connexion s'ouvrir comme autrefois, elle avait senti les sons ambiants disparaître et être remplacé par le silence, elle avait eu l'impression de voir un autre endroit et pourtant elle ne l'avait pas vu. La connexion s'était évanouie avant même qu'elle ne le voit. </p><p>Comment était-ce possible qu'ils aient encore une connexion alors qu'il était--mort ?</p><p>Rey fouilla dans sa mémoire et essaya de se souvenir si Luke et Leia n'avait pas laissé échapper quelque chose dans ce sens. Mais non, ils avaient seulement parlé de l'apparition de Ben sous forme d'un fantôme comme eux. A aucun moment ils n'avaient parlé de leurs connexions.</p><p>Peut être personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait quand les membres d'une dyade étaient séparés, ce lien dans la Force était si rare qu'il était quasiment unique.</p><p>Rey soupira pour au moins la centième fois. Elle n'avait de nouveau pas dormi et avait passé la nuit à faire des hypothèses. Elle avait fini par s'asseoir et serrer contre elle le pull de Ben. Elle le portait à son nez de temps en temps et respirer son odeur-son nouveau rituel en plus de compter les jours et de manger ses repas devant les soleils-, une odeur légèrement musquée, une essence si particulière à ses yeux, un mélange de sueur et de savon. Un mélange de Ben.</p><p>Elle se mit en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait la Force vibrer autour d'elle en un courant fort et éclatant. Un océan. Elle ressentait tout. Elle chercha pour Ben et à sa surprise sa signature dans la Force s'était encore renforcée.</p><p>Elle rouvrit les yeux, rattrapant au passage le pull qui s'était élevé de quelques centimètres. </p><p>Serait-il possible ? Non ça ne pouvait pas... Pourtant c'était la seule explication qui lui venait pour l'instant à l'esprit.</p><p>Si Ben était en vie quelque part cela pourrait expliquer leur connexion et le fait qu'elle le sente dans la Force.</p><p>Un espoir fou l'envahit. L'atmosphère lourde, les éclairs... bien sûr il était sur Exegol...</p><p>Elle commença à réfléchir : elle avait l'itinéraire pour y aller seulement depuis Ajan Kloss. Exegol ne pouvait être trouvé qu'a partir du chemin de l'orienteur. Elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre depuis Tatooine. Elle devrait repasser par Ajan Kloss. Mais elle serait repéré par les radars de la Résistance et elle devrait s'expliquer.</p><p>"Je n'aurais qu'à dire que je viens récupérer ce que Leia m'a léguée... Oui c'est ça, et ensuite je met le cap directement sur Exegol. S'il est là bas je le trouverais et le ramènerais. Il me faudra des rations supplémentaires et je-- qu'est ce qu'il y a BB-8?" </p><p>Rey ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.</p><p>La petite boule tournait autour d'elle, bipant avec sollicitude. </p><p>"De qui je parle ? De Ben bien sûr ! Viens ils faut que tu m'aides à préparer nos affaires et--"</p><p>BB-8 l'interrompit en bipant encore plus doucement.</p><p>
  <em>Ben est mort Rey, tu me l'as dis toi même</em>
</p><p>Rey suffoqua, ton son espoir s'écroula d'un coup. Elle en voulait à BB-8, elle refusait d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Ça n'avait pas de sens.</p><p>"Non il ne l'est pas, il est--"</p><p>Elle s'arrêta, réalisant combien ce qu'elle disait relevait de la chimère. </p><p>Bien sûr qu'il était mort, jamais il ne reviendrait. C'était utopique de penser le contraire. Au mieux il apparaîtrait devant elle comme le faisait Luke et Leia mais après avoir passé des jours à méditer et essayer de l'atteindre dans la Force elle commençait à désespérer.</p><p>Elle se laissa choir à terre, des larmes brûlantes rouler sur ses joues. Pendant un bref instant elle avait eu un ultime espoir, elle avait senti une flamme renaître dans sa poitrine, la même qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés.</p><p>BB-8 bipa avec tristesse, sa tête roulant vers le sol.</p><p>Elle était en train de devenir folle, c'était la seule explication. Elle imaginait la connexion, sa signature dans la Force. </p><p>Elle se roula en boule sur son lit, le pull de Ben serré contre elle. Elle pleura longtemps et finit par sombrer dans un semi-sommeil. Elle avait l'impression que Ben la serrait contre lui, ses bras musculeux enserrant sa taille.</p><p>
  <em>Ne sois pas triste, ne bouge pas, j'arrive</em>
</p><p>Elle sombra enfin.</p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>Quelque part dans un nuage de gaz et de poussières</em>
</p><p>Ben essayait de ne pas glisser lorsque le vaisseau faisait des embardées brutales. C'était une chose d'être un pilote chevronnée mais une autre d'être coincé dans la coque sans siège ni ceinture alors que le vaisseau en question fonçait à toute vitesse au milieu d'un nuage de gaz et de poussière en feu essayant d'éviter les collisions.</p><p>Mais il ne se plaignait pas, pour l'instant son plan fonctionnait à la perfection. Il avait entendu l'homme contacter la Résistance et discuter de ce qu'ils avait découvert. </p><p>Le fait que les Sith aient construit une forteresse cachée ne l'étonnait pas, il se doutait déjà que le lieu où ils avaient fait face à Palpatine ne servait que pour le décorum afin d'impressionner tout visiteur avec des statues de plusieurs dizaines de maîtres et des milliers de disciples. </p><p>Il fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'ils étaient autorisés à retourner à la base, il n'avait plus qu'à serrer les dents, ce n'était qu'une question d'heures maintenant.</p><p>Il décida de se reposer en méditant, il aurait besoin de toutes ses facultés lorsqu'il arriverait sur la base. </p><p>Il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer d'atteindre la signature de Rey dans la Force. Il ne la sentait que faiblement mais il fut surpris de sentir une aura de profonde tristesse. Il sentit des cascades de douleur autour d'elle tellement puissantes qu'il les ressentait aussi dans sa poitrine.</p><p>Sa Rey souffrait et ça lui était intolérable. Il essaya de lui envoyer des ondes positives même s'il savait qu'il était trop faible et trop loin pour qu'elle ne les ressente.</p><p>
  <em>Ne sois pas triste, ne bouge pas, j'arrive</em>
</p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ<em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em>Kuat</em>
</p><p>Le message holographique éclairait tous les visages graves qui entouraient la vaste table réunion en marbre. </p><p>Le message du Général Dameron était on ne peut plus clair : la Résistance exigeait le départ des troupes du Premier Ordre de la planète soit de plein gré soit avec "l'aide" de la Résistance. Le ton restait cordial mais ferme. Le message attendait une réponse.</p><p>"Sérieusement allons-nous nous laisser intimider ?" demanda un des membres avec une moue dédaigneuse. </p><p>"Ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air, ils bluffent, ils savent très bien que Kuat est imprenable depuis l'Empire." enchérit un autre avec un rire de pitié "Faut-il leur répondre ?"</p><p>Quelques rires et exclamations dédaigneuses parcoururent la salle.</p><p>"Pour quoi faire je me le demande ! Ignorons les !" tempêta un jeune officier</p><p>"Vous ne jouez pas au sabacc Lieutenant Bolgrive? Quel dommage, vous sauriez sinon que dans des situations comme la nôtre il faut impliquer les mêmes principes : jouer le moins de cartes possible, garder ses atouts et faire en sorte que notre adversaire abatte les siens." énonça soudain Ormes Apolin avec mépris comme s'il éduquait un enfant particulièrement stupide. </p><p>"Laissons les croire que nous accédons à leur requête. <em>Pour le moment</em>... Mais soyons prêts à répondre par la <em>force </em>! A ce propos : où est le Derriphan ?"</p><p>"Caché aux confins de la bordure extérieure attendant notre signal."</p><p>"Bien." Ormes Apolin afficha un sourire mauvais : </p><p>"La main est peut être dans leur camp pour l'instant mais ça ne va pas durer..."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Com-scan">Scan</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Derriphan_(Star_Destroyer)">Le Derriphan</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Harter_Kalonia">Docteur Kalonia</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Huper_Tenrecs">Huper Tenrecs</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Junn_Gobint">Junn Gobint</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/R5-2JE">R5-2JE</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Gatalentan_tea">Thé</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Baleen-class_heavy_freighter">Le Snap</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Twylope_Nur">Twylope Nur</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/YC-123B_transport_hauler">YC-123B transporter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Infiltration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bataille pour la libération de Mon Cala raconté par le colonel Ackbar. Pendant ce temps le reste de la Résistance est sur la base et se prépare pour la suite. Finn et Poe en profite pour discuter de leurs peines de coeur.<br/>Ben qui est arrivé illégalement à la base, se cache et espère trouver où Rey se cache.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠ATTENTION : Ce chapitre est violent, il y a des descriptions de combats et de morts. Et un peu plus tard Rey fait des cauchemars et c'est assez gore.</p><p>PLAYLIST : Alors pour commencer le chapitre, les combats de Mon Cala je trouve que la musique composée par John Williams est parfaite : épique et grave à souhait.</p><p>Voici donc Imperial march et Imperial suite remixé par Samuel Kim qui fait des musiques Star Wars magnifiques. </p><p>Ensuite pour la partie où Ben est dans la jungle j'ai imaginé des chants d'oiseaux, des bruits d'eau... vous savez le genre de musique d'ambiance zen pour relaxation, méditation.</p><p>Enfin j'ai imaginé Ben en train de barouder et j'ai pensé tout de suite à la musique type Western de la série Mandalorian. Imaginez Ben en train de sauter dans les arbres en espionnant Finn et Poe, sautant de rochers en rochers près de la cascade...</p><p>Puis imaginez le, cœur battant en train de s'infiltrer dans la grotte. Et sa détermination lorsqu'il apprend où es Rey... Ecoutez le remix épique fait par Samuel Kim !!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mon Cala</em>
</p><p>Un coup de blaster frôla Aftab de tellement près qu'il ne serait pas étonné de constater qu'un morceau de sa combinaison ait été emportée.</p><p>Il entendit son camarade tomber derrière lui : le coup de blaster l'avait atteint à la tête.</p><p>
  <em>Adieu mon frère</em>
</p><p>Il ne se retourna pas il savait que ce n'était pas la peine, le tir avait fait exploser la moitié du visage.</p><p>Il continuait d'avancer accompagné d'autres Mon Calamari.</p><p>Ils se retranchèrent derrière un mur qui avait été en partie soufflé par un tir de canon.</p><p>Le colonel Aftab Ackbar et son escadron de B-wing avaient réussi à éliminer le gros des infrastructures militaires que l'ennemi avait implanté sur Mon Cala. Ils restaient néanmoins de nombreux bataillons de stormtroopers. Et le roi Ech-char était toujours en otage.</p><p>Tous les bataillons avaient été concentrés dans Dac City, le roi Ech-Char y avait été transféré de la capitale pour plus de sécurité. La capitale étant une cible évidente.</p><p>Certains Quarren s'étaient rangés du côté du Premier Ordre mais c'était anecdotique en comparaison avec la trahison massive du peuple Quarren lors de guerre des Clones et de l'ère impériale. L'ultime sacrifice du Général Nossor Ri avait rallié tout le monde.</p><p>Mon Cala avait de nouveau subi l'oppression mais très rapidement une guérilla s'était mise en place. Les habitants avaient l'avantage de se battre dans des lieux on ne peut plus familiers tandis que les stormtroopers n'étaient pas formés pour le combat sous-marin. Sous l'eau les blasters ne fonctionnaient pas, on se battait avec des harpons. Et les troopers étaient défavorisés car étant des humains ils ne pouvaient respirer sous l'eau : il y avait bien les troopers amphibiens mais ce genre d'unité n'était pas non plus capable de rester sous l'eau pour de longues périodes. Tout au plus pouvaient-ils tenir une heure.</p><p>Il avait alors été décidé de confier la garde du roi à des Quarren sympathisants du Premier Ordre et de concentrer les troupes en surface dans les villes.</p><p>Après avoir bombardé les structures militaires Aftab et son équipe s'étaient posés et avait évolué comme une équipe d'intervention au sol : armés de blasters et de lances roquettes ils avançaient progressivement dans Dac.</p><p>Ils pouvaient compter sur le soutien de la population qui, dès que les nouvelles de la chute du Premier Ordre étaient arrivées un mois plus tôt, avaient préparé des réserves d'armes et de munitions achetées au marché noir. Des réseaux clandestins de combattants s'étaient mis en place dans les principales villes au moyen de réseaux de communication secrets.</p><p>Au moment où Aftab avançait dans Dac, des groupes de combattants civils armés reprenaient le contrôle des principales villes, favorisés par le fait que le gros des troupes avait été transféré à Dac City.</p><p>Abrités derrière le mur, ils repérèrent un groupe de troopers qui s'approchaient armes levées. Silencieusement ils se répartirent leurs cibles.</p><p>Jaillissant de derrière le mur, Aftab ouvrit le feu en hurlant suivi par des résistants et des civils.</p><p>Il abattit coup sur coup deux troopers mais il fut mis en difficulté par le troisième qui maniait avec violence un bâton de combat Z6. Obligé de reculer devant ses assauts, Aftab roula derrière le mur pour se protéger.</p><p>Il attrapa un morceau de béton et l'envoya vers le trooper qui fit un mouvement d'épaule pour l'éviter et Aftab en profita pour lui envoyer une rafale de blaster.</p><p>Il ne restait que deux troopers, une femme quarren finit par en abattre un et l'allié d'Aftab Grer-Char le dernier.</p><p>Les résistants mon calamari n'avait rien et étaient prêts à repartir. Un des civils cependant s'était pris un tir de blaster dans l'abdomen, Aftab le tira en arrière et le mit à l'abri derrière le pan du mur. La blessure était grave, on voyait les entrailles. Aftab prit la main du blessé et la serra sur la plaie.</p><p>"Ne bouges pas de là on va venir te chercher !"</p><p>Une des civils se mit à genoux et pris la tête du blessé sur ses jambes chantonnant une berceuse.</p><p>Aftab attrapa son blaster, des munitions d'un des troopers morts et repartit avec sa troupe.</p><p>Partout dans la ville on entendait des combats, des coups de feu ou de mortier. Au loin on voyait des fumées d'incendie. La ville était en état de siège.</p><p>Il fallait continuer à avancer et réussir à gagner le palais royal.</p><p>Ils croisèrent une autre escouade. Les coups de blasters partirent dans tous les sens. Aftab désarma un trooper qui se jeta sur lui et ils luttèrent en corps à corps. Il se retrouva avec la lèvre fendue et du sang gicla un peu partout. Son adversaire réussit à avoir le dessus et s'assit à califourchon sur lui et commença à lui saisir la gorge et à l'étrangler. Haletant, manquant d'air, Aftab se mit à tâtonner autour de lui pour essayer de mettre la main sur une arme. Sa main rencontra le canon d'une arme. Il commençait à voir flou, il n'entendait plus rien. Il attrapa l'arme et frappa son adversaire avec les forces qu'il lui restait en utilisant la crosse du blaster.</p><p>Le trooper desserra seulement les mains, Aftab lui tira dans la poitrine. Son adversaire s'effondra sur lui, mort. La gorge en feu, ses yeux dégoulinant de larmes à cause du traumatisme il se releva tremblant faisant rouler le cadavre sur le côté. Il voyait flou, le son lui parvenait de manière étouffée.</p><p>Hagard il vit Grer-Char lancer son poignard à la gorge d'un des troopers pile à la jointure du casque là où il n'y avait pas de protection. Le soldat s'effondra un flot de sang coulant de sa blessure.</p><p>Ghosh Joovneb avait attrapé un blasters F-11D et tirait dans le tas.</p><p>Leurs assaillants étaient trop nombreux, avec Chickra Ogiss, Sue Daalox et Yozun Relkoc ils se retranchèrent dans une allée du marché.</p><p>Ghosh et Grer tenaient le rôle de sniper et grâce à la lunette de visée J19 ils touchaient leurs cibles à chaque fois.</p><p>"Chef on va avoir un problème. Deux escouades arrivent sur nous. Ça en fait 20 et on est 6..."</p><p>Chickra décrocha sa ceinture et détacha une à une les charges explosives. Sans dire un mot il les activa et les lança immédiatement vers les escouades. Les charges explosèrent en touchant le sol, transformant en poussière tout ce qui était aux alentours. Les détonations furent assourdissantes. Ils entendirent quelques hurlements de troopers en feu puis le silence partiel revint.</p><p>"Continuons" enjoignit Aftab.</p><p>Ils coururent le long des rues tout en surveillant leurs arrières.</p><p>Ils croisèrent d'autres civils armés qui étaient en train se battre.</p><p>Au pied des grattes ciels, des infirmeries provisoires s'étaient mises en place dans chaque quartier. Les blessés se comptaient par centaines, des blessures plus ou moins graves.</p><p>Des morts jonchaient les rues, beaucoup de stormtroopers et des civils combattants, la majeure partie des civils s'étant réfugiés dans les bunkers aquatiques datant de la Guerre des Clones. Jusqu'ici Aftab n'avait pas vu aucun de ses soldats morts. Ils s'étaient déparés après l'atterrissage, chaque équipe étant constituée de résistants et de civils volontaires.</p><p>Les morts faisaient partis de leur quotidien maintenant à Abtab, Grer et Ghosh et ils n'avaient plus de haut le cœur en les voyants. Les civils qui les avaient rejoints en revanche y étaient confrontés pour la première fois. Chickra, Sue et Yozun détournaient la tête quand ils voyaient un mort éventré ou un autre enseveli sous des gravats.</p><p>L'odeur ambiante était désagréable, les tirs de blasters avaient une odeur particulière, ionique. A cela s'ajoutait l'odeur de sang, de poussière et de putréfaction.</p><p>Aftab commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide à Poe dès le début. Une communication mit un terme à ses pensées. La rébellion civile venait de libérer Mon Cala City. Ils envoyaient des renforts à Dac. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours Aftab respira plus librement. Ses acolytes également.</p><p> </p><p>Ils finirent par arriver au palais royal. Des alarmes retentissaient. L'alerte avait été donnée, il allait falloir jouer serrer. Yozun désactiva les verrouillages de portes et ils ouvrirent une des portes de service du palais qui servaient aux domestiques. Au bout du corridor ils firent glisser le pan de mur derrière lequel la porte était cachée.</p><p>Personne dans le couloir. Ils entendaient les alarmes, les stormstroopers devaient avoir été appelés dehors pour aider. Ils traversèrent les enfilades de grand espaces du château, il avait été conçu en rappel des vaisseaux de combat de Mon Cala : grand, massif, avec d'impressionnants volumes modernes et épurés et le plus de baies vitrées possibles. La partie aérienne servait pour les rencontres avec les émissaires des autres planètes.</p><p>Ils se rendaient eux dans la partie sous-marine du château, où vivait le roi. Aftab était le fils d'un des plus grands héros de guerre mon calamari et Grer-Char était le prince héritier. Tous les deux se mouvaient dans le palais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, connaissant les moindres recoins.</p><p>Ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers qui menaient aux plateformes d'accès du palais immergé. C'est là où les visiteurs étaient amenés pour s'équiper de combinaisons de plongée afin d'accéder aux sanctuaires des défunts ainsi qu'aux espaces dédié aux audiences avec le roi.</p><p>Des tirs leur indiquèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Des stormtroopers amphibi gardaient les accès. Ils étaient désavantagés : leurs armes étaient des lances fléchettes qui étaient faites pour la combat aquatique et ne faisait pas le poids contre des blasters.</p><p>Ils tombèrent un à un, il n'en restait qu'un qui avait la jambe transpercé par un tir. Il se terra vers le mur en trainant sa jambe saignante essayant de la ramener sous lui.</p><p>"P--Pitié" suppliait-il</p><p>Aftab s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit pour pouvoir être à la même hauteur. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux, il s'adressa donc au masque</p><p>"Quel est ton nom?"</p><p>"KL-3206"</p><p>"Tu peux nous dire la position des gardes KL-3206 ?"</p><p>KL-3206 secoua la tête :</p><p>"Il n'y en a quasiment plus, on a reçu l'ordre d'évacuer le palais et d'apporter du soutien aux troupes extérieures. Il reste que des gardes Quirren auprès du roi."</p><p>Un frisson l'interrompit, Aftab regarda sa blessure à la cuisse. Il y avait beaucoup trop de sang. Il déchira un pan de sa manche de chemise et s'en servit pour faire un garrot particulièrement serré autour de la cuisse.</p><p>KL-3206 grimaça.</p><p>"C'est ça ou tu meurs" lui fit remarquer froidement Grer.</p><p>"J'imagine que j'ai plus trop le choix maintenant" essaya de plaisanter le soldat.</p><p>"Epargne tes forces" lui enjoignit Aftab. "Et enlève ton casque, tu respireras mieux."</p><p>Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir un soldat si jeune, il avait l'air d'un gamin avec ses cheveux blonds et son nez retroussé. Un gosse.</p><p>Aftab se releva et sans prévenir pointa son blaster sur la tête de Grer.</p><p>"T'es fou ou quoi ?"</p><p>"Tu restes ici avec lui." Il tourna la tête vers Ghosh, Sue, Chickra et Yozun et du menton leur indiqua d'aller aux plateformes d'où ils pourraient plonger.</p><p>"Pas question !" tempêta Grer. "Je viens avec vous."</p><p>"Je ne risquerais pas ta vie plus que ça, Grer tu es le prince héritier, tu dois te mettre en retrait."</p><p>"C'est mon père qui là-dessous !"</p><p>"Je sais et c'est justement pour ça que tu vas rester là bien sagement"</p><p>Aftab ne fléchit pas malgré le regard noir que lui lança l'héritier. Il le connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour savoir que Grer ne tenterait rien contre lui.</p><p>Grer finit par abaisser ses épaules, vaincu.</p><p>"Tenez-moi au courant" soupira-t-il</p><p>Aftab hocha la tête et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses camarades près des fosses de plongeon. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps à se changer, leurs tenues étaient étudiées pour ne pas les ralentir dans l'eau. Ils attrapèrent leurs arbalètes, les lances harpons et les lances fléchettes des troopers et plongèrent dans l'eau glacée.</p><p> </p><p>D'habitude Aftab était toujours ravi de retourner dans l'eau après une longue période en extérieur. L'eau était son élément, il sentait la fine paupière transparente qui protégeait ses yeux s'humidifier, ses poumons-branchies se gonfler rythmiquement. D'ordinaire il prenait toujours le temps de savourer cet instant mais aujourd'hui il était pressé.</p><p>Il avançait en tête de groupe nageant rapidement le long des larges tuyaux transparents qui étaient animés par des courants marins qui permettaient de naviguer entre les différentes parties de la ville sous-marine beaucoup plus rapidement. <br/>Ils devaient rejoindre les quartiers du roi.</p><p>"Attention !"</p><p>Le quarren Goe Sqee avait surgi à la sortie du tunnel arme à la main et leur tirait dessus. Sue lui décocha une flèche qu'il reçut en pleine poitrine et se trouva cloué à la paroi, son sang colorant l'eau en rouge et se diluant progressivement.</p><p>"Où est le roi ? Où est-t-il ?" lui demanda Chickra avec hargne</p><p>"La s--salle d'audience" parvient à articuler Goe avant que sa tête ne retombe sur son épaule.</p><p>Ils le laissèrent là et augmentèrent leur vitesse battant plus vite de leurs pieds palmés.</p><p>Ils entrèrent par le balcon des appartements du roi. De là ils pourraient accéder directement à la salle d'audience.</p><p>D'autres quarren arrivaient, Yozun activa son arbalète mitrailleuse et commença à les balayer.</p><p>Les autres firent le reste. En quelques minutes ils les avaient tous décimé.</p><p>Ils traversèrent les antichambres. Au loin ils virent des quarren se retrancher dans la salle d'audience et en bloquer l'accès.</p><p>Sue tira sur le panneau de contrôle des portes coupant ainsi tous les mécanismes.</p><p>Aftab et Ghoss commencèrent à tirer progressivement les battants de la porte qui n'avaient plus de mécanismes de fermetures et qui commencèrent à s'ouvrir petit à petit.</p><p>Ils furent immédiatement assaillis par des tirs venant de l'intérieur de la chambre et qui passèrent à travers la fente de la porte. Sue, Chicka et Yozun entreprirent de protéger Aftab et Ghoss pendant qu'ils ouvraient la porte.</p><p>"Attention au roi "cria Ghoss</p><p>"On fait ce qu'on peut" arriva à répondre Yozun entre ses dents.</p><p>Les amortisseurs de la porte finirent par lâcher et la porte s'ouvrit en grand.</p><p>Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, abattant deux quarren.</p><p>Ils se retrouvèrent face à tout un groupe de Quarren mené par le Général Chriq Nos. Le roi était couché dans sa cabine de protection rattaché au système respiratoire qui le maintenait en vie. Il semblait particulièrement faible.</p><p>Les quarren étaient en supériorité numérique, Aftab et ses amis avaient leurs armes levés et avaient mis en joue leurs adversaires mais eux aussi les avaient en joue.</p><p>Tout le monde était paralysé.</p><p>"Dis-moi que t'as un plan" murmura Ghosh à Aftab entre ses dents en faisant semblant de se frotter le menton contre son épaule.</p><p>"Je réfléchis" lui répondit Aftab sur le même ton.</p><p>Ce fut le général qui brisa le silence : il s'avança vers les résistants en les contemplant avec mépris et suffisance.</p><p>"Regardez ce que le courant nous apporte ! Un ramassis de plancton"</p><p>"Prudence Général..." gronda Aftab</p><p>"Oh vous aurais-je offensé ? Mon dieu quelle déception vous seriez pour votre père. Visiblement ce n'est pas parce qu'on est le fils d'un héros qu'on en est un également."</p><p>"Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on est le descendant d'un <em>traitre</em>, qu'on en est un, <em>quoique</em>..." le nargua Ghosh.</p><p>Le général ne montra aucun signe qu'il avait été touché par l'insulte.</p><p>"Vous n'avez pas d'alternative" l'avertit Aftab. "La résistance est en route avec des troupes afin de sécuriser Mon Cala, des rebelles de Mon Cala City viennent nous prêter main forte en ce moment même. Vous avez perdu ! "</p><p>Aftab jouait gros avec ce coup de bluff, la Résistance n'était au courant de rien.</p><p>"Je vois" murmura le Général qui semblait réfléchir. Se faisant il se rapprochait de la capsule qui contenait le roi.</p><p>Soudain avec un geste vif il sortit une dague et l'appliqua sur les tuyaux qui pompaient l'oxygène de l'eau pour le transmettre ensuite au respirateur artificiel.</p><p>"Et maintenant ? Que ferez-vous ? Je tiens le roi en otage, si je coupe ces tuyaux, il meurt."</p><p>Aftab contempla longuement le roi, au fond de lui il bouillait mais il s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraitre. Il croisa le regard du vieux roi, celui-ci inclina légèrement sa tête en clignant des paupières.</p><p>"Allez-y" répondit froidement Aftab à la surprise de tout le monde dans la pièce. "Ça n'a aucune importance. Le prince héritier est en sécurité, si le roi meurt il prendra sa place."</p><p>Le général, voyant que son plan n'allait pas fonctionner, hésitait.</p><p>"Alors ?!" aboya Aftab "Faites-le"</p><p>La main du général retomba. Il lâcha sa dague et leva les mains en l'air. Ce fut le signal, ses soldats lâchèrent leurs armes et se rendirent.</p><p>Aftab s'approcha du Général : "Vous aviez l'avantage du nombre, vous auriez pu simplement nous tuer..." lui fi-t-il remarquer</p><p>"Et se faisant je n'aurais eu aucune idée de l'arrivée de la Résistance, et j'aurais été tué. J'ai des informations, je peux les échanger contre une ma vie."</p><p>Aftab hocha la tête dégoûté, il reconnaissait bien là cette vieille canaille : capable de soutenir une cause tant que cela lui rapportait quelque chose mais la trahissant dès le moment où les choses tournaient mal.</p><p>"Les troupes du premier Ordre sont dirigées depuis la tour de la perle, c'est là que leur commandement s'est établi."</p><p>La Tour de la Perle était l'une des plus anciennes constructions de Dac City, on l'appelait ainsi car elle était décorée de nacre.</p><p>Un râle provenait de la capsule du roi. Il essayait de parler, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure :</p><p>"F--F--finissons-en. Act--Activez la Gr--Grande Vague"</p><p>"Votre Majesté vous êtes sûr ? Nous pouvons venir à bout des combattants, nous pouvons obtenir leur reddition, nous--</p><p>"Not--Notre peuple a déjà trop souffert colonel Ackbar. Arrêtons ça <em>maintenant</em>."</p><p>Les paroles du roi avaient force de loi, Aftab inclina donc la tête et se tourna vers ses camarades.</p><p>"Vous avez entendu le roi ?! Envoyez les ordres, prévenez tout le monde !"</p><p>En un clin d'œil ils pianotaient sur leurs communicateurs.</p><p>Aftab contacta Grer :</p><p>"Tu as vu le message ?! Ramène-toi ici avec le blessé"</p><p>"Il survivra peut-être pas dans l'eau"</p><p>"Si on le laisse là où vous êtes il mourra de toute façon"</p><p>"Très bien, je lui passe une combinaison et on arrive"</p><p>Le général attira l'attention d'Aftab : "Qu'est-ce que la Grande Vague ?"</p><p>Aftab sourit tristement : "Un projet secret mis au point par les résistants civils en lien avec les ingénieurs. Le roi était au courant grâce aux messages que nous lui avons fait passer par notre réseau de communication secret"</p><p>Il soupira : "J'espérais seulement qu'on en arrive jamais là"</p><p>Il se tourna vers le Général : "Dac City est bâtie sur la mer, nous sommes entourés par l'eau"</p><p>"Oui je sais, je--" Le général se tut soudainement il avait compris, une pure terreur apparut sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche et formula une question muette.</p><p>Aftab acquiesça tristement, ils s'étaient compris.</p><p> </p><p>Durant l'année d'occupation du Premier Ordre, la résistance civile avait mis en place un réseau de communication secret, chaque foyer de Dac y avait accès, des réunions secrètes s'étaient tenues malgré les couvres feu. Les ingénieurs avaient conçu en un temps record un système de défense cataclysmique en prétendant auprès du Premier Ordre qu'ils s'agissaient de mises en place de mécanismes marins d'acquisition d'énergie.</p><p>Tous s'étaient préparés, sachant qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'on en arrive là.</p><p>Aussi ce jour-là lorsque le code "L'heure de Lee-Char a sonné" en hommage au défunt roi, ils avaient su. Ceux qui ne s'étaient pas réfugiés au début des combats dans les abris sous-marins se hâtèrent de les rejoindre. On transporta les blessés au sein de capsules.</p><p> </p><p>Dans les rues, les bataillons de stormtroopers ne comprenaient rien : leurs adversaires fuyaient. Bientôt il n'y en avait plus un seul. Ils contactèrent leurs commandants qui leur répondirent de fouiller partout.</p><p>Un grondement se fit soudain entendre. Ils levèrent la tête mais rien ne se passait dans le ciel. Ça venait plutôt d'en dessous.</p><p>"Regardez !" hurla soudain quelqu'un. Il pointait du doigt au loin la mer. Elle semblait se retirer.</p><p> </p><p>Au centre de commandement, l'amiral Gen Camest observait la situation sur des écrans.</p><p>"Ce n'est pas normal" se murmura-t-il à lui même</p><p>Il y avait eu ce grondement et puis plus rien.</p><p>"Y a-t-il eu des transmissions ennemies?" aboya-t-il à un de ses subordonnés</p><p>"Non amiral nous n'avons rien capté"</p><p>L'amiral avait un sentiment de malaise, il sentait que quelque chose se tramait mais il ne savait quoi.</p><p>"Amiral la mer se retire" annonça un commandant</p><p>"Quoi ?!' l'amiral couru à une des baies vitrées pour constater par lui-même.</p><p>C'était pourtant vrai</p><p>Et au loin il vit quelque chose qui avançait vers eux. Quelque chose de haut. De très haut. De bleu. Comme de l'eau.</p><p>"Non.." murmura-t-il</p><p> </p><p>Tous avaient ressenti le grondement causé par la rupture de la roche sous-marine par les mécanismes qu'avaient installés les ingénieurs.</p><p>Ils avaient senti l'onde de choc se répandre.</p><p>Ils étaient en sécurité sous l'eau dans leurs abris.</p><p>Des millions d'habitants retenant leur souffle, priant les dieux des mers de les épargner.</p><p>Ils sentirent les mouvements de l'eau autour d'eux.</p><p>Ils <em>la</em> sentirent.</p><p>L'heure de Lee-Char avait sonné.</p><p>La Grande Vague.</p><p>La destructrice de mondes.</p><p> </p><p>Tous avaient levés les yeux vers le ciel en voyant devant eux la montagne d'eau qui avançait vers eux.</p><p>Tous avaient commencé à courir. Mais pour aller où ?</p><p>L'amiral Camest eut une dernière pensée alors que le grondement assourdissant était la seule chose qu'on entendait.</p><p>La Tour de la Perle est le seul bâtiment de la ville incapable de résister à la puissance de l'eau. Trop vieux.</p><p>Ce fut sa dernière pensée alors que les vitres explosaient autour de lui et que tout tourbillonnait dans un univers bleu salé.</p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>Ajan Kloss</em>
</p><p>Les transporteurs entamèrent lentement leurs descentes vers leurs zones d'atterrissages respectives dans les nouvelles clairières aménagées à la hâte quelques heures plus tôt par l'équipe au sol</p><p>Un comité d'accueil les attendait, Norra et Karé en tête. Dès qu'elles aperçurent Wedge elles se ruèrent sur lui et l'étreignirent. Les chasseurs étaient rentrés quelques heures avant l'équipe d'Exegol et Finn les avaient mis au courant de ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Les troupes étaient partagées entre excitation à propos des secrets que pouvait renfermer la forteresse Sith et appréhension à propos de ces mêmes secrets et à propos de l'état de leurs camarades.</p><p>La Force, les Jedi, les Sith étaient des concepts abstraits pour eux : d'un côté les bons, de l'autre les méchants. Toutes sortes de légendes obscures couraient sur eux, personne ne savait ce qui était vrai et ce qui était faux. Certains racontaient que les Sith buvaient le sang de leurs victimes pour rajeunir, d'autres juraient qu'un Jedi pouvait faire s'écrouler une montagne rien qu'en claquant des doigts... Ils se racontaient ces histoires autour de feux de camps lorsque les soirées s'éternisaient et où chacun essayait de raconter une histoire encore plus effrayante que celle de son voisin avec des détails encore plus sordides.</p><p>Ils avaient beaucoup d'estime pour Rey mais la considérait comme quelqu'un à part avec des pouvoirs puissants qu'ils ne comprenaient pas forcément voire qu'ils craignaient pour certains.</p><p>Le fait qu'une mission sur une planète où avait régné le seigneur des Sith ait été écourtée en partie pour la sécurité de leurs camarades les inquiétaient au plus haut point.</p><p>Suralinda et Jess acceptèrent les étreintes et les salutations chaleureuses avec gêne. Maintenant qu'elles étaient revenues sur la base elles avaient honte d'elles-mêmes et se réprimandaient pour avoir fait preuve d'autant de faiblesse. Maintenant qu'elles étaient caressées par les rayons chauds du soleil, elles se disaient qu'elles avaient sans doute exagéré, Exegol n'était sans doute pas si terrible que ça.</p><p>Un peu à part, Wedge serrait Norra contre lui, front contre front ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot, ils se connaissaient depuis tellement d'années que dans ce genre de situation la parole était superflue. Wedge savait combien Norra était désespérée et ça lui brisait le cœur de voir la comme ça sans compter le fait que lui aussi pleurait Snap.</p><p>Poe serra Suralinda et Jess contre lui, soulagé : "Vous allez bien ?"</p><p>Suralinda se dégagea, gênée et Poe en profita pour l'examiner de la tête au pied :</p><p> "Le Docteur Kalonia vous attend pour un check-up, ne la faisons pas attendre. Vous nous raconterez tout en détail plus tard."</p><p>Entraînées malgré elles par leurs acolytes, elles se laissèrent emporter vers les grottes. Fermant la marche des résistants et droïdes portaient les décombres qu'ils avaient ramenés et qui serviraient peut-être aux équipes de techniciens.</p><p>Tout le monde était trop impatient d'écouter le récit détaillé de l'équipe pour faire le tour des appareils et vérifier que le voyage n'avait altéré aucun mécanisme. Les droïdes s'en chargeraient plus tard.</p><p>Personne n'était donc là quand un panneau du transporteur YC-123B s'écarta...</p><p> </p><p>Il avait tenu bon pendant tout le vol essayant de s'en remettre à la Force quand les perturbations se faisaient particulièrement sentir dans sa cachette. Mais Ben devait bien l'admettre ce Wedge était particulièrement bon pilote. Plus il y pensait plus il lui semblait familier. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit le même Wedge dont Luke lui avait rabattu les oreilles au temple lorsqu'il lui apprenait à piloter ?</p><p>Possible... D'après les fiches du premier Ordre il aurait rejoint la Résistance l'année passée et avait participé à une libération de prisonniers sur Corellia.</p><p>Il se concentrait dans la Force, méditant profondément, presque en transe. Respirant profondément il la laissait flotter autour de lui et l'envelopper étroitement. Il se sentait mieux de minute en minute mais ce n'était pas gagné. Il en aurait indiscutablement pour des semaines d'entrainement et de méditation pour parvenir au niveau de contrôle qu'il avait par le passé.</p><p>Au bout de plusieurs heures il sentit le vaisseau commencer à descendre par paliers. Ils étaient sur le point d'atterrir.</p><p>La partie difficile allait commencer et il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses forces et facultés. Il allait devoir jouer serré, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Un seul faux pas et c'était fini, il serait prisonnier de la Résistance, il savait qu'il devrait leur faire face un jour ou l'autre mais il préférait le faire préparé, en forme et avec Rey pour le soutenir et non pas épuisé, quasiment amputé de la Force, sans défense et <em>seul</em> de surcroît.</p><p>Il se mit debout et profita du bruit de l'atterrissage pour déclipser un peu le panneau métallique afin de pouvoir jeter un œil dans la feuillure et de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il ne voyait qu'à travers une fente mais il ne pouvait ouvrir plus le panneau sans être découvert et être pris maintenant serait une <em>très</em> mauvaise idée.</p><p>Il vit le pilote passer devant lui sans prêter attention à ce qu'il l'entourait. Il entendit les rampes d'accès s'abaisser et il perçut des acclamations, visiblement ils étaient attendus.</p><p>Le soleil entrait à plein flot, il se demanda où il pouvait bien être. Malgré tous les efforts du Premier Ordre ils n'avaient jamais réussi à savoir où était la base secrète de la Résistance. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas dans un désert, ça pourrait expliquer le décor qu'il avait vu lors de sa connexion avec Rey.</p><p>
  <em>Tout plutôt que d'imaginer qu'elle puisse être volontairement repartie dans un désert...</em>
</p><p>Il ne pouvait entendre les conversations, il était trop loin. Aux aguets, le cœur battant, il vit des Résistants passer devant lui et prendre du matériel, sans doute récupéré sur Exegol. Il retint sa respiration, persuadé qu'à tout moment l'un d'entre eux allait tourner la tête et voir la fente ou entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur.</p><p>Mais ils se contentèrent de décharger rapidement et partirent. Il entendu les bruits de voix s'estomper, visiblement la troupe partait.</p><p>Il attendit plusieurs minutes pour s'assurer que personne ne venait, comptant les secondes dans sa tête. Au bout de dix minutes il écarta prudemment le panneau et jeta un coup d'œil.</p><p>Personne.</p><p>Il ouvrit le panneau largement et se glissa dehors. Tous ses sens en alerte il balaya la zone du regard.</p><p>Toujours personne.</p><p>Il referma le panneau rapidement et s'élança hors du vaisseau à toute vitesse.</p><p> </p><p>Il se précipita dans la jungle environnante et courut droit devant lui, s'attendant à tout moment à entendre des tirs de blasters.</p><p>Il slalomait entre les palmiers, manquant de tomber lorsqu'il glissait sur une fougère.</p><p>A bout de souffle il finit par s'arrêter au bord d'un ruisseau qui courrait joyeusement.</p><p>Il prit le temps d'observer ce qui l'entourait : une jungle luxuriante baignée par le soleil, des palmiers à perte de vue, une terre rocheuse avec des reliefs, des fougères qui couvraient un sol foncé, de l'eau, beaucoup d'eau. Il tendit l'oreille, il lui sembla entendre le bruit d'une cascade et des chants d'oiseaux.</p><p>Il savoura ce moment : cela faisait sept ans qu'il n'avait pas été au contact de la nature autre que lors de missions et batailles, le reste du temps il l'avait passé sur un destroyer dans les étoiles dans un univers aseptisé et régulé. Il avait l'impression de revenir en arrière, au temple Jedi en train de discuter près du ruisseau avec Tai.</p><p>
  <em>Tai...</em>
</p><p><em>Force </em>cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pensé à lui... Ou plutôt pensé volontairement à lui. Après avoir tué son père, beaucoup de choses qu'il croyait enfouies à jamais avait refait désagréablement surface notamment Tai, sa mort, leur amitié perdue, leur fraternité perdue...</p><p>Il secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés : <em>pas maintenant, tu feras ton introspection plus tard, au calme....</em></p><p>Il avait chaud. Trop chaud. C'était agréable au sortir d'Exegol et de son univers glacé de ressentir le soleil lécher sa peau mais avec sa tenue -pull léger, pantalon et bottes et noires qui plus est- il avait l'impression de rôtir de l'intérieur. Ça expliquait les tenues légères que portaient les résistants qu'il avait observés à travers la fente. Dans l'immédiat la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de retrousser ses manches de pull à hauteur des coudes.</p><p>Il s'assit près du ruisseau pour réfléchir. Dans un premier temps, la priorité était de se repérer. Il revint prudemment sur ses pas et se fixa des repères afin de retrouver la zone atterrissage. Ici tel arbre, là telle branche tordue...</p><p>Cela étant fait il retourna près du ruisseau et entreprit de le remonter vers ce qu'il supposait être une cascade.</p><p>Il avait vu juste, elle était bien là. Le ruisseau aboutissait à une étendue d'eau dans laquelle tombait une chute d'eau qui semblait sortir de la végétation et du ciel. L'eau était transparente et turquoise. Ben en fit le tour en examinant les lieux. La petite étendue d'eau était dans une sorte de clairière entourée d'un côté de roches et de l'autre d'arbres.</p><p>Il repéra parmi les arbres, un dont une branche particulièrement épaisse partait du tronc à même le sol. L'écorce du tronc s'effritait avec l'humidité, ça formait une sorte de creux à peu près confortable.</p><p>L'endroit était assez éloigné de la zone d'atterrissage, il n'avait repéré aucune trace de passages de résistants, visiblement la zone n'était pas explorée. Il pouvait rester ici et se servir de cet endroit paradisiaque comme base de départ pour ce qu'il déciderait de faire par la suite.</p><p>Ben s'assit dans le creux de l'arbre et commença à réfléchir. Dans un premier temps il devait se procurer des vivres. Il avait de l'eau à volonté maintenant mais il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps sans nourriture solide. Il allait devoir se rapprocher de la zone atterrissage et suivre le chemin qu'avaient pris les Résistants afin d'essayer de se rapprocher du cœur de la base.</p><p>La prochaine étape serait la plus difficile : espionner sans se faire repérer, obtenir des renseignements sur la localisation de Rey et essayer d'établir ce qu'ils savaient sur lui.</p><p>Connaissant Rey il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle ne leur ait rien raconté de ce qui c'était passé ; la jeune femme avait ses secrets, héritage d'une vie de survie où la moindre faiblesse était synonyme de mort, les émotions plus que tout autre.</p><p>Il se positionna un peu mieux au creux de l'arbre et décida de se reposer un peu. Le bruit apaisant de la chute d'eau, l'après-midi qui touchait à sa fin et le chant mélodieux des oiseaux le détendit progressivement. Il se sentit partir dans un semi-sommeil, ses mains lâchant par moment la barre de fer qu'il serrait contre sa poitrine.</p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>Tatooine</em>
</p><p>Rey était de mauvaise humeur. Elle s'était endormie en larmes, serrant le pull de Ben dans ses bras.</p><p>Elle avait cauchemardé toute la nuit : elle revoyait une fois de plus ses parents en train de mourir, hurlant de désespoir ; elle voyait Leia tombant dans le vide criant son nom, les mains tendues vers elle ; elle voyait l'Empereur qui étendait ses mains putréfiées vers elle pour lui caresser la joue en murmurant "Impératrice Palpatine" ; elle se voyait assise sur le trône en pierre des Sith, son grand père lui murmurant dans sa tête les atrocités qu'elle devait commettre. Elle portait une robe rouge sang dont le tissu lourd et luxueux ondulait derrière elle quand elle marchait. Elle avait son double sabre laser rouge qui vibrait dans l'air, elle se vit projeter des inconnus, les envoyant droit sur des pieux en pierre, les empalant mortellement ; elle transperçait un inconnu de son sabre laser rouge ; les inconnus n'avaient pas de visage, elle les tuait sans le moindre remord, regardant avec satisfaction leur sang se répandre sur le sol formant une grande mare...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Grâce à la force, je gagne en puissance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grâce à la puissance, je gagne la victoire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grâce à la victoire, mes chaînes sont brisées.</em>
</p><p>Et soudain le cauchemar avait changé, elle était redevenue elle-même mais les inconnus n'étaient plus des inconnus : les corps empalés étaient ceux de ses amis : Poe, Finn, Rose, Kaydel, Beaumont, Chewie... tous morts, transpercés, leurs yeux remplis d'une ultime terreur, leurs corps rigides, du sang partout qui coulait de leurs bouches ouvertes en un dernier cri. Horrifiée elle se tourna vers l'inconnu qu'elle avait transpercé.</p><p>"Non... Oh non non non !"</p><p>L'inconnu avait un visage, celui de Ben. Il la regardait, respirant difficilement, la mort était déjà sur lui, chaque respiration projetait des éclaboussures de sang.</p><p>Rey pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, essayant de faire compression sur la blessure mais ça ne servait à rien, elle l'avait quasiment coupé en deux, c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.</p><p>Il leva une main tremblante vers elle et posa son pouce sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Il allait dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il eut un hoquet ensanglanté, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il cessa de respirer.</p><p>Sa main retomba en laissant une traînée de sang sur sa joue.</p><p>Elle se sentit tomber dans le vide.</p><p>"BENNNNNNNNN"</p><p>Et elle se réveilla par terre en sueur. Elle était tombée de son lit.</p><p>Paniquée elle se mit à frotter ses mains et ses joues, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était couverte de sang. De <em>son</em> sang. Elle frottait sa peau avec tellement de force qu'elle avait une sensation de brûlure.</p><p>"Non... Faites que ça parte !!!"</p><p>BB-8 arriva à toute vitesse et bipa avec inquiétude.</p><p>"BB-8 aide moi s'il te plait, je n'arrive pas à l'enlever." gémit Rey en pleurs.</p><p>BB-8 bipa une question perplexe.</p><p>"Mais si regarde! Il y a plein de sang ! Ça ne veut pas partir ! Mon <em>dieu</em> c'est le sang de Ben, j'ai fait ça ! Je l'ai tué ! Je suis un monstre ! Je-</p><p>Elle s'arrêta d'un coup car BB-8 qui essayait tant bien que mal de la calmer avait fini par sortir son bras mécanique et lui avait envoyé une légère décharge électrique, suffisamment forte pour la faire sursauter et l'arrêter.</p><p>BB-8 se mit à biper à toute vitesse mais avec une douceur accrue.</p><p>Rey cligna des yeux : "Bien sûr qu'il y a du sang, je ne l'ai pas inv--"</p><p>Elle se tut et regarda ses mains. BB-8 s'approcha un peu plus et fit rouler sa tête sur ses genoux en bipant doucement.</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau : ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar. Elle avait été tellement prise dedans qu'elle avait cru que c'était réel.</p><p>Elle regarda ses mains et ses avants-bras : elle avait tellement frotté que ça donnait l'impression d'une brûlure.</p><p>"Je deviens folle." murmura-t-elle doucement en se recroquevillant sur elle-même la tête enfouit dans ses bras et posée sur ses genoux.</p><p>Elle avait à nouveau perdu tout espoir, elle s'était sentie renaître devant l'assurance de Leia et Luke et avait passé des heures à essayer de ressentir Ben dans la Force afin qu'il apparaisse devant elle. Elle avait eu à nouveau un but dans sa vie et ça lui avait fait oublier un peu sa solitude. Elle avait tellement espéré qu'elle avait encore plus mal qu'avant en constatant que ça n'avait été qu'un fantasme.</p><p>Elle resta volontairement dans la même position inconfortable toute la nuit de peur de se rendormir et de refaire des cauchemars.</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain matin elle s'était activée dès les premiers rayons de soleil. Elle avait fait le tour des vaporateurs, avait récolté les légumes, elle essaierait d'en échanger quelques-uns plus tard sur le marché de Mos Eiley contre quelques fruits. Bien qu'elle soit considérée comme étant une sorcière par beaucoup de gens à Mos Eiley, elle avait décidé de tenter malgré tout de se sociabiliser. Il devait bien y avoir une personne lucide dans ce désert.</p><p>Elle avait ensuite bricolé dans sa petite salle de bain. Bien que petite et modeste elle représentait un luxe infini dans un désert où chaque goutte d'eau comptait. Les réservoirs d'eau étaient plein grâce aux nombreux vaporateurs qu'elle avait réparé avec BB-8 et elle n'avait quasiment pas de consommation. Le système de purification et de conservation fonctionnait à plein régimes mais plutôt que de conserver ce précieux liquide pour elle seule, elle réfléchissait à en remplir des barils et à faire une distribution auprès des pauvres de Mos Eisley.</p><p>Ce désert était comme Jakku : des forts et des plus faibles. Et les plus faibles peinaient à survivre : la nourriture était chère, l'eau encore plus et certains en profitaient pour faire monter les prix. Il y avait tout un trafic plus ou moins légal autour de l'eau, le "diamant bleu" comme certains l'appelaient, une métaphore qui représentait bien sa rareté et sa valeur. Les cartels et le Soleil Noir se livraient à toute sorte de trafics mais sur les planètes désertiques, ils accaparaient le marché de l'eau. Les principales fermes d'humidité étaient gérées par leurs membres, les principaux revendeurs étaient des leurs et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas devaient accepter le prix qu'ils fixaient et devaient en plus leur payer une redevance afin de ne pas avoir de problèmes.</p><p>En débarquant sur Tatooine Rey connaissait vaguement la situation de la planète de part Leia. Les Hutt après avoir été déroutés par la République avait fait profil bas devant le cartel du Nikta Rinnrivin Di. Après sa mort, causée par Leia lors de sa dernière mission pour le Sénat avant qu'elle ne démissionne, les Hutt avaient progressivement étendu leur emprise. Ce n'était pas la tentaculaire organisation que Luke Skywalker avait affronté autrefois mais elle était néanmoins puissante localement. Surtout à Mos Eisley. Et surtout sur le marché de l'eau.</p><p>Si elle pouvait aider quelques personnes en leur offrant le précieux liquide elle le ferait.</p><p> </p><p>Tournant en rond, en proie à une migraine qui ne faisait qu'empirer, elle finit par se laisser tomber près de son lit en tailleur et sortit les livres sacrés des Jedi qu'elles gardaient dans une caisse munie d'un système qui contrôlait l'atmosphère et assurait une humidité optimale afin de ne pas endommager le papier vieux de parfois plusieurs millénaires. Plus d'un mois avait passé sans qu'elle ne les ouvre et les étudie.</p><p>Elle les avait beaucoup étudiés lors de l'année écoulée. Dès qu'elle avait fini son entrainement elle se retranchait dans la partie de grotte qui lui servait d'établi et pouvait passer des heures plongés dans ces épais volumes, fascinée. Les déchiffrer avait été particulièrement compliqué : rédigé par de nombreux auteurs dans des langues archaïques complexes, il avait fallu les retranscrire en basic moderne et en Aurebesh. C-3PO avait été ainsi d'un grand secours avec sa connaissance de sept millions de langages. Beaumont l'avait beaucoup aidé également dans la traduction de passages particulièrement métaphoriques et nébuleux.</p><p>Elle avait ainsi pu réparer le crystal brisé du sabre de Luke grâce aux chroniques de Brus-bu. Elle aimait particulièrement le Rammahgon avec sa couverture rouge qui lui faisait penser à une galaxie. Elle y avait trouvé les explications sur les orienteurs, les axes de transports jusque dans les régions obscures ainsi que des enseignements théoriques sur la projection de soi à travers la Force également appelé <em>Similfuturus. </em>En tournant précautionneusement les pages sur cette technique elle repensa à Luke. Comme tout cela semblait loin à présent...</p><p>Elle fixa pendant de longues minutes l'écriture fine de son ancien maître. Chaque Jedi avait apporté sa contribution à ces pages, chacun avait apporté des précisions, raconté ses expériences. Elle regarda la page où Luke avait écrit ses inquiétudes au sujet des artefacts Sith et de sa quête infructueuse sur Pasaana. Elle devait compléter les notes pour les générations futures, raconter sa quête et celle de la Résistance. Mais elle ne savait pas écrire, comme quasiment tout le monde désormais. A l'heure des messages holographiques, des droïdes et de la technologie seul les professeurs, certains étudiants et érudits savaient encore écrire... Elle allait devoir demander de l'aide sans doute à Beaumont.</p><p>Agacée par son manque de connaissance elle tourna les pages, elle arriva sur celle qu'elle connaissait moins : étaient représentés des schémas de théorème des mondes en chaines où comme Beaumont lui avait expliqué du monde entre les mondes. Elle se pencha plus profondément sur les textes explicatifs. Ils étaient particulièrement ardus et remplis de métaphores incompréhensibles.</p><p>Tiens, c'était étrange, Exegol était inscrit près d'une des petites sphères...</p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>Ajan Kloss</em>
</p><p>L'heure était aux réjouissances sur la base. Ou du moins l'ambiance était chaleureuse et conviviale à défaut d'être complètement festive. On se réjouissait de l'arrivée des nouveaux vaisseaux, Shasa avait fort à faire, tous voulaient être les premiers à avoir leurs avions décorés par ses soins.</p><p>Il avait été conjointement décidé qu'en attendant la mise au point d'un scanner par les ingénieurs et les rapports d'espionnage, les jours suivants serviraient aux évaluations des nouveaux pilotes et à la prise en main des nouveaux modèles.</p><p>Tous les pilotes étaient euphoriques à l'idée de passer les prochains jours entre eux, dans un esprit de franche camaraderie et à faire des figures de voltige.</p><p>La bonne humeur était générale même si il y avait quelques incidents : le village était assez désordonné et plusieurs personnes semblaient avoir perdu momentanément des affaires.</p><p>Tous essayaient d'oublier momentanément que potentiellement il y avait une énorme menace cachée sous des couches de roches glacées.</p><p>D'ailleurs à ce propos Rose et son équipe travaillait d'arrachepied. Elle passait des heures le nez enfoui dans des calculs complexes et dans des fiches de description de système de navigation. Elle avait toujours son casque vissé sur les oreilles, écoutant sans relâche Leia.</p><p>Elle ne quittait pas sa table de travail, œuvrant sans relâche. Ses capacités en ingénierie étaient sa fierté et en mémoire de sa sœur elle voulait se dépasser.</p><p>Finn lui apportait ses repas et veillait sur elle : lorsqu'elle finissait par s'effondrer de fatigue il la portait jusqu'à sa couchette.</p><p>Les deux jours suivant passèrent à toute vitesse. Dès l'aurore les pilotes s'élancèrent joyeusement dans les airs, le bruit des réacteurs résonnant de le ciel.</p><p>Dès le premier jour, n'ayant pas d'occupations particulières Finn rodait entre l'établi de Rose et la jungle où il observait le ciel, regardant les pilotes voler. Il ne se lassait pas de les regarder, surtout quand Poe se mettait à faire des figures acrobatiques particulièrement complexes.</p><p>Chacun vaquait à ses occupations avec insouciance, alternant entre taches sérieuses et répits.</p><p>Charth avait pris contact pour annoncer son arrivée imminente de Ryloth avec quelques un de ses compatriotes. On avait donc en hâte défriché une autre zone pour l'atterrissage de leurs appareils et mis les bouchées doubles au village pour essayer d'avoir le plus de maisonnettes possibles.</p><p>Le haut commandement avait pris l'habitude de se réunir et de partager leurs repas auxquels se joignait n'importe quel résistant qui le souhaitait. Finn savourait ces moments et regardait sa famille avec affection. Bien sûr il manquait Rey pour que ça soit parfait mais ces moments de discussions sincères étaient magiques en eux-mêmes. Chacun avait sa propre personnalité et ils se complémentaient les uns les autres. Là où Larma était sage et posée, Wrobie était téméraire et explosive. Les commandants d'escadrilles apportaient une bonne dose d'humour et de folie. Les vétérans comme Lando, Kurksel Gartfran ou Maz apportait leurs expériences et le recul nécessaire à cette jeune troupe. Beaumont apportait les connaissances historiques, Rose son génie, Kaydel ses réflexes, Jannah l'esprit d'initiative. Poe était le chef que tout le monde adorait : charismatique, avenant et proche de ses troupes. Finn quant à lui ne savait pas trop où se placer dans cet assemblage. Il avait toujours l'impression de ne pas mériter sa place de Général. Certes il était un bon soldat mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à voir en quoi il méritait cette place.</p><p>Ses angoisses s'ajoutaient à ses peines de cœur. </p><p> </p><p>Il avait parlé un peu à Poe de ce sujet lors d'un moment de répit dans la jungle. Il lui avait fait part de ses doutes. Poe l'avait une fois de plus rassuré, lui rappelant tout ce qu'il avait accompli.</p><p>Ils se confiaient quasiment tout. </p><p>Enfin presque.</p><p>Finn lui parlait parfois des émotions qu'il ressentait dans la Force et lui demandait franchement ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il devenir un Jedi ou bien se contenter de ressentir la Force ? Devant cette marque de confiance Poe s'ouvrait. Ce jour-là il finit par lui avouer à quel point la mort de Snap l'affectait même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas le laisser trop paraître afin de soutenir Wedge, Norra et Karé. </p><p>La nuit d'avant, en secret, il s'était saoulé au whisky corellien pour tenter de noyer son chagrin et aussi le fait qu'il était sûr que Finn ne ressentait rien pour lui.</p><p>Finn le regarda avec inquiétude : "Ne tombes pas là-dedans mec, on se dit toujours que c'est que pour une fois et puis ça devient une habitude."</p><p>Poe le rassura d'un geste de la main : "Crois-moi avec la gueule de bois que je traine depuis ce matin, je suis pas près de recommencer."</p><p>
  <em>Ça, ça restait à voir</em>
</p><p>Finn l'examina, maintenant qu'il le disait Poe avait effectivement un teint un peu vert.</p><p>Il ressentait venant de Poe une profonde tristesse et un mal être persistant. Il y avait également un étrange sentiment de douceur qui les entourait. Est-ce que ça venait aussi de Poe ?</p><p>"Tu sais que je suis là pour toi pas vrai ? Tu peux tout me dire"</p><p>Poe hocha la tête, le regard perdu au loin, repensant à ce qu'il rêvait de dire à Finn. </p><p>"Tu sais Zorii et moi c'est fini pour de bon"</p><p>Finn s'arrêta dans son élan : "Vraiment ? Je veux dire-- pourquoi ?"</p><p>Poe haussa les épaules : "Nous deux c'était il y a longtemps. Et puis " -Il se tourna légèrement vers Finn- "J'aime quelqu'un d'autre"</p><p>
  <em>C'était son imagination ou Finn avait l'air triste de cette nouvelle. </em>
</p><p>"C'est cool mec, content pour toi !" se força-t-il à dire.</p><p>"Je lui ai rien dit encore, je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est réciproque"</p><p>Finn ne comprenait que trop bien, "Si tu ne tentes rien, tu ne sauras jamais et tu te demandera toujours ce qu'il se serait passé si..."</p><p>Poe stoppa net. Finn avait raison, n'importe quoi pouvait arriver à tout moment.</p><p>"Finn, je--"</p><p>Il fut interrompu par un bip de son communicateur attaché à son poignet.</p><p>C'était Larma : "Poe on a Rey en ligne !"</p><p>Elle avait à peine fini de parler que Finn était déjà en train d'accélérer le pas et finit par se mettre à courir au côté de Poe.</p><p>"J'espère que notre fille va bien, je n'aime pas la savoir seule sur Tatooine" haleta Poe</p><p>Finn acquiesça en silence, gardant son souffle, lui aussi était anxieux quand Rey les contactait, il avait toujours peur pour elle.</p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>Quelques parts dans la jungle d'Ajan Kloss</em>
</p><p>Il avançait furtivement, se déplaçant comme s'il combattait, les genoux légèrement fléchi, sautant de zones d'ombres en zones d'ombres. Il remontait le cours de la rivière progressivement particulièrement anxieux à l'idée de se faire repérer. Les ballets aériens au-dessus de sa tête lui faisaient redouter le pire : peut-être sa présence avait-elle été repérée.</p><p>Il se camoufla dans des buissons et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes il réalisa qu'ils étaient en fait en train de s'entraîner : ils exécutaient des formations de combat en vols rapprochés plutôt que de rechercher un fugitif.</p><p>Il recommença à avancer en suivant la voie que le passage répété des Résistants avait fini par former au milieu des herbes et des fougères. Quelque part il était reconnaissant que la planète sur laquelle la Résistance s'était établie avait un climat tropical qui permettait une végétation luxuriante dans laquelle il se fondait aisément.</p><p>Il longeait les aires d'atterrissages, au loin il vit du personnel de maintenance. Il se tapit dans les fougères et les observa soigneusement. Il ne reconnaissait personne, il les sentait un peu à travers la Force mais ils étaient des inconnus. Il repéra l'endroit d'où ils semblaient venir. Il s'y dirigea, prenant néanmoins garde de faire un détour.</p><p>Le chemin menait à une sorte de village. Devant ses yeux apparaissaient des petites habitations faites de bois, de pierres et de tôles. Au sol couraient des câbles électriques qui assuraient un minimum de confort.</p><p>Caché dans les renfoncements de la jungle, Ben observa le va et vient incessant des Résistants. Il ne peut s'empêcher de comparer leur manque relatif de discipline avec la parfaite minutie du Premier Ordre. Il avait l'impression de renaître : après avoir passé des années dans un univers aseptisé et polissé à l'extrême, entendre des gens parler bruyamment, s'interpeller, jurer quand quelque que chose n'allait pas le faisait sentir en vie. L'esprit de franche camaraderie qu'il observait lui avait manqué : il avait passé les dernières années seul. Il y avait bien sûr ses chevaliers mais il y avait entre eux un rapport de force et de hiérarchie. La seule personne avec qui il avait ouvert son cœur et réellement échangé était Rey...</p><p>Alors qu'il examinait en détail son environnement il se rendit compte qu'il était littéralement affamé. Il repéra des barres protéinées et quelques fruits et légumes qu'un résistant avait posé sur une souche d'arbre servant manifestement de table.</p><p>Une part de lui avait honte de devoir s'abaisser à voler le repas de quelqu'un mais il n'avait pas trop le luxe d'avoir ce genre de scrupules.</p><p>Il ne pouvait sortir de sa cachette sans que quelqu'un ne l'intercepte, il essaya donc de faire voler jusqu'à lui le plus discrètement possible. Il était encore faible dans la Force mais il s'en sentait capable. Le tout étant de ne pas se faire repérer, il chassa dans un coin de sa tête l'image d'un Résistant voyant passer devant son nez sa barre protéinée et se concentra. Il visualisait la Force, il la sentait mieux, une sorte d'océan qui vibrait en lui. Il commença à étendre son courant vers la barre petit à petit. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité il vit la barre s'élever dans les airs et commencer à avancer vers lui. Elle était à deux doigts du buisson quand soudain--</p><p>"Hé !"</p><p>
  <em>Merde</em>
</p><p>Il vit surgir Finn.</p><p>Ben se recroquevilla dans son buisson, relâchant son attention et la barre retomba dans la tourbe.</p><p>Mais visiblement Finn n'avait rien remarqué, il avait engagé la conversation avec un de ses frères d'armes.</p><p>Il souffla quand le jeune homme s'éloigna. Il n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour empoigner la barre.</p><p>Il se mit à la manger en marchant en suivant de loin Finn. Si une personne devait savoir où se trouvait Finn ça devait être lui. Ou Dameron.</p><p> </p><p>La jungle commença à s'éclaircir et à déboucher sur ce qui ressemblait à un complexe rocheux. Il vit Finn rentrer à l'intérieur. Visiblement la roche était creusée en plusieurs grottes.</p><p>Il aperçut d'autres résistants qu'ils connaissaient de par leur position dans la hiérarchie de la Résistance et par les rapports d'espionnage du Premier Ordre. Il repéra le professeur d'histoire que la Générale Parnadee connaissait, il discutait joyeusement avec <em>Chewie</em>.</p><p>Ben ressentit à nouveau un pincement au cœur. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi à cet instant pour courir dans les bras de son oncle et se serrer dans sa fourrure pour qu'il le rassure et lui promette que tout irait bien. Mais c'était impossible, surtout s'il réfléchissait à leur dernière rencontre, dans une salle d'interrogatoire de son vaisseau.</p><p>Il repéra une autre tête familière qu'il n'avait vue depuis des années : <em>oncle Lando</em>. Le pincement au cœur s'accentua, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Il lui avait manquait s'avoua-t-il. Lando l'avait considéré comme son propre fils et le chérissait. A chaque fois qu'il venait à la maison ou que sa famille allait à la cité des nuages il ne voyait plus le temps passer.</p><p>Son oncle avait vieilli constata-t-il avec tristesse. Il avait toujours la même démarche altière mais il ne s'y trompait pas, il était fatigué par la vie.</p><p>Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, en premier lieu le remercier pour ce blaster qu'il lui avait offert il y a si longtemps de ça. Il avait toujours gardé le blaster avec lui, même après que Snoke l'ait obligé à se débarrasser de tous ses souvenirs et possessions de sa vie d'<em>avant</em>. C'était grâce à ce blaster qu'il avait été capable de descendre certains des gardes impériaux Sith de l'Empereur avant qu'il n'affronte ses chevaliers.</p><p>Il secoua la tête, chassant ses souvenirs. Il ne pouvait pas encore leur faire face, si la Force était avec lui un jour il le pourrait.</p><p>Les grottes servaient visiblement de centre de commandement. Il vit passer plusieurs résistants et gradés, certains restaient déjeuner, d'autres repartaient.</p><p>Il passa plusieurs heures à les observer de loin en mâchonnant sa barre de protéines et les fruits de Jogan qu'il avait fait tomber d'un arbre. Il ne les voyait quasiment pas sauf quand l'un d'entre eux s'approchait de l'ouverture de la grotte qui donnait sur la jungle. Et une partie de sa vue était bloquée par un certain vaisseau corallien, un vrai <em>tas de ferraille</em>.</p><p>Revoir à nouveau le vaisseau paternel faisait resurgir ses remords concernant son père. Il aimerait pouvoir repartir en arrière et pouvoir voler avec lui, Chewie et Lando comme quand il était petit.</p><p>Au bout d'un moment, en milieu d'après-midi il en eut assez d'attendre dans les fourrés. Il scruta tout autour de lui : personne. Les entraînements aériens s'étaient un peu arrêtés et dans l'air flottait une odeur de repas. Visiblement c'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner.</p><p>Il avait toujours la barre de fer, elle gênait ses mouvements mais il n'avait que ça pour se défendre. Il sortit des fourrés à toute vitesse, courant silencieusement grâce à la terre molle et s'arrêta lorsqu'il eut atteint la pierre. Il se plaqua dos contre elle et glissa un regard par l'ouverture à l'intérieur.</p><p>C'était sombre, il ne distinguait pas grand-chose. Il finit par les apercevoir : ils lui faisaient dos, assis sur des chaises où à même le sol conversant entre eux.</p><p> </p><p>Il se décida en une fraction de secondes : il se glissa à l'intérieur et profita de l'obscurité ambiante pour se tapir dans un coin de la grotte. Le bruit des conversations couvraient celui de ses pas. Il se cacha dans le coin le plus sombre derrière des caisses de matériels électroniques.</p><p>Il écoutait attentivement les conversations espérant obtenir des indices sur Rey. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour : ils discutaient des avancements de la création d'un nouveau logiciel de scannage à ce qu'il parait. Une femme parla ensuite de la lutte qu'elle menait sur les comptes bancaires du Premier Ordre et à quel point c'était compliqué.</p><p><em>Bon courage</em> pensa-t-il. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment occupé du financement de l'Ordre ni de comment et où les ressources étaient dissimulées. Le peu qu'il savait était que c'était <em>opaque</em>.</p><p>Il passa plusieurs heures ainsi espérant qu'à un moment ou à un autre il entendrait quelque chose d'intéressant. Mais l'essentiel du repas se passa avec des blagues qu'ils se racontaient ou de souvenirs de missions, batailles ou de camarades tombés au combat.</p><p>Il resta ainsi pendant des heures, écoutant des discussions n'ayant aucun intérêt pour lui se faisant le plus petit possible essayant de respirer le plus silencieusement possible.</p><p>Il eut une belle frayeur à un moment : une toute petite vieille femme à la peau orange tellement plissée qu'elle paraissait tomber en poussière était arrivée et avait tourné la tête vers lui tellement rapidement qu'il fut persuadé qu'elle l'avait démasqué. Mais elle ne le regardait pas vraiment, elle scrutait plus le coin dans lequel il s'était renfoncé. Elle finit par détourner la tête et sortit de son champ de vision.</p><p>Ben se rendit compte qu'il avait instinctivement retenu son souffle lorsqu'il souffla un bon coup. Il sentait la signature de la vieille femme dans le Force, elle brillait beaucoup plus nettement que celles des autres personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle devait être sensible à la Force, comme ses chevaliers.</p><p>
  <em>Génial... Manquait plus que ça...</em>
</p><p>Si elle était vraiment sensible à la Force ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se fasse découvrir. Sans doute même étais-ce déjà trop tard, il était persuadé qu'elle l'avait repéré.</p><p>Il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise : il ne reconnaissait quasiment personne, il n'avait aucune données sur eux, il ne savait à quoi s'attendre de leurs parts. Agacé contre lui-même, il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière contre la roche, il aurait dû se montrer plus assidu lors des réunions avec le renseignement, il aurait ainsi pu retenir quelques visages et quelques noms.</p><p>Il fallait qu'il sorte de la grotte maintenant avant que la drôle de dame ne donne l'alerte.</p><p>Une chance : l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et il y avait moins de monde dans la grotte, la plus proche de lui était à une vingtaine de mètres et elle lui tournait le dos, plongée dans sa tâche, des écouteurs sur les oreilles.</p><p>
  <em>Tu peux le faire</em>
</p><p>Il déplia lentement ses jambes et sortit de son coin, le soleil couchant derrière les arbres rajoutait des ombres ce qui lui facilitait la tâche pour se cacher.</p><p>Sur la pointe des pieds il se rapprocha petit à petit de l'entrée. Il logeait la paroi rocheuse, essayant de se fondre avec.</p><p>Il y était presque lorsque la barre de fer frôla la pierre et émis un grincement. Il se figea instantanément, la résistante avait relevé la tête au crissement, enlevé l'un de ses écouteurs et regardait derrière son épaule :</p><p>"Il y a quelqu'un ?"</p><p>Ben essaya de se fondre encore plus et envoya un courant à travers la Force dans sa direction afin de l'apaiser. Il ne sut s'il avait réussi ou si la résistante n'entendant pas de nouveaux bruits avait décidé que ce n'était rien mais en tout cas elle remit son écouteur sur son oreille et reprit son travail.</p><p>Ben sortit le plus vite possible de la grotte et se mit à courir en direction en direction de la jungle. Il courut jusqu'à ce que la grotte soit hors de vue et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.</p><p>Il redescendit vers le village, et attrapa au passage un peu de nourriture et un tissu de coton qui traînait, ça pourrait toujours servir.</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain il se réveilla à l'aube avec le chant des oiseaux, il était à peine courbaturé malgré la position inconfortable qu'il avait prise pendant la nuit à cause de l'arbre. Il avait passé ses nuits ces dernières années sur une surface horizontale dure. Pas de matelas, pas de draps, pas d'oreillers.</p><p><em>La souffrance te rendra plus fort </em>lui avait enseigné Snoke.</p><p>Il ne chercha pas à retourner à la grotte, c'était trop risqué d'essayer de s'y faufiler à nouveau.</p><p>Il préféra cibler certains résistants et les suivre dans leurs déplacements afin d'essayer d'écouter leurs conversations.</p><p>La méthode s'avérait quasiment inefficace : il devait faire en sorte de ne pas se faire repérer et il était ainsi presque tout le temps trop loin pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui se disaient.</p><p>Le peu qu'il intercepta lui fit comprendre que seules quelques personnes savaient où était Rey. La plupart des résistants ne parlaient pas d'elle ou si il le faisait c'était pour faire part de leur étonnement. Il allait devoir cibler mieux.</p><p>Le lendemain il repéra Finn et Dameron qui se promenaient dans la jungle seuls. A la surprise de Ben ils ne suivirent pas le chemin habituel qui passait par les aires d'atterrissage. Au lieu de ça ils coupèrent à travers jungle.</p><p>Ben se demanda s'il n'avait pas été découvert. Il repensa à la vieille femme : elle avait peut être averti Dameron.</p><p>Il avait grimpé dans un arbre et se cachait dans les feuillages. Il vit les deux hommes passer en dessous, discutant avec animation. Ben se détendit en constatant qu'aucun deux n'était sur le qui-vive. C'était une balade entre amis.</p><p>Il les laissa passer et attendit qu'ils soient assez loin mais pas hors de vue pour sauter lestement en deux bonds au pied de l'arbre. Ses dernières séances de méditation nocturne lui avait fait le plus grand bien et il sentait d'heures en heures la Force l'irriguer de plus en plus.</p><p>Il se mit à les suivre, en quelques grandes enjambés il les avait rejoint.</p><p>La discussion était animée, apparemment Finn doutait de lui en tant que Général et Poe s'évertuait à lui prouver qu'il avait tort.</p><p><em>Général ?! Hé bien belle promotion Finn ! </em>songea Ben</p><p>Il était facile de les suivre, les deux hommes marchant lentement, s'arrêtant par moment pour argumenter sur tel ou tel point.</p><p>Dameron finit par confier à Finn à quel point la mort d'un dénommé Snap le brisait et qu'il avait bu du whisky corallien pour noyer son chagrin. Whisky qu'il avait trouvé dans le F<em>aucon</em> ! Le whisky de son père !</p><p><em>Allons-y ne nous gênons pas !</em> pensa amèrement Ben. Il s'en voulu presque aussitôt : il avait juré de mettre fin à ses sautes d'humeur et à sa haine. Et à la moindre occasion il échouait lamentablement.</p><p>Il dut reconnaître sa surprise en voyant Dameron exprimer sa souffrance devant la perte d'un ami. Il l'avait toujours vu comme l'archétype du pilote arrogant, gueule parfaite et humour ravageur en sus mais plus il le voyait plus il le trouvait humain. Réflexion faite Ben ne détestait pas Dameron parce qu'il avait essayé de le tuer à de nombreuses reprises -c'était la guerre et tout le monde cherchait à tuer tout le monde- c'était parce qu'il avait la désagréable impression que Dameron était devenu le<em> fils adoptif</em>. Le fils que Leia aurait voulu avoir à la place de celui qu'elle avait eu.</p><p> </p><p>Ses incertitudes revenaient au galop. Et avec elle l'obscurité.</p><p><em>Concentre toi</em> s'efforçait-il.</p><p>"Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai" entendit-il dans son dos.</p><p>Il tourna la tête si vite qu'un léger craquement se fit entendre.</p><p>Leia le regardait une main appuyé sur un arbre, sa capuche abaissé dévoilant son visage, sa robe se balançant légèrement avec la brise humide de la jungle.</p><p>"Je n'ai jamais voulu te remplacer par Poe. Même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé." reprit-elle en s'avançant vers lui. "Et si je l'ai considéré comme un fils ça a toujours été <em>en plus</em> de toi. <em>Pas à la place de toi</em>."</p><p>Ben déglutit nerveusement et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes qu'il observait : Finn avait pris Dameron dans ses bras et le consolait.</p><p><em>Pourquoi es-tu là ?</em> demanda-t-il silencieusement dans sa tête.</p><p>"Tu perdais pieds à nouveau, ton complexe d'infériorité c'est comme ça que tu as commencé à sombrer la dernière fois. Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur en te laissant sombrer Ben." affirma fermement sa mère.</p><p>Ben baissa la tête pour ne pas qu'elle voit ses larmes de regret.</p><p>Elle lui releva le menton, son regard se perdant dans les yeux ambrés de son fils :</p><p>"Je sais que c'est dur et ça le sera encore pendant longtemps mais bâts toi !"</p><p>Ben opina doucement. Leia souriait à pleine dents : "Tu sais si tu arrives à ne <em>pas botter</em> le derrière de<em> Poe -</em> elle appuya bien sur le prénom pour bien montrer à Ben que l'appeler Dameron n'arrangeait rien au problème- je suis sûre que vous deviendrez de grands amis. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup plus que vous ne le croyez."</p><p>Ben plissa ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche et jeta un coup d'oeil à Dameron.</p><p>
  <em>Ne m'en demande pas trop quand même...</em>
</p><p>Il entendit un rire étouffé, lorsqu'il se retourna sa mère avait disparu.</p><p>Dommage. Il était sur le point de lui demander où était Rey, il n'y avait sottement pas pensé jusqu'ici mais en la voyant l'idée lui était venu.</p><p> </p><p>Il reporta son attention sur les deux hommes qui étaient repartis mais seulement de quelques pas. Ils discutaient plus calmement. Poe avait un air triste qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.</p><p>Ben sentit sa nervosité, même de là où il était Ben pouvait le voir : il déglutissait nerveusement et jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à son ami. </p><p>"--c'est fini entre nous--"</p><p>Ben s'arrêta net, il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie d'entendre Dameron parler de ses peines de cœur.</p><p>Finn non plus visiblement, le jeune homme semblait soudain triste.</p><p>
  <em>Triste ? Bizarre ça</em>
</p><p>Ben hésita mais finalement il essaya de capter ce qu'il se passait.</p><p>Il avait un peu de mal, il n'avait pas la fluidité d'avant mais ça ferait l'affaire. </p><p>Il trouva tout de suite ce qu'il cherchait : les pensées de Poe étaient en ébullition. Il hésitait. Ben mit un peu de temps à comprendre avant que l'image de Finn apparaisse  clairement dans sa tête et alors il compris. Poe était amoureux de Finn. Et visiblement il n'osait lui avouer.</p><p>Et du côté de Finn...</p><p>Ce dernier était soulagé que Poe soit de nouveau célibataire mais inquiet sur un potentiel nouveau crush.</p><p>Les deux hommes étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais aucun n'osait faire le premier pas.</p><p>Ben soupira, il n'était pas là pour s'occuper de toute la vie amoureuse du camp mais une part de lui s'inquiétait pour eux, il comprenait la douleur de ressortir un amour pour quelqu'un sans pouvoir lui dire.</p><p>Apparemment les confidences ne seraient pas pour aujourd'hui, un bipeur venait de se déclencher et les deux hommes partirent en courant.</p><p>
  <em>L'estomac de Ben se retourna, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?</em>
</p><p>Il était question de Rey. <em>Allait-elle bien ?</em></p><p>"--je n'aime qu'elle soit seule sur Tatooine--"</p><p>Ben entendit à peine Poe répondre mais <em>Tatooine</em> claqua à ses oreilles.</p><p>Il avait enfin l'information qu'il cherchait mais il n'en était pas satisfait pour autant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Il les avait immédiatement laissé et avait pris le chemin qui retournait à la chute d'eau.</p><p>Il avait besoin de réfléchir.</p><p>Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là-bas ? On n'allait pas sur Tatooine en vacances, on n'y allait pas pour se reposer. Non Tatooine n'était qu'un désert sinistre, un repaire pour hors la loi souhaitant passer inaperçus. On y allait seulement si on y avait des affaires louches ou si on voulait y mourir. Le peu de gens qui arrivait à amasser assez de crédits pour se refaire une vie ailleurs partaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient. On ne vivait pas vieux sur cette planète.</p><p>Alors pourquoi par la Force, au nom de quels Dieux sa Rey avait été s'enterrer là-bas ?</p><p>Elle n'y connaissait personne. Ce n'était qu'un autre Jakku pour elle et il savait combien elle détestait cet endroit.</p><p>La seule explication possible était qu'elle y soit allée car elle était seule. Ça lui brisait le cœur.</p><p>Il avait intérêt à trouver un moyen pour la rejoindre et le plus vite possible. Une idée commença à germer dans sa tête. Une idée folle qui lui vaudrait à coup sûr de se faire tuer mais après tout <em>moi et les probabilités </em>pensa Ben avec un sourire aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>Arkanis</em>
</p><p>La pluie tombait à verse sur Arkanis City, un véritable déluge qui transformait la ruelle sombre en mare de boue. Personne ne prêtait attention à la silhouette encapuchonnée qui traversait la ruelle à grand pas. Pour cela il aurait fallu que quelqu'un soit dehors mais entre la pluie et la sinistre réputation de ce quartier il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.</p><p>La silhouette ne s'inquiétait pas d'être vue, elle était l'une des meilleures dans son domaine, quand elle quitterait son rendez-vous personne ne se souviendrez qu'elle avait été là.</p><p>Elle entra dans un bar miteux. Elle se faufila parmi les chasseurs de primes et autres criminels et se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce, vers une sorte d'alcôve qui offrait un minimum d'intimité.</p><p>Elle commanda un cocktail vaseux qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de toucher et qu'elle paya immédiatement.</p><p>Elle s'assit sur l'une des banquettes usées en face de la personne qu'elle était venue voir.</p><p>Pendant de longues minutes elle ne dit rien, augmentant le malaise évident de son interlocutrice. Elle la contemplait longuement, la guerre ne lui avait pas réussi, du moins avant le mois dernier. C'est fou comme un mois peut faire des différences dans l'allure des gens.</p><p>"M'apportez-vous des nouvelles Bazine ?"</p><p>Bazine leva la main tout de suite pour la faire taire : "Pas de nom !"</p><p>Sa partenaire se tut tout de suite et se recroquevilla comme si elle avait été fouettée.</p><p>Bazine se complut à la regarder sournoisement. Elle avait connu Carise Sindian pimpante et bien apprêtée, elle avait désormais devant elle une personne qui tenait plus de la souillon que de la grande dame. Ses cheveux avaient connu des jours meilleurs et pendaient piteusement de part et d'autre de son visage, terne et sans éclat. Elle semblait épuisée et à bout de nerfs, ses habits tachés de boue, bien loin des magnifiques tenues que Bazine l'avait toujours vu attifée.</p><p>"Pour combien de temps encore vais-je devoir attendre ?" geint Carise. "J'en ai assez !"</p><p>Bazine renifla avec mépris, Dieu qu'elle était agaçante !</p><p>"Je ne peux pas rester cachée ici éternellement dans cette bauge, c'est un supplice !"</p><p>"Je croyais que nous avions convenu que vous deviez vous tenir à l'écart de la capitale en province"</p><p>"La province ?!"</p><p>Le visage de Carise exprimait un mélange de choc et de dégoût. On aurait tout aussi pu lui annoncer qu'elle devrait travailler.</p><p>Bazine soupira avec exaspération :</p><p>"Dois-je vous rappeler qu'avec la chute du Premier Ordre vous êtes probablement recherchée actuellement ? Ou bien êtes-vous sotte au point de croire que les Résistants vous laisseront tranquille malgré le rôle que vous avez joué?"</p><p>"La seule personne qui pourrait me nuire est Leia Organa. Et elle est <em>morte</em>" répondit Carise avec un sourire mauvais.</p><p>"Et vous êtes stupide de croire qu'une femme comme elle n'a pas couvert ses arrières !" répliqua Bazine.</p><p>Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien Bazine vit la peur passer dans les yeux de Carise. Cette dernière connaissait bien la Sénatrice Organa du temps où elle était toute les deux sénatrices.</p><p>Carise avait passé son temps à essayer de maintenir un rapport d'amitié avec elle même si elles n'appartenaient pas à la même faction politique non pas parce qu'elle l'admirait -encore que son parcours, sa bravoure et la façon dont elle se battait pour les causes qui lui tenaient à cœur l'impressionnait- mais parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux des princesses d'une noblesse ancienne et rare. Les espoirs de Carise s'étaient rapidement changés en déconfiture lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que la Sénatrice Organa n'avait que faire des titres et des honneurs et qu'elle ne se considérait pas comme supérieure aux autres.</p><p>Carise avait hérité du trône de Birren (un honneur symbolique plus qu'autre chose, le gouverneur de Birren n'ayant aucun poids politique) après la mort du Seigneur Mellowyn. A la base c'était la Sénatrice Organa qui devait en hériter vu que Mellowyn était sans héritier. Mais à la grande joie de Carise, Leia Organa avait décliné et c'était elle, <em>dame</em> Carise Sindian, qui avait la prochaine dans l'ordre de succession. La gardienne des secrets de Birren.</p><p>"Cette <em>garce</em>" murmura Carise.</p><p>Bazine sourit sadiquement.</p><p>"Oh c'est vrai j'avais oublié : c'est elle qui a fait en sorte de vous faire retirer vos titres de noblesse"</p><p>Bazine n'avait pas du tout oublié mais elle se délectait de voir la fureur apparaître sur le visage de Carise.</p><p>Carise en devenant gouverneur de Birren avait juré de garder les secrets du trésor royal. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait eu entre les mains un enregistrement de Bail Organa qui le destinait à sa fille chérie et dans lequel il lui révélait les secrets de son adoption avec entre autres le fait qu'elle soit la fille de Dark Vador.</p><p>Carise avait compris le potentiel dévastateur qu'avait cet enregistrement surtout au moment où Leia Organa et son parti allait remporter les élections.</p><p>Elle avait manipulé un de ses collègues sénateur, un jeune ambitieux qui travaillait sur une enquête avec Leia et il avait révélé tout au Sénat. Carise n'avait pas été inquiétée mais Leia avait tout de suite compris d'où pouvait provenir l'enregistrement. Elle avait contacté le conseil des sages des maisons royales qui n'avaient aucun pouvoir mais qui pouvaient cependant exclure un noble et lui retirer ses titres de noblesse s'il était avéré qu'il avait commis une faute grave. Carise avait violé son serment de ne jamais révéler les secrets qui étaient sous sa garde, Leia avait donc obtenu sa déchéance.</p><p>Dame Carise Sindian était donc officiellement devenu Carise Sindian tout court. Une déchéance. </p><p>L'humiliation était encore vive en Carise. Son titre de noblesse aussi désuet soit-il était ce qu'il la distinguait du commun des mortels.</p><p>"Aussi votre<em> altesse </em>je vous suggère d'arrêter de vous plaindre comme une petite fille et de me faire perdre mon temps."</p><p>Le ton était tellement narquois que Carise se tut.</p><p>Bazine finit par pousser vers Carise un cube holographique</p><p>"Voici vos ordres. Respectez-les. Restez cachée ici."</p><p>Carise renifla : "Quand partirais-je pour Kuat ?"</p><p>"Bientôt. <em>Il</em> a des plans pour vous, vous ne serez pas laissé derrière."</p><p>"Il vaudrait mieux après tout ce que j'ai fait pour notre cause. Et avec tout ce que je sais..." menaça Carise</p><p>"Vous devriez éviter de faire des menaces, ça ne vous va pas du tout." répondit froidement Bazine sans paraître le moins du monde émue par les menaces de Carise.</p><p>Elle se leva, laissant son cocktail intact.</p><p>"Je vous laisse. J'ai à faire, des personnes comme vous à trouver"</p><p>Carise hocha la tête silencieusement.</p><p>Bazine écarta le rideau de l'alcôve et s'apprêtait à retourner dans la salle commune lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil malicieux en arrière :</p><p>"Au fait : <em>toutes mes condoléances.</em> Il doit beaucoup vous manquer, choisissez mieux la prochaine fois."</p><p>Avec un petit rire satisfait Bazine planta là Carise et se fondit dans la foule de personnes.</p><p>Carise resta là à fixer le verre plein en face d'elle en serrant violemment ses poings. Elle refoula ses larmes. Elle, Carise Sindian ne pleurerait pas en public.</p><p>Et pourtant il lui manquait, il lui avait promis la galaxie et maintenant il n'était plus.</p><p>Plus jamais elle ne l'accompagnerait à des soirées mondaines, elle en grande tenue de soirée, généralement une somptueuse robe fourreau qui dévoilait ses épaules et lui en tenue militaire, ses cheveux roux gominés tirés en arrière. Plus jamais ils ne se tiendraient en haut de l'escalier d'honneur attendant qu'on annonce leurs noms, un sentiment de supériorité flottant autour d'eux. Plus jamais il ne lui tendrait sa main gantée avec un petit rictus satisfait en murmurant "Ma dame", plus jamais il ne valserait avec elle autour de la salle.</p><p>Elle les ferait payer. Oh oui, la Résistance paierait. Et cher.</p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>En route vers Ajan Kloss</em>
</p><p>Rey fit sortir son X-wing de l'hyperespace en orbite d'Ajan Kloss.</p><p>36 heures plus tôt elle était encore sur Tatooine en train de continuer sa routine. Elle avait passé des heures à étudier le théorème des chaines et à traduire les textes explicatifs. Ce qu'elle avait découvert dépassait l'entendement : d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il existait dans la Force un endroit où le temps et l'espace étaient connectés. D'après les notes partielles des anciens maîtres Jedi elle avait réussi à assimiler que certaines planètes avaient un accès à cet espace mythique. Parmi ces planètes il y avait Exegol et Ach-To. Logique. La planète Sith et son équivalent dans le côté lumineux, la planète Jedi Ach-To. Une éternelle balance.</p><p>Rey était enthousiaste devant cette découverte, elle adorait ce genre de secrets. Peut-être même pourrais-je trouver des réponses à mes questions se disait-elle. Pourquoi je ressens par moment la présence de Ben ? Pourquoi je ressens encore notre communication alors qu'il est mort ?</p><p>Leia et Luke n'étaient pas réapparus devant elle, elle ne savait plus vers qui se tourner.</p><p>Elle réfléchissa rapidement : ses amis voulaient la revoir pour la tenir au courant des missions et il fallait qu'elle règle les détails de sa participation. Finn avait des choses à lui confier apparemment et Maz devait lui remettre ce que Leia lui avait légué. Et maintenant elle avait une raison de plus de retourner sur la base : elle avait besoin de Beaumont et de ses connaissances pour en savoir plus sur certains passages obscurs.</p><p>C'était décidé !</p><p>Elle prépara les affaires qu'elle voulait emmener : en priorité les livres sacrés et des rations. Elle fit un tour au potager et ramassa les légumes mûrs et les mit dans la réserve pour qu'ils se conservent. Elle fit le tour des vaporateurs et les mit en mode automatique. Elle activa les systèmes d'alarmes et de défenses autour de la propriété afin de dissuader les pillards.</p><p>Cette dernière précaution était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. La ferme avait la réputation d'être maudite et personne ne se risquait à l'approcher.</p><p>Devait-elle prévenir ses amis ? A la réflexion elle préférait leur faire la surprise.</p><p>"BB-8 que dirais-tu de partir en voyage ?"</p><p>BB-8 émit une série de sons en boucle montrant son excitation.</p><p>"Ça te dirais de revoir Poe ?"</p><p>La petite sphère était déjà en train de filer vers la porte, attendant près des marches que Rey la fasse léviter jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Une fois arrivé en haut BB-8 fonça jusqu'à l'avion et se mit à faire les réglages et vérifications.</p><p>Rey grimaça en regardant les cartes : elle aurait à remonter toute la route commerciale d'hyperespace Triellus pour rejoindre Ajan Kloss. Et ce ne serait pas un vol simple où on était en autopilote : cette route était réputée pour servir aux cartels et aux pirates. Elle devra se montrer particulièrement vigilante. Elle repéra également quelques avant-postes le long de la route où elle pourrait s'arrêter pour faire le plein de carburant et de rations si besoin.</p><p>Elle avait décollé après avoir contemplé une dernière fois les soleils, ce n'était pas un adieu, elle serait de retour dans peu de temps.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait escompté un vol pénible et fatiguant. Fatiguée elle l'était mais elle n'avait fait aucune mauvaise rencontre. Elle avait contacté ses amis une fois le vol bien entamé.</p><p>Finn avait littéralement hululé de joie en apprenant la nouvelle.</p><p>Elle pensait à ses amis quand elle sortit de l'hyperespace, en plus d'un an c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés aussi longtemps. Ils lui manquaient, même s'ils ne la comprendraient jamais comme Ben.</p><p>
  <em>Ben</em>
</p><p>Perplexe, Rey sentit quelque chose dans la jungle qu'elle survolait pour rejoindre le point d'atterrissage qu'un droïde lui avait transmis.</p><p>Cette aura dans la Force... Elle venait des arbres. Elle sentait la signature de Ben, vibrante et passionnée.</p><p>Voilà que ça recommençait !</p><p>Mais cette fois ci quelque chose était différent : à travers la Force elle pouvait presque toucher l'aura de Ben comme si il était tout près. Elle sentait également les signatures énergétiques de ses amis.</p><p>Pour la énième fois un sentiment d'espoir envahit Rey alors qu'elle s'était jurée de bannir ce sentiment.</p><p>Elle le sentait.</p><p>Il était là.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Avez vous deviné qui était le compagnon de Carise ????</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ech-Char">Roi Ech-Char</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Elder_Houses">Conseil des maisons royales</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bazine_Netals">Bazine</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Corellian_whiskey/Legends">Whiskey</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jogan_fruit/Legends">Fruit de Jogan</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Triellus_Trade_Route/Legends">Route Triellus</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Wetland_assault_stormtrooper">Stormtrooper amphibi</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/FC-1_flechette_launcher/Legends">Lance Flechette</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mon_Cala">Mon Cala</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Quarren">Quarren</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Chronicles_of_Brus-bu">Chroniques de Brus-bu</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Rammahgon">Rammahgon</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Game of Fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>En résumé : une mélodie de papillons bleus sur fond de baignade.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Petit spolier : le prochain chapitre c'est la réunion -enfin- de nos deux tourtereaux ! 🥳🤩😍 </p><p>On peut traduire le titre par "Jeu de dupes" parce que comme vous allez le voir Rey continue de marcher sur la corde raide avec ses amis en leur cachant des trucs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>La capsule de l'avion avait à peine fini de s'ouvrir que Rey en jaillissait et tombait dans les bras de ses amis qui l'attendaient.</p><p>"Tu m'as manqué tu sais" lui murmura Finn dans l'oreille en la serrant contre lui, la faisant tournoyer doucement en riant aux éclats.</p><p>"Je sais je sais, moi aussi" répondit hâtivement Rey en passant des bras de Finn à ceux de Poe.</p><p>"C'est bien que tu sois rentrée" déclara Poe. "Je commen-- BB-8 !!!! Mon pote !!!!!"</p><p>Poe se rua vers son droïde qui déboulait de l'avion à fond, roulant dans les jambes des personnes qui étaient entre lui et Poe, bipant tel un bourdon.</p><p>"Rhaa tu m'as manqué mon vieux" grogna Poe en grattouillant la petite sphère qui bipait avec enthousiasme en encerclant Poe.</p><p>BB-8 bipa une question à laquelle Poe répondit en riant, posant sa tête sur celle du droïde :</p><p>"Mais non je ne t'ai pas remplacé par R2. Tu es toujours mon préféré. Il n'y a que toi promis!"</p><p>Rassuré BB-8 se dégagea et mit à faire le tour du comité d'accueil pour les saluer par des séries de bips.</p><p>Il s'arrêta devant Finn et sembla chercher quelqu'un.</p><p>"Rose est en train de bosser elle va arriver." lui répondit le jeune homme en se baissant à sa hauteur pour le saluer avec un pouce levé en l'air. Ce à quoi BB-8 répondit joyeusement avec son petit bras mécanique et son briquet.</p><p>Rey regardait ces retrouvailles en souriant, ils lui avaient tous beaucoup manqué et elle ne se sentait pas d'expliquer à tous ses amis qu'elle revenait pour peu de temps. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher leurs joies.</p><p>Elle acceptait vaguement les étreintes, tendant ses mains à qui voulait les serrer. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, un trop plein d'émotions déferlait en elle. Des émotions qui ne lui appartenaient pas pour la plupart.</p><p>Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus seule elle entreprit de ré-établir ses boucliers mentaux qui l'empêchait d'être trop assaillie par les états d'esprits de tous ses camarades. Etre sensible à la Force causait ce désavantage : dans un lieu public on ressentait tous les états psychiques de chaque individu et ça pouvait être complètement paralysant de ressentir d'un coup tout ce flot d'émotions et d'énergies. Leia lui avait appris à ériger ses boucliers avec patience. Au début elle n'y arrivait que partiellement ou alors elle y arrivait tellement bien qu'elle n'arrivait plus à les enlever.</p><p>Distraite elle se concentrait sur la signature énergétique de Ben. Elle était toujours là, bien réelle et vibrante, serpentant parmi les arbres, à l'orée de la jungle. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible.</p><p>Elle allait devoir jouer serré.</p><p>"Poe ? Dis-moi qui avez-vous capturé sur Exegol ?" demanda-t-elle prudemment.</p><p>Poe s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda avec surprise, ses sourcils levés :</p><p>"De quoi tu parles Rey ?"</p><p>"Vous m'avez dit que la mission sur Exegol avait été écourtée à cause de problèmes, je me suis dit que vous aviez peut-être fait des prisonniers..."</p><p>Poe secouait la tête, sa surprise dissipée :</p><p>"Du tout ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que la mission a été interrompue. On en parlera plus tard."</p><p>Ce fut au tour de Rey d'être surprise, <em>si Ben n'avait pas été capturé comment était-ce possible qu'il soit là ?</em></p><p>Poe refronça les sourcils, perplexe :</p><p>"Pourquoi tu croyais une chose pareille ?"</p><p>"Pour rien pour rien ! se hâta-t-elle de répondre. La dernière chose qu'elle avait besoin c'était que Poe ait des soupçons. "J'ai dû mal comprendre."</p><p>Rey essaya de se détendre pour ne pas paraître suspecte. <em>Trop tendue</em>. <em>Tu dois te calmer ou ils vont finir par trouver ça bizarre.</em></p><p>Le malaise se dissipa et Rey continua d'avancer vers le village en bruyante compagnie. Ses amis s'égosillaient à grands cris de :" Rey est là ! " et d'autres résistants déboulaient pour venir la saluer et se joindre à l'escorte. Elle remarqua à peine les nombreux changements qui s'étaient opérés depuis son départ. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime pour essayer de trouver un moyen de s'éclipser pour partir à la recherche de Ben sans soulever des soupçons.</p><p>"Tu vas voir il y a plein de choses nouvelles ici !" babillait Finn. "Le village est mainte--</p><p>Rey décrochait et n'écoutait que d'une oreille.</p><p>"--une nouvelle clairière avec des arbres à fruits de Jogan, c'est tellement bon ! Oh et les porgs ont fait une nouvelle portée et il faut absolument que tu vois le--"</p><p>"Ça a l'air <em>vraiment génial</em> mais j'ai quelque chose de <em>très</em> important à faire avant"</p><p>Tout le monde stoppa net et fixa Rey.</p><p>"Tu viens à peine d'arriver" argumenta Beaumont perplexe tandis que des exclamations et des soupirs déçus s'élevaient du groupe. "On a plein de choses à se dire, en plus tu n'as même pas vu les filles, elles sont en tr--"</p><p>"J'en ai seulement pour quelques heures les amis. C'est juste que je--elle cherchait une explication convaincante et dit la première chose qu'il lui passa par la tête--j'ai un rituel Jedi à accomplir."</p><p>"Comment ça ?" demanda Poe avec un ton légèrement accusateur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.</p><p>"Un rituel de mémoire" lui expliqua fermement Rey avec un calme et un aplomb qu'elle était bien loin de ressentir. "J'aimerais aller méditer quelques heures dans la jungle afin d'honorer la mémoire de Leia et ne faire qu'un avec la Force."</p><p>"Oh" Poe laissa retomber ses bras et son expression s'adoucit instantanément.</p><p>Finn hochait la tête rapidement, compréhensif:</p><p>"Tu devrais y aller alors."</p><p>Rey sourit avec reconnaissance même si elle ressentait une pointe de culpabilité dans la poitrine : elle détestait l'idée de les manipuler à ce point et surtout d'utiliser Leia pour cela.</p><p>"On va faire une petite fête ce soir." annonça Jayelle. "Tu n'as pas envie de venir ? Rien de trop grand, c'est juste pour les promotions."</p><p>La troupe approuva, des murmures déçus s'enlevaient de part et d'autre.</p><p>Finn la regardait avec des yeux suppliants : "S'te plaît s'te plaît <em>s'te plaîîîît"</em></p><p>Poe quant à lui faisait une moue mi-triste mi-enjôleuse tout en la suppliant du regard.</p><p>Rey soupira, elle n'avait pas tellement le choix, refuser d'y aller ne ferait qu'inquiéter ses amis et créer des soupçons.</p><p>"Très bien ! J'en serais ! Contents ?"</p><p>Finn se trémoussa un peu "Yes yes yes"</p><p>"Mais hors de question que je participe à vos jeux d'alcools idiots" ajouta-t-elle en pointant un index accusateur à l'intention de Finn, Poe et de quelques pilotes.</p><p>"Qui ? Nous ?" se défendit Poe comiquement, une main sur le cœur, avec une grimace faussement outrée.</p><p>Rey secoua la tête en riant et se dirigea vers la jungle.</p><p>"Hé Rey ! Prends ça !"</p><p>Rey regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit que Beaumont lui tendait son communicateur.</p><p>"Merci. A plus tard !"</p><p>Ils la regardèrent s'enfoncer dans la jungle.</p><p>"Elle était bizarre non ?" fit remarquer Beaumont. Il n'était pas le seul à partager ce sentiment, Poe et Finn surtout avait l'air perplexe.</p><p>Finn n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion d'annoncer de vive voix à la jeune femme qu'il était sensible à la Force. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Depuis cette découverte il s'efforçait d'expérimenter et il rencontrait un certain succès dans le déchiffrage du langage corporel et des émotions des personnes qui l'avaient en face de lui. Il arrivait à savoir si elles étaient détendues, en colère, inquiètes, stressées et il arrivait de mieux en mieux à distinguer quand quelqu'un cachait quelque chose.</p><p>Mal à l'aise il avait ressenti ce sentiment en étant face à Rey. Il ne pouvait s'ôter l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas été franche lorsqu'elle avait prétendu avoir des trucs Jedi à accomplir.</p><p>Il se promit d'en toucher deux mots aux autres plus tard. Il avait de nouveau cette impression dans l'estomac : il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.</p><p>Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse répondre, Rose apparut au bout chemin avec Kaydel. Toutes les deux étaient essoufflées d'avoir couru mais elles arboraient un grand sourire.</p><p>"Où est Rey ?" Elles la cherchèrent du regard, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir si elle n'était pas caché par les épaules des garçons. Leurs sourires s'évanouissant en constatant son absence. "On croyait qu'elle venait d'arriver ?"</p><p>Finn leva ses mains en l'air d'un air de dire <em>Désolé les filles </em>: "Elle est déjà repartie"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey marchait à grands pas, écartant les fougères qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.</p><p>Elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle faisait exactement la même chose que Ben avait fait sur Pasaana : elle se concentrait sur sa signature dans la Force, se laissant guider, un peu comme si elle le pistait. Ben avait fait pareillement à bord de son Tie Silencer dans le désert.</p><p>Elle passa près de son circuit d'entrainement et repéra l'arbre où était accroché le ruban rouge qu'elle devait récupérer jadis.</p><p>Il n'y était plus. Sans doute emporté par le vent tropical.</p><p>Elle avait eu son dernier entrainement ici même il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Ça semblait si proche et si loin en même temps...</p><p>Elle sentit la signature de Ben pulser le long de la rivière qui courait en contrebas.</p><p>Elle prit un raccourci qui descendait vers elle et se mit à remonter son lit.</p><p>La fraîcheur lui faisait du bien, elle savourait les rayons du soleil qui tombait sur sa peau nue. La marche était agréable : les ombres de la jungle, le chant du ruisseau qui courre et des oiseaux, des papillons bleus qui volent autour d'elle. C'était ce qui lui manquait sur Tatooine : la verdure, l'eau, la mousse, la végétation, la vie tropicale flamboyante.</p><p>L'aura de Ben était de plus en plus brillante au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle en devenait presque solide. Elle accéléra son pas, sautant de rochers en rochers avec aisance. Les papillons continuaient de voleter paresseusement autour d'elle, certains se posant même sur elle par moment.</p><p>Au loin elle vit que le ruisseau s'élargissait en une pièce d'eau. Elle entendit le grondement d'une cascade dominant le glouglou apaisant du ruisseau.</p><p>Elle sentait puissamment Ben, elle ressentait une insouciance dans sa poitrine qui n'était pas la sienne. Si c'était vraiment Ben, alors en ce moment même il se délectait de quelque chose.</p><p>
  <em>Si c'était lui...</em>
</p><p>Elle voulait tellement y croire. Après tellement d'espérances déçues au cours des dernières semaines elle se rattachait à cet ultime espoir.</p><p>Impatiente, elle se mit à courir, les papillons bleus dans son sillage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben entreprit de se déshabiller. Il avait dans l'idée de se baigner sous la cascade. Un peu de fraîcheur lui ferait du bien. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Il n'était pas habillé pour un climat tropical humide et chaud. Il avait donc "emprunté" des vêtements qui séchaient sur une corde près du village. La taille n'était pas la bonne, sans doute serait-il à l'étroit mais au moins il ne serait plus obligé de porter son pull noir.</p><p>En enlevant son pantalon sa fermeture se prit dans le lien rouge qu'il portait au poignet droit. Il batailla avec pour le récupérer sans le déchirer. </p><p>Il l'avait trouvé en explorant la jungle, accroché à quelques mètres du sol dans un arbre.</p><p>Ben avait senti les traces résiduelles de la présence de Rey dans le secteur. C'était fugace, elle n'avait pas du remettre les pieds dans cet endroit depuis longtemps.</p><p>Intrigué il était monté dans l'arbre et s'était perché sur la branche comme il avait l'habitude de le faire au temple de Luke. Il pouvait passer des heures à escalader des arbres, sautant de branche en branche jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'endroit idéal pour méditer.</p><p>Il avait dénoué le ruban et l'avait examiné. Il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, c'était un simple ruban de chiffon mais il ressentait la présence de Rey dessus. Elle avait dû utiliser le tissu. Il l'avait porté à son nez et avait inspiré profondément en fermant les yeux, essayant de travailler avec la Force.</p><p>Tendu, il s'était demandé ce que Rey penserait si elle le voyait en ce moment précis, à deux doigts de bander en tenant un simple ruban.</p><p>Elle le trouverait sans doute pathétique avait-il conclu tristement.</p><p>Il était redescendu de l'arbre en un saut ample et gracieux et après mûre réflexion il avait décidé de conserver le ruban. Il l'avait attaché à son poignet laissant pendre les extrémités dans le vide. </p><p>Il avait ainsi la mince impression que Rey était toujours avec lui. Une bien maigre consolation.</p><p> </p><p>Il détacha le ruban ne voulant pas le mouiller, enleva son boxer et plongea d'un coup dans l'eau sans prendre le temps de s'habituer à la température de l'eau.</p><p>Le contraste entre l'eau tiède et sa peau brûlante le surprit d'abord mais ce n'était pas désagréable.</p><p>Il fit du surplace pendant quelques minutes, se laissant porter, ça faisait du bien.</p><p>Il crawla d'une extrémité de la pièce d'eau à l'autre pour détendre ses muscles un peu endoloris pas la nuit qu'il avait passé sur un bout de bois inconfortable.</p><p>Il retourna finalement près de la chute d'eau où il avait laissé ses affaires et attrapa un morceau de savon qu'il avait chapardé. Il entreprit de se shampouiner sous la chute faisant mousser le savon sous l'eau.</p><p>Le puissant jet de la cascade martelait sans fin ses épaules et son dos musclés. Il serrait les dents sous l'effort endurant les coups répétés.</p><p>Il sentit petit à petit ses muscles se détendre et une agréable torpeur l'envahir.</p><p>Il se sentait bien.</p><p>Il continua de se laver, appréciant les rayons du soleil qui le réchauffait, les chants mélodieux des oiseaux et le vol paresseux de ces jolis papillons bleus.</p><p>Il se passa la main sur le visage et constata qu'une barbe de trois jours avait recouvert ses joues.</p><p>Il se regarda dans l'eau, il avait l'impression de voir un étranger, plus vieux et en même temps plus détendu. La barbe n'était pas trop mal, ça lui faisait un air plus mature.</p><p>Il resauta dans l'eau et entreprit de se rincer en s'éclaboussant à grands jets, se frappant la poitrine dans un geste viril typiquement masculin.</p><p>Il finit par faire quelques mouvements de bras pour s'étirer en grognant, battant l'air comme s'il nageait dans le vide.</p><p>C'est alors qu'il s'étirait en faisant une rotation de son torse de la droite vers la gauche que son regard se posa sur l'entrée de la pièce d'eau là où le ruisseau s'écoulait à quelques mètres de là.</p><p>Plus exactement sur la figure féminine solitaire et familière qui venait d'y apparaître entourée de soleil et de papillons bleus...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jayelle">Jayelle</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Run to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elle eut juste le temps de voir une lueur de défi et de résolution passer dans ses yeux avant que ses lèvres viennent se poser prudemment sur les siennes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coucou tout le monde !!! Ça y est nous y sommes nos bébés sont réunis !!!!! Je suis tellement impatiente pour la suite ! </p><p> </p><p>PLAYLIST : Le nom de chapitre vient de la célèbre chanson par Whitney Houston. Je trouve que chaque ligne de la chanson correspond super bien à Rey, je vous laisse juger: </p><p>"I know that when you look at me<br/>There's so much that you just don't see<br/>But if you would only take the time<br/>I know in my heart you'd find<br/>A girl who's scared sometimes</p><p> </p><p>Who isn't always strong<br/>Can't you see the hurt in me?<br/>I feel so all alone</p><p>I wanna run to you<br/>I wanna run to you<br/>Won't you hold me in your arms<br/>And keep me safe from harm<br/>I wanna run to you<br/>But if I come to you<br/>Tell me, will you stay or will you run away</p><p>Each day, each day I play the role<br/>Of someone always in control<br/>But at night I come home and turn the key<br/>There's nobody there, no one cares for me<br/>What's the sense of trying hard to find your dreams</p><p>Without someone to share it with<br/>Tell me what does it mean?</p><p>I need you here<br/>I need you here to wipe away my tears<br/>To kiss away my fears<br/>If you only knew how much..."</p><p>Littéralement c'est Rey : Rey qui se sent seule, qui doit prétendre être forte, qui cache ses peurs qui a l'impression que personne ne la connait vraiment à part Ben.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.</p><p>Les rayons de soleil tombaient doucement sur les arbres, projetant des ombres douces ou bien passant entre les trouées du feuillage, réchauffant le sol et l'eau qu'ils faisaient miroiter et scintiller comme un saphir d'Ankarres.</p><p>Ils se regardèrent pendant ce qu'il semblait être de longues minutes, éberlués, choqués, incrédules.</p><p>Chacun n'osait bouger de peur de briser cette apparition de rêve.</p><p>
  <em>Était-il vraiment là ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Était-ce bien elle ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben fixait Rey comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.</p><p>Les rayons de soleil tombaient autour d'elle la faisant rayonner. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs : sa tunique blanche et légère dont les pans flottaient sur les côtés lui donnant l'apparence d'une déesse sortie tout droit de ses fantasmes les plus fous.</p><p>Elle rayonnait entourée de petits points bleus--des papillons.</p><p>Elle portait une ceinture qui enserrait sa taille si fine et qui s'enroulait ensuite autour de sa cuisse droite où était fixée une arme. L'ensemble lui donnait un côté aventurière particulièrement sexy.</p><p>Il remarqua à sa ceinture un sabre laser qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, ce n'était ni celui de son oncle ni celui qu'il avait vu Rey utiliser sur Exegol.</p><p>De toute évidence Rey avait construit son propre sabre. Il ne pouvait pas trop le voir de loin mais il lui sembla que la structure était assez complexe.</p><p>Elle l'avait construit seule, il était impressionné. Un sentiment de fierté éclata dans sa poitrine. <em>Force </em>qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait ! Il l'aimait de plus en plus chaque jour si c'était possible.</p><p>Ma petite pilleuse d'épaves, si forte et si courageuse !</p><p>La <em>mienne</em>.</p><p>Son regard remonta de ses jambes vers le haut de son corps. Il enveloppa du regard ses hanches si délicieusement cambrées, dont la courbure était accentuée par sa ceinture. Il aurait voulu passer plus de temps à regarder le reste de son buste, son ventre plat caché par l'étoffe fine de sa tunique, sa poitrine... mais il savait que s'il s'aventurait plus loin il perdrait le contrôle.</p><p>Il se concentra à la place sur son visage. Son magnifique visage, la dernière chose qu'il lui avait été donné d'admirer avant de mourir.</p><p>Il ne pouvait voir au loin ses tâches de rousseurs sur sa belle peau dorée par le soleil mais il savait qu'elles étaient là, il avait mémorisé chaque millimètre. Ses taches de rousseur étaient une des choses chez elle qui faisaient chavirer son cœur quand il la voyait. Entre autres.</p><p>Son adorable nez qu'il voulait embrasser, ses joues si douces, ses lèvres... <em>Force  </em>ses lèvres si rondes et si roses qu'il brûlait de dévorer à nouveau. Rien qu'au souvenir de leurs premiers baisers il sentait son estomac monter et descendre.</p><p>Il remonta encore ses yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent et se verrouillèrent. Ils ne se quittaient plus. Il était trop loin pour distinguer les émotions qui devaient bouillonner derrière ces yeux noisette qui l'avaient à de nombreuses reprises fait perdre pied lorsqu'il l'interrogeait, dans l'ascenseur qui les menait à leurs destins vers Snoke, sur Exegol...</p><p>Il était prêt à tout pour se rapprocher d'elle et plonger à nouveau son regard dans ses yeux plein d'étoiles, pour l'avoir près de lui, pour sentir son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'elle prononçait son nom, pour passer ses mains dans ces adorables petits chignons.</p><p>Il sentit la Force en lui bien plus que les jours précédents.</p><p><em>C'est elle qui me fait ça </em>réalisa-t-il avec adoration.</p><p>Elle le rendait plus fort, plus fort que jamais. Sa dyade était enfin là. Il sentait que leur lien était en train de chanter à travers la Force et de revenir à la vie.</p><p>Il se sentait enfin entier.</p><p>Il sentait que s'il poussait un peu il pourrait entrer en communication mentale avec elle.</p><p><em>Mon cœur</em> pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces. Mais il constata avec tristesse qu'elle le bloquait, elle avait érigée ses boucliers mentaux.</p><p>Le sourire béat qu'il arborait commença à faner en constatant que Rey ne bougeait toujours pas.</p><p><em>Et si elle m'avait oublié ?</em> pensa-t-il incertain.</p><p> </p><p>Rey n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était bien là et on ne peut plus vivant.</p><p>Elle ne savait plus comment bouger, elle n'était même plus sûre qu'elle sache encore le faire ou formuler des pensées cohérentes.</p><p>Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que son cœur s'était mis à hurler dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle avait surgi au détour d'un rocher.</p><p>Son cerveau s'était figé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, tel un dieu, à demi nu, dégoulinant d'eau, les gouttes restant attachées à sa magnifique peau pâle.</p><p>Elle ne pouvait cette fois-ci détacher son regard de son torse si musclé. Elle se mentirait à elle-même en prétendant qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de lui de cette manière. Elle dévorait du regard son ventre plat aux abdominaux finement sculptés, ses pectoraux si musclés.</p><p>Elle avait chaud aux joues, elle se gifla intérieurement et se força à regarder autre chose. Ses yeux montèrent jusqu'à son visage, jusqu'à ces lèvres si pleines, d'une inattendue douceur qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées et qui arboraient pour l'instant un sourire béat.</p><p>Ce genre de sourire, Rey l'avait vu une fois dans sa vie : à l'avant-poste de Niima. Un des autres pilleurs d'épaves s'était blessé en tombant du haut d'une des passerelles du vaisseau qu'il était en train de fouiller.</p><p>Après avoir repris connaissance il s'était avéré que le choc violent à la tête avait entraîné une incapacité visuelle. Le nouvel aveugle avait été au désespoir, un handicap quel qu'il soit était synonyme de mort sur Jakku, personne ne vous aidait, personne ne s'occupait de vous. C'était chacun pour soi, les amitiés étaient rares.</p><p>Mais contre attente au bout de quelques jours il avait retrouvé la vue. Rey n'avait pas oublié le sourire de l'homme lorsqu'il avait été en mesure de voir ce qu'il l'entourait. Il avait remercié le ciel, les Dieux, les étoiles pour ce miracle. Il avait trouvé que tout ce qu'il l'entourait était magnifique y compris Unkar Plutt et pourtant les Dieux seuls savent combien de répugnant pervers gélatineux malodorant était l'exact opposé de la définition de superbe.</p><p>Le sourire de Ben était ce genre de sourire. Il l'avait déjà eu sur Exegol mais de manière plus discrète et plus timide.</p><p>Là c'était le sourire d'un homme qui voit le soleil pour la première fois de sa vie.</p><p>La gorge nouée Rey réalisa que le soleil de Ben c'était <em>elle</em>.</p><p>Ses yeux la dévoraient du regard et même de loin elle pouvait voir qu'ils luisaient d'émotions. Il la fixait avec la même intensité qu'à chacune de leurs rencontres et qui faisait qu'elle se sentait toujours si spéciale lorsqu'elle était proche de lui. Il était une des rares personnes à la regarder. <em>A vraiment</em> la regarder.</p><p>Comme si elle était tout pour lui. Et c'était probablement le cas si elle en croyant ces dernières paroles "<em>mon amour, mon cœur... merci pour tout. Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours." </em>Une déclaration d'amour...</p><p>Elle le détailla en retour, il y avait quelque chose de changé en lui mais elle ne savait pas épingler précisément quoi. Etait-ce la façon dont ses yeux luisaient ? Etait-ce la façon dont le soleil faisait luire sa peau parsemée de gouttes d'eaux et de grains de beauté ? Etait-ce sa nouvelle barbe qui lui donnait un côté scélérat et qui lui rappelait qu'il était le digne fils d'Han Solo ?</p><p>Etait-ce seulement une de ces choses ou bien toutes combinées mais il paraissait plus épanoui qu'il n'avait jamais semblé à Rey. Il n'avait plus la tension sous-jacente qu'il exprimait malgré lui la plupart du temp.</p><p>Il semblait remplir tout l'espace encore plus qu'auparavant.</p><p>Il était encore plus attirant. Encore plus ensorcelant.</p><p>Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait peur de tout briser si elle ne faisait ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Ben devait penser la même chose car lui aussi semblait statufié.</p><p>Mais pour autant il n'était pas inactif : elle sentit leur lien mental vibrer à travers la Force et elle senti la tentative de Ben pour accéder à ses pensées. Mais ses boucliers étaient toujours en place et l'entreprise échoua.</p><p>De loin elle vit son sourire disparaître. Elle l'avait à nouveau blessé sans le vouloir. Elle baissa un peu ses boucliers et ressentit sa peine.</p><p>
  <em>Tu m'as oublié ?</em>
</p><p>Elle sentit son cœur couler en sentant son insécurité et son chagrin. Le voir à nouveau ainsi lui était intolérable.</p><p>Alors instinctivement elle fit un pas en avant et Ben sembla en faire autant pour sortir de l'eau.</p><p>C'est alors que Rey réalisa deux choses : premièrement Ben se baignait entièrement nu. Deuxièmement tout chez lui était musclé et <em>massif</em>...</p><p> </p><p>Il ne savait pas qui était le plus gêné elle ou lui ? Lorsqu'il avait vu Rey s'avancer vers lui il avait voulu aller à sa rencontre oubliant momentanément qu'il était nu.</p><p>Il avait réalisé en entendant l'exclamation de Rey et en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller furtivement avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard en rougissant.</p><p>Extrêmement embarrassé Ben s'était couvert avec ses mains en faisant des pas de crabes sur le côté pour attraper ses vêtements.</p><p>Vu la chaleur de ses joues il était certain qu'elles avaient pris une couleur rouge brique. Et probablement ses oreilles aussi vu comment elles le picotaient mais au moins elles étaient cachées sous ses cheveux.</p><p>Se mordant la lèvre inférieure il s'essuya le plus vite possible et s'habilla à toute vitesse avec difficulté, jurant à voix basse, les vêtements un peu juste de base ripaient sur sa peau encore humide.</p><p>Rey le regardait faire du coin de l'œil, le regard tourné vers tout et n'importe quoi mais pas Ben Solo. Et surtout elle s'efforçait d'ôter de sa tête ce qu'elle avait vu.</p><p>Ce n'était pas le concept de nudité qui l'embarrassait. Sur Jakku la vie était telle qu'on ne s'embêtait pas avec des concepts tels que l'intimité. Tout le monde faisait ce qu'il avait à faire aux yeux et au su de tout le monde et ce dans la plus parfaite indifférence. Rey la première. Elle en avait vu beaucoup des corps nus que ce soit à Niima ou dans la Résistance. Entre les missions, le manque de place et d'équipement on se débrouillait comme on pouvait et la promiscuité était importante. Rey ne levait plus les sourcils depuis longtemps sauf que là il s'agissait de <em>Ben</em> et bizarrement c'était différent...</p><p>Elle attendit qu'il se rhabille et lorsqu'il releva la tête il en fit autant. Elle remarqua sa nervosité : il se mâchait l'intérieure des joues et déglutissait difficilement comme elle l'avait vu faire à de nombreuses reprises.</p><p>Elle finit par se détacher en une fraction de secondes, quelque chose la poussa à courir vers Ben qui la voyant venir vers lui, lui ouvrit grands les bras, aux anges.</p><p>Aussi fut-il très surpris lorsque Rey se mit à marteler chaque centimètre de sa poitrine de coups de poings entre deux paroles furieuses :</p><p>"Putain--de--Ben--Solo !!!!" Chaque mot était ponctué d'un coup.</p><p>"Tu--m'as--laissé--seule !!" Le martèlement était devenu frénétique et continu.</p><p>D'abord surpris, Ben s'était résigné à attendre que Rey se calme. A travers leur lien il sentait la douleur de la jeune femme, elle le perçait comme un poignard. Il la laissa donc faire, elle en avait besoin. Et quelques parts il estimait l'avoir mérité en échange de l'avoir forcé à revivre le traumatisme de la perte de ses parents.</p><p> </p><p>Rey finit par arrêter de le frapper, à court de reproches. Submergée par l'émotion elle éclata en sanglots et laissa retomber sa tête contre la poitrine de Ben. Il l'enveloppa aussitôt de ses bras, la serrant contre son cœur, la berçant tendrement en murmurant des paroles apaisantes dans le creux de son oreille.</p><p>"Chhh... chut mon cœur tout va bien..."</p><p>Rey continuait de pleurer en s'agrippant à sa chemise. De joie ou de tristesse ? Il ne saurait le dire.</p><p>"Je suis là mon amour" continua-t-il de baragouiner.</p><p>"Ma fleur du désert... c'est fini, c'est fini... là... calme-toi"</p><p>Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés de longues minutes, Rey secouée de hoquets, essayant de se calmer et Ben qui continuait de lui chuchoter des mots de réconforts et de lui caresser lentement le dos. </p><p>Il suivait son instinct, il n'était sûr de rien mais à ce moment précis, rassurer Rey de cette manière lui avait semblait la chose la plus juste à faire.</p><p>Il détestait la voir pleurer, ça le mettait à genoux, il sentait une boule dans sa gorge prête à craquer.</p><p> </p><p>Rey ne bougeait plus, elle se laissait bercer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de tomber sur Ben tout poing dehors. Tout ce qu'elle avait emmagasiné ces dernières semaines était remonté d'un coup à la surface et avait éclaté sans prévenir.</p><p>La voix de Ben la calmait, elle lui rappelait le bruit des vagues sur Ach-To. C'était si calme et si doux. Elle entendait les doux surnoms qu'il lui murmurait dans l'oreille. Son cœur se mit à palpiter et elle savait qu'il le ressentait aussi. Elle finit par abaisser complètement ses protections mentales et guida le flot de souvenirs vers lui.</p><p>Elle le sentit aspirer l'air brutalement lorsque les images lui parvinrent. Elle sentit ses mains se crisper sur ses omoplates lorsqu'il vit son chagrin, ses terreurs nocturnes, ses nuits passées à cogiter, à pleurer, à regretter ce qu'elle avait fait, à se reprocher de ne pas avoir fait les choses autrement...</p><p>Ben serra encore plus fort ses bras pour lui prouver qu'il était là désormais et qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à souffrir de la sorte.</p><p>Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule et lui envoya en retour ses souvenirs et ses rêves pour l'apaiser : elle était constamment dans ses pensées, toujours lumineuse, une lueur dans la nuit, le soleil au sein des ténèbres.</p><p>Rey sentit sa souffrance et sa culpabilité de l'avoir laissé seule. Elle se dégagea doucement de leurs étreintes, essayant de briser sa poigne.</p><p>"Excuse-moi ce n'était pas juste de ma part de te reprocher ton absence" renifla-t-elle essuyant le reste de ses larmes d'un revers de main.</p><p>Ben leva timidement les mains et hésita un peu avant d'essuyer avec les pouces l'humidité salée qui recouvrait les joues de Rey.</p><p>Elle leva les yeux vers lui : ses yeux faisaient la navette, il détaillait son visage. Il baissa doucement la tête et déposa un baiser sur son front en fermant les yeux, savourant ce moment.</p><p>Il se redressa un peu et regarda Rey pour voir si elle allait le stopper. Elle ne bougeait pas, ses narines palpitaient, elle avait le souffle court. Une étrange chaleur venait de naître dans sa poitrine.</p><p>Encouragé Ben recommença. Il déposa des petits baisers furtifs sur ses joues, sa mâchoire, son nez...</p><p>Rey se mit à pouffer de rire au contact de sa barbe qui le chatouillait. Ses larges mains recouvraient ses joues, <em>Force qu'est-ce que ses mains étaient grandes ! </em>Ses pouces s'attardaient sur sa bouche, il les effleurait, écartant doucement ses lèvres.</p><p>Agissant sur une impulsion Rey mordilla ces pouces en lui lançant un regard joueur. Ben tressaillit et les retira sans pour autant ôter sa main. Rey tourna un peu sa tête et embrassa sa paume et frotta sa joue contre. Sa peau était ferme et calleuse mais néanmoins douce.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux Ben la fixait avec une telle intensité qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait la transpercer. Ses yeux semblaient s'être assombris et se concentraient sur ses lèvres. Il avait un rictus presque de prédateur. A ce moment précis elle eut l'impression de revoir devant elle Kylo Ren, intense et enragé.</p><p>Elle eut juste le temps de voir une lueur de défi et de résolution passer dans ses yeux avant que ses lèvres viennent se poser prudemment sur les siennes.</p><p> </p><p>Au début ce fut très léger, complètement hésitant, aussi léger que l'effleurement d'une aile de papillon.</p><p>Et puis voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rétractaient ils approfondirent.</p><p>Qui devinrent frénétique, intense. Leurs lèvres s'écrasaient ensemble comme s'ils voulaient qu'elles se scellent à jamais.</p><p>Ben n'hésitait plus, il osait comme il n'avait osé auparavant.</p><p>Chaque mouvement de leurs lèvres était une caresse sublime pour ces deux êtres si solitaires et meurtris.</p><p>Rey fermait les yeux mais voyait toujours des étoiles derrière.</p><p>Elle sentait les bras de Ben la serrer contre lui et ses mains montèrent farfouiller amoureusement dans ses chignons.</p><p>Elle n'était pas en reste : coincée contre Ben elle ne tombait pas complètement contre lui et maintenait son équilibre en faisant parcourir ses mains dans ses belles boucles brunes humides. </p><p>Il avait le gout de savon et fruit de Jogan. Elle le sentait sur la pointe de sa langue. Leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus sensuels. Ben gémissait sous ses lèvres et tenta d'introduire un mouvement nouveau avec sa langue avec beaucoup de timidité et de maladresse. Il se sentit rugir lorsque Rey lui retourna chacun de ses baisers, répondant avec enthousiasme, leurs langues dansant ensemble langoureusement.</p><p>Ils n'étaient pas prêts à ce que leur lien s'active encore plus puissamment, démultipliant les sensations, montrant ce dont l'autre avait besoin.</p><p>Ben était au septième ciel ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'enfin ça y était ! Rey était là et l'embrassait avec passion. Il se sentait pousser des ailes, il avait envie d'aller crier sa joie à la galaxie entière, d'aller narguer tout le monde avec son bonheur --Dameron le premier.</p><p>Ses lèvres étaient si douces, si malléables, il avait envie de continuer à les gouter pour l'éternité.</p><p>Rey luttait contre des larmes de bonheur : elle qui s'était toujours dit que son destin était d'être seule au monde puis qui avait espéré que sa dyade avec Ben serait le début de quelque chose de nouveau et qui avait été cruellement déçue venait de découvrir le bonheur à l'état pur.</p><p>Elle rattrapait le temps perdu en embrassant de tout cœur ces incroyables lèvres pulpeuses et en se perdant dans ces yeux couleur whisky ambré qui semblaient s'illuminer d'or lorsqu'il la regardait.</p><p> </p><p>Au bout d'un moment ils durent se détacher l'un de l'autre pour respirer. Mais avant de relâcher Rey, Ben picora quelques baisers rapides en rigolant.</p><p>Haletants, ébouriffés, les lèvres rouges vifs presque abîmées, ils se toisèrent un moment en silence, ils avaient tous les deux un regard fou presque sauvage dû au désir.</p><p>Un rire joyeux s'échappa en même temps de leurs poitrines et ils tombèrent à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre en tanguant l'un contre l'autre. Le son paraissait si incongru dans la bouche de Ben ! Rey ne pouvait détacher son regard de son sourire aux dents irrégulières qui s'ajoutaient à son charme.</p><p>Ce sourire d'homme heureux et comblé qui découvre la vie. La vraie. Et aussi un sourire de satisfaction animale la plus pure comme celle d'un prédateur.</p><p><em>Elle est à moi, pas touche !</em> semblait-il dire.</p><p>"Je t'aime" lui déclara simplement Rey en lui souriant tendrement, "Tu m'as tellement manqué"</p><p>Ben senti que la boule qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt dans la gorge était revenue. Il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas laisser ses larmes prendre le dessus. Il battit furieusement des cils pour retenir les traitresses.</p><p>"Je t'aime aussi Rey" parvint-il à articuler la gorge nouée. "Que toi. Toujours"</p><p>Il se sentit plus léger après cette confession, un poids énorme semblait être tombé de sa poitrine. Il l'avait enfin dit à haute voix et pas seulement mentalement.</p><p>Rey le regarda avec malice : "Même lorsque je t'ai blessé ?"</p><p>Elle se mordit instantanément les lèvres craignant d'être allée trop loin et d'avoir brisé le frêle équilibre qui venait de s'établir entre eux.</p><p>Mais Ben ne lui en tint pas rigueur car s'il était honnête avec lui-même il s'était senti attiré par elle dès qu'il l'avait vu sur Takodana.</p><p>Il porta la main à son visage et de l'index traça l'emplacement de la cicatrice qui lui barrait jadis l'œil et la joue et qui n'était désormais plus là.</p><p>"Encore plus après ça" admit-il. "Tu m'attirais déjà comme un aimant mais après ça... Réussir à me battre alors que tu n'avais jamais combattu avant... J'étais littéralement conquis, complètement sous ton charme.</p><p>"Tellement <em>autoritaire" </em>acheva-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.</p><p>Rey se demanda si c'était pour ça qu'il avait choisi de faire recoudre sa plaie au lieu de la soigner avec un patch de bacta.</p><p>Ben lut dans ses pensées et acquiesça :</p><p>"C'est ça ! Je savais que le prix à payer serait une cicatrice indélébile mais je voulais garder une trace de <em>toi dans ma peau</em>."</p><p>Le ton de Ben était rapide. En cet instant précis Rey revit en lui l'homme désespéré qu'il avait été. Il continua ses explications avec de grands gestes sans jamais la quitter des yeux.</p><p>"Au début j'ai prétendu que c'était pour me rappeler de mes erreurs, de mes faiblesses. Mais c'était un mensonge !"</p><p>Il serrait le poing avec tellement de force que ses jointures craquèrent et blanchirent. Il se frappa la poitrine : "La vérité que je ne voulais m'avouer car je repousser la lumière est que j'étais déjà désespérément amoureux de toi. Tu avais déjà mon cœur et mon esprit et à chaque fois que je voyais mon reflet je te voyais"</p><p>Il continuait d'effleurer sa joue, regrettant presque que la cicatrice ne soit plus là.</p><p>Rey fit un pas en avant et attrapa son poing toujours serré. Il tressaillit à son contact mais finit par rouvrir sa paume ; elle était marquée par ses ongles.</p><p>Rey prit sa main dans la sienne et la porta doucement à ses lèvres sans rompre le contact visuel.</p><p>En hésitant elle déposa maladroitement un baiser sur chacune des griffures.</p><p>Elle sentait Ben trembler : "Rey tu causeras ma mort" gémit-il entre ses dents.</p><p>Il était sûr qu'elle l'achèverait, de plaisir certes, mais achever quand même.</p><p>Rey s'empourpra et se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui rendit sa main et s'écarta un peu de lui gênée par ce que Ben avait sous-entendu.</p><p>Ben se maudit intérieurement pour avoir cassé l'ambiance, il allait essayer de rattraper la situation quand il remarque que les marques sur sa main avaient disparu. Il interrogea Rey du regard :</p><p>"Je n'aime pas quand tu te fais du mal" lui expliqua-t-elle rapidement.</p><p>Il leva un sourcil, narquois " Ça ne t'as jamais gêné par le passé". "De me faire du mal" précisa-t-il en voyant son regard perplexe.</p><p>"Et toi ça ne t'as jamais empêché de faire attaquer la Résistance sachant que je pouvais être blessée ou tuée" lui renvoya-t-elle du tact au tact avec un regard féroce.</p><p>Bien que Ben trouvait ce regard particulièrement sexy chez elle, il préférait éviter une confrontation aussi vite avec elle. Il avait la vague intuition qu'elle lui botterait encore le cul. Et il préférait <em>largement</em> quand ils s'embrassaient.</p><p>Il tenta une diversion : "Ecoute je sais que nous avons beaucoup de sujets difficiles à aborder mais est-ce vraiment le bon moment ?"</p><p>Il lui jeta un regard suppliant. Ils avaient enfin la possibilité de parler calmement au lieu de se disputer sans cesse. Les discussions pénibles pouvaient attendre un peu.</p><p>
  <em>En plus ça fait cinq minutes au moins qu'on ne s'est pas embrassés et ça me manque déjà.</em>
</p><p>Rey soupira : "Je suis obligée d'être d'accord avec ça.</p><p>Ben cligna des yeux : "Vraiment ?" commença-t-il à se réjouir.</p><p>"Oui on a des problèmes plus urgents à résoudre que nos disputes perpétuelles. On discutera de tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous plus tard"</p><p><em>Ah c'était pour ça qu'elle était d'accord, pas pour recommencer à s'embrasser. Tant pis, plus tard peut-être.</em> Ben essayait de ne pas avoir l'air trop déçu. "Comme quoi ?"</p><p>Rey s'énerva un peu devant le calme olympien de Ben :" Oh je ne sais pas ?! s'exclama-t-elle sarcastiquement. "Voyons voir... - elle fit semblant de réfléchir- "Comme le fait que tu sois caché sur la base de la Résistance. Comme le fait qu'il faille décider d'un plan pour t'exfiltrer de là ou bien comme le fait que tu es supposé être mort ou comme le fait que si tu es repéré maintenant tu seras sans doute jugé et exécuté sur le champ ou bien..."</p><p>Rey n'en finissait plus d'énumérer. Ben jusque-là détendu, commença à ressentir une nouvelle tension : "Attends ils ne sont au courant de rien ?" lui demanda-t-il incrédule. Ça dépassait l'entendement, il avait toujours été certain que la seule famille que Rey avait eu jusqu'à présent était la Résistance et voilà qu'elle leur avait caché des choses ?</p><p>"Parce que tu croies <em>sérieusement</em> que je leur ai parlé de <em>nous</em> ?!! Mais oui bien sûr !!"</p><p>Elle se mit à parodier un dialogue imaginaire :" Bon écoutez tout le monde depuis plus d'un an j'ai des communications mentales avec le Suprême Leader, on arrive même à se toucher à distance !!! Et en fait il est pas si méchant que ça, vous verrez et oh je vous ai dit qu'on s'était embrassé ?!! Non ?!!! Z'êtes surs ?!! Parce que là on est ensemble ! Ah et oui vous devriez voir son torse musclé il est à croquer !"</p><p>Agacée elle se tourna vers Ben qui la regardait en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Son cerveau s'était figé dès qu'elle avait parlé de <em>nous </em>et de la façon dont elle décrivait leur relation.</p><p>"Sérieusement tu me vois aller les trouver maintenant<em> sans préparation </em>pour leur présenter mon petit-ami après tout ce que je leur ai caché ?! Il faut au moins qu'on travaille sur ce que tu vas leur dire. Quoi ?!" s'interrompit-elle en voyant le petit rictus satisfait de Ben.</p><p>"As-tu dis 'petit-ami' ?"</p><p>"Oui Ben, généralement quand les gens s'embrassent et se disent qu'ils s'aiment le terme approprié pour les qualifier c'est 'petit ami, petite amie ou couple'" lui renvoya Rey mi- agacée mi- amusée.</p><p>Ben ne peut cacher plus longtemps son rictus d'autosatisfaction. Il attrapa Rey par le bras et la tira d'un coup sec vers lui sans qu'elle ne résiste et au moment où elle s'écrasait contre son torse il se mit à l'embrasser.</p><p> </p><p>Cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus d'hésitations, leurs lèvres bougeaient à toute vitesse, se fracassant sans relâche. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble, savourant le goût de l'autre.</p><p>Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher mais Rey finit par faire un pas en arrière, aspirant rapidement l'air. Ben, lui ne s'arrêta pas et attaqua l'oreille de Rey en l'embrassant et en la mordillant.</p><p>Rey ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter à ça et les lèvres de Ben passèrent au creux de son épaule.</p><p>"On en était où ?" haletait Rey qui n'arrivait plus à penser clairement, il n'y avait plus que des "<em>oh, oui, encore"</em> dans son cerveau. Surtout après que les mains de Ben s'étaient mises à tracer des cercles le long de ses côtes et de ses hanches.</p><p>"Mhh... Tu disais que tu leurs avais caché ton petit-ami" fredonna Ben dans la zone entre son cou et son épaule. Le fait de ressentir les lèvres de Ben à cet endroit lui faisait ressentir des décharges d'électricité dans le ventre et en le constatant Ben en profita. Il continuait de lui embrasser le cou mais ses lèvres revenaient toujours se nicher dans ce creux.</p><p>"J'ai eu tellement d'occasions pour le faire" gémit Rey. "Et pourtant je ne leur ai rien dit. J'aurais dû écouter Leia et tout leur raconter après Exegol, ça nous aurait facilité la tâche aujourd'hui."</p><p>"On va travailler sur la question" répondit machinalement Ben qui embrassait maintenant l'ossature délicate de sa mâchoire.</p><p>"Il faut qu'on te cache ailleurs, ici c'est trop risqué, n'importe qui qui s'aventure un peu pourrait tomber sur toi." parvint à articuler Ren entre deux gémissements.</p><p>"Pourquoi pas <em>Tatooine...</em> vu que c'est là où tu vis apparemment." Ben lui mordilla un peu plus fort la nuque comme s'il la punissait.</p><p>Rey se dégagea d'un coup sec d'épaule et toisa Ben effaré. Comment savait-il ? ca ne pouvait pas être par leur lien elle n'y avait pas pensé un seul instant depuis leurs retrouvailles.</p><p>Par télépathie Ben sentit son étonnement :" Je suis ici depuis quelques jours, j'ai espionné tes amis. Surtout Finn et Dameron"</p><p>L'atmosphère s'était refroidie d'un coup, penser à Dameron l'avait tout de suite calmé et ramené à la réalité.</p><p>"Poe" corrigea automatiquement Rey, toujours perplexe. Elle posa finalement la question qu'il lui brulait les lèvres et qu'elle mourrait d'envie de poser depuis qu'elle avait mis le pied sur Ajan.</p><p>"Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?"</p><p><em>Comment as-tu fait pour être en vie ? </em>pensa-t-elle</p><p>Ben saisit le sens caché de la question : "Longue histoire" soupira-til en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.</p><p>"Ça tombe bien j'ai tout mon temps, je n'ai plus de Suprême Leader qui me pourchasse dans toute la galaxie" essaya de plaisanter Rey pour détendre l'atmosphère.</p><p>Ben sourit faiblement et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre et l'invita de la main à le rejoindre.</p><p>Rey regarda sa main nue et un souvenir fit écho dans sa mémoire : <em>"Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire"</em> .Ils étaient dans le hangar de son destroyer et il lui tendait à nouveau la main, lui demandant de régner à ses côtés. Elle se rappella à quel point elle avait voulu prendre la main de Ben, à quel point elle avait été tentée. Aujourd'hui ça y était, c'était lui qui lui proposait et pas Kylo. La tête lui tournait devant tout le chemin parcouru. Elle lui prit la main et ça semblait la chose la plus juste.</p><p> </p><p>Etre assis si près l'un de l'autre après ce qui venait de se passer était assez étrange. Il y avait toujours de l'électricité entre eux, une tension sexuelle épaisse qui flottait dans l'air.</p><p>Ben se faisait violence pour ne pas recommencer à dévorer ses lèvres si douces. Il se mit à fixer les papillons qui volaient derrière eux.</p><p>"Que sais-tu du monde entre les mondes ?" demanda-t-il</p><p>Rey qui serrait ses côtes avec ses bras pour ne pas toucher Ben sursauta, surprise :</p><p>"Je viens justement de lire quelque chose à ce sujet dans les livres sacrés des Jedi que j'ai récupéré auprès de--</p><p>"Luke" compléta Ben en serrant les mâchoires. Rey lui lança un regard<em> désolée, navré d'avoir remis Luke sur le tapis.</em></p><p>Ben inspira profondément et balaya de la main la préoccupation de Rey : " Je dois aller de l'avant, faire la paix avec le passé"--il sourit à Rey qui le regardait avec fierté, il avait tellement progressé en si peu de temps !--"Tu me parlais des livres, lequel ? Le Rammahgon ?"</p><p>"Tu le connais ?" balbutia Rey</p><p>Ben inclina la tête : "On a parcouru la galaxie ensemble pour chercher des vestiges Jedi. Ces livres ont été la plus belle découverte."</p><p>Rey replia ses genoux et posa ses coudes sur eux et sa tête dans ses mains prête à entendre les aventures de Ben et de Luke.</p><p>Mais il secoua la tête : "Une autre fois d'accord ? Pour l'instant je vais essayer de t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé"</p><p>Les heures suivantes passèrent rapidement, Ben lui racontait tout en détails : son réveil, l'exploration de cette dimension parallèle, comment il s'était senti mieux en repensant à elle... Ben était un extraordinaire conteur, Rey voyait tout comme si elle y était : à travers leur lien il lui envoyait des images, Rey avait l'impression de rêver, entourée d'étoiles.</p><p>Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il lui raconta sa rencontre avec sa mère. Les émotions ressurgirent, il finit par se taire, un poing sur la bouche essayant de ne craquer. Rey passa outre leur distance et l'étreignit longuement en lui frottant le dos. Elle même était très émue, elle aurait tellement aimé que Ben puisse retrouver sa mère en vie et recréer un lien filial qui s'était rompu il y a si longtemps.</p><p>Ben enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de Rey en fermant les yeux en respirant profondément. Au bout d'un moment il lui tapota le dos et s'écarta. Le plus dur était passé.</p><p>Il reprit son histoire en expliquant à Rey comme Leia l'avait ramené. Plusieurs fois il crut qu'il n'y arriverait pas, par moment il se sentait submergé par l'émotion mais malgré tout il poussait en avant.</p><p>Rey était estomaquée, jamais elle n'aurait cru ça possible ! Elle avait encore tellement à apprendre !</p><p>"Moi aussi" lui chuchota Ben en enlaçant ses doigts. "Ensemble"</p><p> </p><p>Ben regardait Rey avec tendresse lorsqu'elle se mit à parler avec excitation une fois qu'il lui eut parlé des fantômes. Les plus grandes légendes Jedi ! Les plus grands mythes.</p><p>Rey babillait d'excitation en faisant les cent pas : " <em>Force </em>qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir parler avec eux ! Pour l'instant je ne reçois la visite que de Luke et Leia."</p><p>Elle jeta un regard de côté à Ben pour voir si parler de sa famille si informellement était un sujet miné ou pas. Mais il ne prêtait pas attention, trop occupé à fixer son visage, sous le charme de son tempérament.</p><p>L'excitation de Rey monta encore d'un cran quand il lui eut parlé de la Fille et de comment elle avait permis son passage sur Exegol.</p><p>"Et moi qui pendant ce temps croyait que je devenais folle à te sentir dans la Force" lui reprocha presque Rey.</p><p>"J'en suis navré princesse" lui répondit-il contrit, "J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, à vrai dire c'est une chance que tes amis aient été là parce que avec mon incapacité temporaire dans la Force je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais réussi à te contacter avant de mourir de faim."</p><p>Rey fronça tout son visage à cette seule perspective puis elle se mit à glousser doucement :</p><p>"Alors c'est toi qui a fait peur à Suralinda et Jessika ?"</p><p>Ben tendit ses mains pour être menotté : "Je plaide coupable même si c'était totalement involontaire. J'ai raclé le sol à un moment et elles ont flippé"</p><p>"En te sentant en arrivant ici j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient capturé sur Exegol. J'ai failli tout gâcher auprès de Poe en lui demandant qui était le prisonnier."</p><p>Ben grimaça : "Ça va être délicat à gérer pas vrai ? Ecoute Rey je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi."</p><p>Il pensait ce qu'il disait, même si ça faisait tomber son cœur dans son estomac. S'il fallait qu'il continue sa route seul pour éviter des problèmes à Rey il le ferait. Même si ça voulait dire passer une vie misérable.</p><p>Mais à son grand bonheur Rey ne l'entendait <em>pas du tout</em> de cette oreille parce qu'elle lui lança un regard féroce tout en lui pinçant légèrement la cuisse.</p><p>"On est ensemble. Ils m'accepte avec toi ou alors ils ne m'accepte pas du tout. Point."</p><p><em>Kriff qu'est-ce que je t'aime</em> lui envoya-t-il par télépathie.</p><p>Il voulait l'embrasser mais il savait que s'il l'embrassait maintenant, la situation échapperait à tout contrôle. Et clairement ce à quoi pensait Ben, il n'avait pas du tout envie de le faire dans la jungle sur un tronc d'arbre ! Il se contenta donc d'embrasser tendrement chacune des phalanges de Rey qui émit des petits rires à chaque fois que sa barbe la chatouillait.</p><p>Rey joua distraitement aves leurs mains enlacées. Ben attrapa son menton entre son index et son pouce et le leva afin de croiser son regard : "Mon coeur ? A quoi penses-tu ?"</p><p>Rey lui fit retirer sa main : "A comment faire pour regagner Tatooineavec toi sans éveiller les soupçons."</p><p>Ben grimaça "Est-t-on vraiment obligés d'aller là-bas ? Il y a des endroits plus agréables dans la galaxie."</p><p>Rey secoua la tête en soupirant : "J'en ai bien peur.  D'une part je n'ai pas prévu de solution pour une absence prolongée à la ferme et d'autre part si je n'y retourne pas il faudrait ue je trouve une excuse satisfaisante"</p><p>Elle sourit malicieusement à Ben : "En plus c'est un endroit <em>isolé</em>. Au <em>calme. </em>Parfait pour <em>s'entrainer </em>dans la Forceou autre<em> activité ... intense.</em></p><p>Ben déglutit : "Serais-tu en train de me taquiner?"</p><p>Rey battit des cils, l'innocence incarnée  : "Je ne sais pas... es-tu taquinable ?"</p><p>
  <em>Petite chose intelligente</em>
</p><p>Ben rougit un peu et détourna le regard en levant les yeux vers le ciel qui se teintait d'orange et de rose au fur et à mesure que le soir tombait.</p><p>Rey suivit son regard et se leva d'un bond, surprise:</p><p>"J'ai presque failli oublier la cérémonie ! " s'exclama-t-elle.</p><p>Ben fronça les sourcils : "Quelle cérémonie ?"</p><p>"Les promotions des officiers, il y aura une petite fête après. J'ai promis d'en être. Il faut que j'y aille ! "</p><p>Elle ramassa ses affaires à la hâte, rebouclant ses ceintures. Ben la regardait faire, contrarié. A peine réunis et déjà séparés.</p><p>"Ce n'est que pour quelques heures" le rassura Rey qui avait senti son inquiétude à travers le lien. "Je serais pas loin, tout ira bien. Reste ici."</p><p>Ben l'enlaça doucement en inspirant dans sa chevelure, essayant de graver son odeur dans sa mémoire : "Je n'aimes pas te voir partir. C'est une constante dans notre relation. Toujours partir, toujours se quitter."</p><p>Rey lui frotta doucement le bras : "Sauf que cette fois-ci je vais revenir."</p><p>En bougonnant Ben la relâcha et embrassa doucement son front : "Tu me manques déjà ma douce."</p><p>Rey ferma les yeux à ce contact en sentant des papillons s'agiter dans son ventre. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa rapidement les lèvres boudeuses de Ben qui, à ce geste inattendu, se mit à la regarder avec adoration.</p><p>"Si jamais tu as un problème, tu crois que tu seras capable de me contacter mentalement?"</p><p>"Je pense. Je me suis de plus en plus puissant depuis que tu es là. Regarde ! "</p><p>Ben tendit la main en direction de Rey et se concentra.</p><p>"Ben ! Qu'est-ce que tu--"</p><p>Rey n'acheva pas tandis qu'elle se senti soulever du sol et voler sur quelques dizaines de centimètres et s'écraser contre la poitrine de Ben qui l'enlaça immédiatement un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.</p><p>"Je peux marcher tu sais" sa voix était étouffée contre sa tunique.</p><p>Ben étouffa un gloussement, le tempérament de Rey était l'une des choses qu'il adorait. "C'est plus drôle comme ça."</p><p>Rey se dégagea, lui fit un dernier sourire en caressant sa joue et lui prit la main pour y mettre quelque chose dedans. Ben sentit la froideur du métal contre sa peau. Il baissa les yeux. Rey venait de refermer ses doigts sur son sabre laser.</p><p>Ben la dévisagea perplexe : "Rey non je--"</p><p>"Tu as besoin d'une arme, tu es encore trop faible dans la Force pour affronter qui que ce soit" lui répondit fermement Rey en fermant sa main sur la sienne, l'obligeant ainsi à serrer malgré lui le sabre. "Je serais plus tranquille sachant que tu peux te défendre"</p><p>"Rey..." Ben n'acheva pas, bouleversé. C'était la première fois depuis des années que quelques étaient prêts à tout pour lui. Que quelqu'un l'aimait assez pour lui confier une arme aussi précieuse qu'un sabre laser.</p><p>"Je sais" répondit Rey, la gorge nouée. Elle sentait ses émotions, elle savait ce que ça faisait de découvrir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour vous. " Je le ressens aussi."</p><p>Ben sourit en se rappelant que c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé. Mais il n'était plus le même homme désormais tout comme Rey n'était plus la jeune pilleuses d'épaves naïve de Jakku. Ils avaient tous les deux fait beaucoup de chemin.</p><p>Il agita le sabre sous son nez : " Très bien". Il l'attacha à son pantalon. "Contente ?"</p><p>Rey lui répondit par une grimace et s'éloigna.</p><p>La dernière chose que vit Ben fut leurs mains qui se séparaient lentement, doigt après doigt.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A secret shared is a trust formed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Le titre du chapitre est une citation tirée de la série Clone Wars, j'ai trouvé qu'elle s'appliquait bien à la situation avec Rey qui continue de ne pas faire confiance à ses amis et en faisant ainsi elle prise leurs confiances. Plus elle attendra plus ça va être compliqué...</p><p>A propos du suspense final : si l'un d'entre vous découvre de qui il s'agit ou bien l'idée j'introduirais une de ses idées dans l'un des chapitres 😏</p><p>⚠⚠Et je vous préviens l'avant-dernière partie du chapitre est vraiment chaude, c'est pourquoi j'ai mis l'histoire en catégorie adulte. NE LISEZ PAS SI ÇA VOUS POSE UN PROBLÈME, vous pouvez passer directement à la partie finale sur Kuat !<br/>PLAYLIST : Pour la scène sous les étoiles je pense évidemment à "Be my baby" de The Ronettes.<br/>The night we met I knew I needed you so<br/>And if I had the chance I'd never let you go<br/>So won't you say you love me<br/>I'll make you so proud of you<br/>We'll make 'em turn their heads<br/>Every place we go<br/>So won't you please</p><p>Be my be my baby Be my little baby<br/>I want it only say Say you'll be my darling<br/>Be my be my baby Be my baby now<br/>I want it only say</p><p>I'll make you happy, baby<br/>Just wait and see<br/>For every kiss you give me<br/>I'll give you three<br/>Oh, since the day I saw you<br/>I have been waiting for you<br/>You know I will adore you<br/>Till eternity<br/>So won't you please</p><p> </p><p>Be my baby d'Ariana Grande colle aussi !!!<br/>If you know how to be my lover<br/>Maybe you can be my baby<br/>Hold me close under the covers<br/>Kiss me boy and drive me crazyBe my, be my, be my<br/>Be my, be my baby<br/>Be my, be my, be my<br/>Baby, and drive me crazyIf you know how to treat me<br/>You know how to touch me<br/>Baby then you'll get the chance<br/>The chance to love me<br/>It's obvious I want to be into you<br/>But it all depends on all the things you do<br/>'Cause babe I promise, I promise<br/>If you keep it real with me<br/>Be honest, be honest<br/>You can get anything you want<br/>That you want babe<br/>Just show me everything I need to see<br/>I'll give you anything boyIf you know how to be my lover<br/>Maybe you can be my baby<br/>Hold me close under the covers<br/>Kiss me boy and drive me crazyBe my, be my, be my<br/>Be my, be my baby<br/>Be my, be my, be my<br/>Baby, and drive me crazyI'll give you all of my trust<br/>If you don't mess this up<br/>You ain' tryna get no other girls<br/>When you in the club<br/>All you got is eyes for me<br/>I'm the only girl you seeSo if you treat me right just the way that I want you<br/>Oh baby boy I promise that I'll be on you<br/>Oh oh oh oh oh on you<br/>Night to the mo-oh-oh-oh-oh-orningIf you know how to be my lover<br/>Maybe you can be my baby<br/>Hold me close under the covers<br/>Kiss me boy and drive me crazyBe my, be my, be my<br/>Be my, be my baby<br/>Be my, be my, be my<br/>Baby, and drive me crazyI'll give you all of my trust<br/>If you don't mess this up<br/>You ain' tryna get no other girls<br/>When you in the club<br/>All you got is eyes for me<br/>I'm the only girl you seeIf you know how to be my lover<br/>Maybe you can be my baby<br/>Hold me close under the covers<br/>Kiss me boy and drive me crazyBe my, be my, be my<br/>Be my, be my baby<br/>Be my, be my, be my<br/>Baby, and drive me crazy</p><p> </p><p>Pour accompagner la fin du chapitre sur Kuat j'ai immédiatement pensé à la bande son de la saison 3 de Game of Thrones : Chaos is a ladder (le chaos est une échelle) je trouve que ça colle bien !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Le soir tombait, la chaleur et la moiteur était en train de s'atténuer rendant l'atmosphère moins lourde et plus supportable.</p><p>Rey redescendait la rivière le cœur léger sautant de rochers en rochers.</p><p>Elle était heureuse, vraiment, pour la première fois depuis-- un sacré moment.</p><p>Ben était en vie et il l'aimait, rien ne pourrait gâcher cette journée. Pas même la perspective des pénibles discussions à venir. Ni le dilemme auquel elle était confrontée de devoir évacuer Ben tout en continuant à mentir à ses amis.</p><p>
  <em>Techniquement je ne mens pas, j'omets, nuance.</em>
</p><p>Rey s'efforça de repousser ces pensées dans un coin de sa tête. Un pas à la fois, elle figurerait tout ça le moment venu.</p><p> </p><p>Il régnait une grande agitation sur la base : l'escadron Coalstreak et Dagger venaient de faire leurs arrivées après plusieurs semaines d'absences et tout un attroupement joyeux s'était formé autour d'eux. On étreignait des amis, on demandait des nouvelles, des récits d'aventures...</p><p>Il se murmurait également qu'on avait reçu des nouvelles du colonel Ackbar et les suppositions allaient bon train. On savait qu'il était parti avec d'autres mon calamari afin de libérer sa planète des troupes restantes du Premier Ordre mais depuis il n'y avait plu eu de communications. Tous les systèmes de liaison envers la planète bleue étaient rompus depuis plusieurs jours, les tentatives de contact avaient échoué et rien ne transpirait sur l'Holonet malgré tous les efforts de Suralinda pour obtenir des informations.</p><p>Les suppositions allaient donc bon train.</p><p>Progressivement tout le monde se dirigea vers la grotte où le haut commandement était rassemblé. Rey saluait des amis, demandait des nouvelles, racontait un peu la vie sur Tatooine.</p><p>Larma lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Un peu mal à l'aise Rey se dirigea vers les gradés. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle était considérée comme leur soldat le plus précieux, Rey n'avait pas de grades et ne se voyait pas différemment que le commun des soldats de la Résistance. Etre ainsi distinguée la gênait.</p><p>Chewie l'aperçut et se rua vers elle en grognant, la souleva de terre et la serra contre lui en émettant une série de grognements doux qui étaient des signes de bienvenue.</p><p>"Tu m'as manqué aussi Chewie" articula péniblement Rey enfouie dans sa fourrure et étouffée par la force de son embrassade.</p><p>"Le Faucon va bien ?"</p><p>Chewie émit un son rieur : <em>Quelle question ! </em>et la serra un peu plus fort.</p><p>Mais subitement il la relâcha en poussant un son étranglé que Rey affolée ne l'avait vu que rarement émettre. Ça ressemblait au hurlement qu'il avait poussé lorsque Han s'était fait tué. Un hurlement de bête blessé à mort, injuriée dans sa chair la plus profonde.</p><p>Il la regardait, les yeux écarquillés, presque fous, la truffe frémissante.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Rey.<em> Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état ?</em></p><p>Elle vit que plusieurs personnes avaient tourné la tête en entendant le cri de Chewie. Finn et Beaumont avait tourné la tête vers eux et les regardait, perplexes.</p><p>Chewie ne répondit pas et repris une posture normale, tapota la tête de Rey <em>Ce n'est rien </em>et alla se mettre dans un coin de la grotte. De temps à autre Rey surprit son regard sur elle.</p><p>Incertaine, Rey vit Maz le rejoindre. La vieille femme et lui semblèrent plonger dans une intense discussion à voix basse. Maz écoutait attentivement, les yeux plissés à l'extrême.</p><p>Bien qu'intriguée Rey n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir car Finn lui faisait signe de venir s'asseoir avec lui et Rose. Rey adressa un signe de main rapide aux officiers qu'elle n'avait pas encore salué, les retrouvailles en bonne et due forme pouvaient attendre.</p><p>Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Maz et Chewie. Ils étaient toujours en train de discuter mais Maz releva soudain la tête et de ses grands yeux agrandit par ses verres elle fixa Rey, qui détourna la tête gênée.</p><p>Elle se gronda intérieurement : elle agissait comme si elle était en faute alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.</p><p>Elle s'efforça de prêter attention à Poe était en train de réclamer le silence.</p><p> </p><p>Les visages qui observaient le Général étaient nerveux, le manque de nouvelles d'une équipe en mission n'était jamais bon signe.</p><p>Poe devait très certainement percevoir le désarroi de ses troupes car il enchaîna tout de suite : "Je tiens à vous rassurer les nouvelles sont plutôt bonnes."</p><p>Des <em>oufs</em> de soulagement se firent entendre.</p><p>Kaydel activa quelques touches et l'hologramme du colonel Ackbar apparu sous leurs yeux. Plus sérieux et fermé qu'à l'ordinaire remarqua Rey. Les nouvelles ne devaient pas être si bonnes que ça.</p><p>"Salutations colonel, nous sommes prêts c'est quand vous voulez !"</p><p>Aftab opina gravement : "Mon Cala est officiellement de la présence du Premier Ordre."</p><p>Aussitôt un rugissement d'acclamations enthousiastes éclata.</p><p>L'hologramme d'Aftab leva la main pour réclamer le silence : " Voici le compte rendu détaillé de ce qu'il s'est passé."</p><p>Rey savait que la conversation était enregistrée et précieusement sauvegardée par Kaydel.</p><p>"Les garnisons étaient regroupées dans les principales mégalopoles de la planète mais essentiellement sur Dac City là où ils ont transféré notre roi il y a un an. La reprise de contrôle a donc été plus simple et plus rapide dans les autres villes surtout avec l'aide des civils. Vraiment le réseau de communication a été d'une grande d'aide !"</p><p>Les soldats et officiers du renseignement ayant géré cette partie se firent bruyamment féliciter. Poe fit un check avec Dex. Kaydel pris note sur sa tablette pour les inclure dans la liste de remise de médailles.</p><p>"C'est sur Dac que ça a été le plus dur" continua Aftab. "Sans le soutien des civils on aurait été écrasé."</p><p>"Combien de morts ?" s'enquérait Rose</p><p>"Aucun parmi nous, des blessés mais rien que des patch de bacta n'aient pu réparer. Par contre on déplore de nombreuses pertes chez les civils, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de combattre. Je n'ai pas encore les chiffres exacts, on continue le recensement dans chaque ville..."</p><p>Ackbar était de plus en plus peiné, ses grands yeux paraissaient encore plus humides que d'habitude.</p><p>"On ne les oubliera pas mon frère, on en fait le serment." annonça solennellement Beaumont.</p><p>"Des prisonniers ?" demanda Finn.</p><p>Le visage d'Aftab se raidit encore plus, il ferma les yeux brièvement en déglutissant :</p><p>"Quelques uns dans les autres villes mais très peu. Aucun sur Dac."</p><p>Il fit une courte pause.</p><p>"Après l'avoir libéré, le roi Ech-Char nous a ordonné d'activer la Grande Vague."</p><p>Il y eut quelques murmures parmi les officiers mais la plupart étaient aussi perplexes que les troupes. Rey essayait de se souvenir de quoi il était question, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à s'entrainer, à réparer le sabre de Luke, à créer le sien et lire les livsres sacrés. Elle avait peu participé aux réunions seulement les plus importantes.</p><p>Poe prit les choses en main : "Kaydel tu peux nous projeter des explications ?"</p><p>Devant eux apparurent une carte de Mon Cala qui zooma sur Dac City. Larma se chargea des explications :</p><p>"Lorsque il est devenu évident il y a plusieurs années de la montée en puissance de l'ordre, le roi Ech-Char a demandé aux ingénieurs de penser à un système de défense inédit afin de prolonger sa planète d'une éventuelle invasion. Il voulait à tout prix épargner à son peuple qui avait déjà tant souffert de nouvelles douleurs."</p><p>Une représentation sous-marine fut projetée, on y voyait tous les abris ainsi que les couloirs transparents à courants qui permettaient de se déplacer rapidement d'un point à un autre dans la partie sous-marine de la ville.</p><p>"L'idée de base était de tirer parti de l'océan afin de défendre les villes. Au moyen du réseau de communication clandestin les civils devaient évacuer le moment venu."</p><p>Larma releva la tête du plan en coupe qu'elle venait de détailler : "La Générale Organa a donné son accord sur le principe mais pour des raisons de sécurité face aux réseaux d'espions très étendus de l'Ordre il a été convenu que seuls les ingénieurs mon calamari, les gradés concernés et le roi seraient au courant de l'exact procédé. Nous ne savons donc pas ce qu'il s'est au juste passé."</p><p>Lorsque le colonel repris la parole, il semblait encore plus tendu : "Je vous envoie une vidéo par le canal sécurisé..."</p><p>Kaydel projeta une nouvelle fenêtre et devant eux se déroula la Grande Vague.</p><p>Rey fixait l'écran abasourdie en voyant une vague tellement haute qu'elle dépassait les grattes ciels s'approchait de Dac et tout engloutir. Il y eut des cris choqués. Elle vit Rose se mettre les mains sur la bouche pour étouffer un cri, Poe avait pali d'un coup, Beaumont fixait l'écran le front plissé, éberlué. C3PO émettait des "Oh par tous les dieux". Même Maz du haut de son millénaire d'existence marmottait un " J'en ai vu des choses mais là..."</p><p>"C'est du suicide ! " cria Pacer</p><p>"En apparence seulement" répondit sombrement Aftab. "Nos habitations sont faites de manière à résister à un tsunami. Nous n'avons pas de dégâts."</p><p>Quelqu'un demanda comment ça avait été techniquement possible.</p><p>"L'aboutissement de plusieurs années de travail. Les ingénieurs ont installé les composants petits à petits et depuis un an ils prétendaient que c'était pour effectuer des maintenances sur les réseaux de courants. En fait un réacteur a été installé. Le moment venu il libère une énorme énergie qui fracture le manteau océanique. Sous l'onde de choc l'eau s'en va et puis elle revient d'un coup sous forme de vagues géantes."</p><p>Rey avait la nausée. Elle adorait l'eau mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ça puisse être aussi dangereux. Le désert pouvait vous engloutir mais l'eau aussi visiblement.</p><p>Elle sentit un mouvement dans le lien : Ben avait senti sa détresse et venait aux nouvelles.</p><p><em>Tout va bien ? </em>demanda-t-il d'un ton concerné.<em>Je ressens ton vertige...</em></p><p>
  <em>Tout va bien... En quelque sorte, ne t'inquiètes pas...</em>
</p><p>Elle reporta son attention sur son entourage mais elle sentait toujours Ben qui veillait au grain.</p><p>A côté d'elle Finn s'agitait. Il semblait particulièrement touché. Rey ressentait sa colère et son amertume dans la Force. Il n'était pas le seul à émettre cette aura : Jannah et d'autres membres de son équipe semblaient aussi révoltés par quelque chose.</p><p>"Où est l'intérêt alors ?"demanda quelqu'un. " Si les installations sont faites pour résister ?"</p><p>"Je vais vous le dire " répondit sombrement Finn. Il s'était levé et Rey voyait qu'il tremblait, les poings serrés, la mâchoire contractée.</p><p>"Il n'y a pas de prisonniers sur Dac parce que les troopers n'ont pas reçu l'ordre d'évacuer. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait se passer. Ils ont juste dû voir arriver une vague géante sans réaliser. Ils sont morts <em>noyés</em>" cracha-t-il.</p><p>"C'est vrai" confirma Ackbar "Les gradés également, ils s'étaient rassemblés dans la tour de la Perle qui est le symbole de Dac, sa construction la plus ancienne, elle n'était pas construite pour résister."</p><p>Finn semblait complètement bouleversé. Rey comprit soudain pourquoi : Finn, Jannah et les autres étaient des anciens stormtroopers qui s'étaient rebellés et étaient sortis du rang. Leurs camarades n'avaient jamais eu la chance qu'on leur ouvre les yeux, qu'on leur tende la main. Finn lui avait un peu parlé de ses rêves pour le futur et elle savait qu'avec Jannah ils avaient espoir d'aider les troopers restant à sortir de leur embrigadement et de leurs lavages de cerveau et de les réinsérer dans la société. Apprendre que des anciens camarades avaient été tués sans leur donner une chance de se rendre devait le briser de l'intérieur. Il pensait surement à lui, il s'identifier à eux.</p><p>Rey ne peut s'empêcher de projeter à son encontre un courant apaisant.</p><p>Bastian les interpella : "Où est le problème ? Nous sommes en guerre, ce n'est pas pire que lorsque nous envoyons des bombardiers sur eux ! C'est la guerre et il y a des combats et des morts ! "</p><p>"Ce n'était pas un combat!" contra Finn. "C'était sale !"</p><p>"Et depuis quand une guerre est propre ?" répliqua Bastian</p><p>"C'est idéaliste de croire que lors d'une guerre seuls les soldats meurent dans des combats réguliers. La réalité c'est qu'on se bat comme on peut, des civils meurent. C'est horrible mais c'est comme ça."</p><p>Le ton montait, Finn semblait sur le point de riposter mais Rose ne lui en laissa pas le temps, elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras et secoua la tête. Finn sembla redescendre en pression et se rassit en continuant à jeter des regards furieux à Bastian. Il lui fit signe qu'il avait ses yeux sur lui, Bastian lui répondit en frappant son poing dans sa main. Le message était clair : <em>Toi-Moi-Après.</em></p><p>Ceux qui s'étaient levés pour interrompre l'escarmouche se rassirent.</p><p>Poe regardait l'hologramme, secoué : "Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si puissant... Leia avait approuvé le principe mais l'ampleur..."</p><p>"Moi non plus" avoua Aftab. "J'ai vu beaucoup d'horreurs Poe mais voir des centaines de cadavres flottaient ainsi même si c'est des ennemis, je sais bien que c'est des ennemis mais j'aurais aimé--"</p><p>Sa voix se brisa.</p><p>"Merci pour tout Aftab. On sait que vous avez fait du mieux que vous pouviez." tenta de le réconforter Kaydel.</p><p>Aftab la remercia et s'apprêta à prendre congé : "Il y a encore beaucoup de travail et tout le monde s'attend à la mort du roi."</p><p>"Il est mal à ce point ?" s'étonna Larma</p><p>"Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures ou de jours tout au plus" confirma-t-il. "Il aura au moins vu sa planète bien aimée de nouveau libre avant de mourir."</p><p>"Vous serez dans nos pensées." répondit Poe "Et transmet nos amitiés au prince, ça doit être dur pour lui."</p><p>"Je n'y manquerais pas."</p><p>La communication coupa.</p><p> </p><p>L'atmosphère s'était bien refroidie, les disputes et la mort imminente du vieux roi avaient plombé l'ambiance.</p><p>Le commandant Gartfran s'avança accompagné de Seossra. Ils projetèrent plusieurs hologrammes, des rapports d'espionnage de Kuat, Coruscant et Corellia. La discussion tourna sur l'énumération des forces de l'Ordre susceptible de se trouver sur ces différentes planètes.</p><p>"J'ai eu un contact avec un membre du Collectif sur Corellia. Un certain Monti, il n'a pas voulu me dire grand-chose si ce n'est qu'apparemment il y aurait tout un complot qui se prépare dans l'ombre, quelque chose d'énorme."</p><p>"Même écho sur Coruscant" soupira Beaumont. "J'ai eu vent de réunions secrètes, des officiers rescapés seraient apparemment en train de prévoir une insurrection massive avec l'aide des troupes restantes du Premier Ordre qui étaient sur des planètes occupées et qui n'ont pas été capturées ou éliminées. Mais rien de concret encore, ils sont divisés"</p><p>"On peut déjà parier sur les planètes concernées" avança sombrement Teza. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle. C'était si rare que l'ancienne impérialiste parle que ça surprenait tout le monde. Elle continua nonchalamment, occupée à aiguiser un poignard : "Kuat, Arkanis, Corellia, Coruscant, Hevurion. Ces 5 -là ont toujours été du côté des problèmes."</p><p>"Tu peux développer s'il te plait ?" lui demanda Larma curieuse de connaitre son opinion</p><p>"Je pense que leur plan est de nous faire sortir de notre cachette. Ils savent très bien qu'ils ne pourront pas faire face à une coalition avec leurs troupes restantes qui sont sans doute éparpillées sur plusieurs planètes. Je pense que leur but est de nous pousser à la faute pour révéler notre position. Ils pourront ainsi nous attaquer."</p><p>"Mais avec quoi ?" objecta C'ai; "Ils n'ont plus de vaisseaux!"</p><p>Teza haussa les épaules, mordante : "Ah bon ? Tu en sais quelque chose ? Ils sont toujours les maitres des chantiers de Corellia et avaient ça ceux de Mon Cala. Qui sait combien de vaisseaux ils ont pu sortir ? Et je te parle même pas de la flotte de destroyers stellaire"</p><p>Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils avec incrédulité :</p><p>"Sérieusement ?" Poe fronçait les sourcils : " Tu étais là, on les a tous détruits !"</p><p>Teza laissa échapper un rire incrédule en pointant sa lame vers Poe : "Parce que tu connaissais leur nombre ? Hein ???"</p><p>Poe ouvrit la bouche et la referma puis la rouvrit. Il voulait argumenter mais une part réaliste de lui savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort.</p><p>Teza s'adressait maintenant à la cantonade : "Personne ne peut jurer qu'on les a tous descendus. Clairement je pense qu'on est pas au bout de nos surprises ! Si Palpatine a réussi à jouer cette partie d'échec depuis le début c'est pour une raison : il a toujours des coups d'avance. A ce titre je pense qu'il a prévu quelque chose au cas où il disparaitrait. Et ce avec l'aide des planètes qui ont toujours été ses fidèles."</p><p>"Je pense qu'elle a raison" soupira Larma. "Ça colle avec le message de ce <em>crétin pompeux</em> de Kuat" Elle projeta un hologramme.</p><p>Un homme habillé avec goût se tenait bien droit et débitait des formules de politesse. Il se tenait comme un militaire ce qu'il était sans doute mais il avait changé de tenue afin de donner le change et d'affirmer que Kuat n'était aucunement sous l'emprise de l'ordre. C'était sans doute un gradé. Jeune, soit il était talentueux soit il avait bénéficié de pistons. Sans doute la dernière option pensa Rey. Les hautes sphères sont un petit monde où tout le monde se connait.</p><p>D'un ton doucereux il remercia la Résistance de les avoir contactés pour leur parlé de la présence de criminels recherchés. Il exprima son plus vif étonnement face à ces accusations. Kuat était parfaitement en règle, dans la légalité la plus complète. Ça se saurait si des officiers de l'Ordre se cachaient au gouvernement. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, ce n'était que des rumeurs sans fondements... Le message continuait ainsi dans le même ton sirupeux destiné à les endormir. A tel point que même un imbécile aurait compris que c'était un traquenard.</p><p>Tout le monde regardait le message avec dégoût, personne n'était dupe.</p><p><em>Si tu as l'impression qu'on cherche à te piéger c'est que c'est surement le cas </em>lui envoya <em>Ben</em></p><p>Quelque chose d'énorme se prépare.</p><p>Rey sentit la nausée revenir, elle se rappela la mise en garde de Luke et Leia.<em> La guerre n'est pas finie</em>. Etait-ce ça qu'ils avaient voulu lui dire ?</p><p><em>Ils m'ont prévenu aussi</em> murmura Ben à travers le lien.</p><p><em>Je ne sens rien à travers la Force pourtant</em> répondit Rey</p><p>
  <em>C'est normal, le danger n'est pas encore clairement identifié ni établi. Il est latent.</em>
</p><p>Elle ressentit à nouveau cette angoisse sourde qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis la fin des combats. Au moment où elle découvrait le bonheur allait-on encore le lui retirer sans y gouter ?</p><p>Le brouhaha la tira de ses pensées. On s'interpellait d'un groupe à l'autre, échangeant ses impressions. La plupart se voulaient certains de la destruction de la flotte, d'autres étaient désormais plus mesurés.</p><p>Poe se dirigea vers les autres officiers, ils se réunirent en une sorte de conciliabule.</p><p>"Votre avis sur la question ?"</p><p>Lando se lança de sa belle voix grave et posée : "Je suis assez d'accord avec Teza. Un plan de secours mis au point par Palpatine impliquant les planètes fidèles à l'Empire ainsi que ses adeptes : des officiers de haut rangs, des financiers, d'anciens sénateurs. Dispersés et cachés sur ses planètes avec des troupes."</p><p>Maintenant que c'était dit à haute voix par une figure aussi imposante que Lando, Rey trouva que c'était une évidence.</p><p>"Il a vraiment tout prévu depuis le début." murmura Ransolm.</p><p>"On ne peut pas les battre seuls" avertit Maz. "Il faut réunir à nouveau la flotte libre."</p><p>"La plupart sont rentrés chez eux après Exegol pensant que les combats étaient finis" fit remarquer Larma. Elle se tourna vers Finn et Poe : " Je pense qu'il est grand temps que nous envoyons un message à la reine de Naboo lui demandant une audience afin de commencer à faire un consortium de nos forces." Tout en parlant elle commençait à taper le message.</p><p>"Maz tu as des nouvelles pour Mon Mothma ?" demanda Finn</p><p>Maz secoua la tête : "Pas encore mon chou, j'ai demandé à plusieurs contacts mais ils sont tous redevenus bredouilles." La vieille femme paraissait offensée de n'avoir pu obtenir un renseignement. Rey se demanda si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle échouait à quelque chose.</p><p>Elle sentit une accroche dans le lien.</p><p>
  <em>Mon Mothma ? L'ancienne chancelière ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu en connais combien d'autre ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je vérifiais...</em>
</p><p>Il se tut et Rey pensa qu'il avait arrêtait d'analyser ses pensées dans la Force mais il revint :</p><p>
  <em>Demande-leur de chercher du côté du bar "Le Jogan fou" sur Hanna City. C'est au pied d'un petit immeuble et le patron fait passer les personnes ayant le code dans la cour arrière. De là on accède aux étages.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comment tu sais tout ça?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il m'arrivait de prêter attention aux rapports d'espionnage de mes officiers tu sais. répondit-il sarcastiquement. Quand je ne pensais pas à toi...</em>
</p><p><em>Tu es sûr ? </em>Elle ignora volontairement la fin de sa phrase ne voulant pas se laisser distraire.</p><p>
  <em>Il y a deux mois c'était le cas. Chandrila est restée tranquille, nous n'avions aucune raison de l'attaquer. J'ai tenu à l'épargner, elle compte pour moi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pourquoi ça ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh tu ne savais pas ? Je suis né là-bas le jour de la signature du traité de paix qui mettait fin à la guerre avec l'empire. On y est resté quelques années avant que le Sénat ne déménage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh...</em>
</p><p>Rey était étonnée mais ça ne la surprenait pas tant que ça, après tout elle ignorait beaucoup de choses à son propos : son plat, sa technique de combat, sa planète préférée...</p><p>Elle sa gratta la gorge pour attirer l'attention : "Mhh peut être pourrais-je vous aider... J'ai entendu dire que pour accéder à Mon Mothma il fallait s'adresser à un bar Le Jogan fou dans Hanna City"</p><p>Tout le monde la regardaient.</p><p>"Comment tu sais ça ?" demanda Kaydel</p><p>"Euh" <em>Vite vite un mensonge</em>. " J'ai entendu des conversations à la cantina de Mos Eisley. Des marchands déploraient la chute des marchés avec la guerre et ils se demandaient si Mon ne pourraient pas les aider en intervenant auprès du gouvernement de Chandrila."</p><p>Son explication parut les satisfaire et Dex s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander le nom du bar.</p><p>Les autres passèrent à un autre sujet sauf Maz qui regardait Rey avec ce qui semblait être de la suspicion. Visiblement elle n'appréciait pas de ne pas avoir fourni l'information voulue.</p><p>"Je vais faire faire quelques vérifications par mes agents" disait justement Beaumont. "On avisera ensuite."</p><p>"Que fait-on avec les raids prévus ? demanda soudain C'ai</p><p>"On les annule pour l'instant, c'est plus prudent" déclara Poe. "Ecoutez voici comment je vois les choses : on attend que les ingénieurs finissent le scanner. On retourne sur Exegol pour fouiller la citadelle afin d'essayer de voir quels secrets elle contient. Nos espions continuent leur travail afin d'essayer de découvrir les plans de l'Ordre ainsi que les positions des cibles. Et nous faisons de la diplomatie auprès de Naboo, Chandrilla et de tout autre planète qui voudrait se joindre à nous. Vous en dites quoi ?"</p><p>Finn hocha la tête : " Ça va pour moi ! On fait quoi pour Kuat ?"</p><p>"On va leur faire croire qu'on gobe leur histoire. Ca les endormira un peu. Mais nous ne nous relâchons pas" répondit Larma qui tapait son message diplomatique. Fille de diplomate, depuis des décennies dans la politique et dans cette arène elle maniait la politesse, la rhétorique et l'étiquette aussi bien que Leia. Son message pour la reine de Naboo ferait mouche du premier coup.</p><p>Ils annoncèrent les mesures prises. L'humeur générale n'était plus à la joie. La peur revenait mais avec elle la détermination. Ils avaient survécu jusqu'ici, ils survivraient encore un peu en continuant d'emmerder le plus possible l'Ordre.</p><p> </p><p>La cérémonie de remises de médailles et de grades commença donc dans le plus grand désordre, on ne retrouvait plus les médailles, certains recommencèrent à s'invectiver sur les sacrifices qu'imposait la guerre.</p><p>Rey vit Finn en grande discussion avec Jannah et d'anciens stormstroopers, nul doute en train d'échanger sur le sort de leurs compagnons.</p><p>On commença enfin la cérémonie. Ce n'était pas la fête qui était prévue, l'ambiance était morose mais au fil des appels, elle commença à se réchauffer sous le son des acclamations enthousiastes et des sifflets encourageurs. C-3PO tendait les décorations à l'officier qui les accrochait. Rey se demanda si c'était le seul moyen pour que le droide ne se lance pas dans d'interminables discours.</p><p>Les discours devenaient d'ailleurs plus chauds et plus affectionnés. </p><p>Poe remit officiellement ses barrettes à Finn et Rey remarqua que Poe s'attardait plus que nécessaire. Son discours  était adorable, un admirable portrait de Finn. Il loua son intelligence, son dévouement, son amitié précieuse et à quel point la Résistance était honorée de l'avoir parmi eux. "Et j'ai beaucoup de chances de t'avoir à mes côtés."</p><p>"En tant que général" précisa-t-il.</p><p>Rey ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Finn rougissait légèrement et une fois encore elle se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre ces deux là. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle croyait voir des regards volés.</p><p>Elle repoussa ses réflexions pour encourager bruyamment Rose et Kaydel lorsqu'elles reçurent officiellement leurs nouveaux grades.</p><p>Elle leva les pousses en l'air lorsque Rose la rejoignit avec un grand sourire et l'enlaça : </p><p>"Tu m'as tellement manqué Rosie ! Félicitations !"</p><p>Rose la serra encore plus fort et Rey sentit que sa poitrine était secouée de sanglots silencieux. Rose se recula et Rey vit qu'elle triturait son collier en croissant de lune. Rey sentit son cœur se serrer, elle savait combien l'absence de Paige était lourde à porter pour Rose surtout à ce moment précis.</p><p>Elle frotta le dos de son amie : "Elle aurait été très fière de toi tu sais" lui chuchota-t-elle.</p><p>Rose renifla : "C'est surtout dans des moments comme ça qu'elle me manque ! Elle aurait partagé ma joie."</p><p>Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main et esquissa un sourire : "Tu restes là après ? Avec les filles on se retrouve pour boire un verre."</p><p>Rey hésita un peu, il lui tardait de retrouver Ben mais elle finit par acquiescer à la plus grande joie de Rose.</p><p> </p><p>"C'est pas comme si j'attendais tout seul dans le noir... dans une jungle sombre et épouvantable"</p><p>Elle tourna la tête : il était dans son champ de vision mais derrière lui on distinguait les ombres des arbres. Elle avait à nouveau cette sensation dans l'estomac et autour d'elle les sons s'étaient atténués. Il était là appuyer contre un arbre, sa silhouette se détachant dans le clair de lune. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle savait qu'il avait son petit sourire moqueur.</p><p>Elle ne pouvait lui répondre à haute voix sinon elle aurait sans doute du mal à expliquer à ses amis <em>pourquoi elle parlait toute seule</em>.</p><p>
  <em>T'as fini de te faire plaindre ?</em>
</p><p>Elle était tellement occupée à verrouiller son regard avec le sien, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser avoir par cette paire de beaux yeux qui lui faisait du charme, qu'elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que ses amis la regardait avec des sourires de conspirateurs.</p><p>Rose et Kaydel surtout avait la tête du prédateur qui vient de manger sa proie.</p><p>"Et la meilleure pour finir..." annonça Poe à pleins poumons en fixant Rey avec un grand sourire.</p><p>
  <em>Oh non c'est pas vrai...</em>
</p><p>"On dirait que tu vas avoir une médaille" annonça laconiquement Ben.</p><p>Rey eut tout juste le temps de réaliser que Ben entendait ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, qu'elle se sentit pousser par ses camarades enthousiastes vers tous les officiers qui l'attendaient, arborant de grands sourires. Finn lui fit les pouces en l'air, Chewie poussait des petits grognements joyeux, Lando la regardait avec affection, même Larma avait perdu de sa sévérité habituelle.</p><p>Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle alors que Poe déclarait de manière solennelle :</p><p>"Rey Skywalker en ce jour, en reconnaissance de ton courage exceptionnel et de ton--</p><p>"<em>REY SKYWALKER ?????!!!!! "</em></p><p>
  <em>Zut</em>
</p><p>"Sérieusement ????" Ben avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte sous le choc.</p><p>"--dévouement et d'après le testament de notre bien aimée leader Leia--"</p><p>
  <em>C'est un hommage à ton oncle et à ta mère surtout. Je la considère comme une mère d'adoption...</em>
</p><p>"Donc en gros on est frère et <em>soeur </em>?!" L'expression de Ben était du plus haut comique, si ses yeux avaient pu sortir de leurs orbites à ce moment-là ils l'auraient fait.</p><p>"--et après accord unanime des officiers, j'ai l'honneur d'annoncer que Rey Skywalker--</p><p>"Encore ce nom !"</p><p>"--est promue général !"</p><p>Les exclamations retentirent mais Rey avait du mal à se concentrer, elle souriait machinalement d'un sourire crispé, serrant les mains qui se tendaient, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la silhouette qui émergeait des arbres et qui était désormais bien visible dans le halo doré du sabre.</p><p>"Donc si je comprends bien--" Ben la regardait le sourcil levé, un demi-sourire narquois aux lèvres faisant son mouvement caractéristique de sabre, le faisant tournoyer derrière lui. Rey le regardait hypnotisée.</p><p>"--j'ai embrassé ma sœur."</p><p>
  <em>Hmrph Crétin</em>
</p><p>"Il va donc falloir qu'on arrête, ce n'est pas possible entre nous, ce n'est pas respectueux" déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement sérieux.</p><p><em>Ben Solo--</em> l'avertit Rey</p><p>Ben se mit à rire doucement en voyant les yeux de Rey rouler dans ses orbites et la connexion s'arrêta là, laissant Rey frustrée au milieu, injuriant mentalement Ben.</p><p> </p><p>Poe fit un discours particulièrement émouvant de Rey, l'appelant la "lumière de la Résistance", statuant combien Rey méritait ce grade et même plus que lui ou que n'importe qui d'autre. La fin surtout émut Rey aux larmes : Poe l'appela sa sœur. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Rey n'eut pas les mots pour exprimer à qu'elle point elle était touchée et elle le serra dans ses bras.</p><p>"Qu'on soit bien clair : je continuerais à t'engueuler pour le Faucon !"</p><p>"Mais j'y compte bien !" répondit en riant Poe. " C'est pas marrant sinon !"</p><p>Il se tourna vers les autres les bras ouverts : " Ba alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Sortez les verres qu'on trinque à nos nouveaux officiers !!!"</p><p>Rey se retrouva au milieu d'une foule de personnes la félicitant. On sortait des verres, des timbales, tout récipient ressemblant de près ou de loin à un verre.</p><p>Jessika  rapportait du village des bouteilles d'une eau de vie dont la couleur indiquait à elle seule que le liquide allait vous bruler la gorge. C'était ce qu'on appelait du "jus de jet", en référence à sa puissance qui avait, parait-il- celle d'un jet X-wing. A tel point que le liquide était interdit dans les armées car il brouillait la vue pendant plusieurs heures. Interdiction largement non respectée.</p><p>Ce n'était néanmoins pas la fête annoncée, la perspective d'une nouvelle menace, la mort prochaine du vieux roi et les tensions liées à l'utilisation de l'arme avait assombri l'événement.</p><p>Beaucoup d'ailleurs ne prirent qu'un seul verre et retournèrent à leurs postes. Beaumont, Seossra et Dex retournèrent contacter leurs espions afin de leur envoyer de nouvelles instructions. Le commandant Gartfran se remit à étudier des hologrammes des différentes planètes, un verre à la main, le cigare dans l'autre.</p><p>Certains se connectèrent à l'Holonet et mirent de la musique d'ambiance planante, une sorte de pop aquatique avec des chants mélodieux incompréhensibles.</p><p>Rey vit que Karé surveillait de près Suralinda.</p><p>"Crois-moi tu ne <em>veux</em> pas qu'elle se mette à chanter" lui souffla-t-elle en passant.</p><p>Rey se retrouva avec un verre à la main, verre qu'elle avait l'intention de siroter à peine, en compagnie de Rose, Kaydel, Jannah et à la surprise de Rey, Zorii.</p><p>"Au retour de Rey !" lança Kaydel en levant son verre.</p><p>Elles trinquèrent.</p><p>"Alors c'est comment Tatooine ?" demanda Zorii</p><p>"Chaud et sec et... chaud, ça t'éclaires ?" souri Rey</p><p>Zorii laissa échapper ce qui semblait être un rire et enleva son casque, révélant une superbe chevelure dorée et des yeux verts fascinants.</p><p>"Ba quoi ?!"</p><p>Les trois filles la regardaient presque choquées.</p><p>"C'est la première fois qu'on te voit sans" expliqua Rose.</p><p>"Je valide le non-port du casque" lança Jannah en lui portant un toast.</p><p>La discussion continua entre éclats de rire, confidences et blagues. Rey savourait cet instant entre filles, entre sœurs.</p><p>Au bout de plusieurs verres l'ambiance s'était bien réchauffée, les voix s'élevaient. Rey remarqua que Zorii jetait des coups d'yeux en direction du groupe de pilotes qui s'amusaient à l'autre bout de la caverne, groupe dans lequel Poe et Finn se trouvait.</p><p>"Le problème" articula-t-elle "c'est les hommes"</p><p>"C'mment ça ?" répondit distraitement Kaydel</p><p>"Il passe son temps à m'éviter, on se parle quasiment pas depuis que je lui ai dit que je ne voulait pas me remettre en couple avec lui et monsieur vient me trouver uniquement quand il a besoin que quelqu'un fasse son sale boulot à sa place ! C'est A-B-U-S-E !!"</p><p>"Abusé ! "répéta Kaydel qui commençait à avoir un coup dans le nez.</p><p>"Un crétin avec une belle gueule voilà ce qu'il est ! Qui pense qu'il peut tout obtenir avec deux trois sourires"</p><p>"Un crétin" fit écho Kaydel en reprenant une gorgée de tord boyau. Elle se pencha en avant pour se resservir et, ce faisant, elle avait une vue directe sur le cou et la nuque de Rey qui avait appuyé sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux.</p><p>"Rey !!! C'est quoi ce que tu as à la nuque ???!!!!" s'exclama-t-elle</p><p>8 paires d'yeux la fixèrent soudainement. Rey porta la main à sa nuque, ne comprenant pas d'abord mais ses doigts finirent par rencontrer une zone sensible et irritée et-<em>-oh</em>--</p><p>
  <em>Ben. Bien sûr.</em>
</p><p>"Rey tu dois absolument nous expliquer <em>comment</em> tu as eu ce suçon !" ordonna Rose.</p><p>Les quatre filles se penchaient en avant, avides de détails, trépignant presque d'excitation.</p><p>Rey se sentit rougir malgré elle :</p><p>"Vraiment il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. C'est juste un gars--</p><p>"Tu l'as rencontré où ?" la coupa Kaydel impatiente.</p><p>"Euh sur Jakku" mentit Rey. "Il y a longtemps. Nous avons été séparés depuis lors et une part de moi a toujours espéré son retour. Je l'ai retrouvé par hasard sur Tatooine. A la cantina."</p><p><em>Lorsque tu mens essaie de coller le plus possible à la réalité </em>lui avait un jour conseillé la voix dans ses rêves.</p><p>Zorii fit une moue appréciative. "Bien joué !"</p><p>"Et ?" la pressa Rose</p><p>"Et c'est tout Rose, ça ne vas pas chercher plus loin pour l'instant."</p><p>"Woo-oo REY EST AMO--" commença à brailler Kaydel qui décidément avait trop apprécié les shots.</p><p>"Chtt !! Kaydel !!!" siffla Rey, en jetant un regard furtif vers les pilotes qui heureusement riaient trop forts pour avoir entendu. "S'il vous plait les filles ça doit rester secret pour l'instant."</p><p>"Tu ne sais pas si c'est sérieux c'est ça ?" demanda posément Jannah</p><p>"J'en suis sûre mais c'est compliqué vous savez, il a pas mal vécu avec la guerre tout ça..." souffla Rey en éludant. "La vérité c'est que je l'aime à un point où ça me fait peur."</p><p>Rose posa sa main sur celle de Rey en la serrant doucement : "On dira rien promis ! N'est-ce pas Kaydel ?!"ajouta-t-elle sévèrement en direction de sa comparse qui continuait de se trémousser joyeusement sur sa chaise.</p><p>"Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles Rosie" ironisa Kaydel.</p><p>Rose lui tira la langue et bailla en regardant l'heure sur son communicateur.</p><p>"Il commence à se faire tard, j'aimerais continuer de plancher sur le scanner avant d'aller dormir un peu. Bonne nuit les filles."</p><p>"'Nuit"</p><p>Rose embrassa Rey sur la joue : " Je suis tellement contente pour toi! J'ai hâte que tu nous le présente!"</p><p>Rey sourit en évitant de penser à ce moment gênant qui devrait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre.</p><p> </p><p>Juste au moment où les filles allaient se séparer et regagner leurs couchages respectifs, Poe se détacha de son groupe et marcha vers elles en se passant la main dans ses beaux cheveux bruns ondulés.</p><p>"Euh Zorii ? Je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît ?"</p><p>Avant que Zorii n'ait pu répondre, Rose attrapa Kaydel et Jannah et les poussa devant elle en sortant le premier prétexte qui lui passait par la tête : " Ok les filles il faut absolument que vous veniez voir la projection que j'ai faite, c'est de l'art pur !"</p><p>Poe lui fit un clin d'œil de remerciement lorsqu'elles passèrent devant lui et Zorii, les laissant seuls face à face.</p><p>"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"protesta Kaydel lorsqu'elles furent à distance raisonnable. "J'ai parié que Zorii mettrait la misère à Poe !"</p><p>"T'es incorrigible Kay " pouffa Rose en la poussant un peu plus tandis que Jannah l'empêchait de faire demi-tour. " Tu viens avec nous Rey ?"</p><p>"Je vais aller méditer sous les étoiles je pense, bonne nuit les filles."</p><p>"Rey attends !"</p><p>Rose courut derrière elle et la retint un bref instant :</p><p>"Merci de nous avoir fait confiance ! Vraiment ça compte pour moi !</p><p>Ça nous rassure, on était inquiet avec Finn et Poe à ton sujet on te trouvait distante et bizarre mais maintenant tout s'explique !"</p><p>Elle lui sourit timidement avant d'ajouter :"Je sais que c'est difficile d'avoir des secrets ici. Et encore plus difficile d'admettre la vérité, c'est effrayant de tomber amoureuse. Ce mec a l'air d'en valoir la peine."</p><p>"Tu n'imagines pas à quel point" répondit Rey en souriant.</p><p> </p><p>Zorii n'avait pas encore remis son casque, elle l'avait à la main, les yeux foudroyant Poe sur place. </p><p>"A propos de--"</p><p>"Craches le morceau"</p><p>"Zorii je sais pas comment te parler" finit par soupirer Poe. "Je pensais vraiment pas à mal quand je t'ai proposé le poste. "</p><p>"Vraiment ? "</p><p>"J'espérais que tu restes encore un peu avec nous, qu'on forme une équipe comme au beau vieux temps, mais si tu veux partir je ne t'en empêcherais pas" céda Poe.</p><p>Zorii soupira "Pourquoi c'est toujours aussi compliqué avec toi Poe ? Tu aurais pu jouer franchement avec moi et ça t'aurait évité des problèmes."</p><p>"Tu me connais" répondit Poe en se massant le crâne "je fais pas dans la simplicité"</p><p>"Tu as surtout un problème d'égo Môsieur le Général" assena fermement Zorii en lui plantant l'index dans la poitrine. "1-Je suis pas ton faire valoir pour faire ce qui te répugne, 2-Si tu ne prends pas le temps de faire connaissance avec les personnes qui servent sous tes ordres et pire encore que tu les <em>méprises </em>alors tu ne mérites pas d'être général"</p><p>Ils se toisèrent du regard.</p><p>"J'apprends tu sais" finit par soupirer Poe qui savait qu'il méritait ce savon.</p><p>"Tu peux pas demander des conseils ? A Larma par exemple ? Bref..."</p><p>Zorii secoua son casque en ayant l'air de vouloir mettre fin à la conversation.</p><p>"Toujours amis ?" tenta Poe</p><p>Zorii leva les yeux aux ciel avant de tourner els talons "Ouais Dameron ouais... toujours amis"</p><p>Poe soupira, il avait un poids en moins sur la poitrine même s'il reconnaissait qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.</p><p>"Oh et Dameron ?"</p><p>Du menton elle lui pointa Finn, toujours là apparemment <em>très</em> occupé à remettre de l'ordre dans les tabourets.</p><p>Zorii fit aller ses yeux de Finn à Poe d'un air de dire<em> "T'attends quoi ?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Une fois Zorii partie, Poe resta là à danser d'un pied sur l'autre.</p><p>
  <em>Je le fais, je le fais pas</em>
</p><p>Il était ordinairement un fonceur, une tête brûlée qui suivait ses instincts. </p><p>Poe s'approcha de lui timidement en se passant la main dans les cheveux.</p><p>"Hé"</p><p>"Hé"</p><p>"Ça c'est arrangé avec Zorii ?"</p><p>"On a décidé de faire la paix"</p><p>"Cool"</p><p>Le silence se réinstalla, Finn reposa les derniers tabourets en place devant les consoles et se tourna vers Poe. </p><p>Poe se mettait intérieurement des claques.</p><p>"Finn je--"</p><p>Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer parce que Finn avait fait volte face et avait posé doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se reculer vivement.</p><p>"Désolé vieux je sais pas ce qui m'a pris je--"</p><p>Poe ne le laissa pas terminer et retourna son baiser avec fougue.</p><p>Toutes les embrassades, les regards furtifs, les moments passés ensemble refirent surface et ils s'enlacèrent tendrement. </p><p>Ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre et se regarder dans les yeux avant de rire doucement.</p><p>"Depuis quand ?" demanda Poe.</p><p>"Je sais pas trop" répondit Finn. "Progressivement pendant l'année écoulée. Et toi ?"</p><p>"Quasiment dès qu'on s'est rencontré. J'étais fou de joie quand je t'ai retrouvé en vie."</p><p>"Je rêvais pas donc quand tu on s'est retrouvé sur la base et que tu m'a laissé la veste ? J'ai cru que tu me dévorais des yeux"</p><p>Poe éclata de rire : "Et moi qui croyais avoir été subtil."</p><p>"Je croyais que tu avais un faible pour Zorii ou Kaydel"</p><p>"Et moi je croyais que tu courais après Rey puis Rose"</p><p>Poe vint se planter en face de Finn et l'enlaça lâchement.</p><p>"Tu crois que c'est possible nous deux ?" demanda doucement Finn en effleurant ses mains.</p><p>"On fera en sorte que ça le soit" </p><p> </p><p>Après avoir quitté Rose, Rey salua les quelques membres qui restaient et allait se diriger vers la jungle pour retrouver Ben quand elle sentit sa signature énergétique pulser tout près. Dans la caverne. Ce n'était pas une connexion. Il était bien là.</p><p>
  <em>Où es-tu ?</em>
</p><p>Elle sentit qu'il l'avait entendu mais il ne répondit pas, une vague de tristesse qui ne venait pas d'elle l'envahit. Il souffrait, elle le sentait. Comme un trou béant dans la poitrine, son estomac chutait, une boule dans la gorge qui ne tarderait pas à craquer en sanglots.</p><p>Elle suivit sa signature et d'un coup elle sut où il était. En prenant garde que personne ne l'aperçoive elle se hâta vers l'une des parties de la caverne où avaient été installées des sortes de chambres pour les officiers. Rey avait la sienne avec son établi, le reste du commandement ainsi que <em>Leia</em>.</p><p>Il était bien là, un genou à terre, recourbé dans la pénombre près du lit, serrant le drap dans son poing droit, le gauche devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. En s'approchant elle vit les reflets argentés de ses larmes qui coulaient.</p><p>Elle se laissa tomber près de lui sans dire un mot et entoura ses bras autour de lui en posant sa tête sur son dos. Il était tellement large que ses deux bras ne se joignaient pas, ses mains étaient posées sur son torse sans se joindre. Il tressaillit mais ne la repoussa pas. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, Rey écoutant sa respiration hachée s'apaiser petit à petit. Finalement il relâcha le poing qu'il serrait devant sa bouche et serra les mains de Rey.</p><p>Il embrassa ses mains, se dégagea de son étreinte et se mit debout.</p><p>Il essuya d'un revers de mains les larmes qui avaient coulées le long de ses joues et de son nez. Rey essuya les dernières avec son pouce. Elle senti son dégoût de lui-même. Snoke l'avait brisé au point de se considérer comme faible à la moindre évocation de sentiments.</p><p>"Pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça." lui rappela-t-elle en chuchotant.</p><p>Il acquiesça en silence avant de poser un baiser furtif sur son front et de lui tendre la main en une invitation muette pour sortir de là. Rey la saisit et la serra doucement, se fondant dans la tendre callosité de sa grande main qui engloutissait complètement la sienne.</p><p>Et ce fut main dans la main qu'ils quittèrent la chambre de Leia.</p><p>Il n'y avait plus personne dans la caverne à part le commandant Gartfran qui s'était endormi en travaillant, la tête posé sur la table, produisant un ronflement régulier.</p><p>En prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la caverne qui donnait sur la jungle et sur le Faucon.</p><p>Le ciel était particulièrement dégagé ce soir et on pouvait distinguer toutes les constellations. Une belle nuit en perspective.</p><p>Ben savourait de marcher main dans la main avec Rey comme un vrai couple officiel lorsque soudainement Rey le poussa brutalement dans un coin sombre de la roche contre laquelle il failli s'ouvrir la tête.</p><p>Il n'eut pas besoin de demander d'explication : Poe et Finn passèrent à ce moment sans faire attention à ce qui les entouraient, plongés dans une embrassade. Rey sourit à elle-même.</p><p><em>C'est pas trop tôt !</em> pensa-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>Rey et Ben attendirent que le couple se soit éloigné pour sortir à toutes jambes de la caverne et se ruer dans la jungle.</p><p>Ils marchèrent en silence dans un premier temps, Rey voulant laisser Ben parler quand il se sentirait prêt. </p><p>Ils savouraient la douceur de la nuit, on entendait le glouglou paresseux des rivières, le chant mystérieux des oiseaux de nuit et l'air était chargé de délicates odeurs de fleurs qui ne s'ouvraient qu'à la nuit tombée.</p><p>Ben se laissait guider par Rey, sa petite main enfouit dans la sienne. La Force circulait tout autour d'eux, les enveloppant d'un cocon protecteur. Ben semblait préoccupé et indécis, à la lueur de son sabre Rey voyait qu'il fronçait légèrement les sourcils. </p><p>Rey prit l'initiative de les emmener dans une prairie dégagée un peu en hauteur d'où on pouvait observer les étoiles. </p><p>Rey se laissa tomber au sol et enfouit verticalement le manche de son sabre dans le sol afin d'en faire une lampe torche. </p><p>Elle s'assit les jambes fléchies étendues devant elle, les bras ancrées dans le sol en arrière. Ben s'assit à côté d'elle les genoux repliés, perdant son regard dans les étoiles sans rien dire.</p><p>Rey lui jetait des petits coup d'œil, elle sentait la peine qui venait et repartait dans la Force et puis quelque de plus animal. De plus sauvage.</p><p>"Rey ?" La voix de Ben était grave et râpeuse.</p><p>"Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dis ?"</p><p>"A quel propos ?"</p><p>"Lorsque tu as dis à tes amis à quel point tu m'aimais..."</p><p>Il déglutissait nerveusement, se demandant toujours si ce n'était pas un rêve. Il se dégoûtait tellement de lui-même qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il espérait tellement. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il allait se réveiller et découvrir que tout n'était que faux : il était toujours mort, Rey ne l'aimait pas, il restait seul pour l'éternité...</p><p>Rey sentit tout ça dans le lien lorsqu'elle choisit de se rapprocher de lui pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.</p><p>"Je le pensais vraiment."</p><p>Ben émit un petit son d'extase et se pencha pour l'embrasser.</p><p> </p><p>Au début ce fut doux et puis Rey sentit un torrent d'émotions les submerger à travers leur lien. Comme une tempête qui grondait pour les engloutir. Les lèvres de Ben restaient douces mais il y avait une sorte d'urgence dans ses baisers, il meurtrissait presque ses lèvres en prenant et prenant encore et toujours. Toujours plus intense. Toujours plus chaud.</p><p>La chaleur... Rey s'est déjà rendue compte que lorsqu'elle était avec Ben elle sentait une agréable chaleur dans son corps. Mais là il s'agit plus d'un brasier qui est en train de la consumer de l'intérieur.</p><p>Elle ne sait pas comment mais à un moment donné ils se retrouvent à rouler dans l'herbe toujours en s'embrassant et Rey se retrouve épinglée contre l'herbe avec Ben au dessus d'elle.</p><p>L'urgence devint presque de la colère. C'est presque comme si Ben cherchait à prouver quelque chose, enveloppant Rey de toute sa stature. <em>Kriff   </em>il est tellement massif<em>.</em> S'il ne poussait pas sur ses avants-bras pour ne pas s'effondrer sur elle il l'écraserait complètement.</p><p>Il se mit à lécher la fine séparation de ses lèvres et Rey ne put s'empêcher de le laisser faire, le laissant avancer dans sa bouche. Elle ne sait même pas s'il y a un terme pour décrire ce qu'il lui fait. Ce qu'ils font.</p><p>Rey ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains, alors elle s'accrocha à ses avant-bras tendus, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les muscles fermes, ses ongles agrippant la peau à un point où il aura sans doute des traits rouges plus tard.</p><p><em>Un point partout </em>pensa-t-elle.<em> Pour le suçon que tu m'as laissé...</em></p><p>Elle sentit son rire aux coins de ses lèvres qui continuaient de goûter les siennes.</p><p>
  <em>En parlant de suçons...</em>
</p><p>Il brisa le baiser seulement pour se mettre à embrasser sa gorge et ses clavicules découvertes par l'encolure de sa tunique. Rey se mit à frissonner et à avoir la chair de poule quand ses baisers humides commencèrent à ressembler à de petites morsures. Il pinçait légèrement la peau de sa gorge avant de la lécher tendrement. Rey ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de rejeter sa tête en arrière, dévoilant ainsi encore plus de peau et Ben fut plus que ravi de l'embrasser là.</p><p>Ben s'était laisser petit à petit reposer sur Rey et une partie innée de lui se préparait pour le moment inévitable où elle le repousserait mais elle n'en fit rien.</p><p>Elle gémissait sous ses traitements, agrippant ses cheveux, ses épaules, son dos alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser. Ses yeux se fermaient lorsqu'il faisait descendre sa bouche de sa mâchoire à sa gorge.</p><p>Petit à petit Ben fit courir ses mains entre leurs corps, effleurant ses hanches, puis ses côtes et enfin ses seins toujours cachées par l'étoffe de sa tunique.</p><p>Il y allait doucement il ne voulait rien gâcher et il préférait être balancé d'un avion en hyperespace ou dévorer par des rathtars que de heurter Rey.</p><p>Rey écarquilla les yeux et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en un "o" surpris quand une de ses mains se referma timidement sur son sein droit. Mortifié, Ben retira tout de suite sa main mais Rey l'en empêcha et la repositionna sur son sein en la recouvrant avec la sienne.</p><p>"Tout va bien" lui murmura-t-elle en lui souriant apaisement.</p><p>Encouragé Ben commença embrasser sa gorge et fit descendre sa bouche le long de son décolleté.</p><p>"Oh," gémit Rey quand ses lèvres trouvèrent le côté de son sein droit, essayant d'écarter les pans d'étoffes qui le gênait tout en continuant de caresser doucement ses mamelons.</p><p>"Oh, j'adore ça, je—" Elle s'interrompit dans un profond soupir tremblant quand il commença à utiliser ses dents, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux et il la sentit s'arquer et se soulever de terre, tremblante dans la passion.</p><p>"Tu es ma drogue" lui murmura-t-il contre son sein, la respiration complètement hachée comme s'il suffoquait. Rey se mit à frissonnant en réponse, ses seins se durcissant sous ses grandes mains.</p><p>Ben savourait chaque seconde, jamais il n'en avait espéré autant et jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. La Force rugissait à travers le lien, les connectant ensemble avec une telle force que Ben n'était pas sur qu'ils puissent se détacher l'un de l'autre. Il embrassait le contour de ses seins avec révérence et adoration, il en avait rêvé des nuits entières. Seul dans sa chambre austère à bord de son destroyer, craint de tous, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité de l'espace qu'il voyait à travers la baie vitrée, il avait fantasmé sur Rey, se masturbant jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre enfin dans un semblant de sommeil.</p><p>Et cette nuit tous ses rêves les plus fous devenaient réalité.</p><p>Il recommença à l'embrasser et sans trop savoir comment son érection se retrouva entre les cuisses de Rey. La friction qui en résulta fit gémir bruyamment Rey qui lui mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en l'embrassant. En réponse il se serra plus fort contre elle en grondant sourdement et elle se mit à haleter, son souffle se dégageant en de courtes rafales irrégulières qu'il estompait par des baisers agressifs.</p><p>"Rey tu causeras ma mort" grogna-t-il contre son oreille.</p><p>Bien que les mots soient étouffés contre sa peau, Rey ressentit à quel point il était transporté par tout ceci, à quel point il était retourné.</p><p>Cette fois-ci ce fut Rey qui initia, elle avait besoin de plus, cette nuit elle avait envie de tout avoir, ici et maintenant sous les étoiles, dans l'herbe chaude, entourée par le grondement des ruisseaux et le chant des animaux nocturnes.</p><p>Ben semblait être sur la même longueur d'onde et ce fut à lui de trembler d'impatience et d'envie quand Rey lui caressa la nuque et essaya de passer sa main sous sa chemise pour effleurer ses ventre plat et musclé.</p><p>Il se sentit palpiter et se contracter dans son pantalon et il brûlait de désir au point de resserrer sa présence contre Rey, ses hanches rencontrant les siennes avec force à travers le tissu de leurs vêtements. Leurs souffles devenaient de plus en plus hachés, de la sueur commençait à couvrir leur peau.</p><p>Ben détacha sa bouche de Rey et prit un moment pour la contempler dans la lumière tamisée et dorée du sabre. Sa merveilleuse Rey, toute essoufflée, les yeux sauvages, les cheveux en vrac, les lèvres rouges gonflées et humides. Il avait envie de la dévorer en entier, de se perdre dans son corps et de ne jamais redescendre.</p><p>Il respirait profondément essayant de s'éclaircir un peu les idées, ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur ses seins, formulant une question muette, caressant ses mamelons durcis, lui arrachant des petites plaintes soupirées.</p><p>Rey lui fit un petit signe affirmatif du menton et alors qu'il allait enfin défaire les pans volants de sa tunique le communicateur attaché au poignet de Rey bipa, insistant.</p><p>Rey grogna et l'envoya balader dans l'herbe. Ils entreprirent de recommencer là où ils en étaient quand...</p><p>Il rebipa, brisant complètement l'atmosphère intime. Ben soupira en laissant retomber sa tête dans le creux de la gorge de Rey, décidément tout jouait contre eux. </p><p>Rey rechignait, agrippée à ses épaules. Ben posa doucement son front contre le sien en rigolant doucement :</p><p>"Ça ne fait rien, vas-y,  on aura tout le temps une autre fois."</p><p>Il sentit que Rey renâclait contre lui à l'idée de le quitter mais elle savait que si elle ne répondait pas, des questions seraient posées, des suspicions créées...</p><p>Ben roula sur le dos pour la libérer et elle se mit debout. </p><p>Il l'aida à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, défroissant les plis, remettant ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. A chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait, Rey frissonnait de plaisir et fermait à demi les yeux.</p><p>Ils se regardèrent un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Rey avait envie de pleurer, ils étaient si bien, ils avaient tellement envie l'un de l'autre mais la réalité les avaient rattrapé. Ben sentit son désarroi et l'enlaça tendrement, déposant une pluie de petits baisers sur son visage avant de terminer par ses lèvres.</p><p>"A demain mon cœur." </p><p>Rey lui rendit un dernier baiser, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux soyeux avant de briser leurs étreintes et de se reculer. Elle ramassa son sabre et son communicateur et tendit à Ben un bâton lumineux qui pendait à sa ceinture.</p><p>"Pour que tu retrouves ton chemin" lui expliqua-t-elle.</p><p>Il acquiesça ses yeux perdus dans les siens, essayant de graver chaque détail car une part de lui se disait que peut-être il n'y aurait pas de lendemain. Son regard s'attarda sur sa gorge et sur le bazar qu'il avait fait à cet endroit.</p><p>Il la retint par la main et sans un mot il plaça sa paume contre sa gorge. Au début Rey se demanda ce qu'il faisait, il ne l'étranglait pas il la laissait simplement posée. Et puis elle sentit la chaleur et l'énergie qui partait de sa paume et qui se redirigeait vers les petites marques que ses dents avaient laissé. Elle comprit : il la soignait.</p><p>Ben respirait profondément, dedans, dehors, visualisant le courant de la Force, l'envoyant de son corps à celui de Rey, mettant tout son amour dedans. </p><p>Rey embrassa sa paume en remerciement et amorça son départ.</p><p>"Rey ?"</p><p>Elle tourna la tête, Ben la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin sûr de lui: </p><p>"Les prochains tu pourras les garder, je te les ferais là où personne d'autre ne pourra les voir..."</p><p> </p><p>  დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>Kuat</em>
</p><p>Tous les visages étaient graves et silencieux autour de la grande table de réunion. Au centre plusieurs hologrammes de personnes ne pouvant assister physiquement à la réunion.</p><p>Le lieutenant Bolgrive venait d'annoncer la nouvelle de la chute de Mon Cala. La pièce était silencieuse, on calculait les pertes, ré-évaluait la situation...</p><p>"J'imagine que l'amiral Gen Camest ne sera plus en mesure de me rembourser sa dette de jeu" déclara le Général Lex Gis en se grattant les ongles.</p><p>L'hologramme du Général Crundaso Odror en direct d'Hevurion émit un reniflement méprisant.</p><p>"On a d'autres loth cat à fouetter que votre foutue dette" cracha-t-il. "Nous perdons les chantiers navaux de Mon Cala !"</p><p>"Nous avons toujours ceux de Corellia" fit remarquer l'hologramme du sénateur Ro-Kiintor lui aussi en dire d'Hevurion.</p><p>Gis haussa les épaules : "Pour combien de temps ??? Le Collectif nous fait vivre un enfer ! Je suggère que nous frappions maintenant !"</p><p>"Et où ça ?" demanda le président d'Arkanis Crosessov Eri par hologramme. "Nous n'avons toujours pas découvert leurs bases, leurs conversations sont chiffrées et secrètes."</p><p>"Tout cela commence à être assez périlleux" fit remarquer Zaste Lerk de sa voix doucereuse.</p><p>"De quoi vous vous plaignez Lerk ???" aboya Odror. "Vous touchez toujours votre commission au passage non ?"</p><p>"Mais l'argent ne saurait nous protéger du courroux de la Résistance et de la République lorsqu'elle sera rétablie." répondit posément Lerk. "Le clan bancaire intergalactique a décidé de se retirer." Il se leva suivi de ses assistants. Il les salua profondément : "Nous vous souhaitons bonne fortune" Et n'oubliez pas ce n'est pas contre vous : les affaires sont les affaires."</p><p>"Mais bien entendu" le salua gracieusement Ormes Apollin. </p><p>"Vous le prenez comme ça ?" s'exclama le Général Gis une fois la porte refermée sur les représentants du clan bancaire. "Une de nos principales sources d'emprunts nous quitte et vous le laissez partir ? Sans compter qu'il peut nous dénoncer au plus offrant..."</p><p>"Je connais Ormes" l'apaisa Ro-Kiintor " Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences"</p><p>Ormes sourit mystérieusement : "Ne soyez pas si défaitistes messieurs ! Après tout qu'avons nous perdu ? Les chantiers de Mon Cala qui de toute façon ne produisait que très peu de nos avions."</p><p>"Ils fourniront la Résistance" pointa Bolgrive</p><p>"Ça m'étonnerait" répondit Ormes calmement. "L'amiral Camest avait pour ordre de les saboter si jamais la partie était mal engagée."</p><p>"Nous avons néanmoins perdu le clan bancaire et <em>ça</em> c'est une perte majeure quoi que vous en disiez ! Sans eux ça va être plus difficile de continuer nos petites combines financières."</p><p>"Qui a dit que nous les avions perdu?" sourit pernicieusement Ormes.</p><p>"Mais--" </p><p>"Général Gis pour un général vous êtes long à la détente" se moqua Ro-Kiintor. "Je crois avoir saisi le plan de Ormes"</p><p>Ormes se carra un peu plus dans son fauteuil massif, sa chevalière en platine massive toquant contre le bois.</p><p>"Nous sommes loin d'être anéantis, même en perdant les chantiers de Corellia nous avons toujours l'entreprise Siennar à nos côtés grâce à notre ami Raith ici présent. Et nous avons toujours le Kuat Drive Yards c'est plus que suffisant ! " </p><p>Les représentants de KDY bombèrent le torse.</p><p>"Sans compter notre atout majeur : le Derriphan. Non messieurs je vous le dis nous sommes sur le bon chemin !"</p><p>Il se tourna vers les généraux assis les uns à côté des autres : "Continuez à recruter discrètement pour les milices. Quelques milliers d'hommes supplémentaires ne feront pas de mal. Que les académies militaires continuent de travailler dans l'ombre."</p><p>Il se leva et alla se poster près d'une baie vitrée observant la ville.</p><p>"La Résistance va perdre un temps fou à pactiser avec les planètes libres afin d'augmenter ses rangs. Nous les aurons débusqué avant ça !"</p><p>"Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr de ça ?" questionna l'un des politiciens sceptique.</p><p>Le sourire sadique d'Ormes s'agrandit encore : "Un atout supplémentaire."</p><p>Il fit un signe de main vers l'un des hologrammes qui contrairement aux autres de généraux, sénateurs, financiers et alliés en tout genre était resté complètement silencieux pendant la réunion. On ne distinguait qu'une longue cape noire dont la capuche était abaissée pour masque le visage de l'interlocuteur. Il semblait légèrement accroupi comme s'il guettait quelque chose. Il n'avait pas fait un geste même quand le clan bancaire était parti. Certains se penchèrent pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose sous une cape, un indice de l'identité de cette mystérieuse personne. Il ou elle d'ailleurs ? </p><p>Ormes s'adressait à l'hologramme avec déférence : " S'il vous plaisait de rendre une petite visite au représentant bancaire Zaste Lerk, il semble avoir <em>perdu la tête</em> actuellement..."</p><p>L'ombre hocha rapidement la tête. Plusieurs membres réalisèrent seulement pourquoi Ormes n'était pas inquiet par la défection du clan bancaire. Zaste Lerk était remplaçable, on pouvait traiter avec quelqu'un de plus accommodant que lui. Et s'il ne laissait pas sa place volontairement et bien il n'y avait qu'à forcer un peu la main au destin.</p><p>"Et si vous pouviez aussi continuer à chercher la localisation de la Résistance ça--"</p><p>"Inutile de le dire plusieurs fois, j'avais déjà saisi" Le murmure était à peine audible. </p><p>"De plus j'ai un compte à régler avec une certaine Jedi". L'ombre se pencha un peu en avant et on put voir un sourire diabolique avant que la ne communication coupe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Raith_Sienar">Industrie Sienar </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kuat_Drive_Yards">Kuat Drive Yards</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coucou un petit chapitre aujourd'hui ! Mais vous inquiétez pas le suivant est déjà écrit je fais justes les dernières corrections et le moodboard et je vous le poste juste après.</p><p>J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai eu du mal à écrire récemment il y a de gros problèmes chez moi.</p><p>⚠⚠La fin du chapitre est assez gore donc faites attention en lisant.</p><p>PLAYLIST : cette <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRB3X1P4RBs">compilation</a> de musiques classiques colle très bien aux obsèques. Je précise certains sont des chants religieux, loin de moi vouloir prôner quoi que ce soit c'est juste que ces chants sont magnifiques.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mon Cala - Sanctuaires de deuils</em>
</p><p>Les chants résonnaient, harmonieux et solennels. Une sorte de psaume dans un dialecte mon calamari millénaire qui résonnait sous l'eau en des sons ronds et planants. Les voix semblaient sortir de derrière les rochers sculptés du sanctuaire comme si les anciens chantaient pour accueillir le défunt roi parmi eux.</p><p>Une foule compacte silencieuse attendait le début de la cérémonie. La cour avait regagné le palais royal de Mon Cala afin que la cérémonie puisse se dérouler dans le sanctuaire comme il était de coutume depuis des milliers d'années.</p><p>Des millions de quarren et de mon calamari étaient rassemblés en silence unis dans leurs deuils. S'ajoutaient à cette foule des dignitaires étrangers, représentant leurs planètes respectives après que l'annonce de la mort du roi est été rendue publique sur l'Holonet. Ils se distinguaient facilement car étaient vêtus de combinaison de plongée afin de pouvoir respirer sous l'eau.</p><p>Soudain les harmoniques modulèrent et la foule se fendit en deux : le cortège funèbre apparut, nageant lentement. Le corps du défunt roi avait été déposé dans un caisson qui ressemblait à celui qui l'avait maintenu en vie pendant plusieurs années. Il était soutenu et poussé en avant par des membres de la famille. Suivait ensuite toute la cour en grandes combinaisons de deuils.</p><p>Le cortège s'arrêta devant les rochers des illustres de Mon Cala. On pouvait y voir entre autre celle du défunt roi Lee-Char, de Gial Ackbbar et du général quarrenNossor-Ri. Celle du défunt roi Ech-Char venait tout juste d'y être rajoutée.</p><p>La cérémonie commença par des allocutions des vieux sages de Mon Cala, discourant sur le côté éphémère de la vie, sur la nécessité que chacun fasse sa part...</p><p>Le discours du nouveau roi Grer-Char était particulièrement attendu. Au vu de la situation il n'avait pas souhaité de grandes cérémonies pour son couronnement, juste un événement privé attendu par les conseillers, la famille proche ainsi que les représentants du parlement de Mon Cala. Il y avait eu une petite retransmission des moments clefs de la cérémonie sur l'Holonet mais rien de plus. Aussi ce discours serait sa première vraie allocution en tant que roi.</p><p>Ne s'embarrassant pas de formules de politesse et de fioriture il commença tout de suite :</p><p>« Ceux qui connaissaient bien mon père savait qu'il n'était pas un homme qui attachait de l'importance aux cérémonies. S'il nous voyait actuellement il nous dirait de faire vite et de retourner au travail. »</p><p>Il sourit tristement en entendant la foule étouffer un petit rire.</p><p>«Mon père était un homme bon et généreux, un roi qui a toujours préféré faire passer le bien de son peuple avant le sien. C'était le monarque le plus humble que j'ai connu et lorsqu'enfant je m'en étonnais devant lui il m'a répondu quelque chose qu'il m'a marqué. Il m'a répondu que rien ne nous distinguait des autres. Que nous n'étions pas différents. Que nous avions seulement eu la chance d'avoir des ancêtres illustres. Et que si nous occupions toujours les mêmes positions aujourd'hui c'était parce que nos concitoyens nous jugeaient dignes de les représenter et qu'en conséquence il était de notre devoir de toujours faire le maximum pour eux. »</p><p>Il fit une petite pause.</p><p>« Il a passé toute sa vie à faire tout son possible pour protéger Mon Cala. Il avait compris dès le départ que l'Empire n'était que le mal incarné et il a combattu dans l'ombre pour libérer notre planète et la galaxie au côté de la Rébellion et désormais de la Résistance. Il savait que cet engagement couterait la vie à nombreux d'entre nous mais il s'est résolu à le faire car il savait que malgré les pertes et les deuils, rester en retrait les bras croisés sans intervenir ne saurait être une solution viable sur le long terme. Nous avons subi le joug de la tyrannie en représailles il est vrai mais ça aurait été bien pire si nous nous étions laissé faire. Nous serions devenus des esclaves et nous ne saurions le tolérer. Mon père s'est accroché à l'espoir que malgré toutes nos épreuves il y aurait une lumière au bout du tunnel. Même s'il savait que c'était la chose la plus juste à faire, il n'en restait pas moins profondément triste de voir le nombre de morts augmenter car –comme il me l'a confié un jour- en tant que roi il se considérait comme le père de ses sujets et leurs morts lui causait une grande peine. »</p><p>Il déglutit : « Bien que les dernières années de sa vie aient été assombries par le menace du Premier Ordre il est néanmoins parti le cœur léger en sachant Mon Cala de nouveau libre. »</p><p>Il baissa la tête, submergé par l'émotion, lorsqu'il reprit il n'avait pas réussi à cacher les tremblements de sa voix :</p><p>« Souvenons-nous de lui comme un roi bon et juste. »</p><p>« Une nouvelle ère commence. Une nouvelle ère pleine de promesses et de défis de taille. Puissions-nous apprendre des erreurs passés et faire en sorte de ne plus les reproduire. Puissions-nous trouver un moyen de tous vivre en paix comme mon père le rêvait. Puissions-nous mettre nos divergences de côté afin de s'allier tous ensemble pour construire un monde meilleur. Puisses nos enfants ne jamais connaitre les horreurs d'une nouvelle guerre. C'est le souhait que je fais aujourd'hui devant vous. En votre nom. Et en celui de mon père. »</p><p>Il se mit en retrait pour laisser la place aux sages de Mon Cala.</p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>Ajan Kloss</em>
</p><p>Toute la Résistance était rassemblée au grand complet près des consoles holographiques regardant la retransmission sur l'Holonet des obsèques du vieux roi. Pour une fois tout le monde était silencieux, chacun pensait à cet instant précis à tous les amis morts au combat.</p><p>Rey détaillait la cérémonie pour la graver dans sa mémoire. Elle avait l'habitude des enterrements : sur Jakku les conditions de vie étaient telles que les morts ne se comptaient plus. Elle avait vu quantité d'obsèques mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec la belle cérémonie quelle voyait actuellement. Généralement on se contentait de creuser un trou et on jetait le corps dedans tandis que les proches et opportunistes se disputaient à même la tombe les maigres possessions du défunt. Et ça si la personne était chanceuse sinon le corps était laissé à l'air libre et c'était les charognards qui leur rendaient les derniers hommages.</p><p>
  <em>«Quand on ne connait pas c'est fascinant pas vrai ? » lui demanda Ben à travers leur lien.</em>
</p><p>Les sons ambiants s'évanouissaient, elle le sentit s'approcher, elle savait que si elle tournait la tête elle verrait la jungle.</p><p><em>Très</em> répondit-elle mentalement.</p><p>Il sentit sa curiosité et sa soif de connaissances aussi se chargea-t-il de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux :</p><p>
  <em>« Chaque rocher sculpté représente un défunt. Ils sont supposés conserver les âmes des disparus et guider les personnes qui viennent leur demander conseils. Tu vois ce que tiens le sage ? C'est un coquillage. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coquillage ? Je n'en avais jamais vu encore...</em>
</p><p>Ben esquissa un sourire attendri, le ravissement et la curiosité de Rey devant les choses les plus simples ne cessaient de l'émerveiller. S'il le pouvait il passerait sa vie à lui faire découvrir des nouvelles choses ne serait-ce que pour voir son visage trembler d'excitation et ses yeux briller d'émerveillement.</p><p>
  <em>« Le sage est en train de faire un rituel de transfert entre le corps du défunt et un coquillage. Il le mettra ensuite dans la fente du rocher comme une offrande pour transférer l'âme. »</em>
</p><p><em>Qu'est-ce qu'ils font du corps ?</em> s'étonna Rey perplexe. Elle avait toujours vu les corps être enterrés ou brulés mais comment faisait-on sous l'eau ?</p><p><em>« Regarde »</em> pointa du doigt Ben.</p><p>Les chœurs avaient repris en une homélie plaintive qui montait en puissance. Plusieurs hommes dont le nouveau roi et Aftab s'étaient avancés et empoignaient la capsule pour la pousser en avant.</p><p>Les chants culminaient en une apothéose, l'intensité émut grandement Rey et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle sentit Ben lui caresser le dos de la main avec son pouce en faisant des petits cercles afin de l'apaiser. Alors que la musique ne semblait pas pouvoir aller plus haut les hommes qui portaient la capsule la lâchèrent d'un coup et elle fut emportée.</p><p>Rey se tourna vers Ben, un sourcil levé par interrogation.</p><p>
  <em>« Des courants sous-marins. Le corps est emmené par l'eau. Ils sont nés des flots et à leurs morts ils sont rendus aux flots. »</em>
</p><p>La retransmission se terminait, les journalistes étaient de retour pour commenter et interpréter le discours du roi. Suralinda coupa agacée en reconnaissant des anciens collègues incompétents.</p><p><em>Il faut que je parle à Poe pour le départ </em>annonça-t-elle à Ben</p><p>Il hocha la tête, tendu, essayant de masquer sa grimace.</p><p> </p><p>"Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi c'est si urgent que tu retournes sur Tatooine ?" soupira Poe avec lassitude. "Tu t'y plais tant que ça ?"</p><p>Poe était fatigué. Tant métaphoriquement qu'au sens propre. Il était fatigué de cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas. Fatigué d'avoir l'impression d'être impuissant face aux éléments. Fatigué d'assister toujours à plus d'enterrements.</p><p>Fatigué d'être là à attendre qu'une pièce du puzzle se débloque.</p><p>Physiquement il était fatigué. Mais de <em>ça</em> il ne s'en plaignait pas trop. Un répit dans cette tourmente.</p><p>Un sourire aux lèvres il repensa aux deux derniers jours et plus particulièrement aux dernières nuits incroyables qu'il avait passé avec Finn, essayant désespérément de rattraper le temps perdu. Ils avaient fait l'amour passionnément et passé des heures à se rappeler leurs tentatives infructueuses pour se déclarer leurs flammes.</p><p>Définitivement c'étaient les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Et s'il s'écoutait il planterait là ses réunions et emmènerait Finn sous cette cascade que le Major Angon avait trouvé récemment au cours d'une excursion pour cartographier la base. </p><p>Il ne sentait pas cette fatigue. En revanche en plus du reste venait d'ajouter la fatigue de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec Rey. Elle venait d'annoncer qu'elle voulait retourner sur Tatooine. Elle fuyait encore une fois. Poe n'y comprenait plus rien : un moment elle agissait normalement et l'instant d'après elle décrochait des conversations, partait faire des excursions dans la jungle. Il avait essayé de lui parler, Finn également mais elle n'avait pas lâché le morceau. Seule Rose avait l'air d'être rassurée et leur avait affirmé que tout allait bien même si elle ne pouvait pas leur dire pourquoi. « Solidarité entre filles » avait-elle avancé.</p><p>Mais Rey était ensuite venue lui annoncer qu'elle retournait dans son désert et il avait de nouveau essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez.</p><p>« Je n'avais prévu de m'absenter que quelques jours. Je ne peux pas laisser la ferme comme ça, il faut que je m'organise. »</p><p><em>Ce qui n'était pas totalement un mensonge</em> songea Rey.</p><p>« J'entends bien mais on a vraiment besoin de toi ici » plaida Poe</p><p>« Pas tout de suite. Tu l'as dit toi-même la mise au point du scanner demandera encore plusieurs jours et il nous le faut absolument pour partir sur Exegol... Et on est obligés d'attendre les retours des missions diplomatiques et d'espionnages» argua Rey</p><p>« Tout peut se débloquer très vite et que fera-t-on alors si tu n'es pas là ? » commença à s'énerver Poe.</p><p>« Ils ne savent pas où est la base ! »</p><p>« Pour l'instant !! »</p><p>« Je n'ai besoin que de quelques jours Poe ! Je serais de retour pour la suite c'est promis «</p><p>« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin sur cette planète pour que tu veuilles y retourner à ce point au mépris de ton engagement ?! » explosa Poe.</p><p>Rey se sentit pâlir, son tiraillement ressurgit : d'un côté Ben de l'autre la résistance. Elle croyait toujours qu'il était possible de faire cohabiter les deux mais peut-être était-ce impossible ? Comme faire cohabiter deux aimants de polarité opposée.</p><p>Néanmoins il n'était pas dit qu'elle renoncerait si facilement. Elle avait besoin de ce voyage, besoin de se retrouver seule avec Ben pour figurer comment ils allaient jouer cette partie.</p><p>Et Poe était en train d'épuiser sa patience.</p><p>« Merci de remettre l'engagement d'un général devant les autres <em>général. »</em></p><p>Ils n'étaient effectivement plus seuls : leurs camarades regardaient le match, leurs tètes les regardant à tour de rôles. Finn était en train de dire « qu'il abandonnait, réglez vos comptes entre vous merci bien ! »</p><p>Et pour ne rien arranger Ben assistait à la confrontation et elle sentait son envie de faire avaler ses dents à Poe.</p><p>« Et toi <em>général</em> tu ne t'es pas dit que tes absences répétées rendaient perplexe les troupes ? » se fâcha Poe.</p><p>Rey essaya de ne pas prêter attention à Ben qui grommelait que <em>« ça tombait bien si les troupes étaient perplexes elles étaient ainsi à l'image de leur chef. »</em></p><p>« Tu n'es plus jamais là, ça commence à bavarder dans les rangs. Tu ne donnes pas l'exemple et tu es générale. Tu te rends compte que si n'importe qui d'autre avait demandé la même chose ça aurait été non ? On ne peut pas se permettre de faire des traitements de faveur. »</p><p>« Je ne te demandes pas de me payer des vacances à Canto Bight mais juste de me laisser quelques jours pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires. C'est trop compliqué comprendre pour toi ? »</p><p>Poe allait effectivement répondre que ça lui posait un problème et lui mettre sous le nez tous ses comportements étranges lorsque Kaydel qui assistait à la confrontation tout en travaillant sur sa console leva le nez et lança à la cantonade :</p><p>« Sérieusement si je ne savais pas que Poe et Finn roucoulaient j'aurais juré que vous étiez en couple vu la façon dont vous vous disputiez... »</p><p>Rey vit les yeux de Ben s'agrandirent comiquement comme des soucoupes et l'entendit jurer silencieusement à l'évocation de Rey en couple avec Poe. </p><p>Elle étouffa un rire en reportant son attention sur ses camarades et en constatant l'effarement de Poe.</p><p>« Vous êtes déjà au courant ?"</p><p>« Dameron, on est une base militaire, il y a très peu de place pour les secrets et l'intimité ici..." lui fit remarquer Larma.</p><p>"Tu devrais le savoir <em>Poe-je-connais-tous-les-ragots </em>" railla Rose qui continuait ses soudures.</p><p>Finn et Poe avait toujours l'air perplexe et fouillaient leurs mémoires pour essayer de voir qu'est-ce qui avait vu les trahir et Ransolm eut pitié d'eux : "Hier matin vous êtes arrivés main dans la main au briefing, il n'en fallait pas plus"</p><p>"Oh" Poe se passa la main dans les cheveux avant d'échanger un regard avec Finn et de l'embrasser furtivement sous les applaudissements des personnes présentes.</p><p>"Félicitations" grogna Wrobie en passant une tasse de caf fuman<b>te </b>dans la main. </p><p> </p><p>Au moins l'intermède avait eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère entre lui et Rey.</p><p>Il soupira en la regardant, les mains jointes devant sa bouche : « Ecoute Rey... je sais pas quoi te dire, je sens que tu ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant que je ne t'ai pas donné mon accord. »</p><p>« Le scanner ne sera pas prêt avant plusieurs jours Poe » intervint Rose « La programmation nous donne du fil à retordre»</p><p>Poe semblait ruminer intérieurement puis il se décida :</p><p>« Ça t'irait ? »</p><p>« C'est plus qu'il m'en faut » souffla Rey soulagée, esquivant rapidement un sourire de remerciement à l'attention de Rose.</p><p>« Je compte partir demain matin du moins si le Faucon --»</p><p>« Quoi tu prends le Faucon ? » s'exclama Poe</p><p>« Mhh oui ? J'avais espéré le prendre au cas où j'aurais du matériel à ramener de Tatooine... »</p><p>
  <em>« Depuis quand il a son nom inscrit dessus d'ailleurs ? » gronda Ben</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Ben ! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Désolé » s'excusa-t-il en levant les bras en signe de reddition. « J'ai beau essayer je bloque avec lui. »</em>
</p><p>« C'est notre vaisseau le plus rapide pouvant contenir plusieurs personnes et un chargement conséquent sans qu'on ait besoin de recourir au transporteur ! » argua en protestant Poe.</p><p>Il se tourna vers les autres : « Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ? »</p><p>S'en suivit un bref débat où Rose et Kaydel défendirent véhément Rey arguant que personne ne comptait utiliser le Faucon pour l'instant ; Ransolm et Beaumont ne voyait pas le problème à l'absence de l'appareil. Seules Larma et Maz auraient pu contester. La première se contenta de réserver son opinion pour plus tard et Maz finit par se dérider et laissa tomber.</p><p>Poe accepta sa défaite mais il croisa le regard de Finn, une communication silencieuse sembla se passer entre eux. Ils pensaient à la même chose.</p><p>« Ok tu le prends Rey » céda Poe vaincu.</p><p>Rey le remercia avec un grand sourire.</p><p>« Avant de me remercier, demande d'abord à Chewie. Après tout c'est lui le vrai gardien du Faucon maintenant. » persifla Poe</p><p> </p><p>Contre toute attente Chewie ne fit aucune difficulté. Avait-il déjà été mis au courant par Maz, ça Rey n'en savait rien. Toujours est-il qu'elle avait vu de nouveau la vieille femme parler avec lui et la regarder ensuite intensément. Elle avait bien sondé la Force mais Maz semblait contenir ses émotions et ne laissait rien paraitre.</p><p>Elle rejoignit Ben le soir, s'éclipsant discrètement pendant le repas. C'était lui qui avait suggéré le Faucon. Ça avait été son plan fou avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il avait prévu de le voler de nuit et de rejoindre Tatooine pour la rejoindre. Mais avant qu'il n'ait mis son plan à exécution Rey était arrivée.</p><p>Elle le trouva assis en tailleur en train de méditer sur le promontoire où ils avaient observé les étoiles quelques soirs plus tôt et avaient ensuite passé quelques délicieux moments. Ils n'avaient rien tenté depuis qu'ils avaient été interrompus. Non pas que l'envie leur manquait mais ils préféraient ne plus être interrompus.</p><p><em>Patience...Bientôt </em>lui envoya Ben à travers le lien.</p><p>« C'est comme ça que tu médites ? » le taquina Rey</p><p>Il ouvrit un œil, détendit son dos et lui lança son petit sourire en coin qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois.</p><p>« J'avais fini de toute façon. »</p><p>Elle s'assit devant lui et nerveusement se frotta les mains sur son pantalon.</p><p>« J'ai abaissé la rampe du Faucon sous prétexte de faire des vérifications, on va attendre un peu que les autres se couchent et que la nuit tombent et tu pourras te glisser à bord pour la nuit. »</p><p>Ben acquiesça, distrait, il sentait l'angoisse de la jeune femme flotter autour de lui.</p><p>Il lui attrapa les mains : « Hé regarde-moi ! » Rey leva les yeux du sol et se perdit dans ses yeux ambrés. « Ça va aller » tenta-t-il de l'apaiser. «On y arrivera »</p><p>Rey déglutit et posa son front contre le sien, ils se mirent à respirer à l'unisson, puisant dans la Force l'un de l'autre pour se calmer.</p><p>« Tu te sens mieux ? » finit par demander Ben contre son front.</p><p>« Moui » murmura Rey. « Quoique... je serais vraiment tranquille quand on sera en orbite. »</p><p>Ben renifla amusé. « On y va ? ». Prêt à en découdre.</p><p> </p><p>Ils marchaient main dans la main, prêtant particulièrement attention à ce qu'ils ressentaient dans la Force.</p><p>« Quelqu'un arrive ! » avertit soudain Ben.</p><p>Il sentit Rey se mettre à échafauder plein d'hypothèses à toute vitesse : un résistant faisant une ronde ? Mais pourquoi si loin dans la jungle ? Avaient-t-ils des soupçons ? La suivaient-ils ?</p><p>Rey éteignit son sabre et ils se fondirent dans la nuit. Ben plia les genoux, prêt à sauter sur l'inconnu s'il le fallait. Il n'allait pas se laisser capturer sans un combat.</p><p>Rey évaluait les chances qu'ils avaient. Maigre honnêtement. Un sabre laser pour deux, même avec la Force ils ne feraient pas le poids si toute la base leur tombait dessus.</p><p>Ben fut le premier à relâcher un souffle soulagé et émit un petit <em>tss </em>amusé avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses pantalons.</p><p>« Dameron... »</p><p>En effet c'était Poe qui apparaissait, éclairé par un bâton lumineux et accompagné de Finn. Les deux chahutaient par intermittence et s'embrassaient tout autant.</p><p>Rey souffla : « Heureusement qu'on n'était pas à la cascade, ils nous seraient tombés dessus. »</p><p> </p><p>Ils arrivèrent en vue du Faucon, tout semblait calme dans la grotte de loin. Personne ne guettait. La rampe était toujours abaissée, ils échangèrent un regard puis coururent rapidement pour sortir de la jungle et grimpèrent la rampe lu plus silencieusement possible.</p><p>Il ne lui fallut aucun moment pour s'accoutumer à l'obscurité du vaisseau. Malgré les années il le connaissait toujours par cœur. Sa poitrine se serrait à lui en faire mal, il avait une boule dans la gorge. Beaucoup de souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Des souvenirs de son enfance. Quand les cauchemars et les voix dans sa tête n'avaient pas pris encore le dessus. Avant que ses parents, surtout sa mère, prennent peur de sa puissance et l'envoie chez son oncle.</p><p>Il se revit brièvement sur les genoux de son père jouant avec les commandes, rêvant du jour où il serait en âge de piloter le vaisseau avec son oncle Chewie en copilote tandis que son père et son oncle Lando serrait en train de tricher l'un contre l'autre au sabacc.</p><p>« Ben est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiétait Rey</p><p>Sans s'en rendre compte il avait dû répandre sa tristesse dans la Force et Rey l'avait perçu.</p><p>Il la rassura d'un geste de la main.</p><p>« Je vais monter la garde dans l'une des chambres. Va dormir dans la grotte pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. »</p><p>Avant qu'elle ne descende la rampe, Ben l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. « 'Nuit mon cœur » murmura-t-il au coin de sa bouche.</p><p> </p><p>Aucun d'eux n'avait détecté dans la Force les trois personnes qui avaient escaladé secrètement avec beaucoup de difficulté la grotte de façon à être sur le sommet du massif rocheux quand la nuit serait tombée. Armés de jumelles à infrarouges ils observaient la place dégagée devant la grotte.</p><p>« Tu avais raison Chewie. Ton odorat ne t'avait pas trahi» murmura Maz.</p><p>Chewie poussa une série de gémissements étranglés.</p><p>«Je sais Chewie » soupira tristement Maz.</p><p>« Ça ne va pas être facile » fit remarquer Lando.</p><p>« Je sais » répondit sombrement Maz « il va falloir jouer serrés »</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain matin, le Faucon s'éleva dans le ciel comme prévu. A son bord, Rey, BB-8 et Ben toujours caché. Poe avait bougonné quand Rey avait embarqué le droïde mais il avait fini par reconnaitre que BB-8 l'ayant beaucoup aidé à la ferme il lui serait utile.</p><p>Rose, Kaydel, Jannah et Zorii lui avait souhaité bonne route avec des messages pleins de sous-entendus lui souhaitant de belles retrouvailles avec son « secret de Tatooine ».</p><p>Maz avait attiré la jeune femme à l'écart et lui avait remis plusieurs petits paquets.</p><p>« De la part de Leia» expliqua-t-elle « Ouvre-les quand tu auras le temps.»</p><p>Rey hocha la tête la gorge nouée, refoulant les larmes. Alors qu'elle allait monter la rampe Maz lui enjoignit la prudence tout en la fixant avec son regard si incisif qui donnait l'impression que la vieille femme connaissait tous ses secrets. Rey lui avait souri du mieux qu'elle pouvait malgré son inquiétude. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Maz donnait l'impression de tout savoir. Elle était sensible à la Force mais à que point ? Avait-elle vraiment ressenti Ben ?</p><p> </p><p>Poe et Finn avait regardé le vaisseau se mettre en orbite ensemble, à part des autres amis venus dire au revoir à Rey. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur conversation soit entendue.</p><p>« T'as vérifié ? » lui demanda Poe</p><p>« Yep et <em>à priori </em>le traceur est toujours là et fonctionnel »</p><p>« On saura donc si elle compte réellement aller sur Tatooine... »</p><p>« On le prévient les autres ou pas ? »</p><p>Poe se passa la main sur la figure avant de trancher : « Nan pas tout de suite, elles sont persuadées que tout va bien pour une raison qu'elles ne veulent pas dévoiler. On leur dira si jamais il y a vraiment un problème. »</p><p>Il regarda le vaisseau qui était en train d'amorcer sa séquence de saut dans l'espace.</p><p>Il était prêt à parier son X-wing que Rey cachait quelque chose mais il espérait néanmoins avoir tort.</p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>Kuat</em>
</p><p>Ormes Apolin était en train d'ouvrir une boite en bois délicatement ouvragée et incrustée de joyaux et d'or.</p><p>Il souria sadiquement devant le contenu. </p><p>Il avisa une petite note sur un parchemin.</p><p>
  <em>Comme vous pouvez le constater je crains que Zaste Lerk n'ait vraiment perdu la tête cette fois-ci...</em>
</p><p>Parfait. Le nouveau représentant du clan bancaire serait normalement beaucoup plus accommodant que l'ancien. Et si ce n'était pas le cas et bien ils n'auraient qu'à prier pour que le destin agisse encore.</p><p>"Que diriez-vous que j'envoie des fleurs avec mes condoléances à votre veuve  Zaste ? Mhh qu'en pensez-vous ?"</p><p>La tête sans vie de Zaste Lerk le regarda sans le voir bien incapable de répondre...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. It always supposed to be the two of us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>« Raconte-moi comment tu es devenu Kylo. »</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Et voilà le dernier chapitre AVANT les vacances. Je serais en famille H24 donc pas le temps de poster, j'essaierais d'écrire à la main et de taper à mon retour !</p><p>Le chapitre contient beaucoup d'éléments des comics "The rise of Kylo Ren" je vous les conseille d'ailleurs ! </p><p>Je voulais que Rey et Ben aient enfin une vrai conversation et où Ben ouvre son coeur. Ils doivent apprendre à se faire confiance l'un l'autre !</p><p>⚠Playlist : La partie avec le temple en flammes je l'ai écrite avec en fond sonore la musique <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5jzQW1qmlE&amp;feature=emb_title">des funérailles de Qui Jon</a>. C'est tellement beau et triste.</p><p>Ensuite : Le combat dans la mine, j'ai choisi le morceau issu de John Williams <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHuD5y-PZM0&amp;feature=emb_title">"Battle of the heroes"</a>couplés à  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlYCxbBZUCY&amp;feature=emb_title">"Duel of fates"</a> qu'on entend quand Anakin et Obi-Wan se battent dans la lave. C'est exactement le même schéma ici sauf que d'un côté on a Ben et de l'autre Tai. Samuel Kim a superposé <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHxOg6zNg9Q&amp;feature=emb_title"> les deux musiques</a>  et c'est juste parfait !!! Mais écoutez les aussi séparément ça vaut le détour !</p><p>Et enfin pour la partie romantique voici You are my evrything par Gummy. Une magnifique chanson. Ecoutez là dans la version <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yW8E5UVT7bM&amp;feature=emb_title">anglaise</a>  et <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUBlw65Xaa4&amp;feature=emb_title">originale</a> . Je trouve que c'est tout à fait Ben et Rey !!!</p><p>When I see stars, I think of you<br/>Then I always pray for you</p><p>And I know what my heart was made for<br/>To love you<br/>Forevermore</p><p>When I feel you in my heart<br/>Then I hear your voice from your eyes<br/>I'll always love you<br/>And i'm waiting for you until the end of time</p><p>Here I am (on my) way to you<br/>I hope that someday you will realize<br/>That I can see forever in your eyes<br/>And I'm wishing my dream will come true<br/>I am lost without you<br/>You are my everything</p><p>Isn't it clear to see<br/>You belong with me<br/>We are meant to be<br/>In love eternally<br/>My love</p><p>Here I am (on my) way to you<br/>I hope that someday you will realize<br/>That I can see forever in your eyes<br/>And I'm wishing my dream will come true<br/>I am lost without you<br/>You are my everything</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Quelque part en hyperespace.</em>
</p><p>Le Faucon fonçait à travers l'espace.</p><p>Rey avait attendu que le vaisseau soit lancé pour envoyer un signal mental à Ben lui disant de sortir de la cabine où il avait passé la nuit à veiller aux aguets.</p><p>Hésitant, il la rejoignit dans le cockpit. Il avait passé une nuit difficile, beaucoup de souvenirs d'enfance liés au vaisseau étaient revenus. Et maintenant que le Faucon rugissait et s'était ébranlé c'était encore pire. Lorsqu'il entra dans le cockpit, il dut à nouveau s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte comme sur Starkiller tellement il était accablé de remords.</p><p>Il pouvait presque voir et entendre son père assis à la place de Rey en train de grommeler : « Hé mon grand, ne joues pas avec les boutons ! »</p><p>Il avait de nouveau une boule dans la gorge et l'estomac en vrac. Rey l'accueillit avec un grand sourire sentant sa détresse et lui fit signe d'approcher.</p><p>Officiant en tant que copilote se tenait le petit droïde sphère qui avait été le cauchemar de Ben dans le passé. Lorsqu'il vit Ben il se mit à produire avec frénésie des séries de bips paniqués, avançant et reculant sans savoir quoi faire.</p><p>« BB-8 voici Ben. Je t'ai parlé de lui. » annonça Rey doucement en serrant candidement la main de Ben.</p><p>BB-8 bipa en réponse que oui il se souvenait et bien qu'il avait été triste de savoir Rey dévastée par sa mort il avait en souvenir le fait que Ben l'avait pourchassé et là <em>actuellement</em> il était tout sauf tranquille.</p><p>Ben s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui montra ses mains vides en précisant : « Je ne compte pas te démantibuler. Promis. »</p><p>Entre le mot <em>démantibuler </em>et l'espèce de sourire imparfait qu'arborait Ben, BB-8 pris peur et prit la fuite, roulant à toute vitesse jusque dans le corridor.</p><p>« Je crois que j'ai dit un truc que j'aurais pas du » grimaça Ben en se passant la main dans les cheveux.</p><p>« Il s'habituera » rit doucement Rey.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un moment de flottement où ils regardèrent les fauteuils du cockpit, hésitant à s'asseoir.</p><p>« Prends le siège du pilote ça ne me dérange pas. Il te revient. »</p><p>Ben fit un sourire triste : « Je ne m'en sens pas digne. Pas encore. Gardes-le. Et puis... » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux  «j'ai toujours voulu voir comment tu pilotais »</p><p>Rey lui tira la langue en se rasseyant dans le siège du pilote et il se retrouva à être le copilote. Les minutes suivantes passèrent en explication de Rey sur les modifications qui avait été apportées au vaisseau et qu'il fallait désormais surveiller. <em>Sérieusement quel était le crétin qui avait rajouté un compresseur ET une pompe à fuel ??</em></p><p>Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Rey, ses yeux qui dévoraient la galaxie, la lumière du cockpit qui faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseur...</p><p>Ils étaient enfin seuls et la proximité soudaine et les promesses qui allaient avec commençaient à avoir raison de sa résolution de ne pas la toucher avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés.</p><p>Rey semblait avoir les mêmes difficultés que lui : à chaque fois qu'elle devait passer au-dessus de lui pour activer une manette elle prenait bien garde à ne surtout pas le frôler. Elle aussi savait que si leurs peaux se frôlaient maintenant, avec leurs années privées d'amour, une réaction en chaîne se produirait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait la volonté d'arrêter.</p><p>Aussi fut-il soulagé lorsqu'elle voulut discuter. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle annonce le sujet.</p><p>« Raconte-moi <em>comment</em> tu es devenu Kylo. »</p><p> </p><p>Ben se renfonça dans son siège, les yeux perdus dans les étoiles, silencieux.</p><p>« Ben ? » insista Rey « Tu sais qu'on est ensemble là-dedans quoi qu'il arrive. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. On doit apprendre à se faire confiance et pour ça on doit tout savoir l'un de l'autre. Je veux l'apprendre de ta bouche.»</p><p>Ben resta silencieux encore plusieurs minutes et Rey eut peur qu'il ne la repousse mais finalement il se gratta la gorge et se lança, toujours en contemplant les étoiles :</p><p>« Ma mère t'a parlé de mes cauchemars mais personne ne peut décrire ce que ça fait d'avoir une voix qui te parle dans ta tête depuis aussi loin que tu t'en souviennes. Elle était là cette voix qui me rassurait, me consolait quand j'étais seul et triste. Elle me disait que j'étais quelqu'un de fort qui avait un énorme potentiel. Et le petit garçon abandonné que j'étais avait besoin d'entendre ça. »</p><p>Ben refoulait ses larmes, Rey le sentait, elle partageait ses émotions de par leur connexion et elle aussi sentait une boule dans sa gorge. Elle s'imaginait le grand appartement où Leia et Han ne faisaient que passer le matin et le soir pour Leia et plus épisodiquement pour Han qui baroudait sans cesse. Trop absorbés l'un et l'autre par leurs carrières respectives pour s'occuper d'un fils qui avait besoin d'énormément d'attention.</p><p>« La voix était agréable. En revanche les cauchemars c'étaient l'enfer. Des voix qui m'appelaient, qui criaient à l'agonie, des hurlements. Je n'ai jamais dormi une nuit complète jusqu'à maintenant. »</p><p>Il avait tourné la tête vers elle et la regardait les yeux brillants.</p><p>« Mes parents ont essayé vraiment, vu tous les thérapeutes possibles et ils ont tous conclu que ça passerait avec l'âge. Mes parents me prenaient dans leur lit quand j'étais petit me racontaient leurs histoires, me chantant des chansons. Disons que ça apaisait un peu. Quand je me rendormais les cris étaient moins forts.»</p><p>« Mais tout a basculé quand j'ai grandi et que mes pouvoirs se sont manifestés. Triste comme je l'étais je me laissais parfois déborder d'émotions et ça partait loin. » Il déglutit : « Il y a eu des accidents, étouffés par mes parents, mais je ne me contrôlais pas j'ai projeté des objets et un jour mon père a été blessé. C'est à la suite de ça qu'ils ont commencé à parler en privé dans mon dos mais je savais qu'ils le faisaient quand même. »</p><p>Il fit une pause, renversant sa tête en arrière et fermant les yeux.</p><p>« La voix continuait de me parler, me rassurant, me disant que même si mes parents ne m'aiment pas, lui, Snoke, serait toujours mon ami. Et je le croyais, je pensais que mes parents me rejetait parce que j'étais différent. Un--un <em>monstre.</em> »</p><p>Sa voix se brisa et une larme roula sur sa joue.</p><p>Rey se pencha et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue essuyant la larme. Ben inspira profondément contre sa paume et reprit son histoire, la joue toujours appuyé dans sa main :</p><p>« J'ai été envoyé chez mon oncle que je vénérais, je le voyais rarement avant ça, il ne venait qu'aux anniversaires. C'était mon moment préféré quand il venait et que je pouvais voir son sabre. Il m'offrait des crystal pour m'amuser. Une part de moi était contente d'aller avec lui et d'étudier la voie des Jedi mais une autre part aurait voulu rester avec mes parents. Je ne voulais pas être seulement un Jedi, j'aurais voulu pouvoir être aussi un aventurier comme mon père mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mes parents ont fait ce qu'ils ont cru le mieux pour moi et ce faisant ils m'ont poussé encore plus. Je ne les voyais plus qu'une à deux fois par an. »</p><p>Ses yeux étaient si tristes, littéralement hantés par ce qu'il revivait.</p><p>« Luke était un bon maître. Au début il n'y avait que moi. On était comme un père et un fils. Et Snoke s'est fait plus discret dans ma tête.</p><p>Et puis d'autres élèves sont arrivés et Luke avait moins de temps à me consacrer. Etant plus doué je m’entraînais souvent seul tandis qu'il aidait les autres élèves. Et Snoke est revenu en pleine puissance : il me rappelait que mes parents m'avaient abandonné, qu'ils avaient peur de moi, que mon oncle me sous-estimait, n'avait pas confiance en moi, que lui aussi avait peur de moi ce genre de choses. J'entendais aussi d'autre voix, celle que je savais être Vador. Snoke me disait que c'était parce que j'étais destiné au côté obscur. J'ai été alors convaincu qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui clochait chez moi. Que j'étais mauvais. Et que c'était pour ça que ma famille s'était débarrassée de moi... »</p><p>Il tourna soudain la tête vers Rey il semblait avoir une idée subite: « Entre dans ma tête s'il te plaît » lui demanda-t-il. « Tu verras mes souvenirs... »</p><p>Rey hésita, elle voulait savoir mais était-elle prête à se confronter à la part de noirceur que renfermait Ben ?</p><p>« S'il te plait » la supplia-t-il la voix brisée.</p><p>Rey tendit la main timidement vers lui et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle visualisait Ben, elle dirigeait la Force vers lui vers ses barrières mentales et soudain elle se retrouva dans sa tête, elle voyait des images défilait devant elle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tout va bien mon ami ?</em>
</p><p>La voix doucereuse de Snoke provoqua un frisson de dégoût chez Rey. Aucune chance qu'elle n'oublie ce monstre, son souffle sur son visage.</p><p>Elle voyait un jeune Ben, d'environ 12 ans assis dans un cockpit. Il était exactement comme elle se l'était imaginé : des boucles brunes plus courtes ne cachant pas totalement ses oreilles, un regard timide, en adoration devant la galaxie. Il n'avait pas encore cette gravité dans ses traits il paraissait encore insouciant. Mais elle sentit en lui un agacement, une rage de faire ses preuves, de prouver à tous et surtout à son oncle sa valeur.</p><p>
  <em>Ton maître te considère comme un enfant, un jour il reconnaîtra tes vraies capacités.</em>
</p><p>Rey grinça des dents devant l'habile manipulation. On te sous-estime mais MOI je connais ta valeur... Pour un garçon manquant d'amour et d'estime de soi ce genre de phrase devait particulièrement le toucher.</p><p>Ben haussa les épaules confirmant : « J'étais un adolescent solitaire, j'avais peu d'ami. Les autres avaient soit peur de moi, soit étaient jaloux à cause de mes capacités»</p><p>Rey vit d'autres élèves, filles et garçons s’entraînant sagement dans l'herbe sous le regard attentif d'un Luke plus jeune. Dynamique. Le regard vif, les cheveux courts, une barbe blonde presque rousse. Il semblait tellement différent du vieux Jedi aigri qu'elle avait pu rencontrer sur Ach-To.</p><p>Elle vit certains enfants se moquer de Ben, de ses oreilles. A chaque fois elle le vit rester stoïque devant eux et ravaler ses larmes. Mais une fois seul dans sa petite hutte il frappait son oreiller de toutes ses forces, hurlant de tristesse dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses pleurs.</p><p>En grandissant il s'était un peu révolté, il avait piqué quelques colères et ça avait suffi. Il faut dire qu'il avait envoyé valser avec la Force certains de ses camarades à plusieurs mètres de là les secouant violemment. Ce qui lui avait valu tout un mois de pénitence de méditations supplémentaires.</p><p><em>Il ne te défend pas</em> murmurait Snoke. <em>Il ne prend jamais ton partie. Il cherche à te briser car tu es plus fort que lui.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ben laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues devant ces douloureux souvenirs. Rey plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et appuya son front contre le sien en le consolant.</p><p>« Pour rappel, j'aime beaucoup tes oreilles » murmura-t-elle et essuyant ses larmes avec ces pouces.</p><p>Il eut un rire étranglé et l'attira de son siège jusqu'à ses cuisses, la faisant s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille. Laissant son front contre le sien il lui laissa voir d'autres souvenirs.</p><p> </p><p>Ils le mettaient aussi à l'écart parce qu'ils étaient le neveu du maître, le meilleur élève, tellement doué dans la Force.</p><p>Une jeune fille à la peau sombre et à la chevelure blanche tressée semblait particulièrement lui en vouloir. Elle cherchait toujours à l'affronter lors des exercices voulant à tout pris se mesurer à lui.</p><p>« Voe... » murmura Ben. Son souffle tombant sur ses lèvres. « Elle a toujours cherché à me surpasser en tout. Et je crois qu'elle me détestait parce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. »</p><p>Un autre garçon apparu. Un quarren. Rey sentit les coins de lèvres de Ben s'étirer en un sourire : « Hennix. Le plus malin. Le plus marrant aussi. Beaucoup de répartie et d'humour. Et puis il y avait...Tai ». Le sourire de Ben s'affaissa.</p><p>Rey vit alors apparaître dans sa tête un jeune homme au crâne rasé. Ben et lui semblaient proches. Ils étaient plus vieux. Ben n'était plus le garçon timide et effacé qu'elle avait vu plus tôt. A la place se tenait un beau jeune homme, grand, musclé, aux boucles brunes tombant nonchalamment en cascades. Une version plus lumineuse du Kylo Ren qu'elle rencontrerait.</p><p>Tai semblait être le seul qui se préoccupait de Ben, toujours là pour l'aider, s’entraînant avec lui, s'interposant quand d'autres élèves venaient lui chercher des noises.</p><p>« Pourquoi caches-tu autant de toi-même Ben ? »</p><p>Les deux garçons étaient prêts d'un ruisseau. Ben était venu là seul pour être tranquille et Tai l'avait rejoint.</p><p>« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Tai, je mets mes tripes dans tout ce que je fais... »</p><p>« Joues pas à ça avec moi Ben tu sais que je sens des choses dans la Force... Tu as une boite noire dans ta tête qui est bien verrouillée. Comme tout le monde hein mais la tienne est vraiment bien fermée »</p><p>« Tu sais pourquoi » grimaça Ben pensif</p><p>« Ouais tu es Ben Solo. C'est justement ça le problème : tu as besoin d'être celui que tu es vraiment. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre tous tes secrets mais tu dois savoir qu'on t'acceptera tel que tu es. Je te connais Ben Solo, tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu ne le crois...</p><p>Ne te préoccupe pas des autres. Sois celui que tu veux et le reste suivra. »</p><p>Ben était perdu dans ses pensées, Rey sentait un mélange de sentiments confus : tristesse, regret, amour, culpabilité...</p><p>Quoiqu'il se soit passé par la suite, Tai semblait avoir été le vrai ami de Ben. Le grand frère. Pourquoi Ben ne l'avait-il pas écouté ?</p><p>«Parce que peu de temps après il a été révélé la véritable identité de mon grand-père. Et tout a explosé autour de moi » répondit Ben en détachant son front de celui de Rey et la regardant dans les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Des images d'une planète lui parvinrent. Une taverne. Un écran plasma où des journalistes parlaient de ce qui venait de se produire au Sénat : Leia Organa avait reconnu que son père biologique était Dark Vador. Rey sentit sa poitrine se comprimer à court de souffle comme si c'était elle qui ressentait la douleur interne.</p><p>Elle vit Ben regardait l'écran sous le choc. Elle vit ses traits se décomposer à toute vitesse. Toute sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge. Ils lui avaient tous mentis. Une rage et une tristesse incommensurable l'envahirent.</p><p>Il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et sortit du bar en bousculant quiconque se trouvant sur son chemin.</p><p>« Ben ! « l'appela derrière lui son oncle. En vain.</p><p>Il courut à en perdre le souffle. Toute sa vie il s'était demandé pourquoi il entendait Vador. Snoke avait raison il était destiné au côté obscur. Il était un monstre.</p><p><em>Je te l'avais bien dit mon jeune ami</em> murmura avec empathie Snoke.</p><p>« Vous aviez raison sur tout Snoke, j'aurais dû vous écouter » Ben essuya rageusement avec son poing ses larmes.</p><p>Il avait couru jusqu'au vaisseau sans s'en rendre compte. Il monta à bord et s'effondra sur la banquette.</p><p>« Maitre Solo que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le droïde GG assigné au vaisseau.</p><p>Ben ne répondit pas, martelant de son poing la console de son poing. Chaque coup plus rageur que le précédent.</p><p>« Que le maître me pardonne mais il y a un hologramme de votre mère... » hésita le droïde.</p><p>Rey vit Ben relever la tête, la colère remplacée par une douleur indescriptible. Elle lui avait menti pendant tout ce temps. C'était son mensonge qui l'affectait le plus.</p><p>Il vérifia les messages. Leia apparut le visage baigné de larmes.</p><p>« Mon fils... » Leia hoqueta la voix hachée. « J'ai à te parler. Ce que je dois te dire j'aurais dû te le dire il y a très longtemps mais ton père et moi-- Leia s'interrompit en se tordant les main-- « Ton père et moi pensions que c'était la meilleure chose à faire que d'attendre. Je veux dire tu étais déjà si perturbé, on ne voulait pas t'ajouter de stress. »</p><p>Rey vit Leia prendre une profonde inspiration avant de continuer : « Mon père biologique était Dark Vador. Ma mère comme tu le sais déjà était Padmé Amidala la reine et sénatrice de Naboo. Elle a connu Anakin Skywalker au cours des événements qui ont précédé la guerre des clones. Ils se sont aimés en secret, se sont mariés et lorsqu'Anakin a sombré dans le côté obscur elle était enceinte de Luke et de moi.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle a appris la vérité sur Anakin elle a perdu l'envie de vivre et elle est morte après nous avoir mis au monde. Maitre Yoda et Kenobi en accord avec les Organa ont estimé qu'il était plus prudent de cacher notre existence et faire croire que nous étions morts avec Padmé. J'ai été confié aux Organa et Luke à son oncle et sa tante Lars.</p><p>Nous n'avons su la vérité que pendant notre combat contre l'Empire. Je n'ai jamais considéré Vador comme mon père et j'ai gardé le secret.</p><p>Sans doute parce que j'avais honte. Et aujourd'hui tout vient d'être révélé au grand jour. »</p><p>Leia se tordait les mains « Autant de dire que ma carrière politique vient de s'arrêter net mais ça ne compte pas. Ce qui compte c'est toi et ton avenir. Je t'en supplie mon fils, ne crois surtout pas que la part d'ombre qui est en toi ne te prédestine à devenir comme lui. On a tous des choix à faire et je sais —sa voix tressauta sous les pleurs— je sais que tu es quelqu'un de <em>bien</em> Ben et je suis tellement désolée, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.</p><p>S'il te plait appelle-moi à n'importe quelle heure. Je t'aime. »</p><p>L'hologramme disparu, Ben resta là les bras ballants regardant le vide jusqu'à ce que des pas rapides se fassent entendre derrière lui. Luke apparut, essoufflé.</p><p>« Ben... » commença-t-il « Discutons en sur le chemin du retour d'accord ? »</p><p>Ben leva la main : « Ce n'est pas la peine maître, il n'y a rien à dire. »</p><p>Luke le regarda de haut en bas et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il finit par renoncer et s'assit dans son siège de pilote et lança la séquence de décollage.</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne l'ai jamais appelé » murmura Ben la tête recourbée, enfouie dans la nuque de Rey qui avait posé sa tête au-dessus de la sienne et lui caressait les cheveux en de longs mouvements apaisants.</p><p>« J'aurais dû mais j'étais tellement triste et en colère, tellement trahi. Cet hologramme c'est le dernier message d'elle que j'ai» acheva-t-il en s'effondrant.</p><p> </p><p>Il lui montre d'autres souvenirs. Leurs retours de mission au temple Jedi. Une épreuve de plus. Tous les élèves sur le tarmac près de la rampe. Même sur une planète aussi reculée que celle-ci la nouvelle avait diffusée.</p><p>« Maître Skywalker Grin a entendu que—</p><p>« Maître est-ce vrai que-- ? »</p><p>Luke les regarda tous avec bienveillance et opina gravement de la tête. « Oui c'est vrai. Je suis le fils de Dark Vador. Et s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai essayé de vous enseigner c'est qu'on ne doit pas être défini par ce que font nos parents-- »</p><p>Ben n'écoutait que d'une oreille le discours lénifiant de son oncle, il voyait certains de ses camarades chuchoter en le montrant du doigt. Luke était le grand maître Jedi dont personne ne remettrait en question son appartenance au côté obscur mais lui ? Lui Ben Solo si puissant, si énigmatique, pouvant se mettre dans des rages incommensurables ? Qu'en était-il de lui ?</p><p>« Combien vous pariez que Ben deviendra comme lui ? » murmura Voe à voix suffisamment basse pour que Luke n'entende pas.</p><p>Ben, lui, avait entendu et serrait les poings à en faire crier les os.</p><p> </p><p>Rey sentit Ben se raidir contre elle, mal à l'aise et la serra un peu plus contre lui comme s'il voulait être sure qu'elle ne partirait pas devant ce qu'elle allait découvrir.</p><p>Rey vit Ben, de plus en plus sombre, se couper encore plus des autres, rejeter son oncle, devenir encore plus sarcastique.</p><p>Elle savait que les prochaines images seraient celles qu'elle avait déjà vues par le passé. La hutte. Luke et son sabre. Le temple en flammes.</p><p>Elle vit Ben attraper son sabre à toute vitesse, réveillée par l'activation du sabre de son oncle. Elle vit la lame bleue parer la lame verte. Elle vit Ben dans un geste d'auto-défense faire s'écrouler la hutte sur eux.</p><p>Et puis plus rien. Le noir. Elle comprit que Ben avait dû être inconscient.</p><p>Et puis elle vit les images revenir. Ben sortait des gravats, sonné, son sabre à la main.</p><p>« POURQUOI ?! » cria-t-il brisé, en direction du temple.</p><p>« POURQUOI AVOIR FAIT-ÇA ??? »</p><p>Il y avait tellement de douleur dans sa voix que Rey fléchit.</p><p>Il regardait le temple qui brillait dans la nuit. A cette heure-ci tout le monde était en méditation. Sauf lui qui avait décidé qu'il s'en passerait et était aller se coucher.</p><p>Soudain le ciel rougeoya étrangement derrière le temple et avant que Ben ne s'en rende compte la foudre s'abattit sur le temple et les bâtiments aux alentours les pulvérisant.</p><p>« Non ! » cria Ben en se ruant vers le brasier, déterminé à sauver ses camarades. Mais la foudre le frappa et le plaqua au sol l'empêchant d'avancer.</p><p>« Je n'ai jamais—je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! » gémit Ben à genoux regardant le temple en train d'être réduit en cendres.</p><p>
  <em>Tu n'as pas choisi Ben. Les Jedi ont choisi. Skywalker.</em>
</p><p>Il resta là longtemps à regarder l'incendie qui faisait rage.</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne comprends pas ! » s'exclama Rey «Je croyais que tu avais détruit le temple. Luke me l'a dit ! TU me l'as dit ! »</p><p>« Je sais Rey » répondit Ben en l'implorant du regard « mais à l'époque j'étais toujours persuadé que ma rage avait provoqué ça. J'étais tellement en colère sur le coup que ça aurait pu être moi qui ait fait inconsciemment tomber la foudre. Aujourd'hui je sais que c'était Palpatine qui a fait ça pour accélérer mon basculement»</p><p>« Pendant tout ce temps j'ai cru-- » lâcha Rey choquée. « Tu ne leur a rien fait Ben ! »</p><p>Ben secoua la tête : « Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire Rey, attends avant de me juger innocent »</p><p> </p><p>Ben regardait le brasier.</p><p>« Ben ! » cria quelqu'un.</p><p>Il se retourna. Voe, Tai et Hennix venaient d'émerger des décombres.</p><p>« Oh. Vous trois. Vous étiez en mission c'est vrai. »</p><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Tai</p><p>« Où est maître Skywalker ? » enchaîna Hennix</p><p>Ben ne répondit pas.</p><p>« <em>Où</em> est-il Ben ? On ne sent plus sa présence » s'inquiétait Tai.</p><p>Autant qu'ils sachent se dit Ben.</p><p>« Il m'a attaqué Tai. A essayé de me tuer pendant mon sommeil. Et maintenant il est mort. » laissa-t-il tomber.</p><p>Il devrait sans doute ressentir de la tristesse non ? Après tout c'était son oncle. Ce serait normal. Alors pourquoi ne ressentait-il rien ? A part de la colère.</p><p>« Ce n'est pas possible ! » s'écria Voe incrédule. « Maître Skywalker ne ferait jamais du mal à aucun d'entre nous ! Et toi Ben Solo tu ne pourrais pas-- »</p><p>« Quoi Voe ? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? TU penses que je ne suis pas assez fort ? » s'écria Ben fou de rage. Des années de rejets étaient en train de remonter à la surface.</p><p>« Je suis plus fort que vous trois mis ensemble. Skywalker nous a élevé en disant qu'on était tous égaux mais vous savez tous la vérité : je suis le meilleur élève. »</p><p>« Et je suis plus fort que Luke Skywalker lui-même » ajouta-t-il à voix basse presque pour s'en convaincre.</p><p>Ben vit volte face et commença à s'éloigner mais Tai l'arrêta par l'épaule, essayant d'y voir plus clair :</p><p>« Ben s'il te plait, ton histoire... ça ne peut pas être vrai. Il doit y avoir plus. Parle-nous ! Ça ne peut pas être aussi grave que tu le dis. »</p><p>Ils ne le croyaient pas. Aucun ne l'avait jamais cru.</p><p>
  <em>Pas même ta famille...</em>
</p><p>Il se dégagea vivement : « Je vous ai dit la vérité, je m'en vais vous devriez en faire autant... »</p><p>« Tu ne vas nulle part Ben » gronda Voe en empoignant son sabre suivi de Hennix.</p><p>Ben les regarda presque amusé, ils étaient sérieux ?</p><p>« Non Ben on veut juste discuter » essaya de raisonner Tai. Mais Voe et Hennix avaient déjà fait jaillir leurs lames</p><p>Les lèvres de Ben s'étirèrent en un fin sourire : « Aucun de vous n'êtes des Jedi. »</p><p>Il pointa son doigt sur Voe : « Parce que vous avez peur. Surtout toi Voe. Et vous avez raison »</p><p>Il recula un peu plus, toujours sans avoir dégainé son sabre : « Laissez-moi partir. Je ne serais pas responsable de ce qu'il se passera si vous me forcez à vous affronter. »</p><p>« Ne t'inquiète pas Solo, je prendrai mes responsabilités » grogna Voe. Et sur ce elle lui bondit dessus, le sabre en l'air.</p><p>« Voe NON ! » hurla Tai.</p><p>Ben brandit sa main et Voe fut coincée dans les airs paralysée.</p><p>« Je t'avais prévenu » gronda Ben en refermant sa paume et Voe fut envoyés sur Hennix, les projetant au sol tous les deux.</p><p>« Ben pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demanda Tai peiné.</p><p>« Ne fais pas ça Tai » avertit Ben « je te laisse une chance de t'en tirer. Vas-t-en ! »</p><p>Voe et Hennix s'étaient relevés furieux : « Tu penses vraiment valoir mieux que nous trois ?! On va voir ! »</p><p>Ben les regarda puis il soupira. Les dés étaient joués. Qu'il en soit ainsi.</p><p>Il ne bougea pas et se concentra dans la Force. Il sentait son énergie bouillir en lui.</p><p>Les débris autour d'eux se mirent à décoller du sol en même temps et furent projetés dans toutes les directions.</p><p>Hennix poussa un hurlement de douleur : un morceau de bois s'était fiché dans son flanc.</p><p>Ben ressentit sa souffrance. Même en colère il était désolé,de la souffrance qu'il venait de causer à son ami.</p><p>« Je vous avais prévenu » murmura-t-il avant de tourner les talons.</p><p> </p><p>Ben s'accrochait à elle tellement fort qu'elle était sûre qu'elle aurait des marques. Il respirait bruyamment, de la sueur couvrait son front causé par l'effort qu'il fournissait de faire défiler dans sa tête ses souvenirs.</p><p>« On peut arrêter si tu veux » proposa-t-elle</p><p>« Non » objecta Ben « Il faut que tu saches »</p><p> </p><p>Il monta à bord du même vaisseau qu'il pilotait le jour où il avait appris la vérité sur son grand-père.</p><p>Il balaya les inquiétudes du droïde GG sur le feu qu'il avait aperçu au loin et contempla une dernière fois l'endroit où il avait passé plus de 10 ans de sa vie. Et d'un poing rageur il lança le décollage du vaisseau.</p><p>Pour aller où ? Il n'avait plus personne...</p><p>Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le radar lui signifiant qu'il était poursuivi.</p><p>Saleté de Voe. Elle ne lâchait pas.</p><p>Elle croyait vraiment avoir ses chances dans un combat aérien contre lui ? Voler était inné chez lui. Depuis toujours.</p><p>Il prit un virage large, permettant une volte face et se retrouva ainsi à foncer droit sur eux. Il avait choisi ce vaisseau car il lui rappelait beaucoup le faucon mais en version améliorée et plus récente. </p><p>Il activa les canons, visa et appuya sur la détente. Les canons rugirent et touchèrent à un endroit précis le moteur de ses poursuivants. Pas assez pour les tuer mais assez pour qu'ils ne puissent pas le suivre.</p><p>« Maître vous n'avez pas de destination ? Peut-être une visite chez vous à Hosnian Prime ça fait longtemps... » proposa GG.</p><p>Le visage doux de sa mère s'imposa à lui. Ses tresses, ses yeux bienveillants. Elle ne le croirait jamais quand il lui dirait ce que son frère avait fait.</p><p>
  <em>C'est arrivé pas vrai ? Nous le redoutions...</em>
</p><p>Une froide résolution s'empara de lui.</p><p>« Non pas Hosnian Prime. Je sais où je vais. »</p><p> </p><p>Ben souffrait. Plus il avançait dans ses explications plus il était submergé de tristesse et de culpabilité. Seule la présence de Rey lui permettait de tenir. Il avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou et respirait son odeur pour l'apaiser. Elle était sa boussole.</p><p>Sachant qu'elle était curieuse il prit du temps pour lui montrer la planète de Snoke.</p><p>Rey eut l'impression de voir un satellite fait entièrement de verre transparent et qui semblait abriter toute une forêt tropicale. </p><p>« Mon garçon »</p><p>Rey frissonna en voyant Snoke mais elle n'en était pas moins surprise. Il portait une tunique de soie verte recouverte d'un manteau-pagne en cuir brodé de fleurs. Et il avait des cheveux longs?!</p><p>Il tendait les bras à Ben qui alla se serre contre lui en une étreinte qui était non sans rappeler celle d'un père.</p><p>Rey avait envie de vomir.</p><p>Snoke donnait l'impression d'écouter attentivement Ben comme si ce qu'il racontait était la chose la plus intéressante qui soit.</p><p>« Laissons Skywalker de côté il t'a fait trop de mal. En quoi puis-je t'aider ? »</p><p>« J'avais pensé aux chevaliers de Ren »</p><p>« Mhh il pourrait t'aider à te libérer de toi-même mais je dois dire : Ben Solo apprenti Jedi ? Les chevaliers ne seraient pas intéressés en lui. »</p><p>Ben serra les dents : « Je hais ce nom »</p><p>« Pourquoi ça ?» demanda Snoke avec douceur « Tu as hérité un nom de personne célèbre » La manipulation était tellement bien dosée.</p><p>«Exactement Snoke ! Obi-Wan Kenobi ! Le grand Jedi. Tout le monde attend que je sois comme lui mais je ne 'l'ai jamais rencontré. Quand à Solo ce n'est même pas son vrai nom. Il est un mensonge. TOUT est un mensonge ! »</p><p>Un droïde vient apporter des nouvelles d'un certain général Hux.</p><p><em>Fuis Ben </em>pensa Rey.</p><p>« Quelle est ta vérité mon jeune ami ? » demanda Snoke en prenant la joue de Ben dans sa main. « Qui es-tu ? Pour rejoindre les chevaliers tu devras prendre ce nom. C'est le chemin du coté obscur, en l'embrassant on devient vraiment celui qu'on était destiné à devenir. »</p><p>Ben ne dit rien, pensif.</p><p>« Oh oui ! » susurra Snoke. « Je le vois ce nom dans ta tête »</p><p>« Ce n'est rien" grommela Ben "c'est un truc stupide que j’utilisais petit »</p><p>« Les pensées des enfants sont pures, ils sont eux-mêmes. En utilisant ce nom tu es toi-même »</p><p>«Localiser les chevaliers sera ta première épreuve. Une façon de prouver ta valeur. Mais je te préviens le prix à payer pour les rejoindre est lourd. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. Tu devras les rejoindre ou mourir »</p><p> </p><p>Rey était secoué de sanglots silencieux : «Tellement désolée, je t'ai jugé tellement de fois sans savoir » murmurait-elle en caressant ses cheveux.</p><p>« Attends de voir la suite avant de t'excuser' marmonna Ben. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, il ne la méritait pas.</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient de nouveau revenus à l'époque où Ben était jeune. Lui, Luke et Lor San Tekka contemplait un temple Jedi magnifique gravé dans la roche et dont l'entrée était entourée de statues géantes de Jedi.</p><p>Ils entrèrent dans le sanctuaire, Luke était émerveillé devant leurs découvertes. Mais soudain Ben remarqua qu'il faisait froid.</p><p>Devant eux venait de surgir les chevaliers de Ren. Rey les reconnaissait mais était surprise, elle croyait que c'était Ben qui avait créé le groupe or il semblait exister depuis plus longtemps.</p><p>Leur chef était surprenant pour le mien. Torse nu très musclé, les bras et le torse noircis de brûlures. Il portait un marque en acier argenté strié de marques rouges.</p><p>Et il semblait particulièrement arrogant, narguant sans cesse Luke.</p><p>Qui ne se laissa pas démonter arguant que c'était un avant poste de Jedi qui appartenait donc à l'ordre Jedi c'est-à-dire lui, le dernier Jedi. Quoique plus pour longtemps ajouta-il en regardant son neveu.</p><p>Ben n'apprécia pas qu'on se moque de son oncle. Rey sentit son cœur se serrait en se rendant compte à quel point il avait aimé Luke. Quel gâchis...</p><p>Les six chevaliers bondirent toute armes dehors sur Luke et Rey fut impressionnée. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'autres jedi en combat avant et elle avait le souvenir d'un Luke vieillissant. Le Luke qu'elle voyait sous ses yeux n'avait rien de vieux. Il faisait tournoyer son sabre, envoyant valser ses ennemis avec la Force, se pliant souplement en arrière jusqu'au sol pour éviter les coups.</p><p>Ben et Lor était tout aussi émerveillés. Le combat cessa aussi vite qu'il n'avait commencé lorsque Luke désarma avec la force et brisa leurs armes.</p><p>Il ne resta plus que leur chef qui activa le mode désintégration de son sabre. S'il quittait sa main il explosait. Luke n'était pas impressionné du tout. L'autre savait reconnaitre ses faiblesses et préféra partir « parce que la vie était trop fun pour mourir ». </p><p>Mais avant de partir il lança une dernière estocade : « tu as dit que tu pouvais sentir la noirceur dans chacun de nous n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu sais que ton apprenti en a une aussi de noirceur ? Je ferais attention si j'étais toi vieil homme... »</p><p>« C'est l'heure pour vous de partir" avertit Luke</p><p>« Je sais » répondit Ren. Mais il fit alors un geste inattendu : il enleva son masque qui révéla un magnifique visage, harmonieux et sans défaut dont les yeux bleus fixaient leurs interlocuteurs, les cheveux blancs tressés en arrière</p><p>« Hé petit ?!Tu es sûr que c'est la vie que tu veux ? «</p><p>« Dernière chance... » avertit Luke</p><p>« J'ai entendu vieil homme. Si jamais tu veux en savoir plus sur ta noirceur petit, rejoins-nous »</p><p>Et sur ce il partit laissant son masque derrière lui.</p><p> </p><p>Ben était à nouveau dans l'avant-poste encore plus poussiéreux. Le casque était toujours là intact. En le prit et le regarda longuement puis pour savoir ce que ça ferait de cacher son visage et de ne plus avoir le regard de qui que ce soit sur lui. Il le mit alors sur sa tète.</p><p>A sa grande surprise il entendit la voix de Ren : « Salut petit je me demandais si on aurait de tes nouvelles un jour. On est à Varrak dans la bordure médiane. Rejoins-nous ! »</p><p>Le seul problème était qu'il n'était plus seul.</p><p>Venait en effet d'entrer Voe, Tai et Hennox qui lui barrait une nouvelle fois le chemin sabre au clair.</p><p>« C'est fini Ben. Tu n'as nulle part où fuir maintenant »</p><p>Ben dégaina aussitôt.</p><p>Il sentit que quelqu'un essayait d'avoir accès à ses pensées.</p><p>« Sors de ma tête Tai » feula-t-il en projetant son ami à plusieurs mètres.</p><p>« Foutez-moi la paix ! » il hurla en bondissant à plusieurs mètres vers un rocher plus haut.</p><p>Evidemment Voe ne le lâcha pas et couru derrière lui : « C'est trop tard pour ça Solo ! »</p><p>Hennix lui semblait incapable de les suivre à cause de sa blessure fraîche.</p><p>Voe bondissait de rochers en rochers pour rejoindre Ben tout en hurlant : « Comment as-tu pu nous trahir ? Maître skywalker et nous ? »</p><p>Hennix se mit à gravir à pied les rochers en courant tandis que Tai reprenait connaissance.</p><p>« Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier et tu dois être amené devant la justice ! » continuait de crier Voe.</p><p>La rage consuma instantanément Ben. Plus de 10 ans de vie commune et elle le croyait capable d'une telle chose ?!</p><p>« Tu penses que je suis un tueur Voe ? » gronda-t-il menaçant en faisant volte face. « C'est ça que tu veux que je sois ??? Parfait ! »</p><p>Et sur ce il la projeta dans le vide de plus d'une dizaine de mètres.</p><p>« Non ! » hurla Hennix</p><p>« Pas ça s'il te plait » supplia Tai qui était en bas et qui voyait Voe tomber.</p><p>La rage quitta Ben d'un coup, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il rétracta tout de suite sa main pour retenir Voe dans sa chute mais c'était dur il avait du mal à tenir.</p><p>Hennix surgit derrière lui en hurlant « Monstre ! Tu l'as tuée ! » et lui lança son sabre qui tournoya vers lui à toute vitesse, la lame tournant tellement vite qu'elle en devenait invisible.</p><p>Ben fut obliger de bloquer et de renvoyer la lame mais ce faisant il lâcha Voe. Il entendit un horrible hurlement : la lame d'Hennix s'était renvoyée sur lui et l'avait fauché en deux.</p><p>Ben se pencha sur lui ; il était mort sr le coup. Il frappa la roche de son poing. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Mais qui le croirait ? Personne.</p><p>Il redescendit et trouva Tai qui avait réussi à sauver Voe.</p><p>« Allez dans l'avant poste leur ordonna-t-il</p><p>« Où est Hennix ? » s'inquiéta Tai</p><p>« Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »</p><p>Voyant qu'ils ne bougeraient pas, il les propulsa d'un geste de la main dans l'avant-poste et tendant les deux mains en avant il fit s'écrouler les rochers devant les ouvertures. Les statues des jedi s'effondrèrent.</p><p>Le temps qu'ils sortent de là il serait loin.</p><p> </p><p>Ben tremblait sous ses doigts. Mais il continuait à lui montrer ses souvenirs.</p><p>Il avait retrouvé les chevaliers dans un bar. S'en était suivi une discussion où Ben avait du prouver à Ren qu'il avait fait une belle mort. Il avait ainsi du raconter le combat contre ses amis, en quoi ils comptaient pour lui, leur raconter leurs enfances. Rey sentait qu'il cherchait à tout prix à se présenter comme un monstre afin de se faire accepter par eux mais Ren n'était pas dupe. La mort d'Hennix n'était pas une belle mort pour lui car Ben ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu. Néanmoins il le trouva prometteur et lui proposa de les accompagner. Ils lui trouvèrent des vêtements car les chevaliers de Ren avaient une réputation à tenir.</p><p>Rey faillit s'étrangler de rire sur le coup. Qui était ce type ? Il aurait presque pu passer pour un styliste snobinard.</p><p>Elle s'étrangla vraiment en voyant Ben tout de noir et de cuir vêtu, un blaster accroché à la hanche droite et le sabre dans le dos. Il ressemblait tellement à son père comme ça. Le baroudeur. Le scélérat.</p><p>Elle l'entendit rire tristement : « Aurait-on un faible pour les mauvais garçons ? »</p><p>Elle sourit tristement, elle savait que l'histoire n'était pas finie.</p><p> </p><p>Il était dans ce qui semblait être une mine avec les chevaliers de Ren. Des gens étaient à genoux suppliant Ren qui les menaçaient de les tuer s'ils ne disaient pas où était caché ce qu'il cherchait.</p><p>« Il pourrait y avoir un autre moyen Ren » enjoignit Ben</p><p>Il tendit la main vers le prisonnier qui se débattait et se mit à crier. Rey se mit à frissonner se rappelant son interrogatoire aux mains de Kylo, il avait été doux avec elle et pourtant ça n'avait pas été agréable. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer la douleur qu'était en train d'expérimenter cet homme. Ou Poe.</p><p>« Arrêtez ! Vous êtes en train de le tuer » supplia un des prisonniers.</p><p>« Non je regarde juste ce qu'il a dans sa tête. 3 étages en dessous, une porte scellée »</p><p>Même Ren paru impressionné.</p><p>« C'est une variation de la manipulation mentale des Jedi. Snoke me la appris mais c'est la première fois que je m'en sers » expliqua Ben.</p><p>« Très utile. Les gars si vous voulez bien... »</p><p>Et soudain tous les prisonniers étaient en train de se faire massacrer.</p><p>Ben resta là, choqué. « Ren... vous aviez dit que vous les relâchiez... »</p><p>« C'est ce que j'ai fait » répondit froidement Ren « ils sont en paix là où ils sont maintenant »</p><p>Ben était nauséeux il ne pensait pas que ça serait comme ça.</p><p>
  <em>Les jedi pensent que leurs règles et leur morale les rendaient forts. Alors qu'en fait ça les fige et ils sont ainsi plus vulnérables. Les chevaliers de Ren font ce qu'ils veulent ce qui les rend libres. Quel que soit ce dont ils ont besoin pour survivre et triompher ils le feront.</em>
</p><p>Il les vit se lancer pour massacrer les autres gardiens du trésor.</p><p>Il ne voulait pas faire ça, on lui avait appris à ne pas tuer les innocents et c'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il devrait s'opposer.</p><p>« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur gamin » se moqua Ren « Je commence vraiment à me demander si tu es vraiment ce que Snoke nous a vanté. Les chevaliers de Ren TUENT des gens. N'importe qui qui n'est pas des nôtres est une cible potentielle. Et tu es à court de temps pour me montrer que tu es bien l'un des nôtres » l'avertit-t-il.</p><p>« Ben ! » cria quelqu'un.</p><p>Ren et Ben levèrent la tête et virent apparaître Voe et Tai sabres activés.</p><p>« Qui c'est ça ? » gronda Ren</p><p>Ben toisa ses anciens amis surpris. Leurs visages reflétaient un dégoût et une envie d'en découdre.</p><p>Ben carra les épaules. On y était.</p><p>« Le passé » répondit froidement à Ren, dégainant son sabre qui était dans son dos.</p><p>Voe bondit en contrebas pour aider les personnes qui se faisaient massacrer et Tai se retrouva face à Ben.</p><p>« Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda Ben. Il était persuadé de ne pas avoir laissé de traces.</p><p>« A travers la Force Ben » expliqua calmement Tai –-comment pouvait-il être si calme en ce moment précis ?--« tu sais que je partages une connexion spéciale avec toi... »</p><p>« Pour ton bien Tai j'aurais aimé que ce ne soit jamais le cas » cria Ben en engageant le combat.</p><p>Ben savait que Tai était tiraillé : jamais il n'aurait voulu en arriver là. De par son amitié et ses sentiments envers Ben, il devait souffrir de devoir se tourner contre lui. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça Ben. Tu n'as pas à te détourner de la Lumière » le supplia-t-il tout en parant les coups puissants de Ben.</p><p>« Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois Tai. Il est trop tard pour moi maintenant ! C'est mon destin ! » grinça Ben</p><p>Ils se faisaient face.</p><p>« Non ce n'est pas vrai !» insista Tai « Chaque chemin a deux directions. Tu peux toujours prendre l'autre alternative ! »</p><p>Leurs sabres s'entrechoquaient.</p><p>« Même si tu penses êtres au fond du gouffre il y aura toujours plus profond ! Tu agis comme si tu n'avais pas le contrôle alors que chaque pas que tu fais est TON choix » essaya de le secouer Tai.</p><p>«Et ça marchait.</p><p>Ben et tai avait leur sabre croisés, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre par-dessus le plasma vibrant.</p><p>« MON CHOIX ? » cracha Ben. « Je n'ai JAMAIS eu le choix ! Même mon NOM n'est pas mon choix. Le côté obscur et lumineux m'ont réclamé dès ma naissance. Tu sais ce qu'on ressent alors ??? »</p><p>Ben poussa plus fort sur sa lame, amenant celle de Tai tout prêt de son visage, assez pour que Tai sente la chaleur de la lame et se mette à transpirer.</p><p>« Que ce soit Snoke ou Skywalker aucun des deux ne me considère comme une personne. Je suis juste un héritage ! »</p><p>Leur combat les avait amené à se retrouver sur une passerelle rocheuse au-dessus d'un vide sans fond entouré de cristaux de roches rouges sang et feu.</p><p>« Il y a toujours de l'espoir Ben » continuait de plaider Tai. « Tu peux passer le reste de ta vie à aider les autres à travers la galaxie et c'est tout ce qui importera. On pourrait s'allier ensemble et détruire les chevaliers de Ren, on-- »</p><p>Mais Ben avait réussi à le désarmer et le projeter à terre à genoux.</p><p>Tai ne semblait pas en colère, juste résigné : « Tues moi s'il le faut Ben »</p><p>Ben sous le choc, rétracta sa lame.</p><p>Tai tendit les mains vers lui toujours à genoux implorant : «Sois celui que tu-- »</p><p>Il n'acheva pas. Il semblait tout d'un coup figé et raidi. Puis il bascula en arrière. Raide mort. Les yeux grands ouverts.</p><p> </p><p>Rey sentit Ben se mettre à trembler de manière incontrôlable, un cri étouffé sortait de ses lèvres. Tout tremblait dans la cabine du Faucon et les objets se mirent à voler dans tous les sens. Les alarmes du faucon se mirent à biper férocement.</p><p>« Ben s'il te plait, reprends-toi » supplia Rey. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, le dos, essayant d'apaiser sa douleur qu'elle ressentait dans sa propre poitrine.</p><p>« Regarde-moi... s'il te plait »</p><p>Ben finit par lever la tête et verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.</p><p>Il y lut un amour inconditionnel et sans faille. Petit à petit ses spasmes s'arrêtèrent. Tout retomba dans la cabine.</p><p> </p><p>Elle vit Ben se retourner et faire face à Ren qui avait tiré sur Tai dans son dos.</p><p>« Tu l'as tué gronda-t-il sourdement. Une menace sourde.</p><p>« Bien sur » répondit nonchalamment l'homme comme si ça allait de soi. «Snoke avait tort à propos de toi tu repousses ta noirceur tu ne veux pas vivre avec. »</p><p>« Vrai » répondit Ben calmement. Le calme avant la tempête. Rey vit sa main gauche passer derrière son dos et appeler à lui le sabre de Tai qui vol dans sa main.</p><p>Et d'un coup il bondit les deux sabres à la main sur Ren hurlant « Je suis l'ombre ! »</p><p>Ren n'avait pas l'air inquiet ni impressionnée, il continuait de titiller Ben, le narguant, disant qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais vraiment combattu de sa vie, son oncle ne voulant pas blesser son meilleur élève.</p><p><em>Maintenant tu seras ce que tu es. Celui que tu as toujours été destiné à devenir </em>siffla un vieil homme aux mains putrides</p><p>
  <em>Oui mon garçon oui...</em>
</p><p>« Je ne suis pas spécial. Je suis personne » ricanait Ren envoyant coup après coup sur Ben qui les parait du mieux qu'il pouvait.</p><p><em>Ben oh non non non, Pas ça pitié</em> !!!!!!!!! entendit-il sa mère crier.</p><p>Ren bondissait sur Ben cranant : « J'ai tué beaucoup de personnes qui se croyaient spéciales. Tu seras juste une de plus... »</p><p>Mais Ben l'avait laissé s'épuiser et il contre attaqua, faisant tournoyer les deux sabres :</p><p>« Les gens pensent que je suis spécial. Mais non. »</p><p>Ils étaient tous les deux en train de s'affronter en l'air soutenu par la Force.</p><p>« C'est bien. Ça veut dire que JE peux faire ce que je veux. J'aurais du faire ce que vous vouliez plus tôt Ren, c'était <em>tellement </em>clair »</p><p>Une fillette apparut dans sa tête, vêtue de vêtements amples désertiques, des lunettes de protection accrochée à son coup et ses cheveux rassemblés en trois petits chignons. C'était la fille qu'il voyait souvent en rêves et en visons <em>« Vous sentez ? il fait—froid »</em> s'étonna-t-elle.</p><p>
  <em>Oui, ouiiiii réclames ton droit de naissance ! Abats-le !</em>
</p><p>« Voici ta belle mort » cracha Ben en enfonçant un de ses sabres dans la poitrine de Ren.</p><p> </p><p>Rey était trop secouée pour parler. Il l'avait vu. Toutes les pièces du puzzle étaient en train de se mettre en place dans sa tête. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Ben continuait inlassablement.</p><p>Il était à présent devant Voe qui était au sol et essayait de récupérer son sabre.</p><p>« Ben, tu l'as tué. Ren. »</p><p>« Bien sur Voe » répondit sombrement Ben. Tous ses traits étaient sombres et à cet instant précis il faisait particulièrement peur. « Je suis un meurtrier tu te souviens ? »</p><p>Il s'approcha avec son sabre à la main. « Tu n'es pas un Jedi et il n'y a plus personne pour t’entraîner »</p><p>Il alluma le sabre de Ren et le plasma rouge flamboya devant leurs yeux.</p><p>« Non... » gémit Voe mais elle avait compris.</p><p>« Pourquoi voudrais tu vivre ? » demanda sarcastiquement Ben</p><p>Et en guise de réponse il lui plongea la lame dans le cœur.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas de ta pitié Rey ? » murmura Ben. « Ce que j'ai fais — » il s'interrompit et secoua la tête. « Et il y a pire encore... »</p><p>Il était dans un vaisseau sombre devant un établi couvert d'instruments. Il était torse nu et Rey dut faire un effort pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait et non contempler sa poitrine massive et sculptée.</p><p>Il avait son sabre en main et trifouillait à l'intérieur et finit par en sortir le crystal bleu symbole de son passé de futur Jedi.</p><p>Il le regarda longuement et serra son poing dessus.</p><p>Il repensa à tout : le rejet de sa famille, les moqueries, la façon dont ils le voyaient, son peu de confiance en soi, les mensonges, les hurlements dans sa tête, les cauchemars. Il serra le poing plus fort. Son poing se mit à rougeoyer. L'énergie libérée par le crystal faisait tout trembler y compris le vaisseau. Ben hurlait tellement l'effort était intense.</p><p>Rey ne comprenait pas.</p><p>« Je blesse le crystal » répondit Ben à sa question muette.</p><p>En effet lorsqu'il rouvrit sa main le crystal était devenu rouge sang. Comme s'il avait saigné. D'ailleurs il y avait du sang. Celui de Ben : sa peau était brûlée et les chairs à vifs.</p><p>Il remit le crystal dans le sabre mais le crystal brisé produisait une lame trop puissante et il y eut une petite explosion.</p><p>Ben regarda longuement le sabre. Il fallait quelque chose pour évacuer le surplus d'énergie.</p><p>Il repensa aux histoires de la grande République que lu avait raconté son oncle Chewie. Il y avait un jedi Wookie dont le sabre était en croix...</p><p>L'image d'après était Ben tenant son nouveau sabre tel que Rey l'avait toujours connu et répondant à la question de Snoke.</p><p>
  <em>Quel est ton nom ?</em>
</p><p>Kylo</p><p>Kylo Ren</p><p> </p><p>« Ky de Skywalker et lo de Solo » lui expliqua doucement Ben en caressant ses hanches « C'est comme ça que je me faisais appeler quand j'étais tout petit ».</p><p>Rey vit ensuite comment tout avait évolué : le Premier Ordre était sorti de l'ombre et Snoke ne jouait plus les tuteurs bien attentionné, il montrait son vrai visage. Les séances d’entraînements de Kylo tournaient à la torture mentale et physique dans le but de l'endurcir encore plus.</p><p>Elle le vit projeter Kylo dans une fosse pour voir s'il serait capable de se réceptionner vivant en utilisant la Force.</p><p>« Ça m'a été utile pour Exegol » ricana amèrement Ben.</p><p>Elle le vit frapper Kylo et se moquer de lui encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit totalement dévoué.</p><p>Mais même dans tous ces moments sombres Rey voyait que la lumière était toujours là. Quand Snoke l'avait emmené sur Dagobah pour qu'il se confronte au côté obscur il avait refusé de tuer virtuellement ses parents, trompant Snoke et préférant s'en prendre à un arbre et à la grotte.</p><p>La lumière était toujours en lui.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est toi ma lumière » déclara doucement Ben et lui levant le menton pour pouvoir regarder ses yeux noisettes.</p><p>« Depuis le début. Je t'ai vu dans mes rêves ; c'est pour ça quand on m'a annoncé qu'une <em>fille</em> accompagnait un certain droïde je me suis dit que c'était peut être la fille qui me hantait... »</p><p>« Montre-moi » le pressa-t-elle.</p><p>Une image apparut. Ben était en train de jouer seul dans son appartement, faisant tournoyer le petit avion miniature dans les airs.</p><p>Un cri se fit soudain entendre. Un bébé pleurait. Il était juste devant la baie vitrée. Ben regarda autour de lui, le bébé n'était pas là la seconde avant. Les droïdes n'étaient pas là. Ben posa son jouet et s'approcha de la petite chose qui gigotait visiblement extrêmement contrariée.</p><p>Le bébé arrêta de crier quand il vit Ben.</p><p>«Faut pas pleurer comme ça »</p><p>« Tu es tout seul ? »</p><p>Evidemment le bébé ne répondit pas et Ben se retrouva à le contempler. Il, <em>non,</em> elle il en était certain avait des grands yeux noisettes en amandes qui le fixait avec intensité. Il tendit la main vers elle mais elle disparut.</p><p>Ben se frotta les yeux e les rouvrit. Plus rien. Il avait du rêver debout.</p><p>Une autre image. Ben était au milieu d'un grand couloir très lumineux entouré de baies vitrées. On voyait les nuages tout autour. Il la voyait à nouveau, devant lui. Il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois en rêves. Il était sûr que c'était le bébé, elle avait les mêmes yeux. Elle était habillée comme pour vivre dans un désert. Où était-elle ?</p><p>La fille l'avait vu aussi elle le regarda avec étonnement. Et puis il disparut.</p><p>« Je me souviens de ça ! » s'exclama Rey. « Je croyais avoir eu une hallucination à cause du Soleil... »</p><p>Ben étouffa un rire : "Hé non c'était moi !"</p><p>Une autre image. Un rêve. La fille lui souriait, elle l'appelait, ses cheveux volant au vent.</p><p>Une autre. Il la voyait devant elle en train de gratter un trait sur une paroi en métal. Il y en avait des centaines d'autres. Elle les regarda et puis s'effondra en pleurs « Ils ne reviendront jamais » sanglotait-t-elle désespéré. Elle était tellement triste que Ben ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer « Je reviendrais pour toi mon cœur je te le promets ». L'instant d'après il était parti et il doutait qu'elle l'ai entendu.</p><p>« Si je t'ai entendu » murmura doucement Rey contre ses lèvres. « Ça m'a aidé à tenir dans cet enfer... »</p><p>D'autres rêves, d'autres visions, la Force les avaient connectés bien avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.</p><p>Ben apparaissant mystérieusement dans les cauchemars et rêves de Rey et disparaissant de la même manière.</p><p>« J'ai toujours eu froid depuis ce jour » réalisa Rey en lui caressant les lèvres, les yeux perdus dans ses souvenirs. «En plein désert j'avais froid dans ma poitrine. »</p><p>« Notre dyade t'apportait de la chaleur sans que tu t'en rendes compte » comprit Ben « et quand j'ai basculé la chaleur est partie. »</p><p>« Tu as toujours été là » réalisa Rey en l'embrassant. « Depuis le début c'était nous deux. Toujours dans ma tête. »</p><p>« Et toi dans la mienne. C'est pour ça qu'on avait l'impression de se connaitre déjà. »</p><p>D'autres souvenirs : Ben qui la contemple évanouie sur son rail d'interrogatoire éberlué d'avoir enfin la chance de pouvoir connaitre cette mystérieuse femme. Si forte, si courageuse. Le battant à plate couture dans la neige. Il en était déjà fou.</p><p>Et après, après toutes leurs connexions. Leurs contacts physiques dans la hutte et sur le Supremacy. L'ascenseur.</p><p>« J'avais envie de t'embrasser » avoua Ben. « De te coller contre la paroi et de ne jamais te laisser repartir »</p><p>« Et Snoke ? » rigola Rey.</p><p>« Au diable Snoke » grogna Ben en agrippant un peu fort ses hanches. Ils jouaient un jeu dangereux, ils savaient tous les deux comment ça allait finir.</p><p>« Tu comprends pourquoi je n'ai pas pu prendre ta main ? »</p><p>Ben secoua furieusement la tête.</p><p>« Oui j'étais complètement en vrac tu as eu raison de partir. Mais je suis quand même curieux d'une chose : tu aurais pu me tuer quand j'étais inconscient mais tu ne l'a pas fait. Pourquoi ? »</p><p>Il connaissait déjà la réponse mais il avait de l'entendre quand même.</p><p>Rey n'était pas dupe non plus : « Peut-être parce que j'éprouvais déjà quelque chose pour toi ? » le taquina-t-elle en laissant courir son doigt le long de sa gorge.</p><p>Ben déglutit en sentant son doigt défendre plus bas mais elle s'arrêta à sa poitrine.</p><p>« Peut-être aussi parce que je n'allais pas tuer un homme désarmé et inconscient. Même si ça nous aurait épargné beaucoup de problèmes » ajouta-t-elle sévère.</p><p>Ben soupira. Crait. Autant en finir tout de suite.</p><p>« Tu as fait tirer sur le Faucon sachant que j'étais dedans »</p><p>Ben opina, ce n'était pqs comme si il pouvait le nier de toute façon.</p><p>« Je n'ai pas d'excuses. J'étais tellement fou de rage que tu sois partie. Je ne t'aurais pas fait de mal tu le sais ça ? »</p><p>Rey le savait, rien qu'à voir son expression lorsqu'elle avait fermé la porte du Faucon sur lui.</p><p>« Je t'ai cherché pendant un an. Je n'ai fait que ça : chercher d'où venait Snoke et te chercher toi. Ma motivation pour me lever le matin. »</p><p>Rey laissa reposer son front une fois de plus conter le sien, soupirant de contentement.</p><p>« Il faudra un jour que je remercie Finn »</p><p>« Pourquoi ?? »s'étonna Ben.</p><p>« S'il n'avait pas libéré Poe et atterri sur Jakku, je serais toujours là-bas avec ce petit droïde et je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré »</p><p>Ben supposait que ça pouvait être vrai, ils n'en sauraient rien de toute façon.</p><p>« Tu sais quand je t'ai tendu la main pour régner à mes côtés c'était moins en tant que partenaire que comme—il hésita à dire le mot, une fois prononcé il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière mais il n'avait jamais été aussi sur—ma femme. »</p><p>Rey rejeta sa tête en arrière et regarda Ben choquée, scannant son visage pour voir s'il plaisantait mais il était on ne peut plus sérieux.</p><p>« Est-ce que—est-ce que tu viens juste de me demander en mariage ? »</p><p>Le visage de Ben refléta tout de suite son manque d'assurance, son sourire disparu et il baissa tristement la tête.</p><p>« C'est non si je comprends bien... j'ai saisi, j'ai trop fait de mal »</p><p>« Non non non non c'est pas ça. Je sais que tu passeras ta vie à essayer de racheter tes crimes. C'est juste que— c'est très soudain tu dois le reconnaître. »</p><p>Elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains et le força à la regarder :</p><p>« Je ne dis pas non Ben, je dis juste pas tout de suite, c'est trop tôt. »</p><p>Ben retrouva un timide sourire et crasha ses lèvres sur les siennes bien décidé à ne plus se séparer d'elle.</p><p>Leurs langues dansaient ensemble, leurs souffles commençaient à accélérer. Rey se mit à s'accrocher à ses cheveux tandis qu'il commençait à caresser ses hanches et le haut de ses cuisses tout en continuant de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. <em>Réactions en chaîne.</em></p><p>Et c'est à ce moment précis que l'alarme leur indiquant leurs arrivées en orbite de Tatooine résonna dans le cockpit.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. I'm yours, you're mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où BB-8 apprend à se metre en veille au bon moment...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coucou tout le monde !!! Comment ça va ? Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ?</p><p>Pour ce retour voici ENFIN le chapitre bisous-câlins aka SEXE. En clair c'est une scène explicite.</p><p>⚠⚠ Donc ne lisez pas si 1- vous êtes MINEURS 2- vous n'aimez pas ce genre de scène. ⚠⚠</p><p>A un moment je fais référence à des éléments que j'avais écrit dans une de mes fics mais elle n'est plus en ligne pour le moment je suis en train de la réécrire, je la republierais après.</p><p>C'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de scène donc j'espère qu'elle est pas trop nulle, je n'en suis pas satisfaite, je sais pas ça fait bizarre de l'écrire à plat.</p><p>⚠ PLAYLIST : J'ai choisi "you give good love " de Whitney Houston, ça colle tellement bien avec Rey et Ben.</p><p>I found out what I've been missing<br/>Always on the run<br/>I've been looking for someone</p><p> </p><p>Now you're here, like you've been before<br/>And you know just what I need<br/>It took some time for me to see that you give good love to me<br/>Baby, so good<br/>Take this heart of mine into your hands<br/>You give good love to me<br/>Never too much<br/>Baby, you give good love</p><p> </p><p>Never stopping<br/>I was always searching for that perfect love<br/>The kind that girls like me dream of</p><p>Now you're here, like you've been before<br/>And you know just what I need<br/>It took some time for me to see that you give good love to me<br/>Baby, so good<br/>Take this heart of mine into your hands<br/>You give good love to me<br/>Never too much<br/>Baby, you give good love</p><p> </p><p>Now I, I can't stop looking around<br/>It's not what this love's all about<br/>Our love is here to stay, stay</p><p>Now you're here, like you've been before<br/>And you know just what I need<br/>It took some time for me to see that you give good love to me<br/>Baby, so good<br/>Take this heart of mine into your hands<br/>You give good love to me<br/>Never too much<br/>Baby, you give good love</p><p>Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires et kudos  vous êtes trop gentils!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, Ben avait l'impression que sa confession avait été rapide mais en fait elle avait duré plusieurs heures.</p><p>L'alarme avait brisé leur moment de quiétude et les laissaient douloureusement conscients que Rey était <em>actuellement</em> à califourchon sur les cuisses de Ben, se frottant contre son érection tout en l'embrassant.</p><p>Ben étouffa un rire en l'embrassant sur le nez lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle envisageait <em>sérieusement </em>d'arracher à nouveau la commande d'alarme liée au compresseur.</p><p>« Allons poser cette antiquité avant que tu ne la détruises pièces par pièce »</p><p>« J'ai déjà commencé par le compresseur... »</p><p>Elle lui envoya mentalement un souvenir et Ben éclata de rire en voyant la tête éberluée de Han contemplant le visage rayonnant de Rey tenant à la main des fils s'exclamant fièrement « J'ai fait un pontage au compresseur ! » et Rey le rejoignit dans son hilarité.</p><p>C'était si facile de rire en présence de Rey ! Elle était tel un rayon de soleil réchauffant progressivement un morceau de glace.</p><p>Ils restèrent silencieux tandis que Rey faisait évoluer le vaisseau habilement entre les reliefs désertiques. Plus les minutes passaient, plus le silence s'épaississait et plus Ben devenait nerveux. Ils allaient enfin être seuls pour une durée plus longue et il en tremblait presque d'impatience. Il avait envie d'elle depuis tellement longtemps que ça en devenait douloureux.</p><p>Il n'était pas sûr de comment procéder pour aborder le sujet, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient failli passer aux choses sérieuses ça avait été dans le feu de l'action et non calculé.</p><p>Devait-il faire le premier pas ? Devait-il la courtiser ? Et comment ? Y avait-il des fleurs sur cette maudite planète ?</p><p><em>Kriff !</em> Si seulement il y avait un manuel pour ce genre de choses comme pour assembler un sabre...</p><p>Il avait été avec d'autres femmes mais aucune qui ne signifiait quelque chose pour lui. Juste des aventures d'une nuit au gré de ses aventures avec ses chevaliers. Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre sentiment envers elle.</p><p>Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Rey. <em>Sa</em> Rey. L'amour de sa vie. Sa moitié. Sa dyade.</p><p>Il avait plus que des sentiments pour elle.</p><p>Il ne voulait rien gâcher par balourdise. Surtout qu'il avait l'impression que Rey était inexpérimentée dans ce domaine.</p><p>Il poussa un soupir inaudible et se perdit dans la contemplation des dunes de Tatooine. Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler à son père à ce moment précis. Ou à son oncle Lando. Ils l'auraient regardé par-dessus leurs verres de whisky, se seraient moqués un peu mais l'auraient aidé une fois leur fou rire fini.</p><p>Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Rey. Elle était concentrée sur le paysage, pilotant d'une main de maître le vieux cargo, déjouant chaque piège montagneux qui s'élevaient devant eux. Elle semblait étrangement calme mais Ben savait qu'elle cachait ses émotions : ses yeux brillaient, ses joues étaient rouges, ses mains étaient inutilement trop crispées sur le manche.</p><p>Sa signature dans la Force était calme en surface mais bouillonnait en dessous. Sa respiration était particulière, Ben crut reconnaître certains exercices de méditation classique des Jedis. Elle essayait de calmer ses pulsions. Elle était donc aussi affectée que lui.</p><p>En réalisant ça, il se mit aussi à faire de la méditation afin de s'empêcher de se lever d'un bond, d'activer le pilotage automatique, d'attraper Rey et de la porter jusqu'à la vieille banquette en cuir où il l'allongerait et où il ravirait son corps magnifique de baisers fervents et de caresses jusqu'à ce qu'elle en crie de plaisir.</p><p>Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas tout de suite. Il allait l'effrayer.</p><p>Il devait aller doucement. Pour elle. Il devait faire en sorte que ça se passe bien.</p><p> </p><p>Elle allait <em>littéralement </em>hurler de frustration si on les interrompait à nouveau. Est-ce qu'un sadique était en train de s'amuser là-haut à les laisser se rapprocher jusqu'au point de non-retour avant de finalement s'exclamer « Désolé ça sera pas encore pour cette fois ! » ?</p><p>Elle avait envie de lui et c'était réciproque à en juger le renflement entre ses jambes. Elle rêvait de lui la nuit et ce depuis Exegol et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait été aussi malheureuse. La nuit sur Tatooine elle avait commencé à explorer son corps, gémissant faiblement de plaisir sous ses doigts, regrettant que ça ne soit pas Ben qui la fasse sentir si bien.</p><p>Ils allaient être seuls, est-ce que c'était elle qui devait prendre les devants ?</p><p>Elle n'y connaissait rien en plaisir charnel, tout juste avait-elle commencé à explorer son corps. Elle n'était pas non plus prude, elle savait ce qu'il se passait, sur Jakku tout le monde faisait tout aux yeux de tout le monde. Mais comment procurer du plaisir à l'autre elle en ignorait tout ou presque. Tout juste avait-elle su comment retourner les baisers et caresses de Ben.</p><p>Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir osé demander des conseils pratiques à ses amies. Rose n'était pas beaucoup plus expérimentée qu'elle mais Zorii, Jannah et Kaydel parlaient souvent de leurs vies amoureuses, elles n'auraient eu aucun problème à éclairer Rey.</p><p>Ben ne semblait pas être plus à l'aise qu'elle actuellement : il avait la mâchoire serrée, les doigts agrippant les accoudoirs comme si sa vie en dépendait.</p><p>Il ne masquait pas ces émotions dans la Force et elle sentait tout. A quel point il avait envie d'elle. Son amour inconditionnel. Un désir ardent. Une volonté de faire les choses bien pour elle. Pour ne pas l'effrayer.</p><p>Des images lui parvinrent : eux renversés sur la banquette, nus, s'embrassant langoureusement, ondulant l'un contre l'autre en poussant des cris d'extase...</p><p>Elle rougit instantanément et essaya de cacher sa propre excitation, opacifiant ses sentiments dans la Force et s'efforçant de ne pas frotter ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre afin de réduire la pression qu'elle ressentait au niveau de son entrejambe.</p><p>Elle savait que si elle faisait ça elle se mettrait à gémir et alors...</p><p>Elle se mit à faire des exercices de respiration que lui avait enseigné Leia pour essayer de regagner un semblant de concentration.</p><p>Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité le désert de Jundland apparut sous leurs yeux et Rey commença à couper la vitesse.</p><p>« On arrive ! » annonça-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>Ben regardait d'un air morose l'étendue de sable qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Rien ne ressemblait plus à un désert qu'un autre désert et Tatooine ne faisait pas exception.</p><p>Le Faucon se posa près d'un petit complexe fermier chargé de recueillir l'humidité ambiante. C'était donc ça, la ferme ancestrale où son oncle avait grandi avant la guerre. Il ne ressentait absolument aucune émotion envers la maison ronde en terre à part de la tristesse à savoir que Rey avait passé plus d'un mois ici à se morfondre dans ce décor terne et sans vie.</p><p>Ils sortirent du vaisseau, BB-8 ayant enfin réapparu, et furent tout de suite assaillis par la chaleur sèche très différente de celle, humide, d'Ajan Kloss.</p><p>Du vent chaud soufflait faisant voler le sable dans toutes les directions et au passage dans leurs yeux.</p><p><em>Je déteste le sable</em> pensa Ben</p><p><em>Ça se met partout</em> approuva Rey</p><p>Ils entreprirent de mettre une bâche de camouflage sur le Faucon, bondissant de part et d'autre du vaisseau à l'aide de la Force afin d'atteindre le sommet.</p><p>Dans leurs états cette simple action suffit à refaire bouillir leur sang : Rey en voyant Ben bondir ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler le travail que fournissait ses cuisses et Ben se mordait la joue en voyant Rey voltiger avec grâce sentant une langue de feu descendre dans son ventre.</p><p>Ce fut BB-8 qui leur sauva la mise en passant devant vous en bipant annonçant qu'il allait vérifier les systèmes de sécurité, les vaporateurs, les réservoirs et le potager.</p><p>Rey le guida vers la maison, ils descendirent l'escalier vers la cour d'où rayonnaient toutes les pièces.</p><p>Ben vit par flash les souvenirs de Rey lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici pour la première fois et une fois de plus il ressenti une immense fierté. Elle avait fait de ce taudis une habitation modeste mais tout à fait convenable. Bien que le mobilier ne fût pas neuf et dépareillé il ressortait de l'ensemble une impression de bienheureuse quiétude. Une sensation d'être chez soi.</p><p>« Là-bas c'est le hangar pour la maintenance électrique des vaporateurs. A côté c'est la partie pour traiter l'eau. Les cuves sont des réservoirs d'eau potable. »</p><p>Rey lui faisait faire le tour du propriétaire, touchée aux larmes à chaque fois qu'il lui disait à quel point elle était douée et qu'il était fière d'elle.</p><p>« Ici c'est la cuisine. Le cellier... »</p><p>Elle s'interrompit en rougissant et Ben savait pourquoi, elle avait volontairement omis une pièce : sa <em>chambre</em>.</p><p>L'atmosphère était redevenue électrique.</p><p>Ben fit quelques pas vers elle : « Pourquoi Tatooine ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.</p><p>« Je suis venue enterrer les sabres de ton oncle et de ta mère. Pour qu'ils reposent en paix » commença-t-elle. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle y pensait peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû : Ben aurait peut-être voulu les récupérer, au moins celui de sa mère.</p><p>Ben avait effectivement sursauté et une expression de douleur passa sur son visage lorsqu'il vu dans la tête de Rey les souvenirs de Luke s'entrainant avec sa mère : « Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé » murmura-t-il.</p><p>La tristesse fit place de nouveau à la colère : « Pourquoi m'a-t-elle envoyé chez Luke alors ? Elle aurait pu m'entraîner elle-même ! »</p><p>« Ta mère a eu une vision, elle pensait que si elle continuait son chemin de Jedi, son fils serait tué. »</p><p>Ben se mit à un rire sans joie : « Ah parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé malgré tout ? »</p><p>Il essuya d'un revers de main ses yeux : « Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses Rey, ma mère préférait infiniment plus s'occuper de sa carrière politique que de son fils difficile avec des besoins spéciaux. »</p><p>Rey ne répondit pas, Leia ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas dit elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas assez fait pour son fils ?</p><p>« Ne t'en fais pas pour les sabres » la tira de ses pensées Ben. « Laisse le passé mourir tu te souviens ? »</p><p>Rey sourit faiblement : « C'est un peu raté vu que j'habite dans la maison d'enfance de ton oncle... »</p><p>Elle s'approcha à portée de bras de lui : « J'ai pensé qu'ici je serais au calme pour essayer de définir ce que serait mon futur. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, je pensais sans cesse à toi, mes nuits, mes jours-- »</p><p>Ben le savait déjà, il avait vu ses souvenirs et il savait combien elle avait souffert. Aussi se leva-t-il vivement et l'enlaça, verrouillant son regard avec le sien : « Je suis là maintenant c'est fini. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule » lui promit-il.</p><p>« Je sais » répondit doucement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.</p><p> </p><p>Ils fermèrent les yeux, savourant le contact doux de leurs lèvres qui bougeaient en synchronisation. Rey sentait comme le désert et Ben se perdait dans son odeur, enserrant sa taille fine tandis qu'elle avait placé une main autour de son cou et l'autre dans ses cheveux, agrippant, malaxant ses boucles brunes.</p><p>« Je t'aime » murmura Ben essoufflé entre chaque baiser.</p><p>Enlacés, ils s'étaient mis à reculer tout en s'embrassant, se cognant contre le mobilier jusqu'à ce que Rey soit collée contre le mur près de sa chambre.</p><p>Ils entendirent BB-8 revenir de sa tournée de vérifications et se mettre à biper d'embarras avant de rouler à l'extrémité de la pièce à toute vitesse et de se mettre précipitamment en veille.</p><p>Tout en marchant et en l'embrassant, Ben ne pouvait s'empêcher de babiller :</p><p>« Snoke a eu beau se moquer de moi, il ne pouvait empêcher mes sentiments. »</p><p>Il embrassait sauvagement ses lèvres en homme affamé et Rey gémissait resserrant encore plus son emprise. La barbe de Ben était rugueuse et il allait sans doute lui laisser des marques mais à cet instant précis elle s'en moquait.</p><p>Ben quitta sa bouche et Rey en profita pour aspirer l'air mais rapidement il se mit à embrasser sa joue, sa mâchoire et ses lèvres descendirent plus bas le long de son cou et Rey se remit à haleter, laissant échapper des petits « oh » de plaisir.</p><p>« J'aime tout en toi » continua imperturbable Ben. « Tes yeux, tes magnifiques tâches de rousseurs, ta peau dorée par le soleil, ta bouche... »</p><p>La respiration de Rey était complètement saccadée maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin Ben l'embrassait de nouveau et un frisson de plus de plaisir la parcourait des pieds à la tête et en réponse elle serrait les cheveux de Ben encore plus fort au point où elle se demanda vaguement si elle n'allait pas lui en arracher.</p><p>Mais à ce moment précis c'était le cadet de ses soucis.</p><p>Ils se retrouvèrent à marcher de nouveau en arrière sans cesser de s'embrasser ce qui rendait le trajet compliqué.</p><p>Les jambes de Rey finirent par rencontrer le bout de son lit et Ben la fit basculer en arrière. Rey retomba sur le matelas avec un cri faussement indigné que Ben tua dans l'œuf en l'embrassant à nouveau faisant danser leurs langues ensemble, s'avançant à genoux vers elle.</p><p>Rey, en sentant les mains de Ben parcourir son dos et ses jambes de façon à l'attirer vers lui et à les positionner de part et d'autre de ses genoux ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il paraissait décidément plus expérimenté qu'elle dans ce domaine.</p><p>Ben sentit le changement dans les émotions de Rey et détacha ses lèvres en se reculant, cherchant ses yeux. Rey avait envie de se gifler pour avoir gâché le moment, elle se sentit à nouveau seule et enroula ses bras autour d'elle et baissa la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui montaient.</p><p>Ben n'eut pas à chercher très loin la cause de ce revirement, il le vit dans sa tête. Le clip de propagande que le Premier Ordre avait diffusé pour l'enterrement de Snoke. Les plans où on le voyait en train de discuter avec des invités. Dont des femmes. Pour le coup il fut surpris de sentir la jalousie qui transpirait de Rey. Surpris de constater qu'elle puisse penser un seul instant que ces femmes puissent avoir une place dans son cœur.</p><p>« J'ai connu des femmes c'est vrai » reconnut-il. Il n'avait pas à lui mentir, il n'avait aucun secret à lui cacher. Rey leva les yeux vers lui et il vit les larmes qui y brillaient.</p><p>Elle était une belle idiote. Bien sûr qu'il avait été avec d'autres ! Que pensait-elle ? Elle était inexpérimentée tandis que lui...</p><p>Rey avait envie de disparaître sous terre devant sa naïveté.</p><p>Mais Ben lui prit doucement les mains et les serra tendrement avant de lui faire lever le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux : « Elles ne représentaient rien pour moi je te le promets ! »</p><p>« Qui étaient-elles ? » demanda Rey à travers sa mâchoire serrée. Une vague de haine s'empara d'elle en pensant à cette magnifique blonde qui avait marché à son côté à la cérémonie. Était-ce elle ?</p><p>« Qui ? » Puis en voyant la femme blonde dans les souvenirs de Rey « <em>Bazine Netal</em> ?? ». Il en aurait presque ri.</p><p>« Rey » Il lui leva le menton de façon à ce que leurs regards se croisent « il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Bazine et moi. C'est une des espionnes de l'Ordre. C'est elle qui nous a averti de la présence de BB-8 sur Takodana... »</p><p>« Tu as parlé de plusieurs femmes... » lui rappela Rey qui n'était toujours pas rassurée et ne voulait visiblement pas lâcher le morceau.</p><p>« C'est vrai » consenti Ben en lui caressant les avant-bras. « Des femmes que je rencontrais dans des tavernes lorsque je baroudais avec mes chevaliers. Elles ne signifiaient rien pour moi je te le jure. C'était des histoires d'un soir, Snoke m'avait encouragé à explorer toutes les passions pour tomber plus facilement dans le côté obscur. Je ne les ai jamais revues. »</p><p>Rey laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère contre lui réalisa-t-elle, c'était injuste, ils avaient vécu leurs vies chacun de leurs côtés. Aucun d'eux n'auraient pu imaginer un jour qu'ils en seraient là.</p><p>Ben avait compris que le pire était passé et se mit à lui embrasser le front : « Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi j'ai arrêté ces aventures. Il n'y avait plus que toi dans ma tête » avoua-t-il.</p><p>Rey en aurait presque ronronné de contentement mais en femme prudente elle n'en démordait pas si facilement : « Même Bazine ? »</p><p>Ben gloussa doucement et se mit à embrasser son nez : « Tu sais que tu es encore plus mignonne quand tu es jalouse ? Et puis—il se mit à embrasser l'ossature délicate de sa mâchoire—les blondes ne sont pas mon type... »</p><p>« Non ?? » s'étonna Rey qui recommençait à se détendre sous les caresses de Ben</p><p>Ben secoua la tête : « Pas du tout mon type, je préfère les brunes à la peu dorée de soleil avec les yeux noisette... »</p><p>« Ah ? » demanda Rey qui avait basculé la tête en arrière pour que Ben puisse poser ses lèvres dans son cou.</p><p>« Mhh Mhh et si en plus elles ont des taches de rousseur je fonds encore plus... »</p><p>« Alors prouve le moi ! » s'écria Rey avec détermination avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles, rieuses, de Ben.</p><p> </p><p>Ils roulaient l'un contre l'autre sur le matelas, Ben la serrait contre lui créant une délicieuse friction, la même qu'ils avaient commencé à expérimenter quelques nuits plus tôt. Se rappelant combien Rey avait aimé il se mit à faire descendre sa bouche le long de son cou, son décolleté jusqu'à arriver à ses seins. Rey poussait des petits soupirs sous lui, il se mit à embrasser l'étoffe qui la couvrait et commença à écarter doucement les pans de tissus. Il entendit Rey inspirer bruyamment lorsqu'elle se retrouva seulement avec ses bandes lui entourant sa poitrine.</p><p>Elle avait les joues rouges et semblait embarrassée, elle se repositionna sur le matelas et entreprit de défaire un à un ses chignons.</p><p>Ben la regardait, la bouche entrouverte.</p><p>« Tu es toujours belle pour moi mais ça... tes cheveux détachés comme ça... » balbutia-t-il.</p><p>Il n'acheva pas, mais exprimant tout par leur lien mental. Il avait senti son cœur faire un bond quand il l'avait vu les cheveux détachés et trempés cette nuit-là dans la hutte. Il avait tellement eu envie de les toucher à ce moment-là. Ça avait été un autre de ses fantasmes...</p><p>Rey sourit timidement, attrapa sa main et la plaça maladroitement dans ses cheveux. Ben se mit à jouer avec, enfouissant sa tête dedans, inspirant leur odeur.</p><p>Rey en profita pour commencer à défaire les bandes qui couvraient sa poitrine. Elle les laissa tomber par terre et fit face à Ben, complètement gênée. Elle était consciente de sa petite poitrine et elle s'efforçait de ne pas paniquer. Et si Ben était déçu ?</p><p>Elle allait refermer ses bras autour d'elle pour se cacher mais Ben lui attrapa gentiment les poignets au vol. « Non » murmura-t-il. « Tu n'as à pas à les cacher ils sont parfaits ! »</p><p>Il la regardait avec des yeux ronds et affamés, une main toujours dans ses cheveux, elle voyait sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre le long de sa gorge.</p><p>Ne la quittant pas des yeux Ben abandonna ses poignets et posa doucement ses mains sur ses seins chauds. D'abord juste un effleurement des phalanges puis la paume entière. Rey tressaillit et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses ne sachant quoi faire avec.</p><p>Ben lui faisait des grandes caresses, particulièrement attentif à ne pas être trop brusque.</p><p>« J'ai rêvé de ça pendant des nuits entières... » lui avoua-t-il tout en commençant à faire descendre sa bouche de son cou à ses clavicules.</p><p>Rey gémit doucement lorsqu'il fit descendre encore plus sa bouche et vint la poser sur son sein droit tout en continuant de caresser l'autre.</p><p>Rey se laissa retomber en arrière en couinant, les lèvres de Ben s'étaient fermement refermées sur son téton et elle sentit une sensation bizarre en elle qu'elle ne savait pas définir.</p><p>Ses mains montèrent dans ses cheveux pour les agripper quand il commença à lécher doucement son mamelon, alternant entre des coups de langues légers et des titillements avec ses dents. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire : elle ondulait sous lui, soupirant de plaisir, s'arche boutant contre lui.</p><p>Sa main quitta son sein et commença à effleurer son ventre plat, de plus en plus bas jusqu'à se retrouver entre ses cuisses toujours enserrées dans son legging qu'il s'empressa de descendre et de le laisser tomber sur le sol à côté de lui ;</p><p>Il sentit Rey se raidir sous lui.</p><p>
  <em>Tout va bien mon cœur</em>
</p><p>Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser et les mains de Ben s'aventurèrent une nouvelle fois entre les cuisses de la jeune femme et caressèrent timidement sa culotte. Rey émit un gémissement surpris : être caressé par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même ne lui procurait pas du tout les mêmes sensations. Ben effleurait les contours de son sexe, ses lèvres et son clitoris mais n'osait passer derrière le tissu malgré les gémissements de plus en plus forts de Rey. Il voulait lui laisser le choix.</p><p>« S'il te plait Ben ! » finit par presque sangloter Rey.</p><p>Ben agit tout de suite, il tira le sous-vêtement sur le côté et recommença ses caresses.</p><p>« Mon dieu Rey » soupira-t-il avec extase dans son oreille « Tu es trempée »</p><p>Rey ne répondit pas, gémissant sans retenue sous ses longues caresses depuis ses lèvres jusqu'à son clitoris. Il la taquinait de ses doigts, les faisant rester près de sa fente trempée sans pousser à l'intérieur.</p><p>Rey se tortillait sur le matelas, elle sentait monter en elle une vague de plaisir intense, beaucoup plus forte que ce qu'elle avait expérimenté auparavant.</p><p>Elle essayait d'onduler contre Ben, de se coller à lui pour ressentir plus de pression, espérant qu'il comprenne qu'elle avait besoin de plus.</p><p>Etouffant un rire au creux de sa gorge, Ben poussa doucement son index à l'intérieur et stoppa tout de suite pour donner un peu de répit à Rey qui venait de s'arc-bouter du matelas et s'accrochait à lui, la respiration courte et hachée.</p><p>Il commença à remuer son doigt et elle se mit à bouger en synchronisation avec sa main tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, leurs langues dansant ensemble.</p><p>L'embarrassement initial qu'avait ressenti Rey s'était depuis longtemps évanoui. Ce qu'ils faisaient lui semblait la chose la plus naturelle et juste au monde. Comme s'ils avaient été toujours destinés à être ensemble.</p><p>Rey protesta quand Ben se détacha d'elle mais ses protestations furent tuées dans l'œuf quand il se mit à faire descendre sa bouche le long de son ventre. Elle trembla d'anticipation quand elle comprit ce que Ben allait faire.</p><p>Il arracha sa culotte, de toute façon complètement trempée et inutilisable, et commença à embrasser le haut de ses cuisses, prenant tout son temps pour l'admirer. Il voulait profiter de chaque instant.</p><p>Elle était trempée, ses poils luisaient. Guettant ses réactions il se mit à lécher toute sa fente de bas en haut.</p><p>« Ben ! » s'écria Rey en se redressant d'un coup et serrant les draps de toute ses forces.</p><p>Il riait contre sa cuisse et la maintient en place tandis qu'il recommençait, sa langue et sa barbe chatouillant l'entrée de son vagin, lapant ses jus comme un animal boirait son eau.</p><p>Rey se contorsionnait sur le lit en poussant des petits râles qui le poussait à continuer et il se mit à lécher son clitoris la faisant crier de plus en plus. Il savait qu'elle était proche de son orgasme.</p><p>Rey avait l'impression que tout ce que touchait Ben était en feu, elle gigotait ne sachant comment se mettre pour enfin ressentir sa délivrance. C'était trop et pas assez en même temps. La vague montait encore plus, toujours plus et elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour lui faire atteindre le sommet.</p><p>Ben rajouta soudainement ses doigts en plus de sa langue et se mit à les remuer à l'intérieur d'elle et entre ça et ses lèvres qui se concentraient sur son clitoris Rey jouit en poussant un long cri, enserrant Ben entre ses cuisses, criant son nom encore et encore.</p><p>Ben embrassa Rey pendant le contrecoup, la serrant contre lui alors qu'elle tremblait en redescendant de son orgasme, lui murmurant dans l'oreille à quel point elle était incroyable, qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde et qu'il l'aimait comme un fou.</p><p>Rey reprit son souffle et ses esprits et eut envie de lui retourner ce qu'il venait juste de lui faire.</p><p>Elle batailla avec ses vêtements, ses doigts tremblaient et lui compliquaient la tâche.</p><p>Bien que moins embarrassée que les précédentes fois, Rey sentit son estomac chuter en voyant de nouveau son torse sculpté. Il ressemblait à un dieu, tout en muscle, les cheveux emmêlés, la bouche luisante et à vif à force de l'utiliser, les yeux luisants devenu noirs par le désir accompagné d'un léger sourire prédateur.</p><p>Elle l'entendit ronronner lorsqu'elle fit courir sa main de son ventre jusqu'à son boxer et avec hardiesse passa sa main à l'intérieur.</p><p><em>Ça ne va jamais pouvoir aller </em>fut la première chose à laquelle elle pensa.</p><p>Ben lui embrassa le sommet de son crane pour la rassurer et mit sa main sur la sienne pour la guider.</p><p>Leurs mains montaient et descendaient le long de sa verge et bientôt Ben la laissa faire seule, rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, grognant de plaisir. Il voulait graver ce moment dans sa tête.</p><p>Rey se surprit à aimer ce qu'elle faisait : sa peau était douce et chaude et voir Ben en train de gémir et de jurer de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'elle continuait lui procurait une certaine fierté et une dose supplémentaire de plaisir.</p><p>La signature énergétique de Ben dans le Force brillait avec intensité, c'était comme un vent soufflant de plus en plus fort.</p><p>« Rey... » Ben avait presque du mal à parler. « Si tu continues comme ça je ne vais pas tenir longtemps... ».</p><p>Il posa ses mains sur les siennes et l'interrogea silencieusement du regard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles, ils savaient ce que l'autre voulait.</p><p>Mordant sa lèvre inférieure Rey acquiesça rapidement « J'ai un implant tu sais, au cas où... toutes les filles de la Résistance en ont un...»</p><p>Ben lui fit signe qu'il comprenait et la fit rouler sous lui et recommença à l'embrasser passionnément tour en se positionnant entre ses cuisses écartées.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait l'impression de rêver, que d'un moment à l'autre on allait frapper à la porte de ses quartiers à bord du Supremacy et que la vision disparaîtrait.</p><p>Rey se mit à lui donner des petits coups de nez dans le cou « C'est bien réel Ben, je suis là » murmura-t-elle.</p><p>Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua à quel point elle était stressée, il le voyait dans ses yeux.</p><p>Il posa son front contre le sien et la regarda dans les yeux.</p><p>« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres tout en lui caressant à nouveau sa fente pour la détendre.</p><p>« Je sais » répondit simplement Rey en arquant ses hanches pour se coller à lui.</p><p>Il l'embrassa une dernière fois pressa son gland à l'entrée de son vagin tout en maintenant le contact visuel, Rey s'accrochant à ses épaules alors qu'il commençait à la pénétrer.</p><p>Ben serrait les dents et s'efforçait de ne pas donner un coup de rein trop brusque. Elle était si chaude et étroite, elle l'enserrait complètement, il devait se retenir. Haletant, il cacha sa tête dans son cou près de son épaule et poussa un peu plus.</p><p>Rey grimaçait, ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux mais plutôt inconfortable. Grâce son précédent orgasme elle était plus détendue mais il n'empêche que Ben était vraiment bien membré. Elle avait l'impression d'être ouverte en deux, écartelée.</p><p>Et lorsqu'il donna un coup de rein plus profond et fut entièrement en elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir un peu et plaça sa main sur le torse de Ben pour lui demander d'attendre. Et Ben, inquiet, obéit tout de suite, la laissant s'accoutumer, l'embrassant doucement pour la détendre, guettant le moindre signe de détresse.</p><p>Elle finit par hocher la tête et doucement il commença un lent rythme de va et vient.</p><p>Rey laissait échapper des petits soupirs à chaque mouvement, c'était bizarre mais agréable.</p><p>Rapidement la gêne disparue et elle se retrouva à planter ses ongles dans les dos de Ben, respirant de plus en plus fort. Ben jura quand il sentit la morsure de ses ongles et resserra son emprise autour de sa taille, changeant sa posture et la pénétrant ainsi plus profondément.</p><p>Et Rey se mit alors à crier, le suppliant de continuer ainsi. Chaque poussée semble plus forte que la précédente et atteignait un point particulier qui lui procurait un plaisir intense.</p><p>Les seuls bruits dans la chambre étaient leurs gémissements et le choc de leurs corps lorsqu'ils se rencontraient.</p><p>Ben n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil, jusqu'ici ses précédentes relations n'étaient que des histoires d'une nuit ou de quelques minutes. Des accouplements rapides et brutaux dans des allées sombres d'un avant-poste. Sans passion ni sentiment. Juste pour satisfaire un besoin.</p><p>Là tout était différent : il aimait Rey et elle l'aimait aussi, la Force chantait autour d'eux, les entourant d'un ruban protecteur, les liant à jamais. Chaque sensation était décuplée : ils ressentaient ce que l'autre désirait sans avoir besoin de l'exprimer à haute voix. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur chaque centimètre de peau nue.</p><p>Il avait envie de rester là pour toujours, Rey chaude et accueillante autour de lui, l'enserrant puissamment.</p><p>Il se mit à accélérer son mouvement et attrapa un de ses seins dans sa bouche, léchant goulûment le téton.</p><p>Rey se mit à pousser des petits « oh » en réponse, ses cuisses se refermant plus fort autour de sa taille, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses hanches, tournant sa tête sur l'oreiller.</p><p>« Ben... » haleta Rey</p><p>« Oui ? » répondit-il aussi haletant qu'elle.</p><p>« C'est si bon ! » articula-t-elle difficilement, ses mains descendant jusqu'à reposer sur ses fesses.</p><p>Ben se sentit rugir, la sueur mouillait ses tempes, ses mouvements se firent encore plus rapides, il souhaitait que Rey jouisse pour que lui aussi puisse atteindre son orgasme.</p><p>Il glissa une main entre eux et se mit à caresser frénétiquement son clitoris, la faisant trembler sous lui. Elle finit par se contracter, enserrant délicieusement son pénis, se cabrant contre lui, criant son nom encore et encore.</p><p>Ses coups de reins se firent plus puissants et erratiques et bientôt il s'enfonça une derrière fois en elle, éjaculant bruyamment, dans un grand cri rauque qu'il étouffa dans le cou de Rey.</p><p>Ne pouvant plus tenir, il s'effondra sur elle, la tête sur sa poitrine, essayant de retrouver son souffle.</p><p>« Tu—tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il à Rey qui s'était mis à lui caresser les cheveux tendrement.</p><p>« Mhh » répondit Rey qui était encore plus essoufflée que lui, les yeux mi-clos, le visage rouge.</p><p>Ben se mit à embrasser doucement sa poitrine en balbutiant des mots tendres.</p><p>Autour d'eux la Force évoluait doucement, désormais apaisée et repue.</p><p>Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé leur place, d'être enfin à la maison.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Never tell me the odds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hé oui c'est moi ! Me revoilà !<br/>Plus de 6 mois après le dernier chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention de vous laisser en plan mais voilà la vie fait qu'on se retrouve submergé par des problèmes familiaux, par les études, par des blocages sur cette histoire.</p><p>Je vous remercie pour votre patience et pour votre soutien sur les histoires courtes que j'ai écrite entre temps.<br/>J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire.</p><p>Et attention il y a une scène 😏 dans le Faucon donc passez ce passage si vous ne voulez pas lire. </p><p> </p><p>PLAYLIST : <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIFspx_BMN0">The big big bang de rock mafia</a></p><p>Oh, babe<br/>I don't wanna lie<br/>I'm gonna take what you're giving<br/>'Cause I know you're willing<br/>To take me all the way 😏<br/>You got me right here</p><p>Combustible, and I can't wait to finally explode<br/>The big big bang, the reason I'm alive<br/>When all the stars collide, in this universe inside<br/>The big big bang<br/>The big big bang<br/>The big big bang</p><p>Some people like to talk, but I'm into doing<br/>What I feel like doing, when I'm inspired<br/>So, if we take a walk down, the beach tonight<br/>I bet that we could light up the sky</p><p>The big big bang, the reason I'm alive<br/>When all the stars collide, in this universe inside<br/>The big big bang, oh!<br/>The big big bang<br/>The big big bang</p><p>Hmm... give me to breath<br/>Take it from me, I don't wanna be mummified<br/>Sometimes I feel so isolated<br/>I wanna die<br/>And now take it from me, if you got it<br/>Every time<br/>So baby bring your body here, next to mine<br/>Next to mine<br/>I don't wanna dream<br/>I just wanna live<br/>So baby, lets not miss this thing</p><p>The big big bang, the reason I'm alive<br/>When all the stars collide, in this universe inside<br/>The big big bang<br/>The big big bang<br/>The big big bang<br/>Hit me, big big big bang</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>BB-8 se réactiva prudemment. Il considéra rapidement ses options. Plusieurs heures s’étaient écoulées selon son ordinateur interne. Au choix : faire le tour des installations et ensuite aller voir si ses humains étaient réveillés. Ou l’inverse. Bien que BB-8 ait été habitué aux aventures amoureuses de Poe, il préférait éviter de se retrouver à nouveau devant la même scène qu’hier soir. Préférant gagner du temps il alla faire le tour des réservoirs, des vaporateurs, du potager et des garages. N’ayant plus d’autres excuses, il roula vers la chambre et passa discrètement sa tête sphérique par l’ouverture.</p><p>Il vit Kylo Ren -non Ben Solo- allongé sur le dos, serrant contre son torse Rey qui dormait profondément.  BB-8 bipa doucement pour voir s’il était réveillé. Le jour commençait à se lever et s’ils voulaient profiter de la journée il fallait qu’ils se lèvent maintenant.</p><p>Ben tourna lentement la tête vers lui et lui fit un signe de main indiquant qu’il était réveillé. BB-8 roula vers la cuisine décidant de gagner du temps en préparant un petit-déjeuner.</p><p> </p><p>Ben s’était réveillé de bonne heure. Des années de privations de sommeil l’avaient habitué à se contenter de seulement quelques heures par nuit. Bien que les dernières nuits aient été plus agréables il n’avait pas encore l’habitude de dormir plusieurs heures d’affilée sans le bruit de communicateurs, de tablettes le convoquant pour un nouvel entrainement avec Snoke ou plus récemment pour l’entretenir des dernières avancées de leurs forces.</p><p>Il s’était ainsi réveillé un peu avant l’aube et pendant un moment il avait été désorienté avant de se souvenir que le corps pelotonné contre son torse appartenait à sa Rey. Il se rendit alors compte que pour la première fois depuis aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne il n’avait pas fait un seul cauchemar de la nuit.</p><p>Il savoura pleinement ce moment, regardant son visage éclairé faiblement par les rayons de lune qui passaient par la petite lucarne. Il ne pensait pas être capable de ressentir plus d’amour mais visiblement c’était possible. Il baignait dans une douce félicitée. Même la Force était calme.</p><p>Amusé il s’exerça à suivre un peu les courants. Depuis qu’il avait retrouvé Rey il regagnait de plus en plus ses capacités.</p><p> </p><p>Grâce à elle. Sa dyade.</p><p> </p><p>Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder son visage si calme et si détendu. Sans vraiment chercher à voir de quoi elle rêvait, il se retrouva dans sa tête. Elle rêvait de lui. C’était brouillon mais il finit par réaliser qu’elle repensait à leurs activités de la veille.</p><p>Ben étouffa un grognement. Revoir la scène en extérieur était comme regarder un hologramme pornographique. Il avait l’impression d’avoir à nouveau quinze ans et d’être en mission avec son oncle et tandis qu’il recueillait des renseignements dans une cantina, il avait jeté un coup d’œil aux danseuses et aux hologrammes projetés dans un coin. Sauf que là ils étaient les protagonistes.</p><p>Il se sentait bander à nouveau, être collé à Rey ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation. Il essaya de se déplacer le plus doucement possible, grimaçant et stoppant toutes les dix secondes, persuadé que le lit avait grincé.</p><p>Il était presque au bord du lit quand il senti dans la Force qu’elle était réveillée.</p><p>« Ben ? »</p><p>« Hey ! » murmura-t-il en se penchant pour l’embrasser. « Bien dormi ? »</p><p>Rey s’étira en souriant : « Comme un loth-cat. Et toi ? »</p><p>« J’ai dormi plus de deux heures d’affilée ce qui est une bonne nuit pour moi. »</p><p> </p><p>Il pouvait d’habituer à ça, à se réveiller tous les matins pour le restant de sa vie avec Rey collée contre lui, ça lui allait parfaitement.</p><p>Rey fronça les sourcils. « S’il n’était pas déjà mort je le tuerais pour ce qu’il t’a fait ».</p><p>Ben sourit malgré tout « Tu sais que tu es encore plus mignonne en colère » murmura-t-il lui embrassant le front. Mignonne et puissante. Il se dégageait d’elle une aura de combativité.</p><p>« Comment tu te sens ? »</p><p>« Un peu courbaturée » reconnu Rey. « Hé ! » Elle fit mine de lui taper le torse lorsqu’il eut un rictus de fierté masculine lorsqu’il entendit qu’elle était<em> courbaturée </em>par leur activité nocturne.</p><p>« Je suis sûr que je peux arranger ça… »</p><p>« Je n’en doute pas Ben » Rey se racla la gorge.</p><p>Il suivit son regard amusé. Regard qui fixait son érection qui n’avait pas du tout disparu.</p><p>« Désolé » grogna-t-il en se couvrant avec les mains.</p><p>Rey se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire coquin.</p><p>« Je vais prendre ma douche… tu as bien dis que tu pouvais m’aider avec les courbatures non ? »</p><p>Ben avait déjà bondi vers elle avant même qu’elle ait fini et l’avait soulevé de terre.</p><p>« Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu’on gâche l’eau… »</p><p> </p><p>Ben, une serviette à la main, rejoignit Rey dans la cuisine. Il se sentait flotter sur un nuage après son récent orgasme. A noter : le sexe sous la douche était génial et encore mieux que la veille. Rey collée contre la paroi en pierre sous le jet d’eau brulant, poussant des cris d’extase tandis qu’il poussait de plus en plus fort en elle.</p><p>Contre toute attente Rey était pensive, assise à la table, elle regardait dans le vide, tenant à la main un morceau de ce que Ben supposait être du pain à lever automatique.</p><p>Il jeta un coup d’œil sur la table : du pain, une boisson chaude et des fruits que Beebee ramenait du cellier. On ne peut plus modeste. Il fronça les sourcils, ça n’allait pas, il voulait plus pour elle. Il voulait la voir devant des repas savoureux et non pas devant des pains synthétiques et des fruits et légumes secs.</p><p>Il soupira. Il savait d’avance que Rey était indépendante et n’apprécierait pas qu’il achète de la nourriture pour elle.</p><p>« Ça a l’air bon » essaya-t-il de mentir en faisant voler vers lui une coupelle de fruits.</p><p>Rey sortit de sa rêverie et le regarda avec amusement :</p><p>« Oh vraiment ? »</p><p>« Oui bon je n’ai pas non plus dit que c’était délectable »</p><p> </p><p>Rey replongea dans ses pensées et Ben hésitait : devait-il attendre qu’elle lui parle, devait-il essayer d’utiliser la Force ?</p><p><em>Un couple se base sur la confiance </em>lui avait un jour dit sa mère. Elle et Han n’étaient pas un modèle de couple mais Ben savait qu’ils avaient toujours eu confiance l’un en l’autre. Comme disait Han « Ils s’assuraient mutuellement leurs arrières ».</p><p>S’il se frayait à nouveau un chemin dans la tête de Rey sans son accord il ne pourrait jamais construire une vraie relation, une qui durerait.</p><p>Il renonça donc à sa tentation initiale.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce qu’il ne va pas ? »</p><p>Rey ne répondit pas toute suite, elle continuait de froncer les sourcils. Ben essayait de ne pas prêter attention à la Force mais il sentait qu’elle réfléchissait à un problème épineux.</p><p> </p><p>« Ton sabre » finit-elle par déclarer.</p><p>« Mon sabre ? » Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, il s’en était débarrassé.</p><p>« Il faut le récupérer »</p><p>Ben recracha ce qu’il avait dans la bouche.</p><p>« Pardon ? »</p><p>« Tu en as fait quoi ? »</p><p>« Je l’ai jeté. Dans la mer. Du haut de la carcasse de l’étoile noire ».</p><p>Rey enfouit son visage dans ses mains en grognant d’exaspération.</p><p> </p><p>Ben était on ne peut plus perplexe. Pourquoi Rey y pensait soudainement ? Elle ne l’avait pas évoqué une seule fois en plusieurs jours.</p><p>« C’est important ? »</p><p>Rey lui lança un regard agacé.</p><p>« Ben on va devoir faire face à la Résistance et même si je veux être optimiste rien ne nous dit que ça ne se passera bien et même si j’ai envie de tout plaquer il y a néanmoins une guerre à terminer. »</p><p>Ben arrêta de mâcher, à chaque fois qu’il pensait à la suite des événements il avait une boule dans l’estomac. Ils n’avaient que quelques jours devant eux avant de retourner sur Ajan. Il avait peur. Peur de l’inconnu, peur de perdre Rey.</p><p>Et par moment il se comportait en petit garçon espérant que si on ne parlait pas de quelque chose le problème partirait de lui-même.</p><p>Mais il n’était plus un enfant.</p><p>Loin de là.</p><p>Et clairement il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau sans sabre. Même avec 100% de ses capacités il ne pourrait faire à plus de quelque personne.</p><p>Petit problème, le sabre était au fond de l’eau et Rey le savait très bien.</p><p> </p><p>Ben finit par exposer le problème à haute voix :</p><p>« On n’aura jamais le temps d’aller chercher un crystal puis de faire un sabre. Ça prend des mois »</p><p>« Où as-tu trouvé ton crystal d’ailleurs ? » demanda Rey. « Leia m’a appris que c’était sur Illum que beaucoup de Jedi s’étaient procurés le leur mais vu que c’est devenu Starkiller… »</p><p>« Luke et moi on est allé sur Christophisis près d’Arkanis » révéla Ben. « Et toi ? »</p><p>« Dantooine. C’est un crystal dantari »</p><p>Ben siffla son appréciation en connaisseur. Des cristaux particulièrement puissants et ayant donné beaucoup de lames dorées de défenseurs.</p><p> </p><p>« Ça ne marchera pas Rey » déclara soudainement Ben après avoir capté une de ses pensées.</p><p>« Je sais, c’était juste une idée comme ça, si tu en as une autre… »</p><p>« Rey j’ai balancé mon sabre dans une mer en tempête même avec toute la Force de la galaxie c’est improbable que je puisse le récupérer. »</p><p>Rey ne disait rien, contrariée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son petit-déjeuner oublié.</p><p>« Je ne dis pas qu’on ne peut pas appeler son sabre à soit grâce à notre connexion avec le crystal mais seulement sur des petites distances ! »</p><p>« C’est quoi du coup ta solution ? »</p><p> </p><p>Ben essaya de rester calme, il n’avait pas envie de se disputer.</p><p>« Tu m’as bien dit que les sabres de ma mère et de mon oncle -il grimaça- sont dans le sol ? Je peux essayer d’en récupérer au moins un, ça fera l’affaire le temps que je puisse m’en refaire un. »</p><p>Rey renifla : « J’ai utilisé celui de Leia pendant un an et à l’époque je ne voyais pas la différence mais maintenant que j’ai le mien je la voie »</p><p>Elle posa l’arme sur la table, Ben une fois de plus embrassa du regard tous les fins détails du manche. C’était son premier et pourtant elle avait créé un manche complexe.</p><p>Ce qui n’était pas étonnant, Rey avec tout son savoir-faire avait le niveau d’un excellent ingénieur.</p><p> </p><p>« Ben » Rey attrapa sa main et la serra tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « J’ai peur Ben, même si j’essaie de ne pas le montrer mais j’ai peur de te perdre <em>encore</em> »</p><p>Il eut des flashs des semaines passées sans lui.</p><p>Ben se leva immédiatement et l’enlaça, une boule dans la gorge, il détestait la voir souffrir.</p><p>« S’il te plaît pour moi tu veux bien essayer ? »</p><p>Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux : « Tout ce que tu voudras mon cœur »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ils se retrouvèrent du coup en haut des marches les mains sur la terre craquelée. Autant essayer de récupérer les deux sabres ils pourraient toujours servir.</p><p>« A trois ? » proposa Rey</p><p>Ben hocha la tête.</p><p>« 1, 2…3 »</p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ajan Kloss</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose était en train de paramétrer les derniers programmes du scanner, il serait prêt dans l’après-midi.</p><p>Elle était quasiment seule, des entrainements militaires avaient été programmés pendant la matinée et à ce moment précis beaucoup étaient en train de transpirer.</p><p>Concentrée sur son écran Rose écoutait d’une oreille Leia. Son autobiographie fourmillait d’informations, cette incroyable femme avait vraiment vécu plusieurs vies.</p><p>
  <em>« --mon fils Ben--»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose tendit l'oreille, on ne parlait quasiment jamais du fils de Leia. En montant en grade et en devenant amie avec Finn, Poe et Rey elle avait appris la vraie identité de Kylo Ren.</p><p>Pour autant ça restait un sujet taboo. Par respect pour Leia, personne n'évoquait son ancienne identité.</p><p>Elle était prête à parier que la plupart des autres résistants ne savaient rien du sujet.</p><p>Elle monta le son de son walkman.</p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>Tatooine</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ils se rendirent rapidement compte que se connecter à travers la Force à un objet enfoui à plusieurs mètres de profondeur n’avait rien d’un jeu d’enfant. Surtout quand l’objet n’était pas lié à eux.</p><p>La main tendue au-dessus du sol, Ben était entré dans une méditation profonde, cherchant à se connectant à ces foutus cristaux. A un moment il crut y être arrivé, il sentait quelque chose qui vibrait mais il s’agissait en fait d’un de ses rongeurs des sables.</p><p>Il étouffa un grognement de frustration et continua sa quête. Rey était à côté de lui en train de méditer aussi, ajoutant ainsi de l’énergie tout autour d’eux. Ils s’étaient rapidement rendus compte que leur proximité décuplait leur puissance.</p><p> </p><p>« Rey, mon cœur dis-moi quand tu les as enterrés ces sabres tu les as envoyés sur Coruscant ou quoi ? » gronda Ben entre ses dents serrées.</p><p>Rey gloussa : « Patience on est plus très loin »</p><p>Ben renifla dédaigneusement « Soit ça, soit encore un animal »</p><p> </p><p>Mais Rey avait raison, il sentit bientôt une signature familière d’un crystal. Celui de sa mère ou de son oncle il n’en savait rien quoiqu’il était prêt à parier que ce ne serait pas celui de son oncle au vu du rejet instinctif envers lui et tout ce qui le concernait.</p><p>Il enroula les courants de la Force autour et commença à tirer, la main complètement crispée comme s’il allait agrippait le sabre.</p><p>Finalement la remontée fût moins difficile que la localisation, rapidement le sabre jaillit du sable à pleine vitesse en heurtant Ben au visage au passage et le propulsant en arrière.</p><p>« Ben ! » Rey se rua vers lui et s’accroupit à côté de lui.</p><p>« Griff ! » grogna Ben en se massant le menton et la joue. Il s’envoya un peu de Force afin de réparer les dégâts.</p><p>Il baissa les yeux et regarda le sabre. C’était bien celui de sa mère, cuivre, argent et nacre. Il ne savait pas l’expliquer mais il le trouvait parfait pour elle : efficace, puissant mais aussi élégant.  Il sentit sa gorge se nouer en pensant à tout ce qu’ils auraient pu partager.</p><p> </p><p>Il actionna le sabre et la lame bleue jaillit, intacte, le sable n’avait pas encore eu le temps de s’infiltrer dans les mécanismes.</p><p>Il fit quelques mouvements circulaires avec, la passant derrière son dos et la rattrapant de l’autre bras sous le regard attentif de Rey.</p><p>« Il faudra qu’on s’entraine ensemble »</p><p>Ben acquiesça distraitement. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Le sabre était en parfait état et pourtant les sensations n’étaient pas là.</p><p>Rey avait raison, ce n’était pas pareil. Ça ferait l’affaire s’il avait le temps de bien s’entrainer mais ils savaient tous les deux qu’ils n’avaient pas ce luxe. Et au vu du regard que lui jeta Rey elle était arrivée à la même conclusion.</p><p>« On fait quoi du coup ? » demanda-t-elle.</p><p>Ben se passa la main dans les cheveux, c’était de la folie, c’était gaspiller du carburant et du temps. Mais au fond de lui il avait envie de retrouver son crystal, c’était une part de lui-même qui manquait.</p><p>« Tu as une carte détaillée de notre secteur et de celui d’Endor ? »</p><p> </p><p>Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours attablés sur des vieilles cartes holographiques et de rares cartes papiers parcellaires cherchant le chemin le plus rapide.</p><p>« Et si on prend la route parallèle là ça nous ferait --»</p><p>« Seulement 8 changements » acheva Ben en râlant. « C’est trop, ça fera un vol inconfortable et on perdra du temps à chaque fois. »</p><p>« Alors on a qu’à faire ça » Rey pointa du doigt un tracé. « On prend le Corellian Run jusqu’à Duro où on attrape le Corallian Trade Spire, on en sort à Kinyen Nkllon et on continue tout droit jusqu’à Endor. »</p><p>« Ça nous fera parcourir une grande distance pour au final revenir en arrière » remarqua Ben. « Ça prendra 24 h au moins »</p><p>Il examina la carte : « On a qu’à faire comme ça : on prend la route annexe qui nous amène à Darkknell où on prend le Hydian Way jusqu’à Eriadu. Là on sort d’hyperespace et on suit la route jusqu’à Ryoone. De là les cartes sont vides mais c’est pas très loin d’Endor, normalement on devrait pouvoir se débrouiller. Ça nous descend le temps à une quinzaine d’heures. » Il releva la tête vers Rey « T’en penses quoi ? »</p><p>« On a pas tellement d’autres options »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey guida le Faucon dans l’atmosphère de Tatooine tandis que Ben rentrait les coordonnées de saut dans l’ordinateur de bord sous le regard méfiant de Beebee qui suivait Ben partout.</p><p>« Ça va durer longtemps encore ? » gronda Ben en poussant une fois de plus le droïde sur le côté.</p><p>« Ouch ! » Beebee venait de l’électrocuter légèrement en réponse.</p><p>« Beebee te tolère pour moi mais tu sais il faudra du temps pour pardonner »</p><p>Ben et la petite sphère se foudroyèrent du regard avant que chacun retourne à ses occupations.</p><p>« BB-9E en vient presque à me manquer » bougonna Ben en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil ce qui lui valut une autre petite décharge.</p><p> </p><p>Il se mit à contempler les manœuvres de Rey, admirant sa maitrise de l’appareil. Elle le pilotait aussi bien que son père, il l’aurait adoré songea-t-il avec un pincement au cœur.</p><p>Son regard tomba sur les deux dés en or accroché au-dessus du parebrise. Il se pencha en avant et les attrapa.</p><p>« Tu peux les garder tu sais » proposa Rey sans quitter des yeux le ciel tandis que Ben faisait rouler les dés sous ses doigts se rappelant les heures où il jouait avec dans son enfance. Il adorait « emprunter » les dés à son père et son dernier le pourchassait dans l’appartement pour les récupérer.</p><p>« Tu portes des bijoux ? » demanda soudainement Rey.</p><p>Ben émit un grognement.</p><p>« Ok j’ai ma réponse » gloussa Rey. « Je pensais les mettre autour d’une chaine pour en faire un collier »</p><p>Ben haussa les épaules : « On n'avait pas le droit chez les Jedi et disons que ce n’était pas mon truc dans le Premier Ordre »</p><p>« Il faudrait peut-être que tu te changes aussi » ajouta Rey en jetant un coup d’œil à ses vêtements un peu serré qu’il avait « emprunté » sur Ajan. « Poe doit être en train de chercher sa chemise »</p><p>Ben essaya de retenir son rictus mais en vain.</p><p>« J’ai vu » le réprimanda gentiment Rey</p><p>« Je cherchais pas à me cacher ». Il se leva et embrassa Rey sur le crâne avant de gagner les compartiments afin de chercher s’il n’y avait pas des vêtements de rechange.</p><p> </p><p>Il se retrouva naturellement dans la chambre principale et devant les caches de rangement. Visiblement personne n’avait fait le tri dedans, les affaires que son père avait accumulé y étaient encore. Cartes, vieux blasters, lanières, whisky corellien (que Poe n’avait pas pillé) et une veste en cuir.</p><p>Veste en cuir ? Elle était noire, brillante et semblait neuve. Si Ben devait faire une supposition il dirait que c’était un cadeau de sa mère avant leur séparation, fatiguée de voir son mari porter encore et toujours la même vieille veste marron. Visiblement son père avait accepté le cadeau, l’avait sans doute porté les rares fois où il était en présence de Leia et le reste du temps l’avait entreposé ici.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>« Ben on va bientôt pouvoir prendre la--»</p><p>Rey sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, en face d’elle, entrant dans la cabine, se tenait l’image même du vaurien : veste et pantalon noir, une ceinture en cuir où était accroché un sabre et des courroies qui enserraient sa cuisse et où était suspendu un étui de blaster.</p><p>« Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? » Ben s’était adossé à la paroi, les bras croisés, son éternel petit rictus satisfait aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>Il n’avait pas du tout pensé à la réaction de Rey quand il s’était changé mais il ne regrettait rien au vu de comment elle le dévisageait. Après tout ils avaient plusieurs heures devant eux avant d’arriver…</p><p> </p><p>« Grmpf tu aimes vraiment faire le malin Solo »</p><p>« Ne fais pas comme si tu n’aimais pas ça »</p><p>Rey grogna pour la forme mais la rougeur de ses joues la trahissait. La veste faisait ressortir ses épaules et les lanières l’épaisseur de sa cuisse. Ça devait être confortable de s’asseoir dessus pensa-t-elle…</p><p> </p><p>Elle eut juste le temps de voir ses yeux prendre une lueur affamée avant qu’il ne plonge en avant, ne la soulève de son siège afin de prendre sa place et ne l’asseye sur ses genoux, le dos contre son torse massif.</p><p>« Il n’y avait qu’à demander » lui murmura-t-il dans l’oreille, lui déclenchant des frissons.</p><p>« Ben » protesta doucement Rey tandis qu’il effleurait sa nuque de ses lèvres. « Il faut que je me concentre »</p><p>« C’est tout droit » rétorqua-t-il en mordillant son lobe et en faisant remonter ses mains de ses hanches vers ses seins.</p><p>Rey s’efforçait de garder une respiration calme mais elle sentait son pouls s’emballer sous l’anticipation de ce que Ben allait faire.</p><p>« Ma Rey » souffla Ben en faisant redescendre ses mains le long de sa tunique jusqu’à les glisser à l’intérieur de son legging.</p><p>Rey se mit à gémir et à onduler lorsqu’il commença à caresser sa fente trempée.</p><p>« Garde les yeux droits devant toi »</p><p>Rey émit un son étranglé, heureusement que c’était un secteur calme sans turbulence de prévue car elle avait du mal à se concentrer, Ben titillait maintenant son clitoris et elle poussait des feulements de plus en plus aigus, fermant les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes d’affilée.</p><p>« Laisse-toi aller Rey, jouis pour moi »</p><p> </p><p>Et Rey se laissa emporter par la vague dans un grand cri rauque.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ajan Kloss</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Finn ? »</p><p>« Ici ! »</p><p>Poe le trouva en train de travailler avec Larma sur la progression du gel des comptes du Premier Ordre.</p><p>« Tu peux venir une minute ? »</p><p>Finn fit un signe de tête à Larma et suivit Poe dans un coin de la grotte.</p><p>Poe vérifia que personne ne leur prêtait trop attention et lui tendit sa tablette.</p><p>« Regarde »</p><p>« C’est le traqueur du Faucon oui et alors ? Attends ! Comment ça se fait qu’il n’est plus sur Tatooine ?? »</p><p>Poe reprit sa tablette avec un air sombre : « J’en sais rien. Rey nous a dis qu’elle allait sur Tatooine et rien d’autre et maintenant elle est en route vers je ne sais où ? »</p><p>« Le Faucon a peut-être été volé ? » avança Finn mais même lui n’était pas convaincu.</p><p>Ils échangèrent un regard.</p><p>« On essaie de la contacter et on voit ce qu’elle nous dit »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Quelques parts dans l’espace</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rey continuait de gémir sous les caresses de Ben, bien décidé à lui procurer un autre orgasme. Ne voulant pas être en reste, elle avait manœuvré pour ouvrir sa braguette qui était derrière elle et avait sorti son pénis en érection. Tordant un peu son bras elle se mit à faire courir sa main de haut en bas, s’attardant sur l’extrémité suintante, fière de lui arracher des grognements. A ce moment précis ils bénissaient le pilotage automatique.</p><p> </p><p>Ils sursautèrent quand un voyant s’alluma sur la console et se mit à biper.</p><p>Rey jeta un coup d’œil. « C’est le code de la base. »</p><p>« Ne répond pas » marmonna Ben dans ses cheveux</p><p>« Il le faut ! »</p><p>Ben grommela.</p><p> </p><p>Rey activa la communication et la voix de Poe retentit dans l’habitacle : « Salut Rey ça va ? »</p><p>« Hé Poe oui et v-vous ? »</p><p>Elle avait sursauté : Ben s’était remis à la caresser, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. Il alternait entre caresses de ses plis et titillement de son clitoris et Rey se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas geindre.</p><p>« La routine, rien de nouveau. Et toi ? »</p><p>« Pas grand-chose non plus. Je compte aller sur le <em>MARCHE</em> »</p><p>Ben venait d’enfoncer sans crier gare deux doigts en elle et elle n’avait pas pu se retenir.</p><p>« C’était quoi ça ? » Elle pouvait presque entendre le froncement de sourcil de Poe</p><p>« R-Rien je me suis lâché un outil sur le pied »</p><p> </p><p>Ben étouffa un rire dans sa nuque.</p><p>
  <em>Attends un peu Solo !</em>
</p><p><em>J’y compte bien ! Il en a encore pour longtemps ? </em>renvoya Ben</p><p> </p><p>« Bon ba on se tient au courant »</p><p>« C’est ça, salut Poe » Rey n’en pouvait plus elle se jeta sur le bouton de la console pour désactiver la conversation tandis que Ben laissa échapper un éclat de rire ce qui lui valut une tape sur le torse.</p><p> </p><p>Rey tourna la tête et chercha du regard BB-8 qui était venu dans la cabine quand il avait entendu Poe. « Pas un mot à Poe, BB »</p><p>Le petit robot émis un bip affirmatif avant de biper qu’il retourner travailler le système de purification d’eau car il ne tenait pas à être « le témoin de leurs activités ».</p><p> </p><p>« Tu es impossible Ben » gémit Rey s’arque boutant contre lui en accélérant les mouvements de sa main, sentant qu’il était proche d’éjaculer.</p><p>Ben haletait derrière elle « Dis-moi d’arrêter alors »</p><p>Mais ils savaient tous les deux qu’elle ne le ferait pas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ajan Kloss</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ils regardaient la console de communication puis se regardèrent.</p><p>« On est d’accord qu’elle nous ment là ? »</p><p>Poe acquiesça sombrement et continua de fixer le point lumineux représentant le Faucon qui évoluait en 3D sur un écran projeté.</p><p>« Où est-ce qu’elle va comme ça ? »</p><p> </p><p>Ils furent interrompus par Rose qui déboula, le visage pâle, ses écouteurs à la main.</p><p>« Ça va Rose ? Un problème avec le scanner ? »</p><p>« Ouais, il faut qu’on travaille encore sur les résistances, Shriv et Yolo ont survolé Ajan et c’était trop puissant pour les ordinateurs de bord. Mais c’est pas un problème, c’est pas pour ça que je suis venue vous voir. » Elle agita ses écouteurs sous leurs nez.</p><p>« Les mémoires de Leia ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »</p><p>« Vous savez quelque chose sur d'éventuels liens entre Rey et Kylo Ren ?"</p><p>Ils froncèrent les sourcils : « Quels liens ? A part le fait qu'ils utilisent tous les deux la Force ? Pourquoi ? »</p><p>Elle leur tendit les écouteurs : « Je pense qu’il faut que vous écoutiez ça. On a un gros problème. »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p>
  <em>Atmosphère d’Endor</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ils avaient réussi à trouver leur chemin tant bien que mal entre Ryoone et Endor. Au passage Ben avait rajouté des annotations sur les cartes lorsqu’ils croisaient une planète inconnue.</p><p>Les heures étaient passées agréablement entre d’autres moments câlins (qui aurait parié que la banquette en cuir autour de la table de dejarik était aussi confortable ?) et des parties de dejarik que Ben gagnait à tous les coups.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu triches ! » l’accusait Rey au bout de la sixième victoire.</p><p>« Moi ? » Ben écarquillait les yeux et prenait son air le plus innocent. « Comment oses-tu m’accuser alors que j’ai appris de mon père et de mes oncles ? »</p><p>« Qui sont des tricheurs également »</p><p>Ben portait la main à sa poitrine en feignant d’être blessé « Touché ! »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>L’humidité ambiante les frappa de suite lorsqu’ils abaissèrent la rampe. Tout comme les courants dans la Force qui virevoltaient autour d’eux au point que s’en était perturbant. </p><p> </p><p>Ben et Rey mirent immédiatement en place leurs défenses mentales pour essayer de retrouver un peu de tranquillité d’esprit.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce qui fait ça à ton avis » demanda Rey</p><p>« Qui sait ? » grimaça Ben. « L’épave regorge peut-être d’artefacts »</p><p>« Et de poissons ? »</p><p>« Pardon ? »</p><p>« Ben la Force est dans chaque être vivant à un différent degré. »</p><p>Ben abaissa quelques secondes ses boucliers mentaux et constata qu’elle avait raison. Il eut le temps de ressentir la présence de quinze poissons, trois mammifères bizarres et un groupe d’oiseaux.</p><p>Rey posa la question qu’il avait en tête : « Comment on va faire pour trouver la signature de ton sabre dans ce bourbier ? »</p><p> </p><p>Trois heures plus tard ils avaient enfin progressé : Ben avait abaissé ses boucliers et cherchait dans la Force le moindre signal pouvant provenir de son crystal. Rey l’assistait en maximisant sa puissance et en atténuant les signaux d’organismes vivants.</p><p>Malgré plusieurs pauses ils commençaient à fatiguer, la sueur perlait malgré la fraicheur ambiante.</p><p>Mais dans leur malheur, les tempêtes qui agitaient auparavant les alentours de l’épave de l’étoile de la mort semblaient d’être calmées comme si la destruction de l’empereur avait rendu la zone plus hospitalière.</p><p>« Il va peut-être falloir qu’on utilise les canots de tes amis, ça serait peut-être plus facile sur l’eau. »</p><p> </p><p>Il regardait avec angoisse Rey, cherchant le moindre signe d’exhaustion. Sans le vouloir l’image de sa mort revint dans sa tête. Surtout ses yeux fixant le vide.</p><p> </p><p>« Je vais bien » Rey balaya ses inquiétudes de la main. « Recommençons »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dans les souterrains du palais de Coruscant</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Une aubaine que la bâtisse ne serve que de musée. Il lui était donc particulièrement facile d’y pénétrer et d’y déambuler. Elle prenait soin de masquer ses traces au cas où mais elle ne se faisait aucun souci, les visites étaient rares, les gens trop effrayés par ce lieu, haut symbole de l’Empire et de sa terreur.  A la rigueur ils venaient admirer les jardins mais ne se risquaient pas à l’intérieur.</p><p>Elle s’était donc attribuée les quartiers impériaux qui jadis étaient ceux de l’Empereur et de ses plus proches conseillers. Après tout ils lui revenaient de droit.</p><p>Elle vérifia qu’il n’y avait pas de messages de Kuat et décida d’aller méditer un peu dans les anciennes salles Sith situées en profondeur, sous les fondations du temple devenu palais.</p><p> </p><p>Le côté Obscur vibrait avec une telle intensité qu’il en était presque vivant.</p><p>Elle plongea dedans, libérant ses passions et ses colères.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je la détruirais</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Et tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Je la hais</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>JE LA HAIS</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Le côté obscur rugit de plaisir.</p><p>Si seulement il pouvait voir ça, mais non il avait été trop occupé à mettre la main sur cette - <em>cette imitation</em>. Et ça avait causé sa perte.</p><p> </p><p>Ça et le garçon.</p><p> </p><p>Rien qu’en y pensant elle sentit monter en elle une boule d’énergie. Elle leva les mains en l’air et en hurlant de rage elle projeta sa force à travers toutes les couches du bâtiment jusqu’à atteindre le ciel. Elle entendit le craquement du tonnerre qui s’abattait sur la ville.</p><p>
  <em>Bon. Tout le monde dormira mal ce soir.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quelque chose attira soudain son attention dans la Force. Une sorte d’appel lointain.</p><p>Après quelques minutes elle comprit que c’était lié à son apparition sur Endor. Visiblement sa némésis était de retour sur les lieux.</p><p>Malgré elle, elle était curieuse. Que pouvait-elle bien faire là-bas ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle se concentra pendant de longues minutes et quand elle eut le contrôle parfait du côté obscur elle commença à se projeter à travers la galaxie.</p><p>Il lui avait fallu des années pour en être capable.</p><p>Les dents serrées sous l’effort elle projetait encore et encore, visualisant l’endroit où elle voulait apparaitre.</p><p>Elle finit par apparaitre au milieu d’un champ de fleurs cotonneuses, près d’un promontoire surplombant la falaise où deux personnes étaient debout.</p><p>
  <em>Elle et lui bien sûr</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rhoo si c’est ti pas mignon </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Pitié je vais vomir</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Elle observa leur manège pendant quelques minutes<em>. </em></p><p>Il était supposé être mort.</p><p>Visiblement pas.</p><p>Voilà qui changeait tous ses plans. Elle serait beaucoup plus difficile à atteindre avec sa moitié -berk- dans les pattes. Sans compter toute leur puissance démultipliée par l’autre.</p><p>Elle se rétracta.</p><p> </p><p>Dans le temple, les droïdes valsaient les uns à la suite des autres, tranchés en deux par les doubles lames rouges, détruits par une vague de haine et de rage.</p><p>
  <em>Qu’ils aillent se faire voir !!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.</p><p>Devait-elle prévenir les crétins de Kuat que leur suprême marionnette -pardon leader- était de retour ?</p><p>
  <em>Ugh non ces vieux misogynes libidineux seraient capables de la courcuiter pour aller ramper à nouveau à ses pieds. </em>
</p><p>Il gèlerait sur Mustafar avant qu’elle ne fasse confiance à un autre homme.</p><p> </p><p>            </p><p>    დდდდდდ</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Endor</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un signal sembla soudain se détacher de la masse, une sorte d’écho lointain qui appelait Ben.</p><p>Ben analysa un peu plus le signal et pas de doute possible c’était bien la signature énergétique de son crystal écarlate, tout en force et en colère.</p><p>« Je crois que c’est lui »</p><p> </p><p>Il se concentra du toutes ses forces sur le signal fuyant. Il sentit que Rey en faisant autant et à deux ils se mirent à tirer dans la Force.</p><p>Ils avaient l’impression que tout craquait autour d’eux. Le sabre résistait, ce n’était qu’un jeu de tirer, relâcher légèrement et retirer plus fort. </p><p> </p><p>Enfin, après ce qu’ils leur parurent durer une éternité ils sentirent que le signal semblait plus facile à distinguer. Et effectivement au bout de quelques minutes ils virent un objet qui lévitait au-dessus de l’eau et qui se rapprochait.</p><p>Le sabre atterri près d’eux et ils s’écroulèrent par terre en sueur.</p><p>« J’en reviens pas on y est arrivé » riait doucement Rey, Ben reprenant sa respiration affalé sur elle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>დდდდდდ</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ajan Kloss</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Finn et Poe se partageaient des écouteurs, accoudés à une table, le regard sombre.</p><p>
  <em>« --Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de te trouver impressionnant mon fils quand j’ai vu votre nouveau clip de propagande…-- »</em>
</p><p>Poe aimait les surprises mais ça c’était avant, il se serait bien passé de celle-là. Il avait l’impression de plonger la tête dans un seau d’eau froide.</p><p>Leia lui avait-elle dit une seule fois la vérité ?</p><p>Et Rey ?</p><p>Si on en croyait le traceur qui indiquait une localisation sur Endor, clairement non.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pour celles et ceux qui veulent voir une carte de la galaxie pour comprendre les  <a href="https://i.redd.it/rk640ysek7l31.png">trajectoires</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>